Vale das Flores
by Dama 9
Summary: Continuação de Ariel. Agora é a vez de Afrodite contar o seu passado, em meio ao decorrer da história um novo romance florescera. Conheça o Vale das Flores o passado de um cavaleiro e a criação de um belo jardim em meio a neve.
1. Na Escuridão do Teu Olhar Me Iluminava

**Domo pessoal**

**Cá estou com o primeiro capitulo de mais uma fic dessa "Saga de Uma Nova Vida". Nem sempre ser alguém normal é fácil e isso, bem... Os cavaleiros já estão descobrindo. **

**Algumas pessoas dizem que quem vive de passado é museu. Então, bem, posso me considerar um então. Pois adoro falar do passado e com essa fic não seria diferente. Vale das Flores foi criada para contar o passado de um dos cavaleiros de ouro que mais chamou a atenção por seu gênio extravagante e narcisista. Sim, estou falando de Afrodite de Peixes.**

**No final de Tempestade de Verão um personagem bem peculiar apareceu. Sim, se vocês pensaram na Aaliah estão certos. A filha do Afrodite. Parece surreal demais, mas nessa saga o Afrodite é Hetero e a presença da Aaliah só vem pra provar isso.**

**Essa fic não será somente em volta do passado do Afrodite, mas também o presente onde um novo romance floresce em meio a flores e vales. Então lhes apresento Vale das Flores, sinceramente espero que gostem.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aaliah e Aimê são criações minhas para esta saga.

* * *

**

**Musica Tema: A Viagem - Roupa Nova.

* * *

**

**Vale das Flores**

**Capitulo 1: Na Escuridão do deu olhar me iluminava.**

**I – Tudo tem um começo.**

O inverno logo chegaria, mas como a Grécia era sempre quente não se preocupava com isso. Durante anos viveu num país onde o gelo imperava, agora ficar exposto tanto tempo ao sol, não era mais um martírio como no começo.

Caminhou pelo jardim com um olhar perdido, eram poucas as flores diferentes que haviam ali, a maioria eram as belas e preciosas rosas. Príncipes negros, príncipes perfeitos, rosas, azuis e brancas. Sorriu docemente ao chegar em certa parte do jardim, um canto mais afastado do templo, onde havia uma fonte.

A jovem de orbes amendoados estava sorrindo alegremente, enquanto permanecia sentada ali conversando com o cavaleiro de Virgem.

-"Parece premunição"; Afrodite pensou. –"Acho que ele ainda não sabe que ela é de Escorpião"; ele pensou com um sorriso maroto, vendo a filha e Shaka conversarem. –"Mal consigo imaginar como ele vai descobrir isso, se bem conheço os nativos desse signo, nem o homem mais próximo dos Deuses vai ser perdoado"; Afrodite concluiu.

Balançou a cabeça com um sorriso divertido, eram sempre assim. Quando Aaliah não estava no jardim conversando com Shaka, estava com o mesmo em Twin Sall meditando. Desde que chegara desenvolvera uma grande afinidade pelo cavaleiro, que não duvidava que depois de um tempo fosse descoberto como algo mais, mas preferia que eles descobrissem isso sozinhos, em vez de estragar a surpresa;

Afrodite virou-se indo para dentro de seu templo. Não queria interromper. A única coisa que desejava era que a filha fosse feliz, tão feliz como a si mesmo fora em seus dias de juventude, embora tivesse vivido tudo aquilo numa época de incertezas.

Juventude... Soava tão longínquo em seus ouvidos. Uma época que não era metade do narcisista que era agora. Ou não pensava ser capaz de fazer metade das coisas que já havia feito.

Foram duas às vezes que morrera e nascera numa mesma Era. Batalhas e mais batalhas. Pessoas inocentes que pereceram, crueldade brotando em meio ao coração puro das pessoas que apenas queriam um lugar nesse mundo.

Apesar dos pesares agradecia aos céus por Aaliah não ter conhecido sua face mais perversa. Um demônio disfarçado de anjo, como os amigos o chamavam. Tão bonito quanto perverso.

Entrou no templo indo diretamente para o seu quarto, mesmo convivendo mais com os amigos, não eram raras às vezes que se sentia perdido. Solitário.

Sentou-se na cama, suspirando pesadamente. Perguntando-se porque simplesmente as coisas não poderiam ser mais fáceis. Mas parou recriminando-se por pensamento tão medíocre.

-"Desde quando me tornei tão patético?"; Afrodite se perguntou, lançando um olhar para o criado-mudo. Onde um delicado porta-retrato fora colocado. Puxou-o para perto de si, analisando a foto contida ali.

Eram duas jovens extremamente parecidas. Sorriu. Se não soubesse quem eram elas, diria que eram irmãs gêmeas, apesar da altura ser um pouco distinta. Aimê e Aaliah, a única diferença entre elas eram a cor dos cabelos. Aaliah herdara os cabelos azuis e volumosos de Afrodite, porem de Aimê herdara o gênio indomável e os orbes amendoados.

-Aimê; Afrodite deixou o nome da jovem escapar de seus lábios de maneira suave, recordando-se com carinho do passado. –Aaliah sente muito sua falta; ele falou, sentindo uma lagrima solitária cair de seus olhos sobre o vidro do porta-retrato. –E eu também;

Recolocou o porta-retratos sobre o criado, deixando-se cair na cama. Colocou a mão sobre os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem insistentes, nublando sua visão.

Até agora agradecia Harmonia, por ter lhe trazido de volta, se não, talvez nunca saberia que Aaliah existia, ou que ela sempre lhe esperara.

_**-Lembrança-**_

_Remexeu-se na cama incomodado, há poucos minutos cairá em um sono profundo, mas agora despertara assustado. Lembrara-se dela, o sonho fora tão real que lhe perturbara._

_**-**Aimêele sussurrou, levantando-se da cama e caminhando até a janela._

_As estrelas no céu pareciam brilhar mais intensas; ele pensou. Passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos._

_**-o-o-o-o-**_

_Já havia amanhecido e não conseguira pregar os olhos, pensara nela a noite toda. Vez ou outra se lembrava dela, sentada na beira de um lago. Os longos cabelos verde-água esvoaçavam com o vento, porém com aquela mascara de prata ocultando-lhe a face._

_Precisava resolver isso de uma vez por todas; Afrodite pensou, enquanto abria em um estrondo as portas do guarda-roupa e começava a jogar algumas peças sobre a cama._

_-**AFRODITE**; alguém chamou, batendo nas portas do templo._

_-**ENTRE**; ele respondeu, sem se importar com o visitante, começou a colocar as peças dentro de uma mala._

_-Ahn! Vai viajar? – Milo perguntou parando atrás dele._

_-Vou; Afrodite respondeu vagamente._

_-Uhn! Você esta bem? –ele perguntou com cautela. Nunca vira o cavaleiro agir daquela forma, parecia perturbado com algo._

_Um longo suspiro escapou dos lábios do cavaleiro, sentando-se na cama._

_-Milo, me desculpa, mas to com um pouco de pressa, o que quer? –ele perguntou._

_-Vim te avisar que o pessoal ta se reunindo no ultimo templo pra tomarem café juntos, estávamos esperando você; Milo respondeu._

_-Droga, era hoje? –Afrodite perguntou, dando um tapa na testa. Havia se esquecido, com a chegada de Litus ao santuário, Saori havia resolvido reunir todos os cavaleiros para um café no ultimo templo, mas depois da noite conturbada que tivera, nem notara esse detalhe._

_-Ahn! Parece que você esqueceu; Milo comentou._

_-"É melhor eu ir lá primeiro, assim falo com a Saori de uma vez"; ele pensou. –Bom, vamos então; ele falou sorrindo._

_-Você tem certeza que esta bem mesmo? –Milo perguntou preocupado._

_-Estou ótimo, porque? –Afrodite perguntou casualmente._

_-Não sei, poderia jurar que você estava triste com algo; ele respondeu, seguindo para fora do templo com o outro cavaleiro._

_Afrodite parou por um momento, balançou a cabeça. Ele não saberia; Afrodite pensou._

_**-Fim da Lembrança-**_

-Pai; Aaliah chamou, abrindo uma frestinha na porta.

-Oi, entre; Afrodite falou se levantando, enxugando rapidamente a face.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –ela perguntou timidamente se aproximando.

Afrodite a olhou com curiosidade, ela estava hesitando por alguma razão. O pouco que convivera com Alaliah na Suécia lhe rendera uma ótima experiência. E agora sabia muito bem porque Milo às vezes tinha seus acessos de rebeldia, era mal do signo.

-Não, esta tudo bem; Afrodite respondeu com um olhar calmo. –Mas você parece que quer me dizer algo? Ou estou enganado? –ele perguntou casualmente.

-Bem...; Ela começou com um sorriso sem graça, mas com um olhar de criança que quer alguma coisa. –Posso ir pra Índia?

-**ÍNDIA**? –Afrodite gritou, esperava qualquer pedido, menos ir para um lugar relativamente tão longe de suas vistas.

-Se não deixar, não tem problema; ela respondeu, conformada.

-Não é isso; Afrodite falou passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, como ia explicar pra ela. –Ahn! Mas porque justamente a Índia?

-Eu estava conversando com o Shaka...;

-Ah! O Shaka; Afrodite falou com um sorriso maroto.

-Não é nada do que esta pensando; ela se apressou em responder, sentindo a face se incendiar.

-E eu estaria pensando o que? –o cavaleiro perguntou. Seria uma boa hora pra conversar com ela sobre isso.

-...; Aaliah estreitou os orbes amendoados de forma perigosa, ouvindo o pai rir.

-Me desculpe, não pude resistir; Afrodite brincou. Não tinha como não vê-la nos olhos da filha. Os mesmos olhos amendoados que lhe fascinara em meio a tanto gelo, quando faiscavam de fúria ou diante de um desafio. –Mas me conte, o que tem o Shaka a ver com isso?

-Ele estava me contando sobre alguns lugares legais perto de onde ele treinava e disse que se eu quisesse conhecer, ele me levaria lá; ela respondeu. –Por isso, queria saber se você deixa; Aaliah falou com um olhar pidão;

-Com essa carinha, como não deixar; ele falou carinhoso.

-Obrigada; ela agradeceu, jogando-se nos braços do pai e o abraçando.

-Ai; Afrodite sentiu as costas estalarem. –Agora sim acho que estou ficando velho;

-Você ta reclamando de boca cheia; Aaliah brincou, vendo-o estreitar os orbes. –É verdade, acha que não ouvi os comentários que umas e outras não fazem de você; ela comentou com um olhar cúmplice.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –ele perguntou, engolindo em seco.

-Oras, que você é conhecido como o cavaleiro mais bonito desse santuário e que modéstias à parte eu tenho a quem puxar; Aaliah respondeu com um sorriso maroto.

-A Srta anda muito convencida, não acha? –ele perguntou divertido. Vendo a filha olhar pra cima com ar inocente, enquanto assoviava.

-Mas que eu tenho, eu tenho; a jovem de melenas azuis afirmou. –E muito me admira o Sr; ela falou voltando-se com ar acusador pra ele.

-Uhn! Do que se refere? –Afrodite perguntou, estranhando o ar sério dela;

-Muito me admira que ainda esteja solteiro; ela comentou.

-Aaliah; Afrodite falou um tanto quanto incomodado com o rumo da conversa.

-Sei que você sente falta da mamãe; Aaliah falou, abaixando a cabeça com o olhar triste. –Mas aposto que ela não iria querer que você parasse de viver por causa dela; ela completou com a voz chorosa.

-Vem aqui; Afrodite falou deixando-se cair na cama e puxando-a junto, fazendo com que ela repousasse a cabeça em seu peito. –O que eu e sua mãe vivemos foi algo único;

-Como assim? –ela perguntou, deixando os dedos brincarem distraidamente com uma das mexas do cabelo dele.

-Algo que não poderíamos comparar com o que outras pessoas já viveram; Afrodite falou, afagando-lhe as melenas. –Aimê era uma garota incrível, alegre, carismática e um tanto quanto rebelde; ele falou, lembrando-se com carinho da jovem.

-Rebelde? –Aaliah perguntou meio descrente.

-Ela adorava irritar a Eurin; Afrodite falou. –Era incrível que apesar de muito parecidas, com relação ao gênio era muito distintas;

-Tia Eurin sempre foi muito séria; Aaliah falou torcendo o nariz.

-Não a julgue assim; ele a repreendeu.

-Mas...;

-Eurin tem os motivos dela para ser da forma que é; ele falou, lembrando-se da mestra. –Ela nasceu em uma família que infelizmente as tradições eram muito rigorosas, onde a primogênita deveria se tornar amazona, Eurin passou por coisas das quais ninguém desejaria, ela não se tornou mestre por mero acaso do destino;

-Entendo; Aaliah murmurou. –Mas se só o primogênito se tornava amazona, porque minha mãe também escolheu esse caminho? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Aimê não admitia que a família houvesse imposto isso para Eurin e decidiu que quando atingisse idade suficiente para treinar, começaria a fazer o treinamento; Afrodite respondeu. –Tanto que começamos juntos;

-Ah é, você e a mamãe foram discípulos da tia Eurin; ela comentou.

-Sim; ele falou. –Mas a questão é que eu e sua mãe, apesar de tudo tínhamos uma ligação muito forte, não sei se conseguiria ficar com alguém sem me lembrar dela;

-Se não tentar, não vai saber; Aaliah falou, embora visse o pai sempre animado, conversando com os amigos, via que ele só fazia isso pra não pensar.

-Quem sabe um dia; Afrodite falou de forma enigmática. –Mas não agora;

-Se você diz;

-Mas então, vocês vão quando? –ele perguntou, querendo mudar de assunto.

-Vim perguntar primeiro, ainda não falei pro Shaka que você deixou; ela respondeu.

-Então vai lá e depois me conta quando vai ser; Afrodite falou se levantando.

-Ta certo, já volto; Aaliah falou saindo do quarto.

-Não se apresse; Afrodite provocou.

_**-Lembrança-**_

_-Srta Saori, posso lhe falar? –ele perguntou, assim que acabara o café e a jovem deusa estava indo para a biblioteca._

_-Claro Afrodite, mas já não te pedi pra me chamar só de Saori; ela o repreendeu com um sorriso._

_-Me desculpe, velhos hábitos; Afrodite falou sorrindo._

_Os dois entraram na biblioteca e o cavaleiro fechou a porta atrás de si. Impedindo que qualquer curioso aparecesse ali._

_-E então, o que deseja? –ela perguntou sentando-se trás da escrivaninha._

_-Gostaria de pedir permissão para voltar a Suécia; ele falou._

_-Algum problema? –Saori perguntou preocupada._

_-Não, só algumas coisas que deixei pendente; ele respondeu vagamente._

_-Sabe que não precisa me pedir permissão Afrodite; ela falou, mas antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca, ela completou. –Eu sei, velhos hábitos._

_-...; Ele sorriu sem graça._

_-Vá tranqüilo e que os Deuses estejam com você; ela completou._

_Numa breve reverencia ele se despediu, saindo da biblioteca em seguida. Seria uma longa viajem, mal sabia ele o que iria encontrar lá._

_**-Fim da Lembrança-**_

**II – Cumplicidade.**

Já fazia alguns minutos que havia chegado em seu templo. Passara boa parte do dia conversando com Aaliah em Peixes.

Sentou-se melhor no chão gramado, deixando que as costas ficassem eretas, cruzando as pernas em posição de lótus. As mãos pousaram delicadamente sobre o colo.

Fazia pelo menos dois meses que a jovem estava ali. Ironia ou não, esses dois meses ela passara junto consigo. Ainda lembrava-se da reação que tivera quando fora com Afrodite ao aeroporto para buscá-la.

Literalmente o chão abriu-se a seus pés, quando aquela bela jovem de cabelos azulados e orbes amendoados apareceu correndo de dentro do portão de embarque lançando-se nos braços do amigo gritando **'Pai'**.

Um meio sorriso brotou em seus lábios, cada coisa que acontecesse. E poderia jurar que já tinha visto de tudo nessa vida, mas não negava que aquilo fora bem interessante.

A filha do Afrodite. Quem diria? –ele pensou. Lembrando-se que o amigo lhe dera boas pistas sobre isso e ele não quisera ouvir, ou melhor, achara que ele havia batido com a cabeça ou coisa parecida.

-Adivinha quem é? –uma voz divertida perguntou atrás dele, tapando-lhe os olhos com as mãos.

Não era necessário estar com os olhos abertos para saber quem era a jovem atrás de si, que tinha as mãos tão delicadas como a mais fina porcelana; ele pensou, balançando a cabeça, era melhor mudar os pensamentos. Aquilo não era o tipo de coisas para se pensar agora.

Colocou as mãos sobre as dela, sentindo uma breve corrente de estática passar por seu corpo. Engoliu em seco.

-Uhn! Deixe-me pensar; ele falou entrando no jogo dela.

-Você só tem uma chance; Aaliah falou divertida. Embora o achasse uma pessoa muito seria quando o viu pela primeira vez, adorava a companhia do cavaleiro, um dos motivos que contribuía para estarem sempre juntos.

-Seria Aaliah? –ele perguntou, fazendo um tom de voz como se tivesse em duvida.

-Chato; ela falou emburrada, retirando as mãos e sentando-se do lado dele.

-O que foi? –Shaka perguntou com um olhar curioso.

A jovem arrumou a barra do vestido, para que não corresse o risco de levantar e rapidamente deixou as costas eretas e as mãos pousarem sobre o colo. Fechou os olhos tecnicamente ignorando-o.

-Assim não tem graça; ela respondeu emburrada.

-Você fez uma pergunta e eu respondi, não era isso que queria? –ele perguntou, tocando-lhe a face carinhosamente, fazendo-a abrir os olhos deparando-se com aquele par de orbes tão azuis quanto um dia de tempestade a lhe fitar.

-...; Ela assentiu timidamente.

-Então? –ele perguntou com um olhar enigmático, soltando-lhe e voltando a posição inicial de meditação.

-Papai deixou; ela respondeu, fechando os olhos novamente como se estivesse meditando.

-Tem certeza de que é isso que quer? –Shaka perguntou assumindo a mesma postura, mantendo a face impassível.

-...; Ela assentiu.

-Está certo, vamos amanhã; ele completou, obliterando qualquer pensamento de sua mente e começando a meditar.

**Continua...**


	2. E Minha Estrela Guia Era o Teu Riso

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aaliah e Aimê são uma criação única e exclusiva minha para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2: E minha Estrela Guia Era o Teu Riso.**

**I – Conversa Entre Amigos.**

Sabendo que Aaliah possivelmente estava agora em Twin Sall com Shaka, Afrodite resolvera ficar um pouco em seu jardim. Havia tantas coisas em sua mente, a conversa com Aaliah, as coisas que estava vivendo, tudo era tão difícil; ele pensou, dando um suspiro triste.

Olhou com orgulho as rosas que criou até agora, atualmente nenhuma possuía mais veneno, porém não deixavam de ter suas defesas; ele pensou, notando que por mais frágeis que umas e outras parecessem seus espinhos eram muito resistentes e capazes de ferir profundamente qualquer desavisado.

-Afrodite; alguém chamou, atrás do cavaleiro.

-Uh! –ele murmurou, voltando-se para trás e deparando-se com Aishi a lhe fitar curiosamente. –Aishi;

-...; A amazona assentiu. –Podemos conversar?

-Claro, senta aqui; ele falou prontamente lhe apontando um banco de mármore no meio do jardim. –Mas me diz, sobre o que quer conversar?

-Aaliah; ela respondeu calmamente.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? –Afrodite perguntou preocupado. –Ah! Eu mato o Shaka se aconteceu; ele falou levantando-se.

-Acalme-se Afrodite, ela esta bem e o Shaka não fez nada; Aishi falou divertida, era sempre a mesma historia, não sabia quem era mais **'pai de primeira viagem'** Shion ou Afrodite.

-Mas...;

-Você não me deixou terminar de falar; ela o cortou com um doce sorriso.

-Her! Bem... Eu pensei que...; Ele parou, com um sorriso sem graça, já estava até imaginando as formas mais prazerosas de espetar o virginiano com suas rosas caso ele houvesse feito algo a Aaliah.

-O que eu pretendia dizer antes de você querer matar o Shaka; ela começou. –Era que estive conversando com Aaliah; Aishi falou, vendo o cavaleiro se acalmar e lhe lançar um olhar curioso. –Ela me disse que esta muito preocupada com você;

-Comigo? –Afrodite estranhou.

-...; Aishi assentiu. –E não é só ela, todos nós também estamos notando o que esta acontecendo com você; ela completou ficando séria.

-Aishi, não entendo; Afrodite murmurou confuso.

-Desde que Aaliah chegou você vem demonstrando certa melancolia;

-Como?

-Aaliah lhe lembra muito Aimê, não é? –ela perguntou.

-Muito; Afrodite respondeu, abaixando a cabeça, não eram mais raras às vezes que as confundia.

-Entendo que isso lhe traga muitas lembranças; a jovem começou. –Mas não acha que esta na hora de seguir em frente?

O cavaleiro engoliu em seco, lembrando-se que Aaliah lhe falara algo semelhante mais sedo.

-Creio que Aimê não iria querer que você simplesmente parasse no tempo. Sabe Afrodite, ao longo dos séculos vi tantas historias de amor que são inesquecíveis; Aishi falou com um olhar vago. –Desde o que aconteceu aos meus pais, irmãos e até mesmo entre todos que vivem aqui;

-Imagino; ele murmurou, lembrando-se sobre o que a jovem contara sobre a historia de Sorento, Ariel e o envolvimento de Anteros nisso tudo. E não duvidava que Aishi conhecesse outras tantas historias que certamente ainda não lhes contara metade.

-Mas cada uma é inesquecível porque é única, alem de não existir igual, nunca mais vai se repetir;

-Como assim? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Eros e Psique tiveram sua historia de amor, mas foi único e completamente diferente do que Ariadne e Dionísio viveram, da mesma forma que a historia de Orfeu e Eurídice ou Aurora e Ares, entre tantas outras; Aishi falou. –Todos viveram incríveis historias de amor, mas cada uma foi única e diferente das demais;

-Diferentes? –ele perguntou confuso, tentando entender o ponto que ela queria abordar.

-Eu e Kamus temos uma historia, Litus e Saga, Marin e Aiolia, Yuuri e Guilherme você e Aimê. Todos tiveram um ponto de partida, mas em nenhum momento todos nós vivemos as mesmas coisas que o outro. Cada pessoa é singular, seus sentimentos são diferentes, você tem o seu jeito de amar, eu o meu. Mas o que eu quero lhe dizer é que apesar de tudo o que viveu com Aimê não vai se repetir, um romance novo vai começar, é uma nova pagina pra escrever, mas o tempo não para, lembranças são boas quando nos fazem felizes, mas não quando tentam nos consumir e arrastar-nos para o fundo do poço;

-Mas Aishi; Afrodite falou, voltando-se para a amazona com os olhos marejados. –Não consigo esquecê-la; ele falou, em tom de confusão.

-Não estou falando para esquecê-la, mesmo porque é impossível; Aishi falou sorrindo de forma serena. –Mas não deixe que isso lhe entristeça, guarde-a em seu coração como uma lembrança boa que você jamais vai esquecer, afinal, Aaliah também não vai deixar;

-Mas...;

-Lembranças boas são para serem guardadas num lugar especial do coração, mas nem por isso ele tem que ficar fechado para novas sensações.

-Entendo, mas sei lá, às vezes isso parece tão difícil; Afrodite falou com um sorriso triste.

-Ninguém disse que viver é fácil; ela respondeu. –No casamento de Ilyria, a vovô disse uma frase interessante. Ela disse que o amor é como uma flor rara que nasce na beira de um abismo e somente os corajosos se atrevem a correr o risco de irem até lá, somente para aspirar o seu perfume; Aishi falou.

-Vendo por esse lado, tem lógica; Afrodite murmurou pensativo, entendendo o que ela queria dizer, não poderia ficar a vida toda se lamentando pelas coisas que havia perdido, o tempo não iria parar somente para si, embora viver coisas novas soasse como algo ousado e perigoso, precisava tentar.

-Com licença; alguém falou entrando no jardim e se aproximando.

-Entre; Afrodite falou.

Kamus aproximou-se com um envelope nas mãos, encontrando o cavaleiro e a noiva conversando, já imaginava sobre o que era e que agora era sua vez de entrar em ação; ele pensou, lembrando-se do que conversara mais cedo com Aishi.

-Ma petit, chegou uma mensagem para você; ele falou, sentando-se ao lado dela no banco. –Como vai Afrodite?

-Levando; o cavaleiro respondeu.

Aishi abriu o envelope rapidamente e o leu. Abriu um largo sorriso, que assustou até o noivo. As coisas estavam começando a andar pelo caminho certo; ela pensou satisfeita.

-Ahn! Afrodite me da licença, mas preciso resolver algumas coisas; Aishi falou se levantando.

-Tudo bem; ele respondeu, curioso para saber o que a deixara tão animada, mas a jovem guardara rapidamente a carta no bolso da calça, impedindo até mesmo Kamus de ver o que era, o que deixou o cavaleiro de certa forma frustrado.

-Amor, depois nos falamos; Aishi falou, dando um rápido beijo nos lábios do cavaleiro antes de sair. –Até mais pessoal;

-Até; eles responderam, com uma gotinha escorrendo na testa. Só poderia ser geminiana; eles pensaram.

Um momento de silêncio recaiu sobre o jardim, onde o único som a ser ouvido era o farfalhar das folhas das roseiras que balançavam levemente com o vento.

Embora as estações estivessem mudando, naquele jardim seria sempre primavera, da mesma forma que em Aquário seria sempre inverno, mesmo que fora das portas do templo fosse verão.

-...; Kamus suspirou pesadamente. –Como eu queria que isso fosse mais fácil; ele murmurou, passando a mão pelos cabelos, chamando a atenção de Afrodite.

-Disse algo, Kamus? –ele perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Aishi me coloca em cada situação; o aquariano respondeu.

-Ahn! Não estou entendendo aonde você quer chegar; Afrodite falou, sem entender o motivo do desconcerto do cavaleiro.

-A Aishi disse **'Vocês são homens, vocês se entendem';** ele repetiu, tentando reproduzir a forma como a jovem falara. –Então comece a falar;

-O que? –Afrodite perguntou, engasgando.

-Sou todo ouvidos, fique a vontade para começar a falar; Kamus foi direto. –Já vi que dar voltas no assunto nunca da certo, então vamos direto ao ponto;

-K-kamus, do que você ta falando?

-Aimê. Aaliah. Sua viagem à Suécia. Que por sinal até agora você não me contou o que aconteceu; Kamus falou com ar impaciente. –Só pra Aishi, mas quando perguntei, ela não quis me contar;

-Porque? –Afrodite perguntou curioso, com um **'Q'** de divertimento.

-Ela disse que era assunto seu e não dizia respeito a ela me contar, enfim, se eu quisesse saber era pra te perguntar; ele falou emburrado.

-Entendo; ele murmurou sorrindo, por isso gostava tanto da jovem, era estranho como se sentia o irmão mais novo dela.

-Então, pode começar; Kamus falou, gesticulando impaciente.

-Que curiosidade, hein; Afrodite brincou.

-Afrodite; Kamus falou pausadamente.

-Já entendi; ele completou rindo. –É uma longa historia;

-Não se apresse, estou com dia livre; Kamus falou com um sorriso infantil.

-...; Afrodite arqueou a sobrancelha, era melhor começarem logo, antes que corresse o risco de ser lacrado em um esquife de gelo.

**II – Um Passado Não tão Distante.**

**Três anos atrás...**

Nunca uma viagem de volta pra casa lhe parecera tão longa e demorada; Afrodite pensou, enquanto olhava pela janela do avião, com certa impaciência, o céu noturno possuía belas estrelas, mas não era o brilho delas a deter-lhe a atenção.

Faltavam algumas horas para chegar. Algo em seu interior pedia que fosse rápido.

Há muito tempo que não retornava a terra nata. Mais de treze anos, dezoito para ser exato. Sentia saudade de todos, de Eurin sua mestra, apesar de ser muito séria, por vezes rigorosa, fora ela a lhe ensinar tudo que sabia e também sentia falta **dela.**

Em seu intimo sabia que só estava voltando por **ela.** Pela promessa que fizera de que se o mundo estivesse em paz e ele sobrevivesse às guerras voltaria. Voltaria para **ela, **somentepara** ela.**

Demorou dois anos para que tivesse a completa certeza de que tudo estava bem e as guerras haviam chegado ao fim. Agora que tinha essa certeza, seu coração clamava por aquele reencontro.

-Aimê; ele sussurrou, vendo as estrelas agora bem mais brilhantes no céu noturno. –"Só os deuses sabem o quanto sinto sua falta"; ele pensou, remexendo-se na poltrona.

Fechou os olhos, tentando relaxar e pegar no sono, porém em sua mente apenas as lembranças do passado tinham permissão de povoar.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Sr; uma voz feminina chegou a seus ouvidos.

Afrodite murmurou algo incompreensível e voltou a dormir.

-Sr o avião já vai pousar, precisamos que coloque o cinto; a comissária de bordo insistiu. Sorriu docemente ao observar a face angelical do cavaleiro num sono tão tranqüilo, não era normal ver homens tão bonitos viajando aquela época do ano, deveria ser um modelo; ela pensou, tocando-lhe o ombro, para tentar despertá-lo.

-Pois não? –Afrodite perguntou, despertando completamente. Não sabia quanto tempo ficara dormindo, mas fora o suficiente para fazê-lo relaxar um pouco. Notou que a comissária de bordo fitava-lhe curiosamente.

-O cinto Sr, só falta o Sr colocá-lo; ela falou pacientemente.

-Ah sim, me desculpe; ele falou sem jeito, colocando rapidamente o cinto, ainda mais ao notar que não era só a comissária de bordo a olhá-lo curiosamente. Algumas pessoas que estavam sentadas tanto atrás como a sua frente, viraram-se para olhá-lo.

A comissária assentiu vendo que estava tudo certo com ele, afastando-se em seguida pra verificar os outros passageiros. Afrodite suspirou pesadamente, já conseguia avistar o mar Báltico, o avião já se aproximava da costa de Estolcomo.

Era incrível como o tempo poderia ter passado e aquele lugar não perdia o encanto. Estolcomo era a capital da Suécia e a maior cidade também. Localiza-se na costa oriental do país, com o mar Bélico, o que lhe dava agora uma bela visão até o avião pousar.

Mas seu destino era outro, dali iria para Visby uma cidade fundada no século X. Muito conhecida pela famosa **Ringmuren**, ou melhor, o muro do anel. Só esperava poder encontrá-la no Vale das Flores; Afrodite pensou, lembrando-se do porque Visby agora era conhecida como a cidade das rosas.

-Por favor, Srs passageiros permaneçam em seus lugares, pois o avião já vai pousar; a voz de um comissário de bordo tirou-lhe de seus pensamentos.

Afrodite remexeu-se em seu assento impaciente. Finalmente chegara. Aos poucos sentiu o avião começar a perder altitude e estremeceu brevemente ao sentir as rodas do trem de pouso tocarem o chão. Acabara de pousar em Estolcomo.

**III – Compras.**

-Tem certeza de que vou mesmo precisar disso? –Shaka perguntou impaciente.

Há minutos atrás estava sentando em Twin Sall tentando meditar quando Aaliah chegara com a noticia de que Afrodite autorizara a viajem a Índia, por um milésimo de segundo achou que poderia meditar, mas mal fechara os olhos e a jovem começara a puxá-lo impaciente para fora do templo com a desculpa de que teriam de fazer compras.

-Claro que sim; ela respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo, balançando na frente dos olhos do cavaleiro um cabide com uma camisa preta.

-Mas é preto; Shaka insistiu apontando para a camisa com ar descrente.

Desde que chegara ao santuário, Aaliah vivia invocando com as roupas atualmente usadas pelo cavaleiro, só o vira uma vez com uma peça de roupa que não fosse branca, o que contribuiu pra que ela o arrastasse para a primeira loja de roupas masculinas que tinha no vilarejo para comprarem algo com cores normais, como ela mesma falara. Já que bege e verde esmeralda não pareciam ser suas cores favoritas.

-E daí, não sabe que os homens ficam bem mais charmosos de preto; ela completou com um sorriso maroto, fazendo-o desviar o olhar, constrangido.

-Que seja; ele resmungou, virando-se para uma arara que guardava outros cabides com camisas em outros tons, sabia que não iria conseguir convencê-la do contrario mesmo, então era melhor não discutir.

-Shaka; Aaliah chamou, vendo que o cavaleiro ficara sério de repente.

Não sabia se o cavaleiro estava irritado por causa do comentário, ou por ter sido tirado daquela forma de seu templo. Mas o que poderia fazer, adorava a companhia dele, não iria chamar outra pessoa pra fazer compras, quando poderia aproveitar e sair para passear com ele.

O cavaleiro engoliu em seco, ao sentir um par de braços delicados envolverem-no pela cintura e a jovem encostar a cabeça em suas costas. Mesmo naquela posição, conseguia sentir o coração dela batendo calmamente, enquanto o seu parecia querer sair pela boca.

-Me desculpe; a voz de Aaliah soou quase num sussurro.

-Pelo que? –não sabia ao certo o porque, mas respondera quase num sussurro. Fechou os olhos momentaneamente, sentindo todos os seus sentidos serem abalados por aquela suave essência de rosas.

-Queria que se divertisse, não que ficasse irritado comigo; Aaliah começou. –Gosto de estar com você Shaka, mas não quero que se sinta obrigado a estar comigo, só por ser amigo do meu pai; ela completou, afastando-se com um olhar triste. –Acho melhor voltarmos pro santuário, já te incomodei de mais por um dia; ela falou indo colocar o cabide que tinha separado de volta na arara.

Sentiu o chão faltar a seus pés. Não era isso que ela entendera. Apenas... Não conseguia entender porque se sentia tão inquieto e ansioso quando estava com ela, ultimamente nem meditar conseguia. Tão acostumado a uma vida metódica e calculista, sentia-se confuso diante de coisas que nunca sentira. Respirou fundo. Aaliah já estava se encaminhando para fora da loja.

-Aaliah, espera; ele pediu, segurando-lhe pelo pulso.

Uma pequena corrente de estática passou por seus corpos. Hesitante, a jovem voltou-se para trás, deparando-se com o olhar intenso do virginiano. Não era de se sentir intimidada por olhares como esse, mas apenas não conseguiu impedir que um leve rubor surgisse em sua face ao mirar-lhe diretamente nos olhos.

-Também gosto de estar com você, mas isso não tem nada a ver com o Afrodite; Shaka falou sério, aproximando-se da jovem, ainda segurando-lhe o pulso, agora de forma mais suave. –Eu apenas... Não gosto de preto; ele completou quase num sussurro, desviando o olhar.

-Uh? –ela murmurou com um olhar confuso, teria ouvido bem? –ela se perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Ahn! Não acho que preto combine comigo; ele falou sem graça.

-Imagina, com um corpo desse, preto em você ficaria perfeito; Aaliah insistiu, deixando o rosto iluminar-se com um largo sorriso, sem notar que o cavaleiro agora simplesmente queria saltar de Star Hill com o comentário nada discreto feito por ela. –Mas pode ter certeza, até o final do dia vou provar isso pra você;

-O que quer dizer? –Shaka perguntou, engolindo em seco. Isso não parecia uma boa idéia.

-Vai tirando as roupas, que vou buscar algumas pra você experimentar;

-O-o q-qu-e? –o cavaleiro perguntou desesperado, quando já estava sendo jogado pra dentro de um vestiário por Aaliah.

-Eu já volto; Aaliah falou fechando a cortina e indo em direção aos cabides de roupas.

-Mas...; Shaka não pode terminar de falar, pois a jovem já sumira entre algumas pilhas de roupas. –"Onde eu fui me meter?"; ele se perguntou, enquanto abria os botões da camisa e suspirava pesadamente.

Seria uma longa tarde, não que isso fosse algo ruim... É claro.

**Continua...**

Domo pessoal, sinceramente espero que estejam gostando. Bem, para quem se surpreendeu com Aaliah e Shaka em Ariel, preparem-se porque esses dois ainda vão dar muito o que falar. Afinal, ela de Escorpião e ele de Virgem, são uma combinação bem quente.

Enfim, antes de ir, deixo meus mais sinceros agradecimentos a todos que vem acompanhando não só essa fic, como todas as outras, obrigada também pelos comentários, que são muito importantes. Adoro saber a opinião de todos sobre as coisas que escrevo. Muito obrigada mesmo.

Dessa vez só tenho um recadinho pra dar. O Despertar das Valkirias é a continuação de Vale das Flores. Eu sei, mal terminei Ariel e já estou com mais duas fics começadas, mas nenhuma delas vai interferir com o final de Ariel, ou até mesmo com as tramas que se passam em cada uma. Essa nova fic é voltara para a mitologia nórdica e muitos segredos do passado que voltam a tona. Sem falar em personagem novos que surgem pra virar a cabeça de uns e outros.

Espero sinceramente que curtam essa também.

Até a próxima pessoal

Kisus

Já ne...


	3. Coisas do Passado

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem. Apenas Aaliah e Isadora são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3: Coisas do Passado**

**I – Vale das Flores.**

No aeroporto mesmo alugara um carro, poderia chegar a Visby dirigindo. Levaria bem menos tempo do que fretar um jatinho; ele pensou.

O carro ia a uma velocidade média, felizmente era primavera e todo o caminho que percorria era marcado por belas arvores floridas, canteiros cheio de tulipas e belos jardins enfeitando as frentes das casas. Um lugar muito bonito e as rosas, eram tão belas, não importava se fossem em um vaso ou em vales como o seu. Visby tinha as rosas mais lindas que já vira; ele pensou, um meio sorriso desenhou-se em seus lábios, agora não mais conseguia conter a ansiedade.

Mal notou quando as casas começaram a passar mais rápido sob a visão dos vidros laterais do carro. O pé que antes pisava delicadamente sobre o acelerador, agora parecia exigir bem mais dele do que imaginava.

As casas corriam, porém logo ele deparou-se com uma antiga construção, era uma casa antiga, na verdade uma mansão. Reduziu a velocidade, estacionando o carro em frente à mansão.

Saiu do carro, apoiando os braços sobre a porta. Respirou fundo, mesmo aquela distancia conseguia sentir o suave cheiro das rosas.

**-_Lembrança_-**

_-Quando tudo isso acabar, nos encontraremos aqui; ele falou, abraçando-a por trás, sentindo-a aconchegar-se entre seus braços._

_-Porque aqui? –a jovem de melenas verdes perguntou, virando-se para ele, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço._

_-Porque aqui é o Vale das Flores. O nosso vale. Nosso paraíso; ele falou, abraçando-a fortemente, descansando a cabeça na curva do pescoço dela. –Queria mostrá-lo a você antes de ir;_

_-Filipe; ela murmurou, voltando-se para ele surpresa._

_-Escolhemos esse caminho e não podemos mudar, mas quero lhe deixar uma lembrança boa, pelo menos até podermos nos recordar; ele falou ternamente, retirando-lhe a mascara de prata da face, fitando-a diretamente nos orbes amendoados._

_-Então me mostre; ela falou sorrindo, sabiam que uma hora teria de se separar, porém queriam aproveitar a presença um do outro o Maximo que pudessem, tanto a vida de cavaleiro como de amazona era um caminho tortuoso e incerto, e quando as guerras iriam acabar, nem mesmo os deuses sabiam._

_Delicadamente afastou-se dele, segurando-o pela mão. Sorriu._

_-Vamos; ele falou, caminhando ao lado dela, por um pequeno caminho ao lado da casa, que os levaria diretamente ao bosque que formava-se atrás._

_**-Fim da Lembrança-**_

Apertou o botão do alarme do carro. Um bipe soou alertando que as portas haviam sido travadas. Não se importou em retirar as malas do carro, afinal, não pretendia dormir ali ainda. Precavendo-se antes da viagem, fez uma reserva em um hotel no centro.

Em vez de seguir para dentro da casa, seguiu para o ainda intacto caminho de seixos para os fundos da casa. Como imaginara a pintura por fora ainda estava intacta, durante todo o caminho se perguntara como Henri e Estela haviam conseguido manter tudo em ordem até que voltasse.

Há muito tempo, eles vinha trabalhando para sua família. Agora eram idosos, mas ele conhecera o casal quando ainda eram jovens. Um belo casal, que servira-lhe de padrão para o sonho que queria realizar quando as coisas estivessem bem.

Henri e Estela não estavam presentes na mansão agora, já que viviam em uma casa modesta no centro. Afrodite sempre os vira como um padrão de casal perfeito, tinham seus desentendimentos, mas eram lindos juntos. Um casal eu deveria ser eternizado nas mais belas galerias de arte.

Durante boa parte da infância, antes de mudar-se para Gothland para treinar. Fora criado como um filho pelo casal, infelizmente perdera os pais cedo, mas os mesmo haviam se encarregado de deixá-los como seus tutores, deixando-lhes também a missão de dar continuidade à linhagem de cavaleiros que vinha desde os primórdios entre os Lancaster. Henri e Estela sempre tiveram uma relação de fidelidade com seus pais, eram amigos e foi assim até o fim.

Henri e Estela administravam seus bens, para que não fossem desperdiçados em sua ausência. Mantendo a mansão em ordem e impedindo que alguém a invadisse. Sempre foram muito zelosos consigo, e lhes seria eternamente grato.

Mal notou quando já estava em frente ao bosque. Dentro do bosque abria-se o caminho de uma clareia e após ultrapassá-la ele já sabia o que encontraria. Respirou fundo antes de seguir seu caminho.

Não levara nem quinze minutos para ultrapassar a clareira e chegar aonde queria. Por um milésimo de segundo seu coração parou de bater. Simplesmente não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo.

Fechou os olhos, clamando aos céus que aquilo não fosse uma miragem, ou uma ilusão criada por sua mente e coração, mas não, não era uma miragem, ela estava realmente ali.

Longos cabelos esvoaçando com o vento. Ela jazia sentada na beira de uma pequena lagoa. Em volta de si, muitas, não... Milhares de roseiras estavam em volta não só do lago, mas abrangendo parte da clareia até chegar a saída oposta do bosque.

As mãos estavam delicadamente sobre o colo, mantendo entre os dedos, uma delicada rosa vermelha. O vestido florido tinha a barra presa abaixo das pernas para que não levantasse com o vento.

Ela parecia não ter notado sua presença; ele pensou, aproximando-se cautelosamente, porém não contava que fosse pisar em um pequeno galho seco de roseira e o mesmo estalasse, chamando a atenção da jovem.

Ela virou-se rapidamente, notando não estar sozinha ali. Afrodite sentiu o chão sumir de seus pés, os orbes amendoados cintilaram.

**II – Amigos.**

Caminhava pelo vilarejo sem ao menos olhar para os lados. Ficara de ir a floricultura conversar com Isadora e estava atrasado; Milo pensou, praguejando intimamente, acabara perdendo a hora, enquanto conversava com Aiolia e quando viu, estava quase na hora da floricultura fechar.

Bufou exasperado ao ouvir alguns assovios. Ignorou. Continuou caminhando, até uma garota aparecer sabe-se lá de onde, em sua frente, detendo-lhe o caminho.

-Oi Milo; uma garota, de longos cabelos rosados falou, com um largo sorriso.

-Oi Dafne; ele respondeu, com pressa.

-É Mégara; a jovem respondeu, fechando a cara, ao ver que o cavaleiro troca seu nome.

-Ah sim, me desculpe. Oi Mégara; Milo falou, querendo passar pela jovem, mas ela ainda estava em seu caminho.

-Você está ocupado? Porque, tipo, estive pensando, o que acha de irmos dar uma volta? –ela perguntou, com um sorriso insinuante.

-Estou; ele respondeu prontamente.

-O que? –Mégara perguntou confusa, diante da resposta rápida dele.

-Você me perguntou se eu estava ocupado, eu acabei de responder que sim. Agora se você me da licença Ariadne, que eu estou com pressa; Milo falou, sem esperar por uma resposta, acenou, afastando-se quase correndo.

-É Mégara;

A garota ficou olhando-o desaparecer em meio à multidão que se formava no centro do vilarejo, demorou até a ficha cair e entender que o cavaleiro lhe dispensara. Bufou irritada, saindo a passos firmes para o lado oposto.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-"Garota inconveniente"; Milo pensou irritado. Parou, estranhando o próprio pensamento.

Não era de dispensar uma garota daquela forma, mesmo com pressa, porém não era de hoje que ele mesmo vinha notando que não se sentia bem com aquele tipo de assedio. Na verdade, a muito notara isso.

Apenas não queria dar o braço a torcer aos amigos que o solteiro incorrigível estava pensando em mudar de vida; balançou a cabeça, exasperado. Estava começando a pensar como o Shaka e isso não era uma coisa muito boa; ele concluiu, caminhando até a floricultura.

Ao longe avistou a jovem de cabelos verde-água fechando a porta da floricultura. Viu-a guardar a chave dentro da bolsa e virar-se para ir embora.

-**ISA**; Milo chamou, antes que ambos se desencontrassem.

-Oi Milo; ela voltou-se sorrindo para o cavaleiro.

-Desculpa a demora, eu sei que disse que vinha mais cedo, mas...; ele se justificou, ofegante pela corrida.

-Sem problemas, imaginei que você estivesse ocupado; Isadora respondeu, com um doce sorriso.

-Ahn! Vai fazer alguma coisa agora? –Milo perguntou curioso.

-Não, estava indo pra casa; ela respondeu.

-Uhn! O que acha de jantar comigo hoje? –ele perguntou. –Conheço um restaurante ótimo próximo ao santuário;

-Não quero lhe incomodar; ela respondeu.

-De maneira alguma, faço questão de ter uma jovem tão bela de acompanhante esta noite; ele falou com um largo sorriso, estendendo-lhe o braço.

-Já que insiste; Isadora falou sorrindo, desde que conhecia o cavaleiro ele tinha esse ar de menino, porém nada inocente, sabia disso, mas nunca se importou com esse jeito nada discreto do amigo. –Então, como se chama esse restaurante? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Toca do Baco; Milo falou, enquanto ambos começavam a caminhar em direção a toca. –Você vai adorar, prometo;

-...; A jovem assentiu.

**III – Encontro casual.**

-Shaka, sai daí de dentro; Aaliah falou impaciente, batendo na porta do quarto do cavaleiro que estava há uma hora trancado lá.

-Não; Shaka respondeu. –Nem que o próprio Hades tente me tirar daqui. Eu não saio nem morto;

-Não seja infantil; Aaliah rebateu, batendo o pé no chão impaciente.

Mal chegaram das compras, pararam no templo de Virgem. O cavaleiro convidara-lhe para jantar, porém a jovem fora alem, sugerindo que fossem a Toca do Baco. Sem entender ao certo o porque da sugestão, Shaka concordou, mas segundos depois estava sendo empurrado para dentro do templo por Aaliah que lhe ditava ordens do que deveria vestir para aquela noite.

-Saia daí Shaka; Aaliah falou, batendo na porta. Para aquele sempre controlado, estava sendo manhoso de mais; ela pensou, perdendo a paciência.

-Não saio; ele falou emburrado, embora a jovem não pudesse vê-lo, ele cruzara os braços em frente ao corpo em forma de resistência.

O cavaleiro passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos, lembrando-se que após ser arrastado para dentro de seu templo. Aaliah praticamente invadira seu quarto, espalhando em cima da cama todas as roupas que havia comprado. Separando algumas peças. A maioria eram roupas pretas. Uma camisa, uma regata fina e por fim, a calça preta. Mandando-o ir tomar um banho e se trocar, para saírem.

-Shaka é melhor sair, antes que eu perca o pouco de paciência que eu tenho; a garota falou, intimamente contando até dez.

Escolhera as melhores peças para o cavaleiro vestir. Em hipótese alguma o deixaria sair de sari na rua. Mesmo porque a roupa não era nada discreta e o que ela menos queria era um bando de abutres o devorando com os olhos.

Sem deixar espaço para que ele pensasse muito, deixou as roupas separadas e saiu do quarto. Aproveitando que havia comprado também algumas roupas para si no vilarejo, enquanto ele se arrumava, usou um dos quartos livres do templo para trocar-se também.

-E se eu não sair? –ele perguntou cauteloso, olhando para si mesmo. Mal terminara de fechar os botões da camisa e imediatamente concluir que aquela não era sua cor.

-Um. Dois...; Ela começou a contar.

-Me deixa pelo menos colocar a camisa branca; Shaka pediu, quase em tom de suplica, nunca vestira tanto preto antes. –"Parece que vou a um velório, em vez de ir a Toca. Por Buda, é preto de mais"; ele pensou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos tentando alinhar a franja, que teimava em cair sobre seus olhos.

-Três. **NÃO**. Quatro; ela falou, ignorando a pergunta.

-Mas...;

-**CINCO**; ela contou mais alto agora.

-Aaliah; Shaka chamou.

-Seis. Sete...;

-Por favor; ele tentou uma ultima vez.

-Oito. Nove;

-Aaliah, não faz isso comigo; Shaka pediu desesperado, mas já era tarde.

-Dez;

Afastou-se da porta no momento que um amontoado de eras passaram por baixo da porta, subindo pela mesma indo prender-se na maçaneta. Antes que Shaka pudesse fazer alguma coisa, as mesmas envolveram a maçaneta partindo-a em vários pedaços, fazendo a fechadura ceder e a porta abrir-se aos poucos.

As eras foram diminuindo de tamanho até sumirem completamente, mas a maçaneta fora completamente destruída. Enquanto Aaliah permanecia encostada no batente da porta com um olhar mortal.

Não sabia o que era pior, aquele olhar dela ou enfrentar um titã. Certamente aquele olhar; ele concluiu engolindo em seco. Nunca se sentira intimidado por olhares assim, mas, não conseguia recuar quando esse olhar vinha de Aaliah.

-Se alguém ficar sabendo, mato você; ela falou em tom de aviso.

-...; Shaka assentiu, sentindo um arrepio cruzar-lhe as costas. Mesmo para o homem mais próximo de Deus isso nunca era um bom sinal.

Respirou fundo, ergueu a cabeça, fitando a jovem com mais atenção. Ela vestia um vestido preto de alças finas, que ia a dois palmos abaixo do joelho com a saia tipo canelada. O vestido não tinha nenhum decote exagerado, pelo contrario, era discreto, porém, querendo ou não ela chamaria a atenção em um raio de cinco quilômetros; ele pensou.

Sem perceber seus olhos corriam com um olhar devastador sobre a jovem. Os longos cabelos azulados foram presos em um coque de fios soltos no alto da cabeça e eram enfeitados por uma delicada tiara de arco fino.

-Ficou linda; ele falou quase num sussurro, aproximando-se da jovem.

-O-obri-ga-da; Aaliah respondeu abrandando o olhar, embora tenha tentado evitar, sua voz saiu mais tremida do que desejava.

Sentia como se o olhar do cavaleiro sobre si fosse capaz de tocar-lhe. Era estranho como gostava de estar com ele, mas sentia-se atordoada diante de algumas reações espontâneas dele que ainda não estava acostumada. Sentiu a face esquentar, ao notá-lo tão perto de si, a ponto de suas respirações se chocarem.

Embora sempre fosse acostumado a ser reservado. Shaka não estava sendo nada discreto agora, pelo contrario. Sabia que o motivo disso tudo era ela, mas não se importava com essas mudanças... Não mais; ele concluiu, tocando-lhe a face carinhosamente.

-Ahn! Você reclamando tanto do preto, e olha só como ficou; Aaliah falou, tentando mudar de assunto e desviar seus pensamentos, para a possível guerra interna que se formava em sua mente agora.

-Horrível, eu sei; Shaka falou desanimado, indo sentar-se na beira da cama.

-O que? –Aaliah perguntou, piscando confusa. –De maneira alguma, ficou ótimo; ela apressou-se em dizer.

-Não me convenceu; ele respondeu, deixando-se cair na cama, mal lembrando-se que poderia amassar as outras peças que estavam ali ainda.

-Não seja manhoso Shaka; Aaliah falou, aproximando-se e sentando na beira da cama, erguendo parcialmente a barra do vestido para que amassasse.

-Manhoso? Eu? –ele perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha, porém sem fazer o mínimo esforço para se levantar.

-Você mesmo, agora levanta daí, se chegarmos muito tarde não encontraremos uma mesa livre; ela falou, tentando puxá-lo pelo braço.

-Não mesmo; Shaka rebateu, sua resistência era tão grande, que até mesmo seu corpo parecia mais pesado.

-Que peso; Aaliah falou serrando os dentes, tentando puxá-lo. –Vamos Shaka, levanta; ela pediu, porém o cavaleiro recusou-se.

-Daqui eu não saio; ele falou convicto.

-Oras, quer apostar; ela falou com um sorriso maroto.

-O que? –ele perguntou, não gostando nada-nada daquele sorriso.

A jovem voltou-se para ele com um olhar intenso, fazendo-o ponderar se não deveria ter aceitado logo de primeira. Quanto viu Aaliah estava deitada a seu lado. O embriagante perfume de rosas chegou a suas narinas de forma devastadora.

-Porque você tem que ser tão teimoso? –ela perguntou com ar manhoso e um olhar nada inocente.

-Aa-li-ah; falou com a voz tremula, sentindo a delicada mão da jovem subir pelo abdômen e parar sobre seu peito.

-Já lhe disse, preto fica ótimo pra você; ela continuou, nem um pouco incomodada com a situação, era como se tudo fosse friamente calculado.

-B-bem...; Ele tentou formular alguma coisa, mas nada saia. Sentiu as unhas da jovem arranhando-lhe a pele amostra, pelos botões ainda abertos da camisa.

-Não sei porque toda essa resistência em usar preto; Aaliah continuou, voltando-se para o cavaleiro, a ponto de quase tocarem seus lábios. –Já disse, com um corpo desses, qualquer cor ficaria ótima, mas nesse caso, preto é o melhor; ela completou, de forma provocante e sedutora, tentando-lhe os sentidos e obliterando qualquer pensamento muito racional que tentava bravamente formar-se na mente do cavaleiro.

-Ahn! –Shaka murmurou, tentando inutilmente mudar o rumo de seus pensamentos.

-O que me diz? –ela perguntou, sussurrando-lhe de forma provocante no ouvido.

-Vo-cê me com-ven-ceu; ele falou, rapidamente afastado-se e levantando da cama.

-Que bom, vamos logo então; Aaliah falou, com ar divertido. Vendo que o cavaleiro tentava inutilmente terminar de fechar os últimos botões; -Espera, vai acabar arrebentando; ela falou, segurando-lhe as mãos.

Isso porque no nervosismo, não conseguia acertar a entrada dos botões e estava quase os arrebentando. Voltou-se para ela, vendo que a mesma afastara-lhe as mãos e ela mesma terminara de fechá-los.

-Pronto; ela respondeu, voltando-se para ele com um sorriso calmo, como se nada daquilo há poucos segundos atrás houvesse acontecido.

-Vamos então; Shaka falou, estendendo-lhe o braço. Não sem antes dar um discreto suspiro aliviado. Antes de seguir com a jovem para fora do templo.

**Continua...

* * *

**

Eu sei. Vocês devem estar querendo me matar por cortar na melhor parte, mas por favor, tenham paciência. Essa noite ainda promete e essa fic só esta começando.

Antes de ir deixo um super obrigada a todos que tem acompanhado não só essa fic como as demais. Valeu mesmo pessoal, é muito importante saber que vocês estão gostando do meu trabalho.

Um abraço

E até a próxima

Já ne...


	4. São Alegres Quando Lembram

**Domo pessoal**

**Sei que só apareço no final para comentar alguma coisa. Mas hoje tenho um recadinho para dar. A partir de agora, os capítulos que vão seguir de Vale das Flores são completamente voltados para o passado de Afrodite e a mãe da Aaliah. Essa ainda é parte da conversa que Afrodite esta tendo com Kamus, no templo de Peixes. Então, quando acabarem as lembranças, Shaka e Aaliah vão voltar aparecer para aprontarem muito ainda.**

**Agora vamos ao que interessa...**

**Boa Leitura!**

**

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem. Apenas Aaliah, Eurin e Aimê são uma criação única e exclusiva minha para essa saga.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: São Alegres Quando Lembram**

**I – Uma Conversa Interessante.**

Deixou os olhos correrem pela jovem, não conseguia acreditar que tudo estava acontecendo; Afrodite pensou, viu-a entreabrir os lábios como se fosse dizer algo, parecia assustada por ter sido encontrada ali, mas não se importava com isso, sentia o coração transbordar de alegria ao vê-la.

Ultrapassou o espaço que se punha entre eles e puxou-a pra si, abraçando-lhe ternamente. Um abraço cheio de saudade, carinho, amor, tristeza por ter partido e felicidade pelo reencontro.

-Aimê, como senti sua falta; ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, afagando-lhe as melenas.

Hesitante a jovem tentou afastar-se. Afrodite franziu o cenho, virando-se para ela.

-Me desculpe, mas acho que esta me confundindo com alguém; ela falou, com a face rosada.

-Impossível; Afrodite falou com um terno sorriso, deixando a ponta dos dedos correrem pela face da jovem que adquiriram um rubor mais intenso. –Minha Aimê; ele completou num sussurro.

-**AALIAH**; alguém chamou, na entrada do bosque.

-Aaliah? –Afrodite arqueou a sobrancelha, voltando-se para a jovem.

Sentiu o chão abrir-se a seus pés, como não notara antes; ele pensou desesperado. Afastou-se da jovem incrivelmente decepcionado, com ela por não ser quem procurava e mais ainda consigo por tê-la confundido com Aimê.

-Me desculpe Srta, tem razão, pensei que fosse outra pessoa; ele desculpou-se rapidamente.

-Finalmente te achei, quantas vezes preciso pedir que não venha para cá sem me avisar; uma jovem de longos cabelos verde-água e orbes amendoados falou, aproximando-se, mas estancou surpresa ao ver quem estava ao lado de Aaliah. –Filipe; ela falou num sussurro.

-Mestra; Afrodite falou, sentindo sua cabeça dar voltas. Quem era Aaliah? E pelos deuses, o que Eurin estava fazendo ali?

-Ahn! Vocês se conhecem? –Aaliah perguntou hesitante, notando o olhar trocado entre os dois.

-Pensamos que estivesse morto; Eurin falou, aproximando-se com cautela, apenas para ter certeza de que era realmente ele.

-Eu estava; Afrodite respondeu. –Mas Harmonia me trouxe de volta; ele respondeu com simplicidade.

-A filha de Afrodite? –Eurin perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha incrédula, mas assustou-se ao vê-lo assentir. –E o que quer aqui? –ela perguntou seca, um brilho frio passou por seus orbes.

-Como se você não soubesse; ele rebateu, mas viu-a abrir a boca para contestar, mas ergue a mão, pedindo que ela se calasse. –Mas antes que você pergunte onde estão meus bons modos, eu lhe respondo. Desejo ver Aimê;

-Não será possível; Eurin respondeu, desviando o olhar para Aaliah.

Embora fosse uma garota geniosa que gostasse de desafios, por vezes madura de mais para sua idade, via no olhar dela o quanto estava assustada. Ainda mais ao notar a semelhança dela com o cavaleiro que a abordara.

-Eurin, respeito-lhe como a ótima mestra que me foi, mas não tente me impedir de ver Aimê; Afrodite falou, serrando os orbes azuis de forma perigosa.

-Tia Eurin, quem é ele e o que quer com a mamãe? –Aaliah perguntou aflita.

-Mãe? –Afrodite perguntou surpreso, voltando-se para a jovem.

-Sim Filipe, Aaliah é a filha de Aimê; Eurin respondeu da forma mais gelada possível.

Sentiu um forte nó formar-se em sua garganta e o chão sumir a seus pés. Respirou fundo fechando os olhos e tentando acalmar-se. Era obvio que ela continuaria a viver, não seria egoísta a ponto de pedir-lhe isso, tanto que quando partira, a única coisa que pedira fora que quando as guerras acabassem que se encontrassem ali, não que deixariam de viver nesse meio tempo.

-Entendo, mande lembranças a ela por mim, espero que ela esteja feliz; Afrodite falou de tal forma que as palavras pareceram entalar em sua garganta, obrigando-o a fazer um esforço sobre-humano para pronunciá-las. –Srta Aaliah, me desculpe por assustá-la, com licença; ele falou, tomando o caminho que fizera para chegar ali.

-Tia; Aaliah chamou, com os orbes amendoados marejados. –Ele-...; Ela não terminou, vendo apenas Eurin assentir.

-Vá pra casa, conversamos depois; Eurin mandou, enquanto tomava o caminho que o cavaleiro fizera.

-Mas...;

-Faça o que mandei, conversamos depois; ela falou já sumindo das vistas da jovem.

Aaliah respirou fundo, virou-se para tomar o caminho da segunda saída do Vale das Flores, mas voltou-se para o que Eurin fizera, a tia não estava mais em suas vistas. Não poderia perder a oportunidade de saber quem era realmente aquele homem que lhe abordara e qual a relação dele com sua mãe, embora intimamente, já soubesse qual era.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Filipe; Eurin chamou, tentando detê-lo, porém o cavaleiro acabara de destravar o alarme do carro e as portas.

-É Afrodite, Eurin, somente Aimê me chamava de Filipe; ele falou com a voz tão cortante quanto os espinhos de suas tão preciosas rosas.

-Afrodite; Eurin repetiu, ofegante pela corrida. –Precisamos conversar;

-Creio que não será possível, estou indo embora; ele falou, praguejando mentalmente a queda da temperatura, que o fez ter de abrir o porta-malas para pegar uma blusa antes de seguir seu caminho.

-Mas é preciso; ela insistiu. Vendo-o bater a porta com irritação e voltar-se para ela.

-Pra quê? –Afrodite perguntou ferino. –Pra você ressaltar mais uma vez que a melhor escolha que sua irmã poderia ter feito é seguido sua vida e casado-se com alguém que lhe desse estabilidade, do que com um cavaleiro que possivelmente não sobreviveria muito tempo em campo de batalha?

-Aimê morreu Afrodite; ela falou tentando aparentar uma calma que não tinha.

Afrodite encostou-se no carro para não cair. Era como se o tempo houvesse parado e seu coração quebrado-se em infinitos fragmentos. Foi com muita dor que se deu conta do porque estar sentindo-se tão inquieto nos últimos dias e o pior, o porque de ter aquela necessidade de voltar que não lhe dava paz.

Encostou-se no carro, deixando-se escorrer até o chão, sentando-se em seguida. Intimamente preferia ter ouvido de Eurin que ela casara-se e era feliz ao lado do marido e da filha, não que ela não estivesse mais caminhando entre eles.

Fechou os olhos clamando aos céus que aquilo não fosse verdade, que fosse apenas uma brincadeira de mau gosto, mas sabia que Eurin nunca brincava, nem em tempos de paz e alegria ela brincava e com algo tão sério ela não faria o mesmo.

Sentiu um rastro quente de lagrimas correr por sua face, viu a sombra de alguém sentar-se a seu lado, ergueu parcialmente a cabeça notando que era Eurin, a amazona tinha um olhar perdido.

-Diz pra mim que é mentira; ele pediu, suplicante.

-...; Eurin negou com um assentimento.

Surpreso, viu os olhos da mestra marejarem, vertendo lagrimas amargas e cristalinas numa mistura de dor e saudade. Não era necessário dizer mais nada, não era mentira, por mais difícil que fosse de aceitar, não era mentira.

Afrodite encostou a cabeça sobre a lataria fria do carro, a jovem a seu lado esperava paciente e em silencio que ele se acalmasse. Sentia o quão seu cosmo esta perturbado, tão ou mais do que o seu, embora tivesse sido a muito tempo, lembrava-se de como foi difícil amparar Aaliah diante de toda aquela situação, não duvidava de que tudo que sentira na época com a perda da irmã, o cavaleiro sentia-a agora com um impacto redobrado.

-Quando? –Afrodite perguntou num sussurro, mantendo os olhos fechados.

-Quinze anos depois que partiu; Eurin respondeu.

Afrodite abriu os olhos surpresos, se não estava enganado, essa data coincidia com a invasão ao santuário pelos cavaleiros de bronze e sua morte, lutando contra o cavaleiro de Andrômeda.

-...; Entreabriu os lábios como se fosse perguntar algo, mas as palavras simplesmente não sabiam.

-Foi depois de saber que você havia morrido; ela respondeu, sabendo o que ele iria perguntar.

Respirou fundo, era melhor mesmo conversarem; ele concluiu. Levantou-se do chão, estendendo-lhe a mão. Eurin o olhou confusa, mas aceitou.

-É melhor conversarmos lá dentro; ele falou, apontando para a casa.

Eurin assentiu, lembrava-se de quando a irmã levara varias vezes Aaliah ainda bebe para visitar o Vale. Henri e Estela sempre as deixavam entrar no casarão, onde Aimê mostrava a Aaliah a face bem moldada do pai, cujo retrato ao lado da família ainda deveria estar na sala principal.

Afrodite abriu a porta do carro, retirando do porta-luvas a chave da casa, que Henri e Emilia lhe deixaram. Sempre que podiam trocavam as fechaduras por medidas de segurança e enviavam ao santuário uma copia em seu nome, mesmo que soubessem que ele possivelmente não receberia, mandavam mesmo assim, até que se surpreenderam ao receberem a pouco menos de dois meses uma resposta do cavaleiro, agradecendo-os por terem feito isso todos os anos e que em breve os veria de novo.

Travou o carro, indo em direção a casa. A entrada era tão bela quanto o interior. O telhado estava bem cuidado, impedindo goteiras. Na frente existia um dec de madeira, agora sem as belas cadeiras de vime que o enfeitavam e serviam de descanso a visitantes e moradores daquela casa de sonhos. Dos seus sonhos; ele pensou.

-Ahn! Aquela menina...; Afrodite começou, virando-se para Eurin antes de abrir a porta.

-Aaliah; Eurin falou.

-...; O cavaleiro assentiu, tremulo. –Não é melhor ela entrar, pode ser perigoso ficar ai fora, parece que vai chover; ele comentou apontando para o céu.

-Não se preocupe, Aaliah já foi pra casa e ela também sabe se cuidar; Eurin respondeu de forma enigmática.

Afrodite assentiu silenciosamente. Observou o molho de chaves que tinha em mãos, não precisou pensar muito para saber qual delas abriria a porta principal notou que entre todas prateadas só existia uma dourada. Pegou-a colocando na fechadura. A mesma estralou um pouco devido à pressão empregada por ele para abrir o fecho, mas logo cedeu.

Empurrou a porta devagar, abrindo caminho. A casa estava completamente escura. Passou a mão na parede a seu lado, encontrando o interruptor principal. Acendeu-o. Todas as luzes dos corredores e salas acenderam-se de uma vez. A casa ficou completamente iluminada naquele pavimento.

Afrodite entrou, sendo seguido por uma Eurin completamente fascinada. Embora já houvesse acompanhado Aimê até lá, nunca entrara até aquele dia, não achara certo interromper aqueles momentos da jovem com Aaliah e quando foi até lá, não importou-se em reparar em nada; ela pensou, lembrando-se que a única coisa que aquela casa lhe lembrava era da irmã, era onde Aimê passava horas contando sobre ela e o cavaleiro, a historia que viveram e os planos que fizeram.

Fechou os olhos momentaneamente, deixando uma lagrima cair. Lembrou-se do olhar de Aaliah ao dar-se conta de que todos os planos que Aimê lhe contara, sobre o conto de fadas que ela e o pupilo viveram nunca se concretizaria.

-Ainda sinto a presença aqui; Afrodite falou, tirando-lhe de suas lembranças.

O cavaleiro deixou seus olhos correrem pelo hall de entrada. Quadros, tapeçarias, lustres e luminárias, tudo estava como se lembrava. A sua direita a entrada para a sala principal, à esquerda das escadarias que levariam aos quartos e o corredor para os fundos e a cozinha.

Optou por ir pela direita, o assoalho de madeira estalou com seus passos, mas continuavam intactos e bem cuidados. Passou por uma porta já aberta, descendo três pequenos degraus. A sala também estava escura, procurou pelo interruptor na parede, mas ao encontrá-lo notou que as lâmpadas não acendiam.

-Deve ter queimado; ele ouviu Eurin comentar atrás de si e assentiu.

-Vou abrir as janelas; ele avisou.

Encaminhou-se até as mesmas tomando o cuidado para não acertar a perna em lugar nenhum e acabar por se machucar. Encontrou-as por fim, tateando as paredes às cegas.

Eram pesadas e grosas as cortinas de veludo, sempre se perguntou porque veludo. Lembrou-se que desde pequeno quando seus pais ainda viviam, sua mãe nunca permitira que alguém trocasse suas tão preciosas cortinas de veludo vermelho, sempre afirmando que para uma sala como aquela, tão tradicional e rústica, não merecia nada mais fino e de pouca resistência que destruísse a harmonia do ambiente, impedindo assim qualquer um de se aproximar daquelas cortinas para mudá-las de cômodo ou tirá-las dali definitivamente.

Eram pesadas, mas nada que não pudesse mover; ele pensou, movendo-as para os lados. Deixando a mostra as grandes janelas que chegavam quase ao teto. Os vidros estavam impecavelmente limpos e de onde estava pode vislumbrar os montes gelados ao longe. Sempre gostara daquela vista, era algo indescritível.

Virou-se para Eurin notando o olhar dela sobre o aparador da lareira. Ergue os olhos vendo o quadro onde estavam retratados a si e seus pais. Mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção não foi isso e sim o que havia sobre o aparador.

-Rosas; ele comentou aproximando-se intrigado.

-São de Aimê pra você; Eurin respondeu com o olhar perdido.

-O que? –o cavaleiro perguntou surpreso.

Estavam perfeitamente alinhadas em um vaso de porcelana. Eram rosas vermelhas incrivelmente belas e vivas, seu aroma era extasiaste; ele pensou, pegando uma de dentro do vaso.

-São rosas eternas; Eurin respondeu, sentando-se em uma das poltronas que estavam no meio da sala entre os três sofás que formavam um **'U'** no centro.

-Rosas eternas? –ele perguntou olhando atentamente para a rosa, sentando-se no sofá ao lado dela.

-Pouco antes de receber a noticia de que você tinha morrido ela começou a desenvolver um novo tipo de rosa, diferente das rosas piranhas, rosas sangres e mortais que vocês já haviam desenvolvido no decorrer do treinamento. Essas eram especiais, ela queria uma rosa eterna. Uma que pudesse deixar aqui e que sobrevivesse até você voltar; Eurin explicou.

-Mas...;

-E ela conseguiu como pode ver, essas rosas estão ai a mais de quatro anos; ela completou.

Afrodite assentiu concordando, sentia um cosmo cálido vindo da rosa, não era preciso muito para reconhecer aquela ultima centelha que o fizera voltar. Ela não partira completamente até que tivesse certeza de que ele voltaria. E ele voltou, um pouco tarde... Mas voltou e era isso que importava.

Respirou fundo, havia uma coisa que precisa perguntar, apenas não sabia como colocar em palavras; ele pensou, desviando suas atenções da rosa para a amazona a seu lado.

-Ahn! Eurin, Aaliah, ela bem... Ela é-...;

-É; a amazona o cortou. –O equilíbrio perfeito entre você e Aimê; ela respondeu calmamente, ele poderia jurar que vira um meio sorriso nos lábios da amazona, mas da mesma forma que surgiu, desapareceu... Rapidamente.

-Mas ela nunca-...; Ele não completou, sentindo-se completamente perdido.

-O que quer saber é porque ela nunca lhe procurou para dizer que estava esperando um filho seu? –Eurin perguntou, notando que ele não conseguira completar suas frases muito cedo.

-...; Afrodite assentiu.

-Desde o começo ela tinha consciência da missão que tanto ela como você aceitaram. Tornar-se cavaleiro e amazona não era algo fácil, você bem o sabe, mas existem coisas que não podemos impedir, da mesma forma que ela não lutou contra os sentimentos que sentia por você, mesmo sabendo que não deveria senti-los;

Afrodite ficou em silencio, esperando-a continuar.

-Ela te amava, e não duvido que não importa onde ela esteja ainda o continue amando, mas Aimê sabia que logo as guerras iriam começar, prova disso era a imensa concentração de cosmos que começava a reunir-se no santuário. O ambiente era tenso e pesado, todos já esperavam que com os sagrados cavaleiros de ouro reunindo-se, logo Athena reencarnaria e as guerras começariam. Aimê não queria envolver Aaliah nesse ambiente, ela queria lhe contar mais do que qualquer coisa, mas não queria que você deixasse de lado suas obrigações para com Athena para voltar e tentar ter uma vida normal ao lado dela, enquanto o resto do mundo tornava-se um inferno;

-Mas...; Ele foi contestar, porém ela o cortou.

-Aimê descobriu que estava grávida dois meses depois que você partiu, ela só me contou quando voltei do santuário; Eurin continuou. –Eu pedi que ela se mudasse para Visby e se desligasse completamente da vida de amazona, ela sempre desejou ser uma amazona, mas tinha consciência de que colocaria tanto a vida de Aaliah como a dela em risco por se exceder; Eurin explicou.

A amazona respirou fundo, recostando-se melhor na poltrona, antes de continuar.

-Como você mesmo notou, ainda da pra sentir a presença dela aqui, ela vivia no centro quando Aaliah nasceu, mas quando Aaliah completou um ano, Henry e Estela pediram que ela viesse morar aqui, onde poderiam ajudá-la. Você sabe, Aimê nunca quis usar do dinheiro da família para se sustentar, nem depois que nosso pais morreram. Então, como tinha de trabalhar, acabou por vir para cá, de manhã Estela cuidava de Aaliah e o resto da noite e tempos livres elas ficavam juntas;

-Eles nunca... Nunca me contaram; Afrodite falou, lembrava-se que nos primeiros anos no santuário sempre ligava querendo saber das coisas. Mas Estela e Henry apenas diziam que tudo estava bem e que ele não deveria se preocupar, nunca lhe contaram.

-Aimê pediu isso a eles; Eurin respondeu. –Depois de alguns anos você deixou de ligar e ela deixou de ter noticias suas, até que um dia Henry e Estela receberam um comunicado de Athena, digo, Saori Kido, contando sobre as coisas que ocorreram no santuário, deixando seu pesar pelos acontecimentos e avisando de sua morte;

-E o que aconteceu depois? –ele perguntou hesitante.

-Aimê já estava doente, naquele inverno havia pegado um resfriado muito intenso e que acabou evoluindo para algo pior. Não havia muito o que fazer. Depois chegou a carta do santuário. Henry e Estela não tiveram como esconder, mesmo porque, quem recebera a carta fora Aaliah, que correu e entregou a ela. Não sei, mas ela parecia já saber de algo, pois uma semana antes havia melhorado um pouco e justamente naquela semana que recebeu a noticia piorou muito, ficando abatida, sem se alimentar direito e não conseguindo nem levantar da cama;

-...; Afrodite respirou fundo, e acenou pedindo que ela continuasse.

-Ela ficou muito mal, no dia seguinte ao recebimento da carta, ela parecia estar fazendo um grande esforço pra parecer bem perto da Aaliah, até levantou-se e levou Aaliah até o vale, passaram o dia todo lá, conversando. Henry e Estela disseram que ela parecia estar se despedindo; Eurin falou, enxugando nervosamente uma lagrima que cairá de seus olhos. –Naquela noite ela faleceu, eu estava em Gothland quando senti o cosmo dela se apagar, vim correndo, mas não deu tempo, já era tarde;

-E Aaliah? –Afrodite perguntou, respirando fundo. Sentindo os olhos começarem a arder novamente.

-Ficou muito triste, ela e Aimê sempre estiveram juntas em tudo, dificilmente ficavam muito tempo separadas, ela sentiu de mais a perda de Aimê, mas já tinha os conceitos sobre cosmos e missões, sabia que o cosmo dela sempre estaria presente e que nunca a abandonaria. Mas foi difícil, Aaliah começou a procurar coisas para ocupar a cabeça e simplesmente não pensar, ou era estudando ou cuidando das rosas no vale. O que levou-a a começar a fazer faculdade de botânica; Eurin falou.

-Botânica; Afrodite comentou com um meio sorriso. –Aimê vivia me falando que se um dia tivesse oportunidade faria botânica, ela dizia que não havia graça em criar rosas sem saber o porque delas existirem;

-...; Eurin sorriu, bem típico da irmã; ela pensou. –Vai ficar muito tempo? –a amazona perguntou, querendo mudar um pouco de assunto.

-Não sei, preciso colocar a cabeça em ordem; ele falou, suspirando cansado, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

-Está certo, se quiser conversar, estou vivendo no centro, acho que você ainda se lembra aonde é a casa do governador; ela comentou, vendo-o assentir. –É na mesma rua, não é difícil de achar, mas o endereço e o telefone estão na cozinha, Estela sempre deixa um caderninho de endereços lá;

-...; Afrodite assentiu, levantou-se seguindo-a até a porta. –Acho que vou ficar mais um tempo por aqui; ele comentou.

-Só não se esqueça que não se pode mudar o passado e lembranças só são boas quando não nos tentam puxar para o fundo do poço; ela comentou de forma enigmática.

Afrodite ficou em silencio, seguiu com ela para fora da casa, só agora notando a presença de outro carro ali, virou-se para Eurin que apenas acenou se afastando. Balançou a cabeça, se não houvesse reconhecido seu cosmo nunca diria que aquela amazona geniosa e tão fria quanto um ice barg era a mesma que estava conversando consigo. Tão parecida com Aimê e tão deferente ao mesmo tempo.

Lançou um olhar demorado a casa. Agora não conseguiria mesmo se afastar de lá. Suspirou resignado, lembrando-se que ouvira muitas vezes uma frase interessante de Henry quando ele planejava fazer algo e não saia exatamente como queria.

-"O que o homem propõe, Deus dispõe"; ele pensou, balançando a cabeça conformado. –"Nesse caso, Deuses, ou as Deusa do Destino"; Afrodite concluiu, abrindo o porta-malas para pegar suas coisas, precisava ainda ver se a linha de telefone de lá de dentro ainda estava funcionando para cancelar a reserva no hotel.

Entrou de novo em casa, lá fora grossos pingos de água começavam a lavar o chão. Fechou a porta, começando a subir as escadas em direção aos quartos. Estancou no ultimo degrau, poderia ser sua imaginação, mas conseguia ouvir o som abafado de choro, olhou para os dois lados do corredor dos quartos e nada. Deixou as malas no chão, seguindo apenas seus instintos.

Parou em frente a uma porta, ela estava fechada, mas o som vinha de dentro dela. Girou a maçaneta abrindo-a. Observou surpreso quem estava sentada sobre o beiral da janela, com um porta-retratos preso entre os braços, tentando abafar o choro.

-Aaliah; ele chamou com cautela.

A jovem pareceu se assustar, virando-se rapidamente para ele. Sabia que ela deveria estar se sentindo tão ou mais perdida do que ele por saber de uma hora para outra que o pai estava vivo, da mesma forma que ele estava tentando se acostumar com a idéia de que agora tinha uma filha adolescente.

A jovem deixou o porta-retratos sobre o beiral, correndo até ele. Afrodite fechou os olhos, sentindo-a abraçá-lo, retribuiu o gesto, sentindo-a aconchegar-se entre seus braços e chorar.

Pelo menos agora teriam todo o tempo para conversarem; ele pensou, afagando-lhe as melenas, esperando-a se acalmar.

**Continua...

* * *

**

Bom pessoal, acho que esqueci de mencionar uma coisa no capitulo passado, mas falo aqui, é rapidinho. Visby é realmente conhecida como a cidade das rosas, isso não é uma informação fictícia para justificar a existência do Vale das Flores, mas confesso que foi uma feliz coincidência. Pois o Vale das Flores já existia antes de eu escolher o local de treinamento do Afrodite e a cidade que ele possivelmente teria vivido com os pais antes de se tornar cavaleiro.

No mais, por enquanto é só isso. Ah! Se vocês acharam interessantes a cena entre Shaka e Aaliah no capitulo passado, preparem-se, ainda vai rolar muita coisa entre esses dois. E vocês vão ver que o Karamada foi modesto ao descrever a personalidade do 'Homem mais próximo de Deus', mas não vou estragar a surpresa, é claro.

Mais uma vez obrigada a todos que tem acompanhado minhas fics, e que perdem um pouquinho do seu tempo comentando. Valeu mesmo pessoal, fico super feliz e é muito importante pra mim saber a opinião de vocês sobre o que escrevo.

Agora tenho que ir, mas logo estamos ai de novo com mais um capitulo.

Kisus

Já ne...


	5. Novamente as Pessoas Que se Amam

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aimê, Aaliah e Eurin são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas.

* * *

**

**Capitulo 5: Novamente as Pessoas Que Se Amam**

**I – Entre o Sonho e a Alucinação.**

Respirou fundo, lançando um olhar de esguelha a jovem deitada quase encolhida sobre a cama, a ouvia ressonar baixinho, agradeceu aos céus por Aaliah ter caído no sono, sentia-se completamente perdido para esboçar qualquer reação fraterna para consolá-la, sendo que agora era ele a precisar muito mais disso.

Acomodou-se melhor sobre o beiral da janela. A chuva não parecia dar sinais de parar muito cedo, embora estivessem apenas na hora do almoço. Desistindo de achar uma posição confortável para ficar, Afrodite desceu do beiral, aproximando-se da cama, viu Aaliah remexer-se inquieta.

Um meio sorriso brotou em seus lábios, tão parecida com Aimê, ainda lhe custava acreditar que não eram a mesma pessoa, mas os cabelos não enganavam, coisa que a jovem herdara de si, pois os cabelos de Aimê eram de um verde um pouco mais claro do que o de Eurin.

Eurin. Engoliu em seco, enfrentar a mestra de mau humor não era nada agradável. Há essas horas ela deveria estar surtando pelo desaparecimento de Aaliah. Puxou uma colcha sobre a jovem, que a agarrou prontamente, virando-se para o outro lado e voltando a dormir. Balançou a cabeça, era melhor começar a se acostumar com a idéia de que tinha uma filha adolescente, certamente que quando Aaliah acordasse iria querer saber sobre os últimos anos que ninguém teve noticias suas.

Afastou-se em direção a cozinha, lembrou-se que Eurin lhe disse que o numero de seu telefone estava no caderninho de Estela que ficava lá.

-**_Filipe;_** alguém lhe sussurrou ao pé do ouvido. Afrodite virou-se rapidamente para trás, mal fechando a porta do quarto, lá dentro só estava Aaliah ainda dormindo.

Balançou a cabeça, precisava de um café bem forte, tipicamente brasileiro, como diria Aldebaran, que tinha o péssimo vicio de exorcizar seus pensamentos com uma dose exagerada de açúcar e cafeína, mas agora era obrigado a admitir que essa seria a única forma de exorcizar os seus.

Dirigiu-se até a escada, já descera alguns degraus, quando simplesmente sentiu uma brisa suave abraçar-lhe com ternura. Fechou os olhos, o cheiro de rosas pareceu impregnar em todas as suas fibras. Continuou a descer, mas estancou atônito, quase no ultimo degrau, se não houvesse se segurado no corrimão teria escorregado.

Na porta da cozinha, ela olhava-lhe com aqueles mesmos orbes brilhantes que o encantaram da primeira vez. Não era real, não podia ser real; ele pensou, com certa aflição.

-"Devo estar ficando louco"; Afrodite pensou, com um meio sorriso triste. Vendo a imagem de Aimê parada no corredor da cozinha, viu-a sorrir e seguir para a cozinha, como se quisesse que ele a seguisse. –"Devo não, estou"; ele concluiu, dirigindo-se para lá.

Embora desejasse estar errado quanto à veracidade daquela visão, intimamente queria que fosse real, vê-la bem e viva tão próximo de si. Mal notou quando estava praticamente atravessando aquele espaço do corredor da cozinha, correndo.

Parou confuso, viu a porta abrir e fechar-se com o vento. Não pensou que ela estivesse aberta, mas lembrou-se que Aaliah deveria ter entrado por ali, mas ela não deixaria aberta, ou deixaria? –ele pensou, enquanto ia até a porta para fechá-la, mas viu ao longe a imagem da jovem perder-se entre o bosque.

Intrigado, Afrodite esqueceu-se completamente da porta e desatou a correr em direção ao Vale das Flores, pois tinha certeza de que era para lá que ela estava indo.

Não se importava que algumas roseiras enroscassem em sua roupa, ou que até mesmo alguns finos cortes surgissem em seus braços e rosto ao tocar os espinhos. Seus passos tornaram-se mais rápidos. Parou com brusquidão, ao deparar-se com aquela cena novamente.

Os longos cabelos esvoaçando com o vento. Um vestido fino, destacando a pele alva com um leve rubor na face, as mãos delicadamente pousadas sobre o colo segurando uma rosa vermelha. O Vale das Flores agora era o único local que a chuva não tocava, mas não era esse fato a chamar-lhe a atenção.

Afrodite fechou os olhos, pedindo que não fosse novamente uma ilusão de sua mente e coração. Não queria cometer o mesmo erro novamente, ao confundi-la com qualquer outra pessoa. Aproximou-se com passos incertos, novamente pisando sobre um galho seco de rosas.

Viu-a erguer-se e virar-se em sua direção. Apertou os punhos, tentando conter a vontade de correr até ela. Abraçar-lhe. Beijar-lhe. Dizer a ela tudo que guardara nesses longos anos.

-Estive te esperando; ela falou, fitando-lhe intensamente com os orbes amendoados.

-Ai-mê; Afrodite sussurrou, tremulo.

-Por um momento pensei que tivesse se esquecido da promessa; ela continuou. Aproximando-se do cavaleiro, Afrodite não se moveu, era estranho, mas conseguia senti-la perfeitamente.

-Eu...; Ele começou.

-Xiiiiii; ela sorriu, tocando-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos.

Afrodite arregalou os olhos, parecia real de mais, isso lhe perturbava e confundia. O cheiro, a presença, até mesmo o calor que ela emanava daquele toque sutil, era tão bom quanto podia se lembrar. Fechou os olhos, pedindo aos céus que se fosse um sonho, que dormisse então, por toda a eternidade.

-Não é um sonho, Filipe; Aimê falou, como se soubesse de todos os seus pensamentos.

-Como? Eu pensei q-...; Ela o cortou, apenas assentindo.

-Não podia descansar sem cumprir a minha parte da nossa promessa; ela explicou, afastando-se alguns passos, caminhou com suavidade pelo chão gramado tornando a aproximar-se da beira do lago, o cavaleiro a seguiu, parando ao lado dela. –Não fui forte o suficiente para esperar, mesmo que as coisas estivessem difíceis, então, os deuses me deram uma oportunidade de voltar aqui para cumprir a promessa, por isso lhe chamei;

-Então? –ele perguntou, lembrando-se de sua inquietude antes e depois da viajem.

-...; Aimê assentiu, a face alva foi marcada por uma fina linha quente, onde uma lagrima solitária correu, sendo amparada pela ponta dos dedos da jovem.

-E eu vim cumprir a minha parte; ele falou num sussurro. –Mas agora n-...; Ele não completou.

-Eu sei que você não se esqueceria; Aimê falou, virando-se para ele, com os orbes marejados. –Mas precisava me despedir, tenho tantas coisas para lhe dizer, mas não posso mais ficar, por isso tem algo que quero que faça; ela começou.

-O que? –ele perguntou com a voz fraca, sentindo as lágrimas correrem por seus olhos. Não era uma ilusão ou um sonho, estava acordado e muito bem acordado.

-Quero que você continue a viver, não faça com que tudo que Harmonia lutou para conquistar seja perdido, não pare no tempo; ela pediu, virando-se para ele, ficando a um passo de distancia.

-Aimê, como sabe de-...; Ele não completou, sentindo-a abraçá-lo ternamente. Estreitou os braços em tornou dela, como se quisesse adiar com aquilo o momento final.

-Os deuses me deram a chance de voltar, sem eles nunca saberia que você estava aqui; ela sussurrou como resposta. –Mas quero que saiba que eu te amo e Aaliah vai precisar muito de você;

-Ela é linda, igual a você; ele comentou, afagando-lhe as melenas de forma carinhosa.

-Mas tem o seu gênio, embora seja de Escorpião; Aimê comentou, com um meio sorriso, erguendo os orbes para fitá-lo.

-Escorpião? –Afrodite perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha, permitindo-se sorrir pela primeira vez desde que chegara, com sinceridade.

-Cuide bem dela por mim e não se esqueça, o nosso tempo aqui e juntos pode ter chegado ao fim, mas você tem de continuar; ela falou, tocando-lhe a face carinhosamente.

-Mas, eu jamais lhe esquecerei; ele respondeu, colocando a mão sobre a dela, e puxando-a até os lábios. Depositou um beijo suave na palma, ouvindo-a suspirar.

-Quero que seja feliz, as coisas que vivemos não irão voltar. Por isso não desista de seguir em frente, não importa aonde vou estar, sempre vou desejar o melhor para você. Quero que viva. Se apaixone. Seja feliz; ela falou.

-Não sei se posso; Afrodite falou, abaixando os olhos. –Não sei se quero; a ultima parte saiu como um sussurro que ela possivelmente não ouviria, mas agora era diferente.

-Sei que pode, você cumpriu sua promessa, agora quero que prometa a mim que vai lutar para conseguir isso; ela falou, erguendo-lhe a face com a ponta dos dedos.

-...; Afrodite ergue os olhos, fitando-a intensamente. Olhou confuso por cima do ombro da jovem, viu a aproximação de um homem, longos cabelos dourados e orbes de mesma cor. –Quem é você? –ele perguntou, puxando a jovem para si, ficando na frente dela.

Ele aproximou-se com calma, com um olhar pacifico.

-Aimê, seu tempo esta acabando, a imperatriz não pode permitir que o eixo do tempo se desequilibre. Seja breve; Hypnos avisou.

-Está certo; Aimê respondeu, fazendo o cavaleiro virar-se para ela, confuso. Como se perguntasse ainda quem era ele?

-Perséfone me deu a chance de retornar ao mundo dos mortais para lhe ver uma ultima vez. Ela me contou sobre Harmonia e o retorno dos cavaleiros; Aimê explicou. –Não posso me demorar, por isso Hypnos veio comigo;

-...; Afrodite assentiu, era a hora de despedirem-se, por mais que isso lhe doesse profundamente. –Eu prometo; ele respondeu por fim, tocando-lhe a face ternamente, puxando-a com suavidade para si.

Os lábios se tocaram de forma terna, carregada de saudade e espera. Numa caricia suave que demonstrava tudo aquilo que sentiam e não puderam deixar manifestar-se ao longo daqueles anos difíceis.

Aimê afastou-se, passara tanto tempo desejando estar com ele, mas tinha consciência de que agora a ponte que separava os lados que ambos estavam era um caminho tortuoso que não desejava que ele atravessasse, não enquanto não fosse sua hora.

-Adeus; ela falou num sussurro.

-Até algum dia; Afrodite corrigiu. –Adeus é muito tempo; ele completou;

-Mas tem de ser assim, Filipe; ela falou, sentindo as lagrimas que tanto tentou segurar, correrem livremente por sua face. –Por favor, não torne mais difícil; ela pediu suplicante.

-Eu sei, me desculpe; Afrodite pediu, tocando-lhe a face com carinho, tentando inutilmente impedir a queda das lagrimas dela, já que as suas, não era capaz de conter. –Nunca se esqueça que não importa o que aconteça, eu sempre vou te amar e vou cuidar de Aaliah; ele completou.

-...; Aimê assentiu, optando por não se despedir novamente com aquela palavra que trazia tanta dor e medo a ambos.

Hypnos que a tudo observava em silencio, deu as costas ao casal, começando a caminhar para o meio do lado. Era triste vê-los se despedir, não seria a primeira vez que veria um casal tão bonito ter de se despedir dessa forma. Lembrou-se de Pasitéia, sua adorável graça. Também houvera uma despedida, não a limitaria apenas a viver nos campos dos Elisius, ou fadada a deter-se nas fronteiras entre o Tártaro e Limbo, enfim, detestava ter de ver essas despedidas, mas sua imperatriz pedira que acompanhasse a jovem a superfície e não se negaria a isso.

Continuou a andar, seus pés tocavam apenas a superfície da água sem afundar.

A jovem afastou-se do cavaleiro, acenando em despedida, antes de dar-lhe as costas e acompanhar a divindade.

Afrodite encostou-se em uma árvore, para simplesmente não deixar-se cair com tudo no chão. Deixou-se escorregar pela mesma, sentando-se por fim sobre a grama. Encostou a cabeça sobre o tronco da árvore sentindo o doce cheiro de rosas afastar-se, embora ainda permanecesse rodeado por elas, aquele que desejava sentir consigo, infelizmente tinha de partir. Agora só lhe restava lembrar, coisas das quais sabia que não iriam voltar...

**II – Um Retorno ao Passado.**

Ergueu os olhos inseguro, notando o ar frio e imponente da mulher a seu lado. Desde que chegaram, ela não havia lhe dito uma palavra que fosse, a única coisa que sabia sobre ela, era que se chama Eurin e seria sua mestra pelos próximos seis anos.

Continuou a caminhar ao lado dela, saíram de Visby e agora estava praticamente do outro lado do país, onde se iniciaria o treinamento. Gotlhand não era o lugar que esperava, mas não estava em condições de reclamar. Henry e Estela, seus tutores e pais de criação, lhe explicaram que as coisas seriam difíceis no começo, mas era algo que ele precisaria aprender a lidar. Nascera para executar aquela missão e também, ultimo desejo de seus verdadeiros pais, não lhes daria tamanho desgosto por desistir sem ao menos tentar.

-Afrodite; Eurin chamou, Filipe franziu o cenho, sabia que Afrodite era a deusa do Amor, Beleza e Fertilidade para os gregos, mas não sabia o porque dela chamar alguém com esse nome. Deu de ombros, pretendia continuar caminhando, mas Eurin segurou-o pelo ombro, impedindo-o de ir em frente.

-Mestra; ele murmurou, confuso.

-Sabe quem é Afrodite, Filipe? –Eurin perguntou, sem olhá-lo.

-...; Filipe assentiu.

-Não ouvi; Eurin falou, voltando-se para ele com um olhar mortal, embora ele não fosse capaz de enxergar atrás da mascara de prata que ela usava, sentiu um arrepio de alerta correr-lhe nas costas.

-Eu sei, Sra; ele falou, tentando não demonstrar hesitação.

-Então, você deve saber que Afrodite é conhecida por criar rosas, não? –ela perguntou, viu o jovem assentir, ergueu a cabeça como se fosse repreendê-lo, mas Filipe adicionou.

-Eu sei Sra, sei também que elas nascem de suas lagrimas;

-Bom, muito bom. Isso nos poupa tempo; Eurin comentou com ar pensativo. –A partir de agora, esse será seu nome; ela afirmou.

-Porque? –ele perguntou, num misto de surpresa e indignação por começar a ser chamado pelo nome de uma mulher;

-Porque eu quero; Eurin falou ferina. –A partir de agora você será meu aprendiz, conforme-se com isso ou morra tentando me desafiar. Não vou permitir que outro conquiste a armadura de Peixes, se você foi mandado pra mim para concorrer a ela, é isso o que vai fazer. Todas as técnicas do futuro cavaleiro de Peixes baseiam-se na criação e manipulação de rosas mortais, terá de aprender isso se quiser continuar;

-...; Filipe assentiu, engolindo em seco. Já ouvira falar sobre mestres-amazonas serem duas vezes piores do que mestres-cavaleiros, mas sentir isso na pele era bem diferente.

-Vou lhe chamar de Afrodite a partir de agora. Filipe morreu junto com sua antiga vida no momento que foi decidido que você seria um cavaleiro. Não se esqueça disso;

-Não vou me esquecer, mestra; ele falou seco, fitando-lhe com um olhar mortal.

Por baixo da mascara, Eurin o fitou com certa surpresa, estava acostumada a agir assim com a irmã, graças ao gênio indomável da mesma que lhe tentava a paciência, mas vê-lo acatar essa ordem de forma tão centrada, embora seus olhos queimassem uma chama que certamente a mataria se pudesse, lhe deixou intrigada.

Ainda estava tentando entender, porque do nada, o Grande Mestre lhe mandara treinar aquele garoto em Gotlhand, intimamente imaginava que Shion ainda se divertisse com as desavenças entre ela e Alister e colocar alguém treinado por ela, para lutar pela armadura dele seria interessante.

-Vamos; ela falou, um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, Alister teria uma surpresa, se pensava que ela iria treinar um garoto para ser cem por cento músculos e nada de cérebro estava muito enganado.

Filipe era o que muitos pintores chamariam de príncipe encantador, a inspiração das obras de artes, embora ainda jovem, tinha um encanto nato, orbes incrivelmente azuis e cabelos no mesmo tom, mal sabia o quanto poderia ser sedutor, por isso iria chamá-lo de Afrodite, tão belo quanto mortal.

O transformaria em um demônio com a face de um anjo. Pele alva de traços finos e marcantes. Completamente o oposto dos outros aprendizes, esse era o seu diferencial.

Lembrou-se que Aioros já estava treinando o irmão para ser o cavaleiro de Leão. Shura ainda estava em missão de aperfeiçoamento, embora houvesse passado um bom tempo na Grécia sob a custodia de Aioros e já fosse um sagrado cavaleiro, o mestre optara por mandá-lo em missão por garantia.

Saga, esse era uma pena, um cavaleiro tão fascinante, ter simplesmente sumido do mapa. Até mesmo Shion estava em Jamiel treinando seu sucessor. Embora muitos já apostassem que Aioros antes mesmo do nascimento de Athena, já estaria sentado no trono do Grande Mestre ocupando o posto que certamente honraria até o fim de seus dias.

E Alister, bem, seu grande algoz já estava na Áustria treinando seu pupilo. Ainda se perguntava porque ele insistia em treinar um garoto de Virgem para a armadura de Peixes. Seria interessante, colocá-lo numa luta contra Afrodite. Mal poderia esperar para que esses seis anos se passassem e visse seu pupilo finalmente em ação.

Mal notou quando se aproximaram de uma casa, não era uma grande mansão, mas o suficiente para algumas pessoas viverem com certo conforto.

-Mana, estava demorando. Já estava me cansando de te esperar; alguém falou impaciente, atrás dos dois.

Filipe virou-se para trás, deparando-se com uma garota aparentemente de sua idade. Longos cabelos verde-água, com algumas mexas caindo sobre seus ombros. Ela também usava uma mascara de prata e permanecia encostada em uma arvore não muito longe de onde estavam, com uma postura no mínimo impertinente.

-Aimê; Eurin falou, intimamente contando até mil, pra não surtar com a irmã. –Já não lhe disse, que agora sou sua mestra;

-Sei. Sei; ela falou, gesticulando displicente, nem um pouco intimidada.

-Venha, quero lhe apresentar ao Afrodite; a amazona chamou.

-Quem? –Aimê perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha por baixo da mascara.

-Afrodite, futuro cavaleiro de Peixes; Eurin falou entre-dentes.

-Ta brincando né? –Aimê perguntou, rindo. Virou-se para o aprendiz e notou o mesmo com os orbes serrados de forma perigosa para si, fazendo-a rir mais alto ainda. –Você só pode estar brincando, pensei que eu fosse a única amazona a ser treinada aqui; ela completou, nem um pouco incomodada com a expressão chocada do cavaleiro.

-Aimê, olha o respeito; Eurin falou, quase desistindo de tentar não surtar com a irmã.

-Estou falando sério, você me disse que ia treinar um cavaleiro e uma amazona. Mas agora me aparece com outra garota, decida-se. Sabe, acho que a sua quedinha pelo Alister ta te afetando; ela alfinetou.

-Aimê, esse será o cavaleiro de Peixes. O mínimo que espero de você é respeito, agora entre, e vá fazer o que lhe mandei; Eurin falou, com uma voz fria, cansando-se das provocações da irmã e pupila.

-Ta bom, já entendi. Muita calma nessa hora; ela ainda provocou. Aproximou-se do cavaleiro, ele a olhava de forma irritada, mas o que poderia fazer, já estava acostumada com as excentricidades da irmã e provocar de vez em quando não teria graça se ninguém mais estivesse vendo. –É um prazer lhe conhecer Afrodite;

Ela disse, sublinhando o nome de forma sádica.

-É uma pena que não posso dizer o mesmo. Srta; ele rebateu ferino.

Aimê serrou os orbes de maneira perigosa, iria estender-lhe a mão, mas recolheu a mesma sem pensar em completar o ato.

-"Esses seis anos vão ser bem mais longos do que eu queria"; Eurin pensou, ainda querendo acertar as contas com a irmã, sobre a historia dela sair espalhando para todo mundo sobre sua possível quedinha por Alister.

**Continua...

* * *

**

Domo pessoal

Mais um capitulo chega ao fim e as coisas só estão começando. Como estou seguindo s trechos da musica a Viagem, vocês já podem ter uma idéia da quantidade de capítulos que essa fic vai ter e muitas coisas ainda vão acontecer.

Nesse capitulo começa a primeira parte sobre o passado de Afrodite, quem ele realmente era, o que aconteceu entre ele e Aimê, como ficaram juntos e etc... Principalmente como surgiu o Vale das Flores. (é, muita coisa ainda pra rolar).

Sinceramente espero que estejam gostando dessa fic, me desculpem se esse capitulo saiu meio tétrico, mas digamos que meu humor ta mais ou menos assim nos últimos dias, e to fazendo um esforcinho pra não descontar em ninguém. Embora com as fics já seja algo mais difícil, principalmente quando ligo meu piloto automático e começo a digitar, as coisas saem mais naturais do que posso imaginar.

Mas enfim, antes de ir, deixo meu mais sinceros agradecimentos a todos que tem acompanhado essa fic. Ah! Saory-san, espero estar mudando sua opinião sobre o Afrodite.

Até mais pessoal

Kisus

Já né...


	6. Há Tanto Tempo Que Eu Deixei Você

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem. Apenas Aimê e Eurin são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas.

* * *

**

**Boa leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 6: Há tanto tempo que eu deixei você.**

**I – Começo de um Inferno.**

**Um mês depois...**

A noite fora péssima, aliás, suas ultimas noites vinham sendo assim. Viu o sol nascer da janela do quarto, mais um dia de treinamentos; Filipe pensou com pesar.

-Flor; alguém chamou batendo na porta.

Bufou irritado, ao reconhecer a voz de Aimê a lhe chamar, com os apelidos infames da mesma.

-"Garota insuportável"; ele pensou serrando os punhos.

-Florzinha, hora de levantar; ela continuou, com um sorriso maroto.

-"Athena, daí me paciência para não matá-la até o final do dia"; ele pensou, com os punhos serrados.

Levantou-se da cama irritado, como todas as amanhãs. Abriu a porta num rompante, lançando um olhar entrecortado a jovem.

-Eu-já-vou; Filipe falou pausadamente.

-Bom dia; Aimê falou e ele sabia que ela sorria por baixo da mascara.

-O que quer? –ele perguntou, seco.

-Ahn, sua vez de fazer o café; ela falou casualmente.

Filipe serrou os punhos de forma nervosa, contando até dez para não perder a paciência.

-Eu já vou; ele repetiu, entrando novamente no quarto, batendo a porta em seguida.

Aimê observou a porta fechar-se com a sobrancelha arqueada. Estava começando a detestar aquele cara. Ele não perdia a paciência tão fácil quanto sua irmã e isso não era legal; ela pensou.

Afastou-se, indo para a cozinha, arquitetando mais um de seus planos para fazer a irmã e o aprendiz de cavaleiro surtarem até o final do dia.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Respirou pesadamente, passando a toalha sobre a face para retirar a umidade. Fora um dia cansativo. Eurin não lhe dera um minuto de descanso, fazendo-o treinar golpes físicos de defesa e ataque, embora a mestra houvesse lhe dito que suas técnicas eram somente voltadas para a criação das rosas. Aprender a lutar era um padrão básico de treinamento e defesa pessoal.

Entrou em casa indo diretamente para o banheiro. Precisava de um banho, com urgência; ele pensou irritado, por sentir o corpo todo impregnado de poeira.

Atrás da casa em que os três viviam, havia um lago à esquerda e a direita, existia uma espécie de campo em miniatura, onde eles treinavam. Ainda se perguntava se no final, não ficaria alérgico por causa de tanta poeira.

**II – Pequeno Deslize.**

Abriu a porta do quarto, olhando para os dois lados do corredor. Ninguém a vista; Aimê pensou. Jogou a toalha felpuda sobre o ombro e saindo do quarto. Encostou a porta silenciosamente para não acordar ninguém.

Desceu as escadas, observando o relógio no centro da sala. Eram quase duas da manhã, ela observou. Deveria ser louca mesmo, como Eurin vivia repetindo, sair para nadar aquelas horas; Aimê deu de ombros sem se importar com isso, já tornara aquilo parte da rotina.

Saiu pela porta da cozinha, indo em direção ao lago. Observou encantada os vaga-lumes sobrevoarem a água iluminando todo o local. Aproximou-se da beira, deixando os pés descalços tocarem a superfície da água.

-Gelado; ela murmurou, sentindo os pelos do braço se eriçarem.

Dobrou a toalha colocando-a no chão, aonde não fosse molhar. Olhou para todos os lados, certificando-se de que não havia mesmo mais ninguém ali. Retirou a mascara, deixando sobre a toalha. Agora, vestia-se apenas com o maiô comum de treinamentos.

Respirou fundo, lançando-se de encontro às águas. Precisava realmente relaxar. Afinal, irritar Eurin e Afrodite não era um trabalho fácil e ainda no meio tempo, ter de treinar. Extremamente cansativo; ela pensou, com um meio sorriso divertido, enquanto mergulhava.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Suspirou cansado, estava sem sono. Andando pelo meio do mato, àquelas horas da madrugada; Filipe pensou. Enquanto retornava para a casa, se Eurin ficasse sabendo que durante as noites que não tinha sono, saia de casa para dar uma volta pela região, ela ficaria uma fera.

Estava já no quintal da casa, dirigindo-se até a beira do lago. Parou, com um olhar desconfiado. Viu quase na margem do lago uma toalha e uma mascara, perguntou-se intimamente quem seria que estava ali. Era obvio que era uma amazona, mas quem. Aimê ou Eurin?

Queria resistir a vontade de saber quem estava ali e se aproximar, lutou bravamente por isso, mas a curiosidade foi maior; ele concluiu, dando de ombros, vencido.

Aproximou-se sorrateiramente. Viu no meio do lago, de costas para si, uma bela meliade de cabelos esverdeados que caiam pelas costas. A pele alva do ombro estava levemente iluminado pela luz da lua, que banhava boa parte da lagoa.

Ainda não estava com o cosmo suficientemente desenvolvido para distinguir as duas, mas resolveu arriscar, o mínimo que levaria era uma bronca seguida de uma bela surra se fosse Eurin, mas se fosse Aimê, poderia ser interessante.

-Aimê; ele chamou, um tanto quanto incerto.

A jovem engoliu em seco, imediatamente sentindo todos os músculos do corpo se enrijecerem. Não era possível que mais alguém estivesse ali, tinha se certificado disso, mas o que ele estava fazendo ali? –ela pensou desesperada, por ser pega sem mascara.

-Afrodite? –ela perguntou, intimamente desejando que fosse só sua imaginação e que ainda estava sozinha.

-O que esta fazendo aqui? –Filipe perguntou, curioso.

-"Por Zeus é ele"; Aimê pensou, lançou um olhar de esguelha para trás, vendo a sombra do cavaleiro projetar-se sobre a toalha e a mascara.

-É melhor não se virar; Filipe falou prontamente, dando-se conta de que era realmente ela. Olhou para a mascara e a toalha. – Vou me virar e você coloca a mascara, tudo bem? –ele perguntou incerto.

-...; Aimê assentiu.

O cavaleiro virou-se de costas, lutando contra aquele mesmo impulso de curiosidade, para vira-se e vê-la colocar a mascara, mas sabia que não era certo. Eram regras que as amazonas tinham de cumprir e sabia perfeitamente o que acontecia se visse uma sem mascaras.

-Pronto; ouviu a jovem murmurar atrás de si, mas ainda manteve-se de costas.

-O que estava fazendo aqui? –ele tornou a perguntar.

-Nadando, o que mais eu estaria fazendo aqui? –ela rebateu, enquanto saia da água, passando a toalha sobre os cabelos molhados.

-Há essas horas? –Filipe perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha, incrédulo.

-Desde quando se preocupa tanto comigo, Dite? –ela perguntou de forma provocante, num sussurro atrevido, ao pé do ouvido.

Mal notara quando ela se aproximara, também pudera, ainda não conseguia sentir os cosmos, mas mesmo assim; ele recriminou-se intimamente por não estar prestando atenção nas coisas a sua volta.

Engoliu em seco, ao virar-se para trás e dar de cara com Aimê. Fitou-lhe com um olhar intenso, dos pés a cabeça. Viu a jovem aproximar-se mais, enquanto recuou alguns passos, encontrando uma árvore como resistência.

-E por falar nisso, você não deveria estar aqui; Aimê continuou, ficando frente a frente com ele, que seus rostos quase se tocavam, se não fosse pela mascara de prata.

-Você também não; ele rebateu, tentando não demonstrar que aquela proximidade lhe perturbava. Literalmente estava entre a cruz e a espada. A detestava desde que a conhecera, mas agora sua presença era embriagante, que lhe fazia perder o raciocínio lógico.

-Sei me cuidar sozinha; ela respondeu, com ar de superioridade.

-Ah sabe? –Filipe perguntou com ar quase indignado, instintivamente tocou-lhe a lateral da face, desprovida de prata. –Diz isso só por estar de mascara; ele completou, dando um passo a frente, vendo que agora era ela a recuar.

-Besteira; Aimê rebateu, querendo se afastar, porém arregalou os olhos surpresa, ao senti-lo enlaçar-lhe pela cintura, aproximando-se ainda mais.

-Não diria exatamente isso; Filipe falou, com um olhar entretido para a mascara. Era como se pudesse ver alem dela. Deixou os dedos correrem pela lateral da face da jovem, encontrando facilmente a junta da mascara.

Sabia perfeitamente que daria a ela todos os motivos para matá-lo, mas não podia mais ignorar aquela curiosidade. Não agora que ela estava ali tão perto.

A detestava, sim... Não negava, mas existia algo mais que ainda desconhecia e o impulsionava a continuar.

-Não ouse; ela falou com a voz tremula. Retendo-lhe a mão. Queria se afastar, sair dali o mais rápido possível, para que aquilo não acontecesse, mas simplesmente não conseguia se mover.

-Fico imaginando se você só é petulante assim porque usa essa mascara; ele continuou, deixando os dedos descerem até a curva do pescoço, sentindo-a estremecer, um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios. –E que se ela cair, poderemos descobrir um outro lado seu, que talvez nem Eurin conheça; Filipe falou com um olhar enigmático.

-Afrodite; ela falou num sussurro tremulo. Fechou os olhos, dando-se por vencida, o detestava, sim... Mas sentia-se rendida entre os braços do aprendiz de forma que nunca pensou sentir-se assim antes. Suspirou resignada, apenas esperando que a mascara caísse, mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

Abriu os olhos surpresa, ao senti-lo se afastar. Fitou-o confusa.

-Mas o que? –ela balbuciou.

-Respeito o dogma das amazonas Aimê, apesar de suas provocações irritantes, eu nunca desceria tão baixo a ponto de tirar-lhe a mascara sem o seu consentimento, mesmo porque, não tenho motivos pra isso; ele respondeu, longe o suficiente para não ouvir a resposta.

-Mas e se eu deixasse; ela falou num sussurro, abraçando-se pelos ombros, voltando seu olhar para o lago, pensando no que acabara de acontecer.

Balançou a cabeça, exasperada. Onde estava com a cabeça pra pensar aquele tipo de coisa? Terminou de tirar o excesso de umidade dos cabelos e voltou para a casa, não demoraria a amanhecer e logo começaria uma nova bateria de treinos, embora ela soubesse que não cairia no sono facilmente.

**II – Complicações e Passado.**

**1 ano depois...**

Suspirou cansado, encostando-se sobre o tronco de uma árvore. Deixou-se escorrer até o chão. Fora um dia realmente difícil. Alias, todos os seus dias estavam sendo difíceis, mas estava conseguindo superar isso aos poucos e esforçando-se para fazer o melhor.

Seus momentos de paz eram limitados a quando Eurin não lhe fazia treinar horas a fio, ou Aimê com suas provocações.

Eurin estava lhe pressionando cada vez mais, até agora as únicas coisas que havia dado algum retorno eram os treinamentos físicos. Já desenvolvera a velocidade e agilidade que se equiparavam aos da própria Eurin.

Mas as rosas, ah essas rosas, nenhuma até agora. Seu cosmo já estava se desenvolvendo e com isso a pressão para criar as tão famosas rosas de Afrodite aumentavam cada vez mais.

Eurin fora ao centro da cidade resolver algumas coisas e lhe dera alguns minutos de folga. Minutos, detalhe que não poderia ignorar. Fechou os olhos tentando relaxar sobre a sombra fresca daquela árvore em que se sentara na frente da casa.

-Uhn, sabe, estive pensando uma coisa; alguém comentou, aproximando-se e sentando-se a seu lado.

Ignorando o comentário, tentou cochilar, sabia que vinha mais alguma coisa infame que só o irritaria.

-Se um dia você tiver um filho ou filha, por acaso vai dar o nome de Eros ou Harmonia? –Aimê perguntou com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, por baixo da mascara.

Filipe abriu os olhos, irritado. Preparando-se para levantar.

-Hei, espera; Aimê falou. –Foi só uma pergunta; ela completou com um sorriso inocente.

-Quer saber, se quer provocar a Eurin provoque só a ela, minha vida já é um inferno bem grande sem você para me atormentar; ele berrou, afastando-se. Um ano, exatamente há um ano esse martírio começara.

Aimê arregalou os olhos por baixo da mascara, nunca o vira responder assim a suas provocações, muito menos em meio aos treinamentos. Estranhamente sentiu-se incomodada com isso. Abaixou a cabeça com um olhar triste. Viu-o se afastar para a parte de trás da casa, em direção a lagoa. Levantou-se rapidamente o seguindo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-"Droga"; Filipe recriminou-se por ter tido uma reação tão explosiva daquelas, estava tão acostumado a ignorar as provocações de Aimê, que agora estava com a cabeça tão cheia que reagira daquela forma.

Intimamente estava se questionando porque seus pais haviam decidido que ele seria um cavaleiro, isso mesmo, porque? Eles nunca lhe falaram sobre isso e pior, do nada Henry lhe chamava para uma conversa, ao qual lhe explicava sobre os últimos desejos de seu pai.

O que mais queria era uma vida normal. Depois do colégio, fazer uma faculdade qualquer que lhe agradasse. Encontrar uma garota legal e quem sabe e se o destino assim o quisesse, casar-se com ela e ter uma vida normal, mas as Deusas do Destino pareciam ter outros planos para si.

**Santo** **Guerreiro** ou como muitas falavam, **Santo** **Cavaleiro**. Não via nada de santo em lutar, lutar e lutar. Passar a vida toda esperando por desastres, desgraças e destruições que viriam quando alguma divindade lunática despertasse e simplesmente dissesse **'hora de acabar com o mundo'**; ele não pode reprimir o pensamento sarcástico.

Aproximou-se da beira do lago, as águas eram calmas. Suspirou pesadamente ao ver outro reflexo surgir na superfície cristalina, vindo de trás de si.

-Me desculpe; Aimê falou num sussurro, aproximando-se com cautela.

Limitou-se apenas a arquear a sobrancelha. Descrente quanto ao fato dela realmente sentir por aquilo.

-Não queria te irritar daquele jeito; ela continuou, ainda hesitante. Aproximou-se do cavaleiro, mas ao contrario do que ele poderia pensar, ela limitou-se apenas a sentar-se na beira do lago.

-Podem passar anos, mas não vou conseguir lhe entender; Filipe falou com ar cansado, sentando-se ao lado dela.

-Não é difícil se você realmente quiser; Aimê comentou casualmente. Abraçando as pernas e apoiando o queixo sobre os joelhos.

Filipe voltou-se para ela confuso. A única imagem que vira da jovem até agora, era da garota impertinente que apenas lhe irritava e tornara aquele ultimo ano um caos para si e para sua mestra, mas agora ela parecia tão frágil, que intimamente sentia vontade de envolvê-la entre seus braços e fazê-la simplesmente parar de pensar nas coisas tristes que possivelmente estaria pensando. Seu cosmo dizia isso e ele podia sentir.

-Sei que nos detestamos, mas... Ahn, quer falar sobre isso? –Filipe perguntou, hesitante.

-Nunca disse que te detestava; ela confessou, num baixo sussurro. Filipe engoliu em seco, surpreso pela declaração.

-Não é o que demonstrou nos últimos meses; ele comentou, apoiando um dos braços sobre o joelho. Fitando a superfície da água, com olhar perdido.

-O fato de te irritar não quer dizer que eu te deteste; Aimê falou, e ele pode notar um tom de indignação na voz da jovem. –Gosto de irritar a Eurin, ela é séria de mais; ela completou, torcendo o nariz por baixo da mascara.

O cavaleiro riu, conseguia imaginar perfeitamente a expressão da jovem.

-Então me explique Srta, porque gosta tanto de irritar a Eurin? –ele perguntou, provocando. Sabia o quanto ela ficava irritada quando ele se referia a ela assim.

Aimê voltou-se para ele com os orbes serrados, viu o sorriso jocoso nos lábios do pisciano alargar-se ao ver que atingira o ponto certo.

-Estamos empatados, então; Aimê falou, segurando-se para não voar para cima dele e esganar-lhe.

Detestava quando ele usava aquele Srta no pejorativo. Lembrava-se perfeitamente de seus pais lhe tratando como uma bonequinha de porcelana intocada, enquanto sua irmã passava por tudo aquilo; Aimê virou-se novamente, fitando a superfície da água.

-A mana é muito seria; ela repetiu. –Não gosto quando ela age assim, desde que Eurin começou a treinar para ser amazona se tornou uma pessoa muito fria. Na verdade, desde pequena, quando nossos pais avisaram que ela por ser a primogênita seria enviada a Grécia para treinar, ela ficou assim;

-Como? –Filipe perguntou, intrigado.

-Eurin é seis anos mais velha do que eu, embora ainda jovem ela já é mestra; Aimê esclareceu. –Meus pais sempre foram muito conservadores, seguindo aquelas patéticas tradições de que toda mulher ou homem que nascesse primeiro na família seria cavaleiro ou amazona. O que não nos da muitas opções de perspectiva de vida, ou volta com o titulo ou não volta;

-Que absurdo; ele exasperou.

-...; A jovem negou com um aceno. –Sempre foi assim, não vai mudar agora;

-Mas...;

-Quando Eurin voltou para a Suécia, ela saiu da casa dos nossos pais e veio para cá. Sempre que dava, ela passava mais tempo em Atenas do que aqui, já que meu pai direto vinha atrás dela, querendo saber sobre o santuário, quando Athena vai reencarnar, essas coisas; ela falou, gesticulando displicente. – Ele até tentava parecer um pai presente, coisa que nunca foi. Sempre esteve preocupado em cuidar dos negócios da família e viver ostentando a imagem da família perfeita, enquanto dentro dos portões de casa as coisas desmoronavam.

-O que aconteceu depois? –ele perguntou, interessado.

-Quando eu tinha seis anos, avisei que iria começar a treinar. Queria ser amazona. Confesso que não era por causa da imagem de missão gloriosa em defender uma Deusa que salvaria a terra de seus irmãos lunáticos; ela explicou, com um **'Q'** meio irônico, ao referir-se à deusa. –Eu queria ficar com a mana, nunca achei justo o que meus pais fizeram a ela, enquanto Eurin passava por todo aquele treinamento horrível eu era tratada como a boneca de porcelana, isso é irritante; Aimê exasperou, serrando os punhos.

-...; Filipe fitou-a com um olhar curioso. Acabara de ter uma curiosidade satisfeita. O porque dela detestar tanto de chamá-la de senhorita. –Bem, já entendi o recado; ele comentou.

-Uhn! Que recado? –Aimê perguntou, voltando-se para ele, confusa.

-O porque de você detestar o Srta; ele respondeu, com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

-Puff; ela resmungou algo que ele não foi capaz de entender.

-Então não somos tão diferentes assim; Filipe comentou, com um olhar perdido. Lançando uma pedrinha no meio da água, fazendo os reflexos ficarem disformes.

-Como? –Aimê perguntou curiosa.

-Só estou aqui por causa do ultimo desejo dos meus pais; ele respondeu.

-Sabe, ainda me perguntou porque as Deusas do Destino foram jogar a gente em meio a famílias tão complicadas; ela comentou divertida.

Filipe não conseguiu evitar o riso. Era sempre assim, era começarem a falar sobre algo sério, ela vinha com alguma coisa do gênero.

-O que foi? É sério; Aimê insistiu, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-Não disse nada: Filipe defendeu-se, com um sorriso divertido. –Mas me diz uma coisa; ele começou, ficando rapidamente sério.

-O que?

-Seus pais aceitaram bem a sua decisão. Digo, quando você contou que ia treinar para ser amazona com Eurin?

-...; Ela negou com um aceno. –Meu pai disse que isso não era vida para mim, queria que quando eu crescesse fosse modelo, ou qualquer outra coisa inútil que ele considerava padrão de perfeição. Coisas que por sinal eu sempre detestei, ele disse que eu não seria mais da família se fosse bancar a rebelde sem causa. Minha mãe tentou intervir e me convencer a mudar de idéia, mas ai, num certo dia, eles acordaram e eu não estava mais lá. Não me arrependo da decisão que tomei. Depois vim pra cá, treinar com a mana. Já havia pedido a ela que me treinasse e ela aceitou;

Filipe fitou-a com um olhar intrigado, sentia o cosmo dela com uma vibração mais triste do que a anterior, quando ela chegara. Sentia-se completamente impotente, como se aquela sensação não machucasse só a ela, mas a si também, por não poder aplacar aquela dor que ela sentia. Eurin sempre falava que os cavaleiros de ouro eram capazes de cometer milagres, mas não existia nada falando sobre mudar o destino ou o passado triste das pessoas; ele concluiu.

-Me desculpe, não queria lhe incomodar com isso; ele desculpou-se, levantando-se.

-Tudo bem; Aimê respondeu, seguindo-o. –Não me importo mais com isso, gosto de viver aqui;

O silencio caiu sobre eles, mas não de forma constrangedora, como se fossem dois desconhecidos sem assunto. Intimamente, cada um analisava tudo aquilo que falaram.

-Teve um dia que fui com a mana até o santuário; Aimê começou, chamando-lhe a atenção novamente. –Nesse dia, encontramos com Alister, ele parecia ser um cara legal e a mana gosta muito dele, embora não admita;

-Aliste de Peixes? –Filipe perguntou, vendo-a assentir.

-Eurin leva a sério de mais a vida de amazona. Sobre aquilo de matar e amar. Regrinhas infames que eu mesmo mataria o infeliz que as inventou, se soubesse quem foi o idiota; ela falou, serrando os punhos, como se pudesse visualizar o distinto levando uma surra de si.

-Bem... Você está a alguns séculos atrasada; ele brincou.

-É; Aimê respondeu, dando um suspiro cansado. –Mas às vezes é bom pensar um pouco que as coisas poderiam ser diferentes. Vejo isso pela Eurin, imagino que ela tenha sempre sonhado com uma vida normal, mas de repente, isso rui com a noticia de que ela deveria se tornar uma amazona. Por isso vivo provocando-a. Na maioria das vezes ela é séria de mais, muito fechada e fria. Não gosto quando ela faz isso, tais sentimentos só fazem as pessoas parecerem menos humanas, como não posso mudar o que já foi decidido, tento ao menos fazer ela sair da rotina;

Filipe assentiu, entendendo o ponto que ela abordara. Realmente, a mesma só mostrava algum sentimento quando estava com Aimê, que ela se permitia ser um pouco mais emotiva e porque não dizer, mais explosiva.

-Sei que a mana nunca vai admitir que gosta do Alister, é uma pena. Mas seria legal vê-los juntos;

-Quem sabe um dia isso aconteça. Quando o mundo não estiver mais nessa Era de guerras; ele comentou, com um olhar perdido.

-Acredita mesmo que esse dia pode chegar? –Aimê perguntou, interessada.

-Não; Filipe respondeu com simplicidade. –Mas é a única esperança que resta para eu me apegar. Agora não tenho nada a perder, ou me torno cavaleiro ou morro tentando, então. Se um dia as coisas se acalmarem, digamos que será um bônus extra para todos que **'escolheram'** o mesmo caminho que o nosso; ele completou, com um **'Q'zinho** de ironia.

A jovem fitou-o com um olhar intrigado. Desde que ele chegara, adotara uma opinião completamente oposta da que tinha agora sobre o aspirante.

Sentia o ar de veneração da irmã sobre ele. Embora Eurin não admitisse, sabia perfeitamente que ela o treinaria para ser a sua bonequinha de porcelana, mais um cavaleiro petulante para a ordem. Sem contar que seria narcisista e egocêntrico, características que detestava em alguém.

Embora ele tivesse a face angelical, sabia que até o final do treinamento ele se tornaria o mais perverso dos demônios. Criar rosas piranhas, sangrentas e mortais não seria fácil. Requeria muitos fatores que implicavam no grau de dificuldade para o treinamento. As intenções de Eurin eram claras, surpreender a todos com um cavaleiro arrogante que cria rosas e mata com elas.

Lançou um olhar triste ao cavaleiro. Filipe voltou-se para ela incomodado, como se fosse capaz de sentir aquele olhar.

-O que foi? –ele perguntou.

-Nada; ela falou, balançando a cabeça.

-Não é o que parece; Filipe insistiu, virou-se para ela, deparando-se com a face inexpressiva de prata. Sentiu uma veinha soltar-lhe discretamente na testa. Não sabia ao certo o porque, mas não conseguir enxergar as expressões da jovem e seus olhos por causa daquele empecilho, lhe irritava mais do que as provocações dela.

-Não é nada, já disse; ela rebateu, impaciente.

Filipe abriu a boca para contestar, quando ambos voltaram-se para trás. Sentindo a presença de alguém se aproximar.

-Afrodite; Eurin chamou, fazendo o cavaleiro serrar os punhos e Aimê rir. –Aimê, venham comigo; ela mandou.

Mais uma bateria de treinamentos iria começar. Os dois concluíram, suspirando cansados por antecipação.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Domo pessoal**

**Mais um capitulo chega ao fim, sinceramente espero que estejam curtindo essa fic. Filipe e Aimê ainda vão ter muita história pela frente, preparem-se para conhecer um lado desse cavaleiro que vocês nunca viram antes.**

**Antes de ir, deixo meus mais sinceros agradecimentos a todos que acompanham essa fic e um obrigada especial a Saory-san, Margarida e Flor de Gelo, pelos comentários super carinhosos no capitulo passado.**

**Até mais pessoal**

**Kisus**

**Já ne...**


	7. Fui Chorando de Saudades

**Domo pessoal**

**Antes de começar o capitulo, tenho apenas um recadinho para dar. Esse é um capitulo essencial para serem entendidas algumas coisas que vão aparecer em Ariel a partir do capitulo 22.**

**Para aqueles que estão acompanhando aquela fic, sabem que o antigo cavaleiro de Peixes esta de volta, com isso muitas coisas do passado vão ser reveladas. **

**Para um melhor entendido sobre a relação dele com a mestra de Afrodite, esses pequenos trechos que serão lembrados em Ariel, as cenas entre Eurin e Alister apareceram em Vale das Flores com uma descrição maior, já que em Ariel, elas poderão aparecer muito rápido, ou em flash back, isso ainda não esta definido.**

**Bom, qualquer duvida só perguntarem, mas como disse antes, agora a historia de Afrodite esta sendo melhor definida, tudo referente a seu passo, possivelmente só tenha mais três capítulos referentes a isso e a fic volta ao tempo normal, em que ele e Kamus estão conversando.**

**Agora, vamos ao que interessa...**

**Sinceramente espero que gostem do capitulo.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aimê, Eurin e Alister são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Vale das Flores.**

**Capitulo 7: Fui Chorando de Saudade.**

**I – Uma Estranha Viagem.**

**2 anos depois...**

Suspirou impaciente, passando a mão de maneira nervosa pelos cabelos, Eurin falava cada vez mais coisas sobre como proceder naqueles três dias que ela se ausentaria.

Não sabia ao certo o que a irmã iria fazer no santuário, embora intimamente desconfiasse que ela iria para qualquer lugar, menos para a Grécia, mas enfim, Eurin lhes falava sobre a rotina de treinamentos que deveriam seguir e o que deveriam fazer se tivessem algum problema.

-Já entendi, agora você pode ir logo; Aimê falou, revirando os olhos por baixo da mascara.

Filipe apenas engoliu o riso, já esperando pela explosão da mestra.

-E você, não arranje confusão, eu saberei se o fizer; Eurin falou, tentando manter-se calma.

-Que seja; Aimê deu de ombros.

-...; Eurin respirou fundo. –Afrodite, quero que faça algo pra mim, nesse meio tempo; ela começou.

-O que deseja, mestra? –o aspirante perguntou.

-Não deixe que Aimê mate os treinamentos.

**-O QUE?** –a garota gritou.

-Isso mesmo. Te conheço muito bem e sei que vou virar as costas e você vai matar o treino, por isso Afrodite, cuide disso pra mim e quando voltar me avise se aconteceu algo; ela completou, voltando-se para ele, que assentiu.

Filipe manteve-se sério, porém intimamente sorria, sabia que Aimê estava a ponto de pular sobre a amazona. E com razão, estavam literalmente tirando férias no inferno, mas não podia culpar ninguém, se Eurin só queria se garantir.

-Bem, agora tenho que ir; a amazona falou, pegando uma mochila de viagens que estava sobre o sofá, enquanto encaminhava-se para fora da casa, sendo seguida pelos dois.

-Boa viagem e demore muito; Aimê falou, ainda contrariada, sabia que o pisciano não lhe daria sossego agora.

-Boa viagem mestra; ele falou, notando que Aimê já dava sinais de indignação pela ordem de Eurin, que não podia ser contestada, como a maioria, das que ela dava.

-Obrigada; Eurin falou, tomando o caminho da rodoviária, iria para Estolcomo de ônibus onde pegaria um avião no aeroporto internacional.

Aimê e Filipe permaneceram em silêncio, um sorriso maroto formou-se nos lábios do cavaleiro, ao aproximar-se da jovem que ainda observava a irmã sumir de suas vistas, da entrada da casa.

-Três dias, não é? –ele perguntou, num sussurro atrevido ao pé do ouvido.

Aimê engoliu em seco, ao voltar-se para ele, notando o olhar indecifrável do cavaleiro. Era impossível saber o que ele pensava, alias, embora estivessem relativamente se dando bem, ainda existiam algumas coisas que não entendia sobre ele.

E a curiosidade por saber o nome dele, parecia maior a cada dia, mas esperaria a hora certa de perguntar; ela pensou.

-Vamos treinar, temos três dias pela frente; Filipe falou, ficando sério e dando a volta por fora da casa.

Três dias; essas palavras ecoavam em sua mente de forma perigosa; ela concluiu, balançando a cabeça freneticamente, para espantar alguns pensamentos.

Não era a primeira vez que Eurin viajava e eles tinham de ficar treinando, mas isso estava se tornando um pouco freqüente nos últimos dois anos. A cada quatro a cinco meses Eurin viajava para Atenas, pelo menos era o que ela dizia.

-Aimê; a jovem piscou, ao ouvir o cavaleiro lhe chamar. Era melhor ir treinar, já que não tinha mesmo como escapar. Ela pensou.

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Dinamarca / Copenhague...**

Acabara de desembarcar e dirigia-se para o centro. As ruas pareciam calmas, enquanto mantinha-se impassível dentro do táxi. O motorista vez ou outra olhava pelo retrovisor em sua direção.

Possivelmente achando estranho o fato da jovem andar com uma mascara de prata sobre a face, não era normal ver aquilo, pelo contrario, surpreendeu-se quando foi abordado pela mesma no aeroporto, pedindo que o levasse a um dos hotéis mais cotados de Copenhague por ainda conter aspectos clássicos que faziam parte do cartão postal da capital, mas era seu trabalho transportar os clientes para onde desejassem, então não questionou.

Eurin suspirou pesadamente, ainda se perguntava porque estava ali, embora soubesse perfeitamente o que a levava a pelo menos duas vezes se não mais, durante o ano a pegar o avião e desembarcar em Copenhague para encontrá-lo.

Sim, isso era óbvio, mesmo que nunca fosse admitir. Não conseguia aceitar a idéia de manter-se tão longe dele, principalmente quando tinham tão pouco tempo para poderem compartilhar da presença um do outro, esquecendo-se de todas as obrigações e regras que tinham de seguir.

Fechou os olhos, lembrando-se de quando tudo isso começara. A exatos três anos atrás, quando voltara para a Suécia treinar Afrodite e ele fora para a Áustria, com o pupilo.

_**-Lembrança-**_

_Olhou atentamente para a carta que acabara de chegar, o mais curioso era o fato de ser uma carta pessoal, selada a cera, com o símbolo do signo de peixes como selo. Só havia seu nome e o endereço da casa em Gotland, não havia o remetente._

_Lançou um olhar a Aimê e Afrodite que treinavam na beira do lago. Mais Afrodite, porque de longe conseguia ver que Aimê só estava disfarçando, porque treinar mesmo, nada; ela pensou, com um suspiro cansado, teria de falar com a irmã depois._

_Abriu o envelope com cuidado para não danificar o selo, leu o conteúdo com estrema atenção._

_**-" (...)**Por Zeus, Eurin, precisamos conversar, não agüento mais isso e você não pode mais fingir que não esta acontecendo nada. Sei que temos regras, inúteis e estúpidas a meu ver, mas você se importa com elas, quanto a isso não posso fazer nada. Enfim, daqui a dois dias estarei em Copenhague, lhe espero lá. Se você não for, já posso ter uma idéia de seus passos daqui pra frente e não vou mais insistir, prometo. Mas se for o contrario, vamos tomar a melhor decisão que for possível, sem mais fugir. Até lá... **Alister**. **(...)";**_

_-"Dois dias"; a amazona pensou, guardando a carta, ao ver Aimê aproximar-se com ar curioso._

_-Algum problema, mana?_

_-Não, nenhum; Eurin respondeu, balançando a cabeça de forma imperceptível._

_-Recebeu uma carta, alguma novidade do santuário? –a garota perguntou, pegando-a de surpresa com o comentário._

_-...; Eurin respirou fundo, apenas assentindo. –Daqui a dois dias irei para lá, tenho algumas coisas para resolver; ela mentiu, não queria fazer isso, mas simplesmente não ira contar a irmã que estava indo para Copenhague e não para Atenas._

_-Ta certo; Aimê falou, dando a conversa por encerrada e voltando a **'treinar'**, Eurin estava estranha e irritando-a não iria conseguira tirar nada dela, então, era melhor esperar._

_**-Fim da Lembrança-**_

-Srta, chegamos; o taxista falou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

Eurin olhou pela janela o lugar que se encontrava. Finalmente chegara, intimamente sentia todos os músculos do corpo tensos diante daquilo. Por um momento hesitou, ponderando se descia ou não do táxi, mas já estava ali, não iria voltar ou fugir.

Entregou o dinheiro da corrida para o motorista e desceu do carro. Enrolou-se mais no casaco que usava, a temperatura mudara desde que sairá da Suécia, o inverno ali parecia estar chegando mais cedo; ela pensou, segurando fortemente a alça da mochila e entrando no hotel.

Um sorridente _concierte_ recebeu-lhe com um largo sorriso ao entrar no hotel.

-Em que posso ajudá-la, Srta? –ele perguntou, era sempre assim. Desde que começara a trabalhar naquele hotel, pelo menos duas vezes ao ano, via aquela mesma jovem entrar com ar imponente pelo hall.

Seus passos já eram previsíveis, seguia consigo silenciosamente ao balcão, onde ele daria a volta, procurando pelas chaves do quarto de numero 327 no sexto andar, que lhe dava uma bela visão a noite, da cidade iluminada. Ela apenas assentia, caminhando até o elevador, enquanto ele ocupava-se com a mala solitária, pois ela nunca trazia mais do que uma mala de mão, possivelmente com poucas roupas, para passar apenas dois dias ali, no máximo três, quando as estações mudavam.

-Suas chaves Srta; o _concierte_ falou, parado atrás do balcão, era previsível; ele pensou, ao vê-la assentir.

Eurin ignorou os olhares sobre si, sabia perfeitamente que a curiosidade humana às vezes era algo insuportável, ouviu sussurros e murmúrios sobre qual seria a face oculta pela mascara de prata e porque o uso de tal acessório. Não se importava, pelo contrario, já se acostumara com tais indagações e agora apenas ignorava isso.

Entrou no elevador, vendo um senhor de idade fechar as portas em forma de grades douradas. Era um hotel luxuoso, que ainda conservava o ar clássico do lugar. Sentiu um leve estremecimento devido ao tranco do elevador, que começou a subir.

Olhou impaciente o ponteiro do antigo elevador passar pelos andares.

**1. 2...** Seu coração batia cada vez mais rápido, conseguia até mesmo ouvir o tic-tac do relógio de pulso do Sr de idade a seu lado.

**4. 5...** Estava impaciente, intimamente tinha vontade de descer ali e subir pelas escadas, talvez fosse mais rápido.

**6...** Estremeceu novamente ao sentir o tranco do elevador parando.

Respirou fundo, apertando ainda mais o casaco em torno de si, a mala viria depois, isso não era importante agora; ela pensou. Com um passo tremulo e incerto saiu do elevador. Dando um rápido obrigado ao Sr e afastando-se. Ouviu as grades douradas estalarem ao travarem sobre o trinco no batente da porta e o elevador começar a descer novamente.

Deparou-se com um corredor luxuoso, um imenso tapete vermelho fora estendido pelas duas extremidades do corredor. Viu castiçais por toda à parte, dando um ar mais clássico e romântico ao local.

Bem propicio; ela pensou, com um meio sorriso, por baixo da mascara. Caminhou um pouco, parando em frente à porta de numero 327. Colocou a chave, virando-a em seguida.

A porta abriu-se lentamente. Deparando-se com um belo quarto. Uma grande sala com um sofá em forma de **L**, as janelas tinham as cortinas afastadas, revelando a incrível visão da cidade iluminada, já estava para anoitecer; ela concluiu.

Entrou calmamente, fechando a porta atrás de si. Nunca se cansava daquela visão.

Aproximou-se das janelas, apoiando-se no vidro, para olhar melhor. As luzes da cidade acendiam-se gradativamente, o movimento começava a reduzir e alguns comércios a fecharem, porém isso não era importante agora; ela pensou, sentindo um par de braços calorosos a enlaçarem pela cintura e a respiração quente e ritmada de Alister chocar-se contra a lateral de sua face.

-Senti sua falta; ele sussurrou.

Viu-a suspirar, aconchegando-se mais entre seus braços. Agora simplesmente todos os problemas e duvidas, ficaram da porta para fora. Deixando-os limitados apenas a presença um do outro.

-Eu também; ela murmurou como resposta.

Virou-se para ele, sentindo-o de forma suave, deixar os dedos correrem pela lateral de sua face, soltando o feixe da mascara, que caiu displicente no chão. Fitaram-se intensamente, sem mais o pequeno e aterrorizante empecilho para impedi-los. Agora teriam dois dias apenas, ou três... Porém viveriam o máximo que podiam.

**II – Não pensar.**

**Suécia / Gotland...**

Deu um sorriso maroto por baixo da mascara, aproximou-se cautelosa da beira do lago, vendo-o treinar. Eurin partira há poucas horas e após o almoço, resolvera escapar dos treinos ignorando o possível surto de Afrodite, que desistindo de insistir consigo, fora treinar no lago.

Desde aquele dia, há dois anos atrás quando conversaram, as coisas haviam mudado um pouco entre eles. Filipe deixara de se referir a ela como Srta e ela aliviou um pouco as provocações com relação ao fato da irmã ainda insistir em chamá-lo de Afrodite, intimamente sentia-se curiosa, até agora não conseguira a oportunidade certa de perguntar a ele qual o nome verdadeiro, mas para isso precisava que Eurin não estivesse perto, porque se não, a irmã certamente iria se irritar e dobrar-lhe a bateria de exercícios. Enfim, essa hora chegara; ela pensou.

Viu-o ajoelhando na beira do lago, mais uma vez elevando seu cosmo, tentando criar uma rosa. Aproximou-se silenciosamente, olhando-o por cima do ombro. Filipe apertou os olhos, tentando não perder a concentração.

Um pequeno broto começou a surgir, mais um pouco e conseguiria depois de tanto tempo a rosa vermelha.

-Nossa; alguém murmurou atrás de si.

No momento seguinte, às singelas pétalas que começavam a surgir, secaram e o pequeno broto desapareceu em meio às folhagens do chão.

-Droga; ele resmungou, deixando-se cair sentado no chão, com ar desanimado.

-Ahn, desculpa; Aimê falou, sem graça por ter quebrado a concentração dele.

-Tudo bem; Filipe respondeu, passando a mão pelos longos cabelos azuis, tentando alinhá-los. Levantou-se indo até a beira da água, com a intenção de lavar as mãos.

-Me desculpa mesmo, não queria te atrapalhar; ela insistiu, por um milésimo de segundo, seus olhos se cruzaram e viu o quanto ele ficara decepcionado por não conseguir de novo.

A cada dia mais, Eurin vinha pegando mais no pé dos dois, com relação ao treinamento, mas ela podia perfeitamente ver que o cavaleiro estava com dificuldade em algo, pois até ela já conseguia criar algumas rosas discretas, embora fizesse pirraça com Eurin de que ainda não conseguia, mas no caso de Filipe, tinha algo errado.

Viu-o abaixar-se para lavar as mãos e um pensamento maroto passou-lhe pela mente.

-Afrodite; ela chamou, parando atrás do cavaleiro.

-O que foi? –ele respondeu, levantando-se e voltando-se para ela.

Mal o fez, viu-a empurrar-lhe para o meio da água. Antes que perdesse o equilíbrio, segurou-se na jovem. Coisa que Aimê não esperava. Tentou se afastar-se, mas por fim. Ambos foram lançados para o meio das águas.

-Que idéia foi essa? –Filipe perguntou, tentando inutilmente tirar a franja da frente dos olhos.

Ouviu a jovem rir alto e aproximar-se dele. Afastando-lhe a franja com a ponta dos dedos.

-Você está estressado de mais; Aimê comentou casualmente.

-O que? –ele perguntou, serrando os orbes de forma perigosa.

-Pare de pensar; ela completou, apoiando as duas mãos, uma sobre cada ombro dele.

Entreabriu os lábios para perguntar sobre o que ela se referia, quando sentiu a mesma, jogar todo o peso sobre si, fazendo-o afundar. Debateu-se tentando subir e com a visão meio turva, viu-a mergulhar novamente.

Subiu a superfície, respirando com dificuldade. Olhou para todos os lados e não a encontrou. Mergulhou novamente, abriu os olhos em baixo da água, mas não a viu, o que começou a lhe preocupar.

Sentiu um par de braços delicados, envolver-lhe pelo pescoço e virou-se, deparando-se com a jovem. Ambos subiram em busca de oxigênio.

-Você anda pensando de mais; Aimê começou, ainda mantendo os braços em volta do pescoço do cavaleiro.

-Pensando? –Filipe perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha, sentindo a face levemente aquecer-se devido aquela proximidade entre ambos.

-Claro, se você ficar pensando em todas aquelas besteiras que Eurin fica jogando na sua cabeça, não vai conseguir mesmo criar as rosas; ela comentou.

-Duvido muito que seja capaz; ele falou, abaixando a cabeça, afastando-se, porém Aimê tomou-lhe a face, com ambas as mãos, detendo-lhe.

Filipe engoliu em seco, poderia estar fitando uma mascara inexpressiva de prata, mas sentiu que o olhar da jovem não era dos melhores.

-Nunca mais repita isso, ouviu? –ela falou ferina. –Minha irmã não treina fracassados. Se ela assumiu o seu treinamento é porque confia em você e sabe que é capaz. Na vida de um cavaleiro, não há espaço para pensamentos deprimentes como esse, então é melhor parar de pensar essas besteiras;

-...; Filipe assentiu, surpreso com a atitude séria da jovem. Aimê era sempre carismática e poderia dizer que um pouco rebelde também, mas dificilmente tomava aquela postura autoritária.

-Vem, vamos sair, antes que fiquemos gripados; ela falou, afastando-se e puxando-o pela mão.

Estancou surpreso, mas deixou-se guiar até a margem...

**III – Rosa Sangrenta.**

Olhou o galho de madeira estalar, ao ser jogado no meio da fogueira. Lançou um olhar de esguelha a jovem a seu lado, que parecia encolher-se cada vez mais pelo frio, embora tivesse uma toalha felpuda nas costas.

Ficou a imaginar se depois disso realmente não ficariam gripados. Fora loucura, caírem no meio do lago, mas também se sentia muito melhor agora; ele pensou, dando um suspiro relaxado.

Aimê passou as mãos, insistentemente pelos cabelos, tentando tirar o excesso de água. Não queria entrar em casa e molhar todo o lugar que passasse, tendo trabalho dobrado depois para arrumar tudo, por isso optaram por ficarem ali fora até se secarem.

A noite já caia, logo as estações mudariam, dando lugar ao inverno. Tudo tornaria-se branco; ela pensou, com um olhar triste. Gostava tanto das rosas que haviam num modesto jardim na frente da casa, mas com a mudança das estações elas não sobreviveriam.

Sentiu um par de braços calorosos envolver-lhe o corpo. Puxando-a para mais perto de si, Filipe tencionava ajudá-la a aquecer-se, mas sentiu-a ficar tensa, quando a aninhava em seu colo.

-Vai pegar uma gripe assim; ele comentou, abraçando-a ternamente.

A jovem ergueu a cabeça cautelosa, deparando-se com o olhar intenso dele sobre si. Sentiu a face incendiar-se, dando graças aos deuses por estar com a mascara.

-Não precisa; ela falou, tentando afastar-se, mas sentiu-o estreitar mais os braços.

-Não seja teimosa, pode ficar doente com isso; Filipe avisou. Pegou a toalha que tinha nas costas, cobrindo a jovem em seguida.

-Mas e você? –ela o questionou.

-Não fico gripado com facilidade; ele comentou, com um meio sorriso, que fê-la prender a respiração.

Engoliu em seco, sentindo o coração disparar. Fechou os olhos, sentindo-o deixar a mão correr entre os fios verdes com delicadeza e suavidade, um tímido suspiro saiu de seus lábios, se deixou aconchegar-se mais entre os braços dele, repousando a cabeça sobre seu peito.

Fitou com um olhar vago as chamas da fogueira improvisada que fizeram. Tinham mais três anos pela frente e mal sabiam como seriam as coisas depois.

-Afrodite; ela chamou hesitante.

-Uhn; ele murmurou como resposta.

-Posso te fazer uma pergunta? –Aimê perguntou de forma tímida.

-Você já fez; Filipe falou, com um meio sorriso nos lábios. Viu a jovem erguer a cabeça, certamente que estaria com os orbes serrados agora; ele pensou. –Mas diga, o que quer saber?

-Como você se chama? –Aimê perguntou, lembrando-se que era exatamente essa pergunta que pretendia fazer a ele, antes de acabar com o pequeno broto que ele estava criando.

-Afrodite; ele respondeu, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, vendo-a voltar-se indignada para si.

-Oras, não sei porque ainda pergunto; Aimê resmungou, pretendendo levantar-se, porém ele não deixou.

-Estava só brincando; Filipe adiantou-se. Estranhamente, não queria afastar-se da jovem e a mesma parecia intimamente compartilhar do mesmo pensamento, deixando-se ficar entre o calor dos braços dele por mais um tempo. –Mas respondo-lhe com uma condição;

-Condição? –ela perguntou, voltando-se desconfiada, vendo-o assentir. –Que condição?

-Só falo meu nome verdadeiro para você, no dia que me deixar te ver sem mascara; ele completou, ficando sério.

Aimê entreabriu os lábios para contestar, mas simplesmente não tinha argumentos.

-Detestável; ela resmungou, voltando a encostar a cabeça sobre o peito dele.

-Não, apenas considero isso uma troca justa; Filipe brincou. Sabia que ela nunca faria isso, então, por enquanto estavam empatados.

-Puff; Aimê murmurou.

Tomou uma das mãos do cavaleiro, chamando-lhe a atenção para isso, depois de longos minutos de silencio. Filipe viu-a entrelaçar ambos os dedos, deixou-se levar por aquele toque sutil e singelo.

-Em que esta pensando? -Filipe perguntou, notando que os pensamentos da jovem estavam longe, o que a levava a estar tão silenciosa.

-Olhe; ela falou, erguendo a mão dele junto da sua, na altura dos olhos.

-O que? –ele perguntou confuso. –**Ai**; Filipe gemeu de dor, quando sentiu a jovem espetar a ponta de seu dedo com a própria unha. Um fino pontinho vermelho formou-se.

-Concentre-se; Aimê mandou.

Sem outra alternativa, ele fez o que ela mandou. Uma tênue aura dourada envolveu a ambos, não era muito forte, mas aos poucos se intensificava, enquanto ambos os cosmos reagiam entre si.

Aimê apertou mais a mão sobre a dele. Em questão de poucos minutos um delicado botão vermelho-sangue surgiu entre as mãos de ambos.

-Como voc-...; Ele não completou, vendo-a erguer os orbes em sua direção.

-Ela se chama rosa sangrenta; Aimê explicou. –Normalmente ela é branca, quando você atinge alguém com ela, a tendência dela é absorver o sangue da pessoa até a ultima gota, mas quando se faz o processo inverso, de criá-la já com sangue, ela se torna uma rosa normal, sem veneno;

-Não sabia; Filipe murmurou espantado.

-É uma técnica que criei, quando descobri pelo que lutar; ela comentou.

-Uhn; ele murmurou confuso.

-Quando você descobrir, também vai ser capaz de criar as suas; Aimê falou, com ar sereno, levantando-se. –É melhor entrarmos, já esta esfriando de mais; ela completou, vendo que até mesmo a fogueira improvisada estava apagando-se com o vento.

Sem emitir som alguém, Filipe levantou-se, seguindo-a. Estava intrigado quanto ao que ela lhe dissera, para falar a verdade, desde que começara a treinar, não se perguntara pelo que estava lutando, apenas estava deixando as águas rolarem e ver o que acontecia depois. Balançou a cabeça levemente, deixaria para pensar nisso depois.

**Continua...**

**Bom pessoal, mas um capitulo chega ao fim. Espero que tenham gostado, antes de ir, deixo meus mais sinceros agradecimentos a todos que tem acompanhado essa fic e as demais que escrevo, valeu mesmo pessoal, por todo apoio.**

**Até a próxima**

**Kisus**

**Já ne...**


	8. Mesmo Longe Não Me Conformei

**Domo pessoal**

**Nesse capitulo vocês veram um pouco mais de Alister e Eurin, sinceramente espero que gostem. Quanto a Aimê e Filipe, bem... é surpresa.**

**Então, vamos ao que interessa...**

**Boa Leitura!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Eurin, Alister e Aimê são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 8: Mesmo longe não me conformei.**

**I – Egocêntricos e Orgulhosos.**

Abriu os olhos lentamente, ouvindo um suspiro relaxado próximo a seu ouvido e a respiração quente e ritmada chocando-se contra seu pescoço. Virou-se calmamente para frente, tentando não acordá-lo.

O dia lá fora amanhecera nublado devido a chuva da noite anterior, mas isso não importava; ela pensou. Observando-o atentamente, os longos cabelos vermelhos jaziam colados as costas e a franja rebelde caía-lhe sobre os olhos.

Tocou-lhe a face delicadamente, retirando os fios que estavam ali. Só teriam mais um dia; Eurin pensou com um olhar triste. Sabe-se lá o que viria a acontecer dali a seis meses, um ano, ou o tempo que levassem para poderem se encontrar de novo.

Afastou-se silenciosamente da cama, enrolando-se sobre o lençol de cetim branco, observou a pequena mochila de viagem, foram poucas as peças que trouxera, mas entre elas, encontrou uma toalha. Era melhor esfriar a cabeça, antes de começar a ser racional e falar alguma besteira.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Virou-se para o lado tateando praticamente o nada, sentia falta de algo, um calor reconfortante que lhe acalmava e obliterava todas as suas duvidas e temores; ele pensou, abriu os olhos rapidamente, dando-se conta do que estava faltando, ou melhor de quem?

-Eurin; ele sussurrou, deixando os olhos correrem pelo quarto não a encontrando. Notou no canto do quarto que a mala dela ainda estava ali. Suspirou aliviado, ainda mais ao ouvir o som de água correndo, ela provavelmente estava tomando banho.

Recostou-se sobre a guarda da cama, espreguiçando-se manhosamente. Passou os braços por trás da cabeça, acomodando-se melhor.

-"Apenas um dia"; ele pensou, lembrando-se que logo teria de voltar para Áustria e ela para a Suécia, ambos voltariam para suas respectivas rotinas e obrigações e pensar que tudo começara a cerca de três anos atrás. Fechou os olhos, recordando-se de como as coisas aconteceram.

_**-Lembrança-**_

**Copenhague...**

_Estava sentando em uma mesa modesta no café do centro. Não era um lugar muito agitado, porém as pessoas gostavam de parar ali pela tarde e tomar uma boa xícara de café. A já temperatura estava caindo e o inverno chegando; ele pensou, esfregando as mãos cobertas por luvas para aquecer-se._

_Fechou melhor a gola do sobretudo, lançando mais uma vez um olhar para a porta daquele café. Viu um pequeno sininho em cima da porta que fazia um barulho nada discreto quando a porta era aberta._

_Ninguém a vista, todas as pessoas a sua volta eram na maioria casais, conversavam animados sobre o que fizeram durante o dia e coisas banais. Nem sinal do sininho tocar; ele pensou desanimado._

_-"Não sei porque fui insistir sabendo que ela não viria. Mas esperança é a ultima que morre"; ele concluiu com um meio sorriso triste nos lábios. Abriu a carteira deixando algumas moedas sobre a mesa e saiu. Era melhor voltar para o hotel e arrumar as malas para ir embora._

_Havia deixado Sorento apenas por três dias sob a supervisão de um amigo, que cuidaria de seu treinamento nesse meio tempo. Sabia que o pupilo não iria lhe desobedecer, então confiou que poderia deixá-lo por aqueles dias, mas agora parecia que voltaria mais cedo pra casa._

_Abriu a porta ignorando o som do sininho, agora, definitivamente não queira ouvi-lo mais. Saiu a passos rápidos, ganhando a rua. O hotel não era muito longe, por isso preferiu andar os dois quarteirões do café até lá, achando desnecessário pegar um táxi para isso._

_Ouviu ao longe alguém lhe chamar, mas deveria ser coincidência; ele pensou. Embora soubesse que aquilo era completamente ridículo. Quantas pessoas conhecia em Copenhague com o nome de Alister? –balançou a cabeça, estava começando a estressar consigo mesmo._

_Parou bruscamente sentindo uma mão fechar-se sobre seu ombro com tamanha força que o obrigou a voltar-se para trás. Sentiu o chão sumir a seus pés ao deparar-se com o olhar inquisidor e ao mesmo tempo incerto da jovem de melenas verdes._

_-Eurin; ele sussurrou, observando-a atentamente. Ela estava com a mascara, mas podia sentir seu olhar. O longo vestido azul que usava esvoaçou com o vento, fazendo-a enrolar-se melhor sobre um casaco branco que usava, tentando manter-se aquecida._

_Ficaram assim sem emitir som algum, não sabiam quanto tempo se passou, mas isso não era mais importante._

_**-Fim da Lembrança-**_

-Alister; Eurin lhe chamou, passando a mão sobre os olhos dele, que pareciam perdidos.

-Uhn? –ele murmurou, piscando.

-Você parecia longe; ela comentou, prendendo melhor a toalha felpuda sobre o corpo e sentando-se na beira da cama. –Em que estava pensando?

-Estava lembrando de como nos encontramos aquele dia; Alister respondeu, puxando-a para seus braços, enlaçando-a pela cintura.

-Pensei que você fosse embora; ela comentou, deitando-se ao lado dele e descansando a cabeça sobre seu ombro.

-Eu também; ele murmurou, deixando os dedos correrem entre as melenas verdes e úmidas.

_**-Lembrança-**_

_Dois egocêntricos, isso o que eram. Apenas duas palavras foram o suficiente para começarem a discutir... De novo._

_-Puff, nem sei porque vim aqui; ela vociferou, dando-lhe as costas, pronta para ir embora._

_Estavam sentados em uma pracinha que ficava próxima ao centro histórico de Copenhague. O movimento estava cessando, mas isso não os impedia de conversarem ali._

_-Sabe, sabe sim; Alister rebateu, sentindo o sangue ferver. Segurou-lhe pelo pulso impedindo-a de afastar-se._

_Poderia contar nos dedos a quantidade de vezes que ela esquivava-se de si, só para manter a pose de inabalável. Isso já estava lhe irritando. Ela se escondia o tempo todo atrás daquela maldita mascara, enquanto ele se matava, tentando adivinhar quais eram suas expressões._

_-O que? –Eurin perguntou, voltando-se para trás._

_Arregalou os olhos, sentindo um deslocamento de ar e a mascara que antes lhe cobria a face, ser tirada rapidamente de forma que não fosse capaz de impedir._

_-Você sabe Eurin; Alister falou, com a voz mais branda._

_Delicadamente enlaçou-a pela cintura, observando-a atentamente. Há quanto tempo desejara poder vê-la sem aquele empecilho de prata; ele pensou, tocando-lhe a face delicadamente._

_-Porque fez isso? –ela perguntou com a voz tremula, tentando se afastar, porém sentiu-o estreitar mais os braços em torno de sua cintura, impedindo-a de mover-se._

_-Você sabe tanto quanto eu que não podemos mais ignorar isso, ou mentirmos a nós mesmos de que não esta acontecendo nada; ele falou, encostando a testa sobre a dela._

_-Alister; ela sussurrou, sentindo as lágrimas caírem de forma insistente de seus olhos, sentindo-o abraçar-lhe de forma terna. _

_Detestava esse sentimento de fragilidade e impotência, mas sentia-se completamente vulnerável entre os braços fortes e quentes do cavaleiro, que agora, a única coisa que desejava era esquecer de tudo e entregar-se ao que sentiam há tanto tempo._

_Como ele dissera, o que estava acontecendo entre eles não poderia ser esquecido ou ignorado, apenas vivido..._

**-o-o-o-o-**

_-Vamos apenas deixar isso de lado, enquanto estivermos aqui; ele sussurrou, entre seus lábios. _

_Com passos incertos caminhavam pelo cômodo. Haviam apenas decidido que ao entrarem pelas portas daquele hotel o mundo resumiria-se apenas entre os dois. Cavaleiros, amazonas, santuário e principalmente pupilos seriam palavras proibidas enquanto estivessem juntos._

_-Mas...;_

_-Xiiiii; ele sussurrou, tocando-lhe a face delicadamente com a ponta dos dedos. –Esse momento é nosso, ninguém pode nos tirar isso;_

_-...; Eurin assentiu, não havia mais como bater de frente contra um caminho que já escolhera a muito._

_Fechou os olhos, sentindo-o tocar-lhe os lábios sofregamente com os seus, foram prender-se de forma possessiva entre as melenas verdes, enquanto a outra mão ocupava-se de livrar-lhe do pesado casaco._

_Beijavam-se intensamente, como se a muito almejassem por esse encontro. Lá fora a lua iluminava o céu de forma imponente, enquanto os jovens entregavam-se aquilo que sentiam há tanto tempo, sendo privados por regras e obrigações de demonstrarem._

_**-Fim da Lembrança-**_

-Somos dois egocêntricos e orgulhosos; Alister comentou.

-Uhn? –Eurin murmurou, franzindo o cenho, ergueu parcialmente a cabeça para fitá-lo.

-...; O cavaleiro assentiu, enquanto delicadamente colocava uma mexa de fios fartos atrás da orelha da jovem. –Nunca damos o braço a torcer por nada, em momento algum; ele completou, num murmúrio.

-Mal do signo; ela brincou, entrelaçando os dedos em uma mecha vermelha que caia próxima a seus olhos.

-Talvez; Alister respondeu. –Fico pensando como vai ser daqui a três anos;

Eurin estancou, já pensara sobre isso. Quando o treinamento de Afrodite e Sorento terminasse, os quatro voltariam ao santuário e o duelo entre os pupilos pela sagrada armadura começaria, mas e depois, independente de quem fosse o vencedor, como seria depois disso? –ela se perguntou, sentindo um frio na espinha, engoliu em seco.

-Não sei; Eurin limitou-se a responder, afastou-se parcialmente com o intuito de levantar-se.

Alister fitou-a intensamente, sentindo-a tensa devido a seu comentário, enlaçou-a pela cintura, impedindo-a de se afastar.

-Alister; Eurin falou impaciente, querendo se afastar, porém ele não deixava.

-Não seja teimosa; ele a repreendeu.

-O que? –a amazona perguntou, serrando os orbes perigosamente.

-Sei o que esta pensando; o cavaleiro completou com um olhar compreensivo. –Mas não vamos nos estressar com isso agora, lembra o que combinamos?

-...; Ela assentiu, lembrando-se que uma das coisas que haviam decidido era deixarem todos os problemas do lado de fora, enquanto estivessem juntos.

-Então, não pense mais nisso; ele completou, tocando-lhe delicadamente os lábios, com a ponta dos dedos.

Viu-a fechar os olhos e suspirar. Deitou-a delicadamente sobre a cama, tomando-lhe os lábios com intensidade. Agora simplesmente não pensariam.

Enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, aproximando-se mais do cavaleiro, quando o mesmo circundou sua cintura com um dos braços.

Era uma loucura o que faziam, mentindo para todos apenas para poderem ficar juntos, até poderia ser, mas isso era o que menos importava agora...

**II – Acidentalmente Próximos.**

**Suécia / Gotland...**

Novamente estava sentado na beira do lago, tentando conjurar sua primeira rosa. As palavras da jovem ainda ecoavam em sua mente, mas as respostas pareciam apenas imagens distorcidas que o impediam de se concentrar.

Pelo que lutar? Nunca pensara realmente nisso. Alias, nunca concordara com a idéia primitiva de lutar em nome dos deuses ou sobre o ultimo desejo dos pais para se tornar um cavaleiro. Quem sabe fosse o destino; um sorriso sádico formou-se em seus lábios. Desde quando um caminho escolhido pelos outros era um destino.

Suspirou pesadamente, apertou os olhos tentando se concentrar, mas novamente a voz de Aimê ecoava de forma perturbadora em sua mente.

-Nada ainda? –alguém perguntou atrás de si.

Bufou exasperado, não precisava ser adivinho pra reconhecer a dona da voz...

-Calma, só perguntei; Aimê defendeu-se, antes que ele pudesse reclamar de alguma coisa.

-Eu não disse nada; Filipe respondeu, com falso ar de inocência sem esconder a irônica em sua voz. –Alias, onde estava?

-Por ai; ela respondeu, gesticulando de forma displicente.

-Aimê; ele falou, em tom de aviso.

-Ah! Você não levou a sério o que a mana disse, levou? –ela perguntou cautelosa.

-...; Filipe arqueou a sobrancelha, fitando-a demoradamente. –É melhor ir treinar;

-...; Ela negou com um aceno.

-Aimê; ele repetiu, levantando-se do chão, batendo a mãos sobre os joelhos para tirar o pó.

-Você não pode me obrigar, não vou ficar treinando enquanto a Eurin não voltar, digamos que estou me auto-presenteando com férias; ela completou, passando os braços por trás da cabeça, apoiando-a displicentemente.

-Tem certeza? –ele perguntou, com um olhar enigmático.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou, piscando confusa.

Viu-o dar um passo em sua direção e recuou dois...

-Seria melhor que você fosse treinar, pelo menos a Eurin não surta depois; Filipe continuou, deu mais dois passos e viu-a recuar três. –Algum problema? –ele perguntou, com um sorriso deslavado nos lábios.

-Você me assusta sorrindo assim; ela falou, engolindo em seco. –"Por Zeus, o que eu to falando?"; Aimê pensou.

-Assim como? –Filipe perguntou casualmente.

Não havia como negar que estava perturbada com aquilo, ou melhor, com as reações que vinha tendo na presença dele. Não sabia ao certo o que estava acontecendo ultimamente, mas apenas sentia como se ele fosse capaz de enxergar através de qualquer mascara ou barreira que fosse colocado em seu caminho e aquela insegurança lhe assustava.

Deu-lhe as costas, desatando a correr para a casa. Não iria lhe dar uma resposta que nem ao menos sabia o motivo de estar assim. Porque aquela repentina mudança na própria forma de agir, ou nele mesmo, que estava diferente, pelo menos a seu ver; ela concluiu.

-Aimê, espera; ele pediu, seguindo-a.

A jovem voltou-se para trás num rápido movimento, sem ver que um de seus pés enroscara-se em uma raiz saliente de uma arvore próximo de onde estava. Sentiu uma fisgada de dor quando ele torceu. Fechou os olhos, já prevendo a queda, porém ela nunca veio...

Sentiu uma respiração quente e descontrolada chocando-se contra seu pescoço e um par de braços fortes, segurando-a com força para que não tocasse o chão. Abriu os olhos cautelosa, vendo apenas uma volumosa cascata de fios azuis a sua frente.

-Deveria tomar cuidado e não sair correndo desse jeito por ai; Filipe falou, com a voz branda, afastando-se parcialmente para fitá-la.

-Eu...; Ela balbuciou, sem conseguir formular qualquer pensamento coerente.

-Consegue andar? –ele perguntou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-O que? –ela perguntou surpresa, mas viu-o apontar para seu pé.

Apenas assentiu afastando-se, mal dera um passo sentiu novamente aquela dor, sabe-se lá o que teria saído fora do lugar; ela pensou, emitindo um baixo gemido de dor.

-Como eu pensei; ela o ouviu falar.

-Eu estou bem, não foi nada; Aimê rebateu, deu mais um passo, prendendo a respiração e sentindo os orbes lacrimejarem pela dor.

-Aimê; Filipe falou, querendo aproximar-se, mas ela ergueu a mão pedindo que ele não fizesse isso.

-Eu posso demorar um pouquinho, mas eu estou bem; ela completou, num sussurro.

Cinco passos e parou respirando pesadamente. Não iria conseguir, a quem estava tentando enganar; ela pensou, aflita.

-Pare de ser teimosa; Filipe falou impaciente.

-Hei, eu não... **O QUE ESTA FAZENDO?** –ela gritou, agarrando-se ao pescoço do pisciano, quando o mesmo lhe suspendera do chão.

-Você é teimosa de mais pra admitir que precisa de ajuda; Filipe falou, enquanto a carregava para dentro da casa. –Se ficar forçando a perna assim, pode prejudicar o tendão, ai qualquer esforço a mais que você fizer ele sai fora do lugar; ele a repreendeu.

Aimê ficou em silencio, dando-se por vencida. Sabia que ele estava certo, mas admitir já era outra historia. Apoiou a cabeça sobre o ombro dele Vendo que não estavam longe, alias, já estavam bem próximos da porta da casa.

-Pode me deixar aqui; ela falou, não sabia ao certo, mas aquela proximidade fazia com que ficasse mais tensa a cada segundo.

Ignorando o que a jovem falara, seguiu para dentro da casa. Subiu lentamente a escada, tomando o caminho para o corredor dos quartos. Ao virar a esquerda, deparou-se com uma porta ao lado da sua. Abriu-a sem esperar por qualquer aviso da jovem.

Colocou-a delicadamente sobre a cama. Aimê pareceu suspirar aliviada.

-Não tente se levantar. Vou buscar alguma coisa para colocar ai; ele falou, apontando para o pé da jovem.

-...; Sem outra alternativa, assentiu. Viu-o sair do quarto rapidamente. -"Droga, o que deu em mim?"; ela se perguntou, deixando-se cair na cama, lembrando-se do pequeno surto de fuga que tivera.

Perdida em pensamentos, não ouviu o som de passos na escada, muito menos sentiu a aproximação do cavaleiro, acabando por cair no sono.

Puxou uma cadeira para perto da cama, procurando não fazer barulho. Assim que entrou no quarto e a viu parcialmente deitada, imaginou que o silencio da jovem era devido ao sono que ela cairá.

Tirou-lhe os sapatos, arrumando-a de forma mais confortável sobre a cama. Viu-a murmurar algo incompreensível e abraçar-se ao travesseiro, enquanto de forma delicada ele colocava uma pomada que fosse impedir que pudesse inflamar o local machucado. Sem duvidas o tornozelo ficaria inchado por muitos dias, mas aquilo pelo menos aliviaria a dor; ele pensou.

-Uhn; ele parou, ao ouvi-la murmurar e puxar o pé.

-Aimê; Filipe chamou.

-Por perde tempo com isso? –ela perguntou, com a voz chorosa.

-O que? –ele perguntou confuso, porém ela não respondeu. Passou uma pequena tira de malha em torno do tornozelo dela, impedindo que o remédio saísse entre os lençóis.

Viu-a encolher-se na cama, quando se levantou. Voltou seu olhar para os pés da cama, encontrando uma colcha ali, puxou-a, cobrindo a jovem. Sem dizer coisa alguma, saiu do quarto.

Um baixo soluço escapou dos lábios da jovem, fazendo-a enrolar-se cada vez mais entre as cobertas.

-"O que ta acontecendo comigo?"; ela se perguntou, sentindo um rastro quente correr por baixo da mascara, ao ouvir a porta fechar-se quando ele sairá.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Encostou a porta sem fazer muito barulho, encostou-se sobre a mesma sentindo a madeira fria em contato com suas costas, deixou-se escorrer até o chão, sentando-se. Passou as mãos nervosamente sobre os cabelos.

-"Droga, o que ta acontecendo comigo?"; Filipe pensou, ao relembrar a forma que vinha agindo com a jovem desde que Eurin partira.

Levantou-se rapidamente, era melhor parar de pensar e concentrar-se somente nos treinamentos, mesmo soubesse que isso seria muito difícil; ele concluiu.

**Continua...**

Bom pessoal, o capitulo chega ao fim, mas as coisas estão apenas começando. Sinceramente espero que tenham gostado do capitulo e prometo que muitas surpresas ainda vão rolar.

Antes de ir, deixo meus mais sinceros agradecimentos a todos que acompanham as minhas fics e um obrigada em especial as meninas que comentaram no capitulo passado: Margarida, Taci, Isa-san e Flor de Gelo.

Até mais pessoal

Kisus

Já ne...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Momento Propaganda:**

**My Favorite Songs – El Tango de Roxenne. **Parte da série **'My Favorite Songs' **da Margarida. A mesma mostra de forma caliente e muito interessante um romance inédito, perfeito e sensacional. Não percam um Saga que nunca ninguém antes ousou imaginá-lo. Intrigante e misterioso, porém acima de tudo, dançando tango como nunca.


	9. Pode Crer

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Eurin e Aimê são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Boa leitura!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 9: Pode crer...**

**I – Surpresas.**

Sentiu um cheiro gosto de café chegar a suas narinas, mesmo tendo antes que passar pela mascara de prata. Abriu os olhos lentamente, o quarto ainda estava escuro. Será que já havia amanhecido? –Aimê se perguntou, virando-se em direção a janela.

Espreguiçou-se manhosamente na cama, sentindo a colcha que a cobria cair ao chão. Sentou-se na mesma, notando sobre o criado mudo ao lado da cama, estava uma bandeja com uma xícara de café fumegante e algumas frutas e pães para acompanhar.

-"Estranho"; Aimê pensou, quem teria trazido aquilo? Afrodite; ela concluiu no mesmo momento.

Tentou levantar-se da cama, mas sentiu uma fisgada sobre o tornozelo, emitiu um baixo gemido de dor, sentando-se novamente.

-Droga; ela resmungou, respirando pesadamente.

Esperou a dor aliviar, antes de tentar levantar-se novamente. Sem colocar muito peso sobre o pé, aproximou-se da janela. Abriu uma frestinha na cortina, pode vislumbrar a superfície do lago.

Mesmo com muitas arvores em volta do terreno, por seu quarto ficar no segundo andar tinha esse privilegio. A vista dali era muito bonita; ela pensou. Tendo as atenções rapidamente desviadas para outra visão na beira do lago.

Sentiu a face incendiar-se ao vê-lo sair da a água. Os volumosos cabelos azuis colados ao corpo pela água, a franja arrepiada e o corpo bem talhado completamente à mostra, vestindo apenas uma larga bermuda, mas ainda sim, era muita pele a mostra; ela pensou, engolindo em seco.

-"Céus, como alguém pode ser tão bonito"; não foi capaz de reprimir tal pensamento.

A cálida luz da manhã iluminava as gotas de água que escorriam pelo corpo do cavaleiro, cuja pele arrepiou-se levemente pela brisa matutina que o envolveu. Uma visão dos deuses, certamente.

Afastou-se rapidamente da janela, ao notar que mesmo daquela distancia, o cavaleiro parecia ter voltado o olhar em direção a sua janela. Poderia ser paranóia, mas melhor prevenir do que remedir, caindo em uma situação constrangedora, que nunca conseguira explicar; ela concluiu.

Voltou a sentar-se na cama, era melhor tomar o café logo, antes que esfriasse. Depois daria um jeito de sair daquele quarto. Ignorando completamente as recomendações do cavaleiro sobre ficar deitada e não se mexer.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Deveria ser apenas impressão; Filipe pensou, balançando a cabeça de maneira imperceptível. Pegou uma toalha que deixara na beira do lago, usando-a para retirar parcialmente a umidade dos cabelos, antes de entrar em casa.

O café estava pronto e seus afazeres matinais também. Agora era só tomar um bom banho e descansar. Afinal, também merecia uma folguinha, embora admitir isso a Aimê seria outra historia; ele pensou, com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

Entrou em casa, passando pela cozinha, indo até as escadas da sala, que o levariam para o segundo andar.

-Como é teimosa; Filipe exasperou, ao ver Aimê no topo da escada com a bandeja que deixara em seu quarto, pouco antes de ir nadar.

Com o susto, a jovem perdeu o equilíbrio deixando a bandeja cair no chão e agarrou-se fortemente ao corrimão para não cair.

Subiu os lances de escada aos saltos, impedindo-a de cair no chão sobre os cacos da xícara. Deu graças por pelo menos seus outros sentidos estarem evoluindo mais rápido que o cosmo, do contrario, já poderia imaginá-la caída sobre aqueles cacos.

-Não disse pra não se levantar; ele a repreendeu.

-Não vou ficar trancada lá o dia todo; Aimê ralhou, erguendo a face e deparando-se com o olhar intenso do cavaleiro sobre si.

Engoliu em seco, sentindo-o estreitar mais os braços em sua cintura, ficando completamente colada a aquele corpo escultural ainda úmido; ela pensou, sentindo a face incendiar-se, dando graças aos céus por estar com a mascara.

-...; Filipe balançou a cabeça, vencido. Suspendeu-a do chão, aninhando-a entre seus braços.

-Hei, o que pensa que esta fazendo? –ela perguntou, agarrando-se ao pescoço do cavaleiro. Vendo-o descer as escadas.

-Te fazer voltar pro quarto é o mesmo que mandar você pular corda com o pé machucado, então é melhor te colocar em outro lugar que você não vá se machucar; o jovem falou, nem um pouco incomodado com a tensão que a envolvia.

-Hei, não fale como se eu fosse um objeto que pode largar em qualquer lugar; Aimê ralhou, tentando empurrá-lo e voltar ao chão.

-E você não fale como se fosse tão superior ao outros, que em algum momento também não precisa de ajuda; ele rebateu ferino, fitando-lhe intensamente, que mesmo usando a mascara, ela abaixou a cabeça sentindo-se acuada.

-Desculpe; ela balbuciou.

Filipe não respondeu, continuou andando em direção a sala. Colocou-a delicadamente sobre o sofá de três lugares. Afastou-se indo até o outro, que ficava do outro lado da mesinha de centro, pegando duas almofadas.

Aimê fitou-o confusa, vendo-o voltar-se para si. Sentindo o corpo todo ficar tenso.

-O que estava fazendo? –ela perguntou, com a voz tremula.

-Evitando que você fique com dor nas costas e resolva sair andando por ai, para compensar; o jovem respondeu, pegando-a de surpresa, ao colocar uma das almofadas sobre a mesinha de centro, puxando-a para mais perto do sofá e suspendendo seus pés do chão, para colocá-los sobre a almofada.

-...; Entreabriu os lábios para retrucar, quando sentiu-o empurrar-lhe parcialmente para a frente pelos ombros, colocando a outra almofada atrás de suas costas.

-Não ouse se levantar daí; ele avisou, dando a volta no sofá, para abrir as janelas da sala que ainda estavam fechadas.

-E se eu não obedecer? –Aimê perguntou em tom de desafio. Sem conseguir ver onde ele estava agora.

-Não me obrigue a amarrá-la ai; ele sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido, surgindo atrás dela.

A jovem engoliu em seco, como não o sentira se aproximar?

-E não duvide que eu possa fazer isso se perder a paciência; ele completou, afastando-se e indo em direção a cozinha. Era melhor pegar uma pá e uma vassoura para juntar aqueles cacos antes que algum dos dois pudesse correr o risco de escorrer e cair dali de novo.

Aimê observou-o, intrigada. Porque ele estava agindo daquela forma? Tão atencioso e porque não dizer carinhoso. Alguma coisa nos atos do cavaleiro lhe confundia.

Sua presença era atordoante? Não sabia explicar o que era, mas sempre ficava na defensiva quando ele se aproximava assim, de uma forma enigmática e indecifrável. Como se quisesse afastá-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que desejava sentir sua presença por perto.

Encostou a cabeça sobre o encosto do sofá, suspirando frustrada. Não ira achar as respostas com tanta facilidade como desejava.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sentia o olhar dela sobre si, mas continuou a juntar os cacos. Mais um dia e Eurin estaria de volta; Filipe pensou, dando um suspiro cansado, ainda precisava terminar aquilo e subir tomar banho, só agora lembrara-se que ainda estava vestindo apenas a bermuda que colocara para entrar no lago.

Terminou de juntar os cacos indo para a cozinha. Deparou-se com o relógio na parede, ainda eram oito horas. Realmente o tempo não passa, quando não se tem nada pra fazer; ele pensou.

Voltou para a sala, vendo que Aimê estava lendo um livro. Estranho; ele pensou, com um meio sorriso. Será que ela estava tão irritada consigo a ponto de fingir ler um livro, pouco tipico de sua rotina, apenas pra fazer-se de desentendida. Não; ele concluiu. Subindo as escadas.

-"Ufa"; ela suspirou, jogando o livro de lado e deitando-se no sofá displicentemente. Seria um longo dia; Aimê pensou.

**II - Sentimentos...**

Acordar assim estava se tornando freqüente nas ultimas horas; Aimê pensou, ao despertar aos poucos sentindo um cheiro gosto de comida feita na hora vindo da cozinha. Já era hora do almoço e provavelmente dormira a manhã toda; ela pensou, remexendo-se no sofá, ficando de frente para a mesa de centro.

Deparou-se com uma toalha posta sobre a mesma, com um prato e algumas travessas com o almoço. Olhou para todos os lados sem encontrar o cavaleiro. Onde ele estaria? –ela se perguntou.

Concentrou-se de forma que seu cosmo não ficasse muito evidente, mas que pudesse sentir a presença dele. Pela vibração de seu cosmo, pode constatar que ele estava na frente de casa provavelmente sentado na varanda.

-"Uhn! Ta com uma cara boa"; Aimê pensou, olhando tudo que ele deixara. Parou confusa, antes de retirar a mascara. Respirou fundo, era melhor não começar a pensar no porque dele estar agindo assim, ou iria surtar de novo e machucar de novo o pé não estava em seus planos.

Terminou de almoçar rapidamente, olhou para os lados, nem sinal do cavaleiro. Não faria mal arriscar-se um pouco, andando até a varanda; ela pensou. Sentindo seu pé não doer enquanto tocava o chão.

-"Já é um progresso"; Aimê pensou, com um sorriso satisfeito.

Caminhou para fora da casa, abrindo a porta silenciosamente. Olhou para todos os lados, mas parou com um olhar confuso. Do outro lado da varanda reparando que uma rede fora estendida entre os pilares de madeira. Aproximou-se intrigada ao ver algo remexer-se dentro dela.

Um anjo; foi o que pensou ao vê-lo ali, dormindo de forma tão tranqüila, que nem mesmo uma leve brisa poderia destruir aquela harmonia.

Os braços estavam atrás da cabeça, servindo como apoio. Os cabelos estavam espalhados pelos ombros e os pés relaxadamente cruzados. O peito subia e descia com a respiração suave.

Abaixou-se até os joelhos tocarem o chão, apoiando-se na rede, de forma que não o acordasse. Poderia simplesmente ir embora dali, mas sentia-se impelida em ficar e observá-lo. Há muito tempo conviviam juntos, mas só agora o via assim, tão tranqüilo.

Lembrou-se da forma que ele agira consigo pela manhã. Tão atencioso. O que estava mudando? –ela pensou. Inconscientemente, levou uma das mãos a face do cavaleiro, tocando-a suavemente, afastando alguns fios azuis de seus olhos. Ouviu-o suspirar e afastou a mão, sentindo o coração bater desenfreado. Teria o acordado? Viu-o remexer-se, continuando a dormir.

-"Céus, onde estou com a cabeça?"; ela pensou, balançando a cabeça nervosamente.

-Aimê; Filipe falou sonolento abrindo os olhos e deparando-se com a amazona, com a face a milímetros da sua, podia ouvir até mesmo o coração dela bater agitado, tanto quanto o seu ao acordar e vê-la ali.

-Ahn! –ela balbuciou, afastando-se bruscamente.

-Espera, cuid-...; Ele mal falou, ouviu um baixo gemido sair dos lábios da jovem ao pisar novamente de mau jeito. Rapidamente virou-se na rede, segurando-a por um braço, porem soltou-a da mesma forma, ao ver a rede virar, jogando-o com tudo no chão.

-Ai; ele gemeu de dor, tentando se levantar, mas sentiu um peso a mais sobre si. Tentou virar-se, mas não conseguiu, vendo uma cascata de fios verdes cobrindo-lhe os olhos. Que situação estavam? –ele pensou, engolindo em seco.

-Você esta bem? –ele perguntou, virando-se de lado, ao vê-la sentar-se no chão.

-...; Aimê assentiu, silenciosamente. Massageando o tornozelo dolorido.

Filipe respirou fundo, passando a mão pela testa, tentando tirar alguns fios dos olhos.

-Vem, é melhor entrarmos; ele falou, levantando-se e lhe estendendo a mão para ajudá-la.

-Não é necessário; Aimê respondeu, preparando-se para levantar, mas parou sentindo o tornozelo doer ao tocar o chão. –Pensando bem, acho que vou ficar um pouco mais aqui sabe, é cansativo ficar lá dentro o dia todo; ela desconversou.

-Previsível; Filipe falou com um meio sorriso.

-O que? –ela perguntou, mas engoliu em seco, ao vê-lo abaixar-se. –Hei, eu já disse q-...;

-Eu sei, que quer ficar aqui; ele a cortou, antes que ela pudesse reclamar, suspendeu-a do chão, colocando-a sentada na rede. –Mas ficar sentada no chão não deve ser muito confortável;

-Uhn? –ela murmurou confusa, sentindo-o enlaçar-lhe pela cintura, sentando-se atrás de si.

-E como sei que você vai arrumar qualquer motivo para levantar, vou ficar por aqui, quando quiser entrar eu te levo; ele avisou.

-Mas...; Ela murmurou, querendo afastar-se.

Sentiu o corpo ficar tenso e a face em brasas, quando o mesmo deitou-se novamente sobre a rede, puxando-a consigo.

-Não seja teimosa; ele falou com uma voz calma. –Não reclamou que queria uma folga, então, aproveite e descanse, porque amanhã nenhum de nós dois vai ter pausa para descanso quando a Eurin chegar; ele completou.

-Porque esta fazendo isso? –ela perguntou num sussurro.

-Como?

-Porque esta me tratando assim? –ela continuou.

-Qual o problema com isso? –Filipe perguntou, afagando-lhe as melenas, ouvindo-a suspirar.

-Você me confunde; ela confessou num sussurro, fechando os olhos ao senti-lo abraçar-lhe ternamente.

-Algumas coisas a gente simplesmente não explica; ele sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido, sentindo-a aconchegar-se entre seus braços.

Fechou os olhos, aspirando o suave perfume de rosas que chegava a suas narinas. Não se importariam se o tempo parasse agora; ambos pensaram.

**III – Volta ao Lar.**

**1 ano depois...**

**-CONCENTRE-SE;** Eurin gritou, para ambos os pupilos que enfrentavam-se numa luta ferrenha em meio aos treinamentos.

-Com licença; um garoto falou aproximando-se cauteloso. Chegara na frente da casa, chamando, mas ninguém atendeu, até ouvir as vozes vindas dali e dar a volta na casa.

-O que deseja? –Eurin perguntou voltando-se para o menino.

-Ahn! Telegrama pra o Sr Lancaster; ele falou timidamente.

-Pode me dar, eu entrego a ele; a amazona falou.

-Mas...;

-...; Eurin estreitou os orbes por baixo da mascara fazendo o garoto engolir em seco, poderia não ver o rosto da jovem, mas pode muito bem sentir o olhar retalhador dela sobre si.

-Aqui esta Sra; ele falou entregando a ela, numa respeitosa reverencia afastou-se indo embora.

Eurin observou a carta, era dos tutores do garoto. Henry e Emilia que ainda viviam em Visby; ela pensou.

-Afrodite; ela chamou, fazendo os dois pararem o treino.

O cavaleiro aproximou-se, vendo Eurin com um envelope na mão, viu-a abrir a carta e retirar o papel de dentro entregando-lhe, enquanto rasgava o envelope. Já imaginava o porque, obviamente estava com o seu nome nela, ainda não entendia algumas excentricidades da mesma, mas fazer o que?

-Leia, depois volte ao treinamento. Aimê venha comigo; ela mandou, chamando a irmã enquanto iam pra o lago.

A jovem fitou-o a distancia, curiosa para saber o que tinha na carta, mas não pode perguntar devido ao chamado de Eurin.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Mestra; Filipe chamou, haviam acabado de almoçar e aproveitou que Aimê subira para seu quarto, para poder conversar com Eurin.

-Sim;

-Gostaria de lhe pedir autorização para ir a Virby; ele falou.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –a jovem perguntou.

-...; Ele assentiu. –Minha madrinha esta muito doente e pediu que eu fosse lhe ver, eu gostaria de saber se pode me deixar ir, vão ser apenas dois dias; ele explicou.

Eurin parou por um momento, desde que começaram a treinar havia deixado claro que ele deveria deixar de lado todos os laços com a antiga vida, mas sabia que não era justo impedi-lo de ver um familiar nesse estado, alem do mais eram só dois dias.

-Pode ir, mas esteja de volta logo, não irei tolerar alguma falta sua; Eurin avisou.

-Obrigado mestra; ele agradeceu levantando-se. –Vou hoje a noite e no máximo em dois dias já estou de volta;

-Boa viajem; ela falou.

Filipe afastou-se indo para seu quarto, era melhor arrumar o que levaria e partir logo, não sabia quando teria novamente a oportunidade de voltar pra casa daquele jeito.

**Continua... **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Domo pessoal**

**Mais um capitulo chega ao fim. Sinceramente espero que tenham gostado e podem ter certeza, as coisas estão apenas começando. Bom, antes de ir, gostaria de agradecer a todos que acompanham essa fic e perdem um pouquinho de seu tempo comentando. Valeu mesmo pessoal**

**Até mais**

**Kisus**

**Já ne...**


	10. Eu Viajei Contra a Vontade

**Domo pessoal**

**Desculpem a demora em postar esse capitulo, mas a minha semana foi bastante complicada e por motivos de saúde fui obrigada a deixar um pouco de lado as fics. Mas agora, estou aqui com mais um capitulo para vocês. Agora falta pouco para a historia voltar ao curso normal. Sinceramente espero que gostem do capitulo e no mais, agradeço a todos que acompanham essa fic e as demais. Um obrigada especial a todos que comentaram no capitulo passado.**

**Até a próxima... e vamos ao que interessa.**

**Boa leitura!**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aimê, Eurin, Emilia e Henry são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**Capitulo 10: Eu viajei contra vontade.**

**I – Conselhos Maternos.**

Aproximou-se calmamente da casa dos padrinhos, fazia tanto tempo que não voltava para a casa, estava quase se esquecendo de como ela era; Filipe pensou, enquanto caminhava pelas ruas do centro de Visby até a casa dos padrinhos. Quem sabe, após ver Emilia poderia ir até em casa dar uma olhada em como as coisas estavam por lá; ele pensou.

-Filipe; parou ouvindo alguém chamar atrás de si saindo de uma floricultura, não muito longe de onde estava, virou-se na direção de quem lhe chamara.

Um homem alto, de cabelos castanhos e orbes claros aproximou-se sorrindo. Filipe sorriu, indo abraçá-lo, como sentia saudades do padrinho.

-Como cresceu garoto, quase não te reconheci; Henry falou, abraçando-o fortemente.

-Há quanto tempo, padrinho? –ele perguntou.

-Alguns anos, mas vamos conversar lá dentro, aqui fora está um pouco frio; o Sr falou, passando o braço sobre os ombros do garoto, puxando-o para dentro da casa. –Por um momento pensei que não fosse poder vir, porque bem... Com o treinamento e o inverno chegando; ele comentou.

-Eurin me deixou vir, mas só posso ficar dois dias; Filipe respondeu, enquanto atravessavam o corredor principal, em direção a sala.

-Emilia vai ficar muito feliz em te ver; Henry falou. –Ela queria que fossemos a Gotland lhe visitar, mas você sabe, essas coisas não são permitidas para os aspirantes e tive que convencê-la de que não podíamos; ele explicou, com um olhar triste.

Infelizmente as coisas eram assim, quando um garoto tornava-se oficialmente aspirante a cavaleiro, teria que deixar de lado todos os laços com sua antiga vida, isso incluía também, receber visitas de parentes próximos ou amigos.

-Como esta à madrinha? –Filipe perguntou, sentando-se na poltrona que ele lhe indicara.

-Esta bem, na medida do possível; Henry respondeu. –Você sabe que Emilia fica um pouco frágil nessa época do ano, ela pegou uma gripe que lhe deixou de cama, acho que só voltou a andar um pouco pela casa nos últimos dois dias;

-Entendo; ele balbuciou.

-Mas vai lá, ela vai ficar feliz em te ver; Henry o incentivou.

-Mas ela pode estar dormindo, não quero acordá-la; o jovem adiantou-se.

-Não se preocupe, você já sabe o caminho, pode ir; o Sr falou, sorrindo.

-...; Filipe assentiu.

Levantou-se da poltrona, caminhando de volta ao corredor. Deparou-se com uma escada que levava ao segundo andar. Subiu-a procurando não deixar que os degraus rangessem. Virando a esquerda, deparou-se com uma porta de mogno entreaberta. Não precisava pensar muito para saber que aquele era o quarto.

Pela frestinha da posta tentou ver se a madrinha estava dormindo ou acordada.

-Pode entrar; ele ouviu sua madrinha falando.

Arqueou a sobrancelha, como ela sabia que estava ali? –ele se perguntou. Abriu a porta calmamente, deparando-se com a Sra sentada na cama, com um olhar sereno para si. Ela estava um pouco pálida, mas talvez isso fosse devido à gripe que pegara; ele pensou.

-Madrinha; Filipe falou, aproximando-se.

-Céus, que bom que veio; ela falou, abrindo os braços, num convite silencioso para que se aproximasse.

Sentiu-a envolver-lhe com os braços, num abraço carinhoso, como sentia saudade de sua madrinha; Filipe pensou.

-Senti saudades, madrinha; o jovem falou, fitando-lhe com os orbes marejados.

-Eu também minha criança; Emilia falou, apertando-lhe ainda mais entre os braços. –Que bom que veio, agora sente-se aqui e me conte como esta; ela falou, dando-lhe espaço na beira da cama.

-Estou bem, treinando todos os dias, mas estou bem; ele completou sorrindo, segurando as mãos da senhora entre as suas.

-Você esta diferente; Emilia falou, olhando-lhe com atenção. Tocou-lhe a face carinhosamente, fitando-lhe os orbes intensamente.

-Como? –Filipe perguntou, com um olhar confuso.

-Parece mais maduro, sério; Emilia comentou. –E esse brilho em seu olhar, me diz outras coisas também; ela completou, com um sorriso maroto.

-Uhn? –o cavaleiro murmurou, confuso.

-Vamos, me diga, quem é ela? –Emilia perguntou, pegando-o de surpresa.

-Ela quem? –Filipe perguntou, engolindo em seco.

-Filipe, você sabe que nunca consegue me esconder essas coisas; a Sra falou, como se o repreendesse por tentar.

-Sinceramente, não sei a que se refere madrinha; ele falou, desviando o olhar, com a face levemente aquecida.

-Sabe sim; Emilia insistiu. –Desde que nasceu eu cuido de você, acha que não notaria uma mudança assim? Então, me diga logo, quem é ela; a Sra repetiu.

-Madrinha, deve ser impressão a sua; Filipe tentou argumentar.

-Filipe; ela falou, em tom de aviso, serrando os orbes de maneira perigosa.

-Aimê; ele falou num sussurro, dando-se por vencido.

-Como? –a Sra perguntou, piscando confusa.

-Posso fazer uma pergunta madrinha? –ele perguntou, levantando-se e caminhando até a janela.

-Claro; Emilia falou, prontamente.

-O que levou a Sra e o padrinho a passarem todos esses anos juntos, sem se separarem ou deixarem que algo interferisse entre vocês? –ele perguntou, curioso.

-O amor que sentimos um pelo outro; ela respondeu, com um olhar sereno, começando a compreender a confusão do jovem e aonde ele queria chegar.

-Não entendo; Filipe murmurou.

-O amor é o que nos da coragem e força para continuar, para viver e para lutar; Emilia respondeu.

-Como assim lutar? –Filipe perguntou, voltando-se para ela.

-A vida é um caminho incerto, que temos de lutar para atravessá-lo da melhor maneira possível, lutar por nossos sonhos, pelas pessoas que amamos. Quando Henry e eu nos casamos, tivemos que enfrentar muitas coisas para ficarmos juntos, nossas famílias passavam por uma fase conturbada e mesmo assim insistimos em continuar. Nos amávamos e mesmo que as coisas estivessem complicadas não iríamos desistir e vamos continuar juntos enquanto nos for permitido ficar juntos;

-"Um motivo pelo que lutar"; o jovem pensou, lembrando-se das palavras da amazona. –Agora eu entendo; ele murmurou, balançando a cabeça com um meio sorriso. Como pudera levar tanto tempo para encontrar a resposta que procurava? Ele se perguntou, porém parou. Lembrando-se de um velho ditado, antes tarde do que nunca.

-Bem, agora sente-se aqui e me conta tudo sobre Aimê; Emilia mandou, dando um tapinha na beira da cama, mandando-o se aproximar.

**II – Comportamento Suspeito.**

-"O que esta acontecendo com ela?"; Eurin pensou, vendo de longe a irmã na beira do rio treinando insistentemente.

Nos últimos quatro anos que a treinava nunca a vira treinar com tanto empenho como agora. Não era do feitio de Aimê agir assim, tinha alguma coisa errada com ela.

-Aimê; Eurin chamou, aproximando-se.

-O que foi? –a jovem perguntou, afastando-se de uma árvore que treinava golpes físicos. Pegou uma toalha, retirando a mascara e passando-a pela testa, para retirar o suor.

-O que esta acontecendo com você? –Eurin perguntou a queima roupa.

-Uhn? –Aimê murmurou, voltando-se para ela.

-Você nunca foi de treinar assim, o que esta acontecendo? –a amazona insistiu.

-Não é nada; Aimê falou, recolocando a mascara e se afastando de volta pra casa. Dando aquela bateria de exercícios como encerrada.

-Aimê; Eurin falou, seguindo-a. –Me responda, o que esta me escondendo?

-Não é nada; Aimê rebateu, voltando-se pra ela irritada. –Me da um tempo;

Eurin estancou surpresa, Aimê poderia ser explosiva e lhe irritar as vezes, mas nunca respondera dessa forma.

-Quando não treino, você fica em cima de mim que nem um abutre sem me dar sossego. Agora que estou treinando, você continua em cima de mim. Decida o que quer de uma vez; a jovem falou, visivelmente irritada.

Virou-se caminhando de volta pra casa, sem ao menos virar-se, deixando Eurin completamente petrificada para trás.

Subiu rapidamente as escadas, entrando em seu quarto. Encostou-se na porta, deixando-se escorrer até o chão. Jogou a mascara em um canto qualquer do quarto, ignorando-a completamente.

-"Droga"; ela pensou, apoiando os braços sobre o joelho e descansando a cabeça entre os braços.

Poderia apostar que Eurin ficaria bem mais surpresa ao saber o porque de estar assim, do que a reação que tivera a pouco. Porque estava tão irritada? Era obvio, a possibilidade do cavaleiro ter ido embora para sempre lhe aterrorizava.

Sabia que Afrodite não iria fugir, não depois de todos aqueles anos treinando, mas sentia-se aflita apenas com essa possibilidade dele não voltar, a idéia de não tê-lo mais por perto. Balançou a cabeça nervosamente, desde quando pensava nele dessa forma? Talvez há muito tempo, porém admitir tal fato estava fora de cogitação no momento; ela concluiu.

Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Precisava parar de pensar e o treino incessante dos últimos dias era a única coisa que lhe distraia, mas era melhor procurar outra coisa para se distrair, já que Eurin parecia incomodada com isso também; ela pensou, suspirando cansada.

**III – Criando um Vale.**

O dia nascera um pouco nublado, andava chovendo bastante na região nos últimos dias; Henry lhe dissera. Tomavam café calmamente na cozinha, o tempo passara correndo e a noite já teria de voltar a Gotland; ele pensou, dando um suspiro.

Não podia negar que sentia vontade de voltar logo, mas também desejava respirar outros ares um pouco.

-Que suspiro é esse criança? –Emilia perguntou, vendo-o olhar vagamente para a xícara de café que tinha em mãos.

Henry trocou um olhar compreensivo com a esposa, dando uma desculpa qualquer, saiu da cozinha deixando-os a sós para conversarem.

-Só estava pensando; Filipe respondeu, voltando-se para a senhora.

-Esta com saudades dela, eu suponho; a Sra falou, com um sorriso cúmplice.

-Ahn! Bem... Eu; ele falou, embaralhando-se com as palavras.

-Não se preocupe criança, é normal ficar assim; Emilia falou. –Mas como é seu ultimo dia aqui, porque não vai visitar a casa de seus pais; ela sugeriu, tentando distraí-lo.

-Eu estive pensando em dar uma passada lá, mas não sei; Filipe completou a ultima parte quase num murmúrio.

-Pesa a Henry para te levar lá, creio que pode lhe fazer bem; ela falou, já imaginando o porque dele hesitar tanto ao retornar a casa dos pais.

Infelizmente não podia fazer nada, embora não tivesse sido a favor do ultimo desejo dos pais do garoto, entendia que tudo era por um propósito maior e esse tempo de treinamento só mostrava o quanto ele amadurecera e mudara.

-É, acho que vou lá sim; ele falou, levantando-se com um sorriso nos lábios. –Obrigado madrinha;

-Sabe que pode contar comigo, criança; Emilia falou, abraçando-o ternamente. –Mas não se esqueça do que lhe disse; ela falou.

-Uhn? –ele murmurou confuso.

-A próxima vez que voltar aqui, quero que traga Aimê junto; ela avisou.

-Porque? –Filipe perguntou assustado.

-Oras Filipe; Emilia falou, batendo o pé no chão. –Para que eu conheça minha futura nora; ela falou, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo, divertindo-se com o fato do jovem estar tão ou mais vermelho que um tomate.

-Ahn! Bem... É melhor eu ver se o padrinho me da uma carona; ele falou, apontando pra saída e acenando, afastou-se, antes que Emilia fizesse mais alguma pergunta.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Ouviu o carro do padrinho afastar-se atrás de si. Respirou fundo, caminhando atá a entrada. Segurou firmemente o molho de chaves entre os dedos, temendo que os derrubasse. Henry lhe explicara que andara cuidado de tudo por lá desde que partira e não negava que tudo estava em perfeito estado.

Olhou atentamente a mansão em que viveu boa parte de sua vida com os pais. Era estranho voltar ali depois de tanto tempo, parou em frente a porta olhando atentamente para sua mão, tentando identificar qual das chaves abriria a porta de mogno. Por fim encontrou uma que pareceu encaixar-se de imediato na fechadura.

Virou-se para trás, notado estar completamente sozinho. Empurrou a porta, abrindo-a completamente. Deparou-se com o corredor de entrada que levariam ao hall e a escada que levava ao segundo andar e também os cômodos de baixo como cozinha, salas e biblioteca.

Fechou a porta atrás de si e com passos lentos caminhou pela casa toda. Lembrando-se de todos os momentos que vivera ali. Caminhou até a cozinha, como ultima parada. Olhou pela janela da mesma deparando-se com uma pequena estradinha de seixos atrás da casa que levava a uma clareira com lago mais à frente.

Saiu para o quintal com um olhar intrigado. Caminhou pela estradinha deparando-se com um lago de águas cristalinas, lembrando-se que quando era pequeno, uma das coisas que mais gostava era acordar pela manhã e mergulhar naquelas águas, habito que não perdera, mesmo depois de se mudar para Gotland.

Notou que ao longe conseguia ver um agrupamento de montanhas, elas ficavam lindas cobertas de neve quando o inverno chegava. Parou por um momento, olhando a sua volta.

Em volta do lago não havia muita vegetação, mas porque não tentar; ele pensou com um olhar intrigado.

Aproximou-se da beira do lago, erguendo parcialmente as barras da calça para que não tocassem a terra. Fitou atentamente o espelho da água como se estivesse hipnotizado. Seu cosmo começou a elevar-se, fazendo surgir em volta de si uma aura dourada que aumentava a cada bater de seu coração.

Fechou os olhos concentrando-se, uma explosão de luz aconteceu envolvendo todo o local. Minutos depois tomava o caminho para fora da casa, já encontrando seu padrinho a lhe esperar.

-Algum problema padrinho? –Filipe perguntou, ao ver o olhar curioso do Sr sobre si.

-Não, problema algum; Henry respondeu, balançando a cabeça levemente com um meio sorriso. –Vamos, Emilia esta nos esperando para o café, ela disse que não lhe deixa ir embora sem experimentar um dos pãezinhos que ela fez;

-Ta certo; ele falou sorrindo.

**IV – Rosas mortais.**

**1 ano depois...**

**-CONCENTRE-SE;** Eurin gritou, estavam a mais de uma semana treinando aquela técnica de criação de rosas e até agora nenhum progresso.

-Estou tentando; Afrodite respondeu, serrando os orbes.

Elevou seu cosmo como se fosse acendê-lo completamente, mas deixou-o apagar-se rapidamente. Estava nisso a pelo menos três dias, depois da viagem que fizera a Visby muita coisa mudara e essa era uma delas, mas precisava que fosse assim, por enquanto; ele pensou.

-Não consigo; ele murmurou, com ar cansado.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo a lateral da face arder. Não soube quando ela se aproximara, mas sentiu o peso da mão da mestra chocar-se contra sua face com força.

-Não seja idiota; Eurin rebateu ferina.

-Estou cansado disso; Filipe falou, levantando-se e passando a mão pelo canto dos lábios, onde um fino filete vermelho escorria, marcando a face de pele alva.

-O que disse? –Eurin perguntou de forma ameaçadora. Vendo-o dar-lhe as costas.

**-VÁ PARA O INFERNO;** Filipe berrou irritado. –Estou pouco me lixando para o ultimo desejo dos meus pais, eles não passaram por metade desse inferno para que tenham alguma moral de me mandar pra cá e se você quer realmente saber, essa sua disputa patética com Alister já deu o que tinha que dar. Eu não vou ficar no meio desse fogo cruzado, porque **VOCÊ** não é capaz de admitir que seus sentimentos por ele são mais fortes do que esse patético conceito de obrigação que tenta pregar; ele falou, voltando-se para ela com um olhar envenenado.

Intimamente sentiu-se aliviado, a muito vinha reprimindo tudo aquilo. Estava cansado. Queria simplesmente sumir do mapa, ou melhor, ir para algum lugar onde as palavras: cavaleiro e amazona fossem proibidas.

Eurin arregalou os olhos surpresa, nunca ele rebelara-se contra si, nem quando Aimê fazia alguma provocação que nem mesmo ela era capaz de se controlar, mas agora era diferente, por mais acidas que aquelas palavras tenham soado, sabia que ele estava certo, porém não iria admitir com facilidade.

Escondida atrás de uma arvore, Aimê observou espantada aquilo. Não era um bom sinal, não queria vê-los brigar, mas sabia que a irmã não iria deixar barato o fato de um aprendiz lhe jogar na cara tudo aquilo que nem mesmo ela era capaz de fazer em meio a suas provocações, só para tirá-la do sério.

-Então, acha que é capaz de me desafiar, fedelho; Eurin falou, adquirindo uma postura impertinente.

-...; Filipe arqueou a sobrancelha, já era de se esperar.

-É bom que esteja preparado para morrer; ela continuou.

-Se você acha que é capaz de me matar, tente; ele rebateu, abrindo os braços, em sinal de desafio.

Eurin conjurou uma rosa negra. Mas frustrada, viu-o não mover um músculo ou mostrar-se intimidado. Avançou sobre o aprendiz, preparando-se para lançar a rosa.

Filipe simplesmente fechou os olhos, antes que Eurin pudesse lhe atingir, uma infinidade de galhos de rosas ergueram-se do chão, envolvendo o corpo da amazona.

Conhecia aquele tipo de galho, eram galhos de rosas mortais; ela pensou desesperada, tentando livrar-se daquilo, mas era impossível, elas pareciam estreitar-se a cada movimento brusco.

-Se ficar se mexendo, só vai espalhar o veneno mais rápido; ele falou friamente. Serrando um dos punhos, que por sinal, ela não foi capaz de ver um pequeno corte feito sobre a palma da mão momentos antes dos galhos envolver-lhe o corpo.

-O que? –ela perguntou.

-Creio que já percebeu que são galhos de rosas mortais, elas são venenosas e seus espinhos muito perigosos; Filipe continuou, embora estivesse omitindo o fato de que no processo inverso da criação da rosa, os galhos nasceriam muito parecidos, porém sem veneno quando já criados com sangue. –E matam em questão de minutos; ele completou.

-O que pretende com isso? –Eurin perguntou, sentiu o cosmo dele intensificar-se de forma devastadora, nunca pensou que ele estivesse com o cosmo tão elevado assim. Recriminou-se mentalmente por não ter percebido que ele vinha reprimindo seu cosmo. Mas quanto tempo ele estivera fazendo isso, talvez nunca viesse, a saber. Sentiu sua visão ficar turva, viu a imagem de Aimê surgir a sua frente e tudo ficou escuro.

-**PARE**; Aimê gritou, ficando na frente da irmã, deparando-se com o olhar gélido do cavaleiro.

Filipe abrandou o olhar, não queria que ela sofresse, mas estava na hora do pupilo ensinar algumas coisas a mestra. Elevou seu cosmo e rapidamente os galhos sumiram, fazendo Eurin ir de encontro ao chão.

-Mana; Aimê chamou desesperada, vendo-a inconsciente. **–OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?** –ela berrou.

-Ela só esta inconsciente; Filipe falou calmamente, aproximando-se. Viu Aimê colocar-se em seu caminho para detê-lo, mas desviou da jovem, caminhando até a mestra.

Passou os braços por baixo das pernas e das costas da mestra, suspendendo-a do chão. Aimê fitou-o confusa, vendo-o seguir em silencio para dentro de casa. Seguiu-o com passos apressados. Questionando-se intimamente porque ele fizera aquilo.

Filipe entrou com ela em seus braços. Levando-a até a sala. Colocou-a sobre o sofá. Pode notar os cortes feitos pelos galhos, balançou a cabeça com um olhar cansado. Ela iria acordar, surtar de novo e não iria entender o que estava fazendo.

Eurin poderia ser uma boa mestra, mas de uns tempos para cá vinha agindo de forma mais impaciente e explosiva. Até Aimê deixara de provocá-la, pois a jovem voltava-se para ela com agressividade e hostilidade. Não duvidava que isso tivesse algo a ver com a suposta viagem que Eurin tivera de fazer as pressas para o santuário. Fora apenas dois dias, mas o suficiente para fazê-la voltar intratável.

-Porque fez isso? –Aimê perguntou, encostando-se no batente da porta, vendo-o colocar sobre a irmã uma manta que estava sobre uma poltrona.

Viu-o fechar os olhos e aquecer seu cosmo, fazendo com que todos os cortes se fechassem.

-O que? –ele perguntou, voltando-se para ela.

-Escondeu de mim que estava com o cosmo nesse nível; ela completou, magoada.

-Não me achei digno para isso; Filipe respondeu, caminhando até a jovem, mas ao contrario do que ela esperava, ele desviou indo para a cozinha.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –Aimê insistiu.

-Não sei se o motivo que tenho para lutar é realmente valido, por isso deixei as coisas seguirem seu próprio curso. Pretendia lhe contar quando descobrisse se o motivo que tenho é realmente valido; o jovem respondeu, puxando uma cadeira para se sentar.

-Porque não tenta; ela sugeriu, sentando-se à frente dele.

Viu-o colocar a mão em cima da mesa, piscou confusa, ao vê-lo num rápido movimento agitar a mão, num milésimo de segundo três rosas surgiram entre seus dedos. Uma branca, outra vermelha e a terceira negra.

Arregalou os olhos surpresa, nunca pensou que ele estivesse criando as rosas daquela maneira, mas não conseguia sentir o cosmo dele. Filipe estava ocultando o cosmo em uma milésima fração de tempo quando criava as rosas, era um nível tão alto que nem treinando as escondidas conseguia fazer aquilo sem perder um pouco o equilíbrio. Aquele era o nível que só um cavaleiro de ouro atingia, quando chega ao sétimo sentido.

-É melhor você ir dormir, amanhã Eurin vai querer retomar o treinamento e vai estar mais estressada do que nunca; Filipe desconversou, levantando-se.

Arregalou os olhos, ao sentir as costas chocarem-se contra a parede de azulejos e a jovem literalmente em cima de si. A cadeira que ela estava sentada foi ao chão num baque seco.

-Comece a falar; Aimê mandou, segurando-o pela gola da camisa, mantendo-o praticamente prensado entre ela e a parede.

Voltou-se para ela surpreso, Aimê não estava brincando; ele pensou, não vendo por onde esquivar-se, para evitar por enquanto aquela conversa.

**Continua...**


	11. O teu amor chamou e eu regressei

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aimê e Eurin são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Boa Leitura!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 11: O teu amor chamou e eu regressei.**

**I – Cartas na mesa, ou quase isso.**

Céus, como tinha deixado chegar naquele ponto? Ah claro, no exato momento que dera aquela bela surra em Eurin e deixara bem claro que era tão ou mais poderoso que um cavaleiro de ouro veterano; respirou fundo tentando acalmar-se, ou melhor, fazer seu subconsciente acreditar que a reação de Aimê não era perturbadora.

-Ahn! Você poderia alo menos me soltar? –Filipe perguntou quase num murmúrio, sentindo a mão da jovem aos poucos suavizar sobre a gola de sua camisa, parando de sufocá-lo.

Aimê afastou-se um pouco, só agora dando-se conta do que fizera ao cavaleiro ao vislumbrar a camisa dele. Na altura da gola que agora contava com pelo menos cinco cortes feito pelas unhas dela, sem contar as marcas deixadas na pele clara que adquiriam um leve rubor pela irritação.

Suspirou cansada, tentando não surtar novamente e esperar ele dizer o porque de tudo aquilo. Deu dois passos para trás, como se desse espaço a ele para mover-se um pouco que fosse, mas não o suficiente para 'fugir' como era a verdadeira intenção.

-Já aviso que para sua própria saúde, é melhor que não tente mudar de assunto; ela avisou, estranhamente suas unhas pareceram alongar-se.

Uma gota de suor frio escorreu pela testa do jovem. Mais essa agora, ameaça de morte lenta e dolorosa de forma tão evidente, as coisas estavam evoluindo; ele não pode reprimir o pensamento irônico.

Fechou os olhos respirando fundo e voltou-se para a jovem. Não podia mais adiar essa conversa, então, ter uma atitude covarde e sair correndo dali, não era a mais indicada; ele concluiu, analisando as possibilidades.

-Você quer que eu comece exatamente por onde? –Filipe perguntou, tentando não parecer mais aflito do que estava diante daquilo tudo.

-Como por onde? –Aimê perguntou indignada, fuzilando-o com o olhar. O cavaleiro engoliu em seco, ela poderia estar usando aquela mascara de prata, mas ainda assim era capaz de sentir perfeitamente o olhar dela. –Porque fez aquilo com Eurin e porque raios, não me contou antes que despertou seu cosmo e que estava nesse nível?

-Ahn! Acho que já falei sobre isso antes; Filipe falou, gesticulando displicente, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo, encostando-se sobre a pia da cozinha.

-Seja mais claro; ela falou, impaciente.

-Uhn! Vamos por partes então; ele falou, adquirindo uma postura um tanto quanto pretensiosa. –Você mais do que ninguém sabe que a Eurin esta insuportável nos últimos dias, alias, nos últimos meses, apenas ela não percebeu ainda que as supostas viagens ao santuário, não convencem mais; o cavaleiro falou como se isso fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-Pelo menos nisso concordamos; Aimê falou, assentindo. Eurin poderia ir pra qualquer lugar do mundo, menos para o santuário. Era obvio de mais; ela pensou.

-Você sabe mais do que ninguém o quanto a Eurin é teimosa e não admite por nada quando esta errada; ele continuou. –Agora, coloque-se um momento no lugar do Alister e se pergunte. Se você não faria o mesmo se essa fosse a única forma de fazê-la parar para pensar um momento que fosse, nas besteiras que esta fazendo, por ser orgulhosa de mais?

A jovem ficou em silencio, nesse ponto tinha de concordar, ele pegara até leve de mais com a irmã se fosse levar por esse lado.

-É uma pena que ela aja assim; a voz de Filipe tirou-lhe de seus pensamentos. –Normalmente pessoas orgulhosas de mais, são as que mais sofrem; ele completou, encaminhando-se para a porta.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou, vendo-o sair em direção ao quintal. –Hei, voltei aqui. Não terminamos ainda; Aimê falou, o seguindo.

Aumentou os passos, vendo que ele não pretendia parar. Ou melhor, tinha a exata intenção de fazê-la segui-lo até a beira do lago.

Sem se importar com as reclamações da jovem, sobre estar literalmente 'fugindo' daquele ambiente cuja tensão era papável, sentou-se na beira do lago.

Ainda bufando indignada, Aimê sentou-se a seu lado, esperando-o começar a falar novamente.

-Foi há um ano atrás; Filipe falou, como se lesse os pensamentos da jovem e soubesse que agora, o assunto 'Eurin e Alister' era o que menos importava.

-Quando, exatamente?

-Aconteceu quando eu fui para Visby; ele respondeu, apoiando um dos braços sobre o joelho e descasando a cabeça sobre a palma da mão, enquanto olhava vagamente para a superfície da água.

-Um ano; ela murmurou, como se absorvesse as palavras dele. Em menos de um ano ele despertou o sétimo sentido e deixou o cosmo naquele nível; a jovem pensou, cada vez mais surpresa. –Como?

-Foi como você disse; ele respondeu, com simplicidade.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou confusa.

-O motivo. Era só ter um motivo; o cavaleiro falou, lembrando-se da conversa que tivera com ela a alguns anos atrás, sobre o que lutar. O motivo para seguir em frente sem desistir. Ou melhor, a quem proteger?

-E qual é? –Aimê perguntou, com a voz tremula.

-Já se apaixonou por alguém antes? –ele perguntou, pegando-a de surpresa com a pergunta.

-...; Ela negou com um aceno embora soubesse intimamente que a resposta verdadeira era outra bem diferente.

-Então, talvez você não possa entender; ele respondeu, com pesar.

-Do que esta falando? –ela perguntou, não querendo dar a conversa por encerrada.

-De sentir; Filipe falou, colocando a outra mão sobre o peito, indicando a direção do coração. –Eurin vive falando que ser frio e indiferente pode ser o elemento que define a superioridade de um cavaleiro em meio a uma luta;

-Besteira; Aimê resmungou, mais um dos princípios que a irmã pregava, que detestava.

-Sabe, fico imaginando se os outros cavaleiros que estão sendo treinados têm que agüentar essa mesma ladainha; Filipe comentou. –Eurin quer que eu seja o típico cavaleiro prepotente que mata com uma rosa; ele completou, fazendo Aimê voltar-se na direção dele surpresa.

-Como voc-...;

-Sei; Filipe a cortou. –Isso fica obvio depois de alguns anos; ele completou, com um sorriso fraco. –Mas ela esta errada. Existem coisas que não podemos evitar ou prever;

-Como o que? –ela perguntou, incerta quanto ao fato de querer realmente uma resposta.

-Como eu ter me apaixonado por você; ele respondeu sem rodeios.

Aimê levantou-se bruscamente da beira do lago, fitando o cavaleiro com indiscutível surpresa. Sentia o coração bater desenfreado e provavelmente se não estivesse usando a mascara, ele veria que sua face atingira um vermelho intenso.

-Como disse, não sei se esse é um motivo válido, digo, aquele que a Eurin deseja que um 'pupilo' dela tenha; ele falou, levantando-se, viu-a recuar alguns passos, mas não se aproximou. Sabia o que ela provavelmente estaria pensando. –Pode ser um motivo egoísta, já que muitos ainda sobrevivem com aquela utopia de amarem eternamente uma deusa que devem proteger tão inalcançável que com o tempo torna-se mais um romance frustrado, mas não acho que as coisas sejam bem assim.

-E de que forma seriam? –ela balbuciou.

-O desejo de proteger aqueles que amamos é capaz de cometer milagres, não importa o quanto às coisas possam ser difíceis. Essa é a diferença, não sei se seus motivos resumem-se apenas a apoiar a Eurin e rebelar-se contra uma tradição antiga da sua família, mas os meus são esses e você me deu as respostas; ele completou.

O silencio recaiu sobre eles, encaravam-se intensamente, embora o cavaleiro se sentisse intimamente frustrado por não ver a face da jovem, mas entendia. Dogmas eram dogmas e deveriam ser respeitados.

-É melhor deixa para conversar com Eurin amanhã; Filipe falou, dando a conversa por encerrada. Sentia que Eurin estava para acordar, era melhor falar com ela antes, de vê-la surtar novamente. –Boa noite; ele completou, dando as costas a jovem que não emitira som algum até agora. Afastou-se indo em direção a casa.

Viu-o entrar pela porta da cozinha ainda em silencio, sentiu o corpo jogar um peso enorme sobre as pernas, fazendo-a cair de joelhos sobre o chão. Sentia a cabeça dar voltas com tudo o que ouvira.

Todos esses anos convivendo juntos, acreditando que aquilo que vinha sentindo por ele não poderia ser definido, agora a resposta caia como um raio em sua cabeça. Fechou os olhos, tentando acalmar os batimentos do coração e quem sabe assim seus pensamentos começarem a se ordenar depois de tudo aquilo, embora soubesse que as coisas seriam bem mais difíceis agora.

**II – Sentimentos.**

**2 meses depois...**

Observou-os atentamente, havia alguma coisa errada. Dois meses já haviam se passado desde o 'pequeno' desentendimento que tivera com o pupilo. Detestava admitir, mas ele estava certo. Após acordar aquela noite, passaram boa parte da madrugada conversando.

Não falara a ele seus motivos e ele não perguntara. Afrodite era reservado e não pretendia perguntar nada que a constrangesse. Deram o assunto por encerrado depois disso e nem mesmo Aimê os questionou. E por falar nela.

-"O que esta acontecendo com essa menina?"; Eurin se perguntou, ao vê-la treinar novamente, socos e chutes contra uma arvore indefesa. Há dois meses ela estava assim. O que não fizera nos últimos cinco anos, parecia estar com uma louca vontade de compensar agora.

Outro que estava estranho era Afrodite. Não negava que o pupilo lhe surpreendera com a rapidez que andava criando as rosas, mas ele parecia sempre com o pensamento distante e só voltava as atenções para o que fazia quando era chamado.

As discussões entre ele e Aimê agora não existiam mais, o que era mais estranho ainda, devido a jovem procurar sempre um motivo banal para provocá-lo. Algo lhe dizia que acontecera algo entre os dois para estarem agindo daquele jeito.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, deveria ser só impressão e eles estivessem preocupados com a data do retorno ao santuário, já que a mesma estava se aproximando; ela tentou se convencer, mas ainda assim, não faria mal em perguntar.

-**AFRODITE**; gritou, chamando pelo pupilo, que treinava do outro lado do lago. Sob sua supervisão.

Viu-o voltar-se em sua direção e acenou, mandando que ele se aproximasse.

Não demorou para que ele desse a volta no lago, passado pela jovem e indo em direção a mestra. Aimê parou por um momento o que fazia, observando-lhe discretamente. Era palpável a tensão existente entre ambos, embora o cavaleiro procurasse não se aproximar depois do que conversaram há dois meses atrás.

Não sabia o que era pior, ele não se aproximar, ou se sentir acuada só com a presença dele. Embora soubesse o que sentia, não conseguia dizer a ele. Não depois dele ter sido tão direto e não ter hesitado momento algum ao lhe falar o que sentia. Será que era realmente justo, adiar tanto aquilo? –ela pensou, voltando a treinar.

A quem estava querendo enganar que não sentia nada quando ele se aproximava. Que não sentia o coração disparar com o mais leve olhar que ele lhe direcionava. Suspirou pesadamente, era impossível treinar com os pensamentos tão dispersos como estava.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Deseja alguma coisa, mestra? –Filipe perguntou, respeitosamente.

-Podemos conversar? -ela falou, indicando-lhe um lugar mais afastado.

O cavaleiro assentiu, a seguindo. Sem entender o que ela queria. Concluiu que talvez fosse algo sobre o treino.

-Ahn! O que esta acontecendo entre você e Aimê, Filipe? –ela perguntou, pegando-o completamente de surpresa.

**Primeiro** por tocar naquele assunto e **segundo**, por chamá-lo pelo nome ia contra todas as regras que ela imporá desde que ele chegara ali. Então, o assunto tornava-se mais serio do que deveria ser.

-Nada; ele respondeu com simplicidade.

-...; Eurin negou com um aceno. –Conheço minha irmã e você o suficiente para ver que vocês estão se evitando. Vamos, me diga, o que aconteceu?

-Deve ser impressão a sua; Filipe tentou se justificar.

-Afrodite; ela falou, num tom perigoso de voz.

-Falta pouco para o ultimo teste, talvez o fato de não estarmos mais brigando é devido à responsabilidade que arcamos com o treinamento e manter a concentração agora é essencial; ele falou maquinalmente, mas não podia fazer nada se a jovem simplesmente lhe ignorava, fazendo-o intimamente recriminar-se pelo que havia dito a ela aquele dia.

Talvez se não soubesse, as coisas continuariam como estavam, sem que ficassem nessa situação patética. Mas a quem estava querendo enganar que conseguira ficar mais tempo com aquilo guardado só para si? Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, de maneira imperceptível, tentando afastar os pensamentos.

-É, talvez seja; Eurin falou, ainda não dando-se por convencida.

-Posso voltar a treinar agora? –ele perguntou, notando-a silenciosa.

-...; A amazona assentiu.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Observou-o de longe, vendo-o retornar a serie de treinamentos. Ignorando o olhar de Eurin sobre si, deu as costas a arvore que estava, caminhando até a beira do lago.

Sentou-se, abraçando as próprias pernas, apoiando a cabeça entre os braços. Dois meses já haviam se passado desde aquela conversa que tiveram. Fechou os olhos dando um fraco suspiro. Como queria ter dito a ele o contrario, mas não, preferira fugir disso, ou melhor, não falar nada.

Balançou a cabeça, ficar parada não iria mudar nada; ela pensou, levantando-se.

-Aimê; estancou, ao ouvir a voz do cavaleiro atrás de si. Virou-se lentamente, com cautela, porém mal o vez. Viu-o empurrar-lhe. –O q-...; Mal pode perguntou o que ele queria, segurou-se rapidamente no cavaleiro ao escorregar em uma pedra solta na beira do lago, fazendo com que ambos caíssem na água.

Passou a mão nervosamente pela mascara, tentando tirar os fios de cabelos que colaram sobre ela. Sentiu um braço, suavemente enlaçar-lhe pela cintura. Ergueu os olhos, deparando-se com o olhar do cavaleiro sobre si, aquele olhar tinha um brilho diferente que lhe confundia; ela pensou.

-Pare de pensar; Filipe sussurrou, passando a mão lentamente sobre a mascara, retirando os fios que estavam ali, atrapalhando a visão da jovem.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou confusa. Olhou para os lados, tentando saber onde a irmã estava. Não seria nada legal, serem pegos numa situação como aquela, apenas piorando mais as coisas.

-Eurin saiu; ele respondeu, como se lesse seus pensamentos. Sentiu-a tentar se afastar, porém, estreitou mais os braços em volta da cintura da jovem.

-Hei, que idéia é essa? –Aimê perguntou indignada.

-Você não entende não é; ele falou, balançando a cabeça.

-O que? –a jovem perguntou, encolhendo-se diante do olhar dele.

-Faz dois meses que a Aimê desapareceu; Filipe falou.

-Do que esta falando? –Aimê perguntou, confusa.

-Da Aimê que eu conheço. A Aimê rebelde, que fala o que pensa e não abaixa a cabeça. Ela sumiu. Agora, pra variar, deixaram uma garota submissa sem o mínimo de perspectiva no lugar;

Aimê entreabriu os lábios para rebater, porem não havia argumentos. Abaixou a cabeça, em sinal de derrota. Sentiu-o tocar-lhe a face com suavidade, descendo a ponta dos dedos até o queixo, erguendo-o levemente, para que ela volta-se a lhe encarar.

-Não quero que mude por causa do que lhe disse; Filipe falou. –Quero a velha Aimê de volta; ele completou, fechando os olhos, encostando a testa sobre a dela.

-Daqui a três meses você vai para o santuário; ela falou, instintivamente, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço, aconchegando-se entre os braços dele.

-...; Filipe assentiu.

-Tem coisas que simplesmente não podemos evitar, não é? –ela falou, descansando a cabeça sobre o ombro dele. Sentindo os dedos do cavaleiro, suavemente correrem entre os fios esverdeados.

-...; Ele negou com um aceno, ouvindo um baixo soluço vindo da jovem. –Aimê; Filipe chamou, porém sentiu a jovem segurar-se ainda mais em si, tentando conter os soluços.

Tocou-lhe a face, erguendo-a, para encará-la.

-Olhe pra mim; ele pediu.

Hesitante, ergueu a cabeça, fitando-lhe diretamente. Era como se só ele, conseguisse enxergar através das mascaras e muralhas que erguia pra se proteger. Sentiu-o tocar-lhe a face, deixando a ponta dos dedos correrem pela lateral do rosto, detendo-se na junta que mantinha a mascara ali.

Fechou os olhos, desistindo completamente de oferecer alguma resistência ante o ato que veio a seguir.

Retirou a mascara calmamente, os fios esverdeados caíram sobre a testa. Tirou-os delicadamente, vendo a pele alva adquirir um leve rubor.

-Aimê; ele chamou, quase num sussurro, deixando a ponta dos dedos correrem pela face da jovem, apagando o rastro das lagrimas que ainda teimavam em cair.

-Afrod-...; Ele a cortou.

-Filipe;

-Uhn? –ela murmurou confusa.

-Meu nome é Filipe; ele sussurrou, abaixando a cabeça, a ponto de roçar-lhe os lábios.

Deixou os dedos prenderem-se entre os fios esverdeados, selando seus lábios num beijo intenso. Sentindo-a aconchegar-se entre seus braços, dando um baixo suspiro. Afastaram-se parcialmente.

-Não me importaria de morrer agora; ele sussurrou, sentindo-a estremecer entre seus braços. Apoiou o queixo sobre o ombro da jovem, sentindo o coração bater tão desenfreado quanto o dela.

-Amo você; ela sussurrou, aconchegando-se entre os braços dele.

-...; Arregalou os olhos surpreso, diante do que ela acabara de falar, mas da mesma forma que veio desapareceu, dando lugar a um doce sorriso. Estreitou mais os braços em torno da jovem.

Nada mais importava...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Continua...

Domo pessoal, mais um capitulo chega ao fim. Mil desculpas pela demora, mas com provas e trabalhos na escola, semana passada minha vida estava uma loucura, mas estou de volta a ativa XD.

Sinceramente espero que tenham gostado do capitulo.

Um grande abraço a todos e agradeço de coração a todos que acompanham essa fic desde o começo, não só essa, mas ainda perdem um pouco de tempo comentando. Valeu mesmo.

Kisus

Já ne...


	12. Todo amor é infinito

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Eurin e Aimê são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 12: Todo amor é infinito.**

**I – Medidas Extremas.**

-"Ou eles se acertam ou se matam de uma vez"; Eurin pensou, entrando em casa. Acabara de voltar da vila.

As respostas de Afrodite pareciam bastante calculadas para alguém que tentava afirmar que estava tudo cem por cento bem. Sabia que alguma coisa estava errada e aqueles dois estavam se estranhando de mais. Então, era melhor entrar em cena; ela pensou, com um sorriso de satisfação ao subir as escadas para o quarto, com um pequeno envelope em mãos.

Esperaria a hora do jantar para comunicar aos pupilos o que pretendia fazer.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Eurin esta aprontando algo; Aimê sussurrou, observando a irmã entrar em casa de uma discreta frestinha na porta da cozinha.

-Deixa ela; Filipe falou, enlaçando-a pela cintura.

-Filipe; ela o repreendeu, tentando se afastar.

-Vamos, me diga, não é com isso que você esta realmente preocupada; ele falou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, vendo-a enrubescer.

-Puff; Aimê resmungou, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo e desviando o olhar.

-Uhn, acho que acertei; o cavaleiro murmurou, empurrando a porta levemente com o pé, fechando-a completamente. Apoiou o queixo sobre o ombro da jovem, estreitando mais os braços em torno da cintura dela.

-Não vou falar nada que possa e vá ser usado contra mim depois; ela rebateu.

-E o que poderia ser isso? –ele perguntou, num murmúrio enrouquecido, dando-lhe um beijo demorado na curva do pescoço, sentindo-a estremecer.

-Bem...; Ela balbuciou, fechou os olhos, sentindo a respiração quente e ritmada chocar-se com a pele sensível do pescoço.

-Então? –Filipe insistiu, roçando-lhe os lábios levemente.

Encostou-a delicadamente na porta, tomando-lhe os lábios num beijo sôfrego. Sentiu uma das mãos da jovem fechar-se sobre sua camisa, enquanto a outra prendia-se entre os fios azuis. Estreitou os braços em torno da cintura dela, intensificando o beijo.

Afastaram-se momentaneamente, ainda mantendo o contato entre seus corpos.

-Eurin pode aparecer; Aimê falou, num sussurro.

-E? –ele murmurou.

-Filip-...; O protesto morreu em seus lábios, quando o mesmo tomou-os com os seus, impedindo que qualquer pensamento se formasse em sua mente que a fizesse hesitar.

-**AFRODITE. AIMÊ;** Eurin chamou, procurando-os pela casa.

Afastaram-se rapidamente, com a face em brasas e ofegando. Rapidamente a jovem recolocou a mascara. Enquanto Filipe, praguejando mil maldições em murmúrio, voltou-se para a pia da cozinha, onde estava originalmente, organizando as coisas para fazer o jantar.

-Finalmente; Eurin falou, entrando na cozinha.

Parou, arqueando a sobrancelha ao notar Aimê sentada em uma cadeira, com os braços cruzados na frente do corpo, na típica pose impertinente, enquanto o cavaleiro estava de frente para a pia e parecia resmungar algo que não era capaz de ouvir. Deveriam estar brigando de novo; ela pensou, balançou a cabeça levemente.

-Perdeu alguma coisa? –Aimê perguntou, num tom petulante, chamando a atenção de Eurin.

-...; Serrou os orbes de maneira perigosa. Estava começando a ponderar se preferia realmente a irmã do jeito que estava, ou sua fase mais rebelde de antes; -Afrodite, sente-se;

-Uhn? –o cavaleiro murmurou, voltando-se para ela sem entender o porque daquilo, mas viu-a apontar uma cadeira ao lado de Aimê. Engoliu em seco, Aimê estava certa, Eurin estava tramando alguma coisa.

Hesitante, sentou-se na cadeira. Esperando-a continuar...

-Faltam três meses para retornarmos ao santuário; ela começou, sem notar a tensão entre os dois. –Por isso resolvi fazer uma coisa;

-E o que seria? –Aimê rebateu, ignorando o olhar de aviso que a irmã lançou-lhe por baixo da mascara.

-Afrodite, quero que vá a Visby; ela anunciou.

**-O QUE?** –ele gritou surpreso.

-Isso mesmo; Eurin falou numa calma assustadora. –Aproveite, não pretendo deixar que o treino seja interrompido novamente, então você terá uma semana em Visby, depois disso começaremos o treino intensivo para o teste final; ela completou.

-Mas...; Ele balbuciou.

-Ah, e Aimê vai junto; ela o cortou.

**-O QUE? –**os dois gritaram.

-Parem de gritar; Eurin falou, irritada.

-Eurin; Filipe começou, tinha alguma coisa errada, só podia.

-Se não quer ir;

-Não é isso; ele apressou-se em responder.

-Você é louca, ou só esta sofrendo de algum colapso nervoso? –Aimê perguntou, com os olhos arregalados.

-...; Eurin serrou os orbes de maneira perigosa, fazendo os dois encolherem-se na cadeira. Ela não estava brincando e nem tendo um colapso; eles concluíram. –Já está decidido;

-...; Os dois assentiram, sem coragem de contrariá-la.

-Vocês vão amanhã, as passagens estão em cima da mesa da sala; ela avisou, levantando-se.

-Aonde vai? –Aimê perguntou, curiosa.

A amazona não respondeu, afastando-se rapidamente. Aimê, voltou-se para o cavaleiro que parecia tão branco quanto um papel e não duvidava que se estivesse sem mascara, estaria na mesma condição.

-Ela me assusta; ele balbuciou.

-Não sei o que ela pretende, mas isso não me cheira bem; Aimê comentou, vendo-o assentir.

**II – A Caminho do Vale das Flores.**

Chegaram rapidamente a rodoviária, Eurin parecia ter se precavido quanto as passagens, se fossem de ônibus iriam bem mais rápido; Aimê olhou para todos os lados antes de entrar no ônibus seguido de Filipe.

-O que foi? –ele perguntou, vendo-a tensa.

-Não estamos sendo seguidos; ela respondeu, voltando-se para ele.

-E? –o cavaleiro perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-E, que isso não me cheira bem, a Eurin deve estar armando alguma coisa, escute o que eu digo, isso não é típico dela; Aimê falou, indo até o ultimo acento, no fundo do ônibus.

-Você esta sendo paranóica; Filipe falou, sentando-se ao lado dela. –Não sei o que a Eurin pretende, mas não me importo; ele completou, calmamente.

-Como pode ficar assim tão calmo? –Aimê perguntou indignada.

-Apenas aproveite a viagem; ele falou, acomodando-se melhor no acento, fechando os olhos.

-Puff! –ele a ouviu resmungar e sorriu levemente.

Uma semana, quem diria que Eurin fosse fazer algo do tipo. O porque? Não se importava em saber no momento, ira apenas aproveitar esse sete dias que tinham pela frente.

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Visby...**

-Cidade bonita; Aimê comentou, enquanto andavam calmamente pelas ruas, a caminho da casa de Henry e Emilia.

-...; Filipe assentiu, com ar pensativo.

-Está quieto de mais, o que foi? –a jovem perguntou, curiosa.

-Não, só estava pensando numa coisa; ele respondeu, com um meio sorriso.

-No que?

-A ultima vez que estive aqui, minha madrinha falou pra eu só voltar se trouxesse você junto; Filipe falou, lembrando-se da ultima conversa com Emilia, nunca pensou que as coisas fossem dar tão certo como deram; ele pensou.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou confusa, mas arregalou os olhos. –Falou de mim para a sua madrinha?

-...; Ele assentiu.

-Porque? -Aimê perguntou, sentindo a face incendiar, por baixo da mascara.

-Acho que já havíamos falado sobre isso; ele sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido, mantendo-a em um meio abraço, mas colada em si.

-Filipe; ela o repreendeu.

-**FILIPE**; os dois afastaram-se rapidamente ao ouvirem alguém chamar pelo cavaleiro. Viraram-se para trás, um suspiro de alivio saiu de ambos os lábios ao notarem que quem se aproximava era Henry.

-Padrinho, como vai? –o cavaleiro perguntou, dando-lhe um abraço terno.

-Muito bem, e você?

-Perfeitamente; ele respondeu, de maneira enigmática.

-Não duvido, mas que é essa jovem? –Henry perguntou curioso, lançando um olhar a Aimê, notando de imediato que ela era uma amazona.

-Aimê. Este é meu padrinho; Filipe falou, vendo-a estender a mão ao Sr. –Padrinho, essa é Aimê;

-Muito prazer; ambos falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Vamos entrar, Emilia esta lá dentro, chegaram em tempo para o café; ele falou, abrindo a porta.

Os dois assentiram, seguindo-o para dentro...

**III – Um Vale de Sonhos.**

Suspirou pesadamente, só teriam mais dois dias ali, como o tempo passa quando estavam fazendo algo realmente bom, longe da rotina de treinos do dia a dia. Nunca pensou que fosse sentir tanta falta de levar uma vida normal, em apenas sete dias vivendo novamente em Visby sentia-se assim; Filipe pensou, sentou-se sobre o beiral da janela, vendo o dia amanhecer chuvoso.

Voltou-se para trás, ouvindo alguém bater na porta...

-Entre;

Aimê abriu uma frestinha na porta, hesitando em se aproximar. Fitaram-se intensamente, ela já não estava usando a mascara, alias, só a usava quando saiam de dentro da casa, mais por precaução, já que a jovem ainda não acreditava que Eurin não estava aprontando nada.

-O café está pronto; ela falou, quebrando por fim aquele silencio.

-...; Filipe assentiu, descendo do beiral da janela. Acenou para ela, pedindo que se aproximasse, enquanto sentava-se na cama.

-O que foi? –Aimê perguntou, erguendo parcialmente a barra do vestido que usava, sentando-se ao lado dele.

-Temos só dois dias agora; ele falou, quase num sussurro.

-Eu sei; a jovem falou, dando um suspiro, apoiando a cabeça sobre o ombro dele, entrelaçando seus dedos nos da mão dele, apoiada sobre o colo.

-Antes de irmos, quero lhe mostrar um lugar; Filipe falou, virando-se parcialmente na cama, abraçando-a pela cintura.

-Que lugar? -Aimê perguntou, aconchegando-se entre os braços dele.

-Quando chegarmos você verá; Filipe respondeu, com um meio sorriso, acariciando-lhe a face. Viu-a fechar os olhos e suspirar. –Um lugar só pra nós; ele completou num sussurro, roçando-lhe os lábios num toque suave e terno, antes de tomá-los num beijo sôfrego, que querendo ou não, já transmitia saudades.

**-FILIPE, AIMÊ,** o café vai esfriar; Emilia chamou.

Afastaram-se lentamente, como se ainda quisessem prolongar aquele momento.

-É melhor irmos; Aimê falou sorrindo.

-...; Ele assentiu, retribuindo o sorriso.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Ouviram o som do carro se afastar, enquanto observavam atentamente a grande mansão à frente. Finas gotas de água caiam sobre suas cabeças, mas isso parecia não fazer nenhuma diferente.

-Quando tudo isso acabar, nos encontraremos aqui; ele falou, abraçando-a por trás, sentindo-a aconchegar-se entre seus braços.

-Porque aqui? –a jovem de melenas verdes perguntou, virando-se para ele, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço.

-Porque aqui é o Vale das Flores... O nosso vale... Nosso paraíso; ele falou, abraçando-a fortemente, descansando a cabeça na curva em seu pescoço. –Queria mostrá-lo a você antes de ir;

-Filipe; ela murmurou, voltando-se para ele surpresa.

-Escolhemos esse caminho e não podemos mudar, mas quero lhe deixar uma lembrança boa, pelo menos até podermos nos reencontrar; ele falou ternamente, retirando-lhe a mascara de prata da face, fitando-a diretamente nos orbes amendoados.

-Então me mostre; ela falou sorrindo, sabiam que uma hora teriam de se separar, porém queriam aproveitar a presença um do outro o máximo que pudessem, tanto a vida de cavaleiro como de amazona era um caminho tortuoso e incerto, e quando as guerras iriam acabar, nem mesmo os deuses sabiam.

Delicadamente afastou-se dele, segurando-o pela mão. Sorriu.

-Vamos; ele falou, caminhando ao lado dela, por um pequeno caminho ao lado da casa, que os levaria diretamente ao bosque que se formava atrás da casa.

-Porque Vale das Flores? –Aimê perguntou, enquanto passavam em meio a uma clareira, viu-o parar em frente a um agrupamento de folhagens, afastando algumas.

-Veja você mesma; Filipe falou sorrindo, indicando para que ela seguisse na frente.

Com cautela, Aimê passou por ele, seguindo o caminho que Filipe indicara. Entreabriu os lábios surpresa, ao deparar-se com um imenso jardim de rosas. Elas estavam espalhadas em toda a margem do lago em perfeita harmonia;

-É lindo; ela murmurou, aproximando-se da beira do lago.

-Não; ele respondeu, enlaçando-a pela cintura, sentindo-a aconchegar-se entre seus braços. –Elas não podem se comprar a você;

Sentiu a face incendiar-se. Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, ainda não conseguia se acostumar com todas essas gentilezas do cavaleiro, por mais que tenham convido juntos tantos anos.

Virou-se para ele, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço.

-Não me importaria que o tempo parasse agora; ela sussurrou, descansando a cabeça sobre o ombro dele, sentindo-o delicadamente deixar uma das mãos correrem por suas costas, numa caricia sutil e inocente.

-Podemos dar um jeito nisso; ele sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido, dando-lhe um beijo demorado na curva do pescoço, sentindo-a estremecer.

I can show you the world

**Eu posso te mostrar o mundo**

Shining, shimmering, splendid

**Brilhante, cintilante, magnífico**

Tell me, princess, now when did

**Me diga, princesa, quando você finalmente**

You last let your heart decide?

**Deixará o seu coração decidir?**

Delicadamente suspendeu-a do chão, aninhando-a entre seus braços. Com passos calmos e precisos atravessaram o bosque. Não eram necessárias palavras que fossem suficientes para descrever o momento e o que viviam.

I can open your eyes

**Eu posso abrir os seus olhos**

Take you wonder by wonder

**Guiar você, maravilha por maravilha**

Over, sideways and under

**Por cima, de lado, por baixo**

On a magic carpet ride

**Num tapete mágico passear**

Tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo intenso, sentindo os dedos da jovem prenderem-se delicadamente entre os fios azuis. Sem interromper o caminho, subiu as escadas da casa, a doce essência de rosas chegava de maneira atordoante a suas narinas.

A whole new world

**Um mundo todo novo**

A new fantastic point of view

**Um fantástico ponto de vista novo**

No one to tell us no

**Ninguém irá nos dizer não**

Or where to go

**Ou dizer aonde ir**

Or say we're only dreaming

**Ou dizer que estamos apenas sonhando**

Sentiu os pés novamente tocarem o chão. Uma tênue luz entrava no cômodo por uma fresta na cortina, lá fora, a chuva caia numa torrente interminável sobre a cidade, porém o Vale das Flores ainda permanecia imaculado, por eles... Somente para eles.

A whole new world

**Um mundo todo novo**

A dazzling place i never knew

**Um lugar deslumbrante que eu nunca conheci**

But when i'm way up here

**Mas quando eu acordei aqui**

It's crystal clear

**É um cristal transparente**

That now i'm in a whole new world with you

**E agora eu estou em um mundo todo novo junto com você**

Now i'm in a whole new world with you

**Agora, eu estou em um mundo novo com você**

-Aimê; ele falou, num sussurro enrouquecido, enlaçando-a pela cintura.

-...; Ergueu os orbes na direção dos dele, notando o brilho intenso dos orbes do cavaleiro. Fechou os olhos, sentindo-o tocar-lhe a face delicadamente.

-Amo você; ele sussurrou, roçando-lhe os lábios.

Unbelievable sights

**Vistas inacreditáveis**

Indescribable feeling

**Sentimentos indescritíveis**

Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling

**Decolando, caindo, andando livremente**

Through an endless diamond sky

**Através de um infinito céu de diamante**

-Também te amo; ela sussurrou.

Sentiu as alças do vestido serem sutilmente afastadas e o mesmo escorrer pelo corpo, caindo sobre o chão, mas isso não era mais importante.

Tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo intenso, obliterando qualquer duvida que tentava bravamente formar-se sobre a mente da jovem.

A whole new world

**Um mundo todo novo**

Don't you dare close your eyes

**Não ouse fechar seus olhos**

A hundred thousand things to see

**Centenas de coisas para ver**

Hold your breath - it gets better

**Segure sua respiração, está ficando melhor**

I'm like a shooting star

**Eu estou como uma estrela cadente**

I've come so far

**Eu vim de tão longe**

I can't go back to where i used to be

**Eu não posso voltar para onde eu costumava estar**

Suspendeu-a do chão, caminhando calmamente em direção a cama. Repousou-a delicadamente sobre os lençóis de cetim, vendo as madeixas esverdeadas confundirem-se em meio ao tecido prateado. Sentia a respiração falhar e o coração bater desenfreado.

A whole new world

**Um mundo todo novo**

With new horizons to pursue

**Tudo vira surpresa a cada momento**

I'll chase them anywhere

**Eu irei seguí-los em qualquer lugar**

There's time to spare

**É tempo de ser livre**

Let me share this whole new world with you

**Me deixe compartilhar esse novo mundo com você**

As roupas jaziam displicentes, jogadas em um canto qualquer do quarto. A tempestade lá fora parecia aumentar a cada minuto, porém nada mais importava. Entre juras de amor, sussurros e gemidos, eles se amavam com tal intensidade, que agora tudo tornava-se clichê, palavras tornavam-se completamente insuficientes para descrever o que sentiam.

A whole new world

**Um mundo todo novo**

That's where we'll be

**É lá que nós estaremos**

A thrilling chase

**Uma caçada eletrizante**

A wondrous place

**Um lugar fantástico**

For you and me

**Para você e para mim**

Continua...

* * *

Domo pessoal

Mais um capitulo chega ao fim e com isso, o passado de Afrodite começa a entrar em reta final. Não, não se preocupem, ainda tem muito chão para o final de Vale das Flores, apenas a parte voltada somente a ele esta chegando ao fim. Preparem-se para muitas surpresas. Me desculpem se minha taxa de romantismo estiver meio baixa, mas acho que não conseguiria fazer nada tão descritivo como Kamus e Aishi.

Bom, antes de ir, agradeço de coração a todos que acompanham essa fic, não só essa, mas todas. Fico super feliz que estejam gostando e ainda perdem um pouco de seu tempo comentando, mais uma vez, obrigada por todo apoio.

Até a próxima pessoal...

Kisus

Já ne...

* * *

Nota: música tema: A Whole New World Peabo Bryson 


	13. Noite e dia no meu coração

**Domo pessoal**

**Sei que só apareço no final, mas gostaria de avisar que essa é a ultima parte sobre o passado do Afrodite, agora a história vai voltar à época atual, sei que algumas coisas podem parecer vagas, mas com o tempo serão devidamente explicadas, não se preocupem, mas as surpresas ainda não acabaram, preparem-se , tem muita coisa pra acontecer ainda. Então, vamos ao que interessa...**

**Boa leitura!

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Eurin, Aimê são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas.

* * *

**

**Capitulo 13: Noite e dia no meu coração.**

**I – Promessas.**

Ouviu-a emitir um baixo murmúrio quando estreitou mais os braços em torno de sua cintura. Aimê ressonava baixinho, enquanto deixava que os dedos corressem suavemente pelo ombro da jovem, vendo a pele acetinada arrepiar-se com seu toque.

Um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, ao depositar-lhe um beijo suave sobre o ombro desnudo. Ouviu-a murmurar algo, remexer-se um pouco e continuar a dormir.

-Aimê; Filipe chamou, num sussurro.

-Uhn; ela murmurou, mantendo-se de olhos fechados.

Lá fora o sol ainda não dava sinais de que iria aparecer tão cedo, embora soubesse que já passavam das sete. O cheiro do orvalho da manhã chegava a suas narinas de maneira suave. Uma fina garoa ainda caia lá fora mantendo por um bom tempo o céu nublado, mas isso não era importante, não agora.

-Bom dia; ele sussurrou, beijando-lhe suavemente o topo da testa.

-Bom dia; Aimê respondeu sorrindo, espreguiçando-se manhosamente enrolou-se melhor sobre o fino lençol de cetim, virando-se para ficar de frente para ele. –Está acordado há muito tempo? –ela perguntou, ao notar que no pequeno relógio sobre o criado mudo já contava oito horas da manhã.

-...; Filipe negou com um aceno, enquanto deixava os dedos correrem suavemente pela face da jovem, viu-a fechar os olhos e suspirar. –Estive pensando numa coisa; ele começou.

-No que? –Aimê perguntou, num sussurro.

-Naquela pergunta que você me fez há um tempo atrás; ele respondeu, afastando-lhe algumas mexas verdes do ombro.

-Que pergunta?

-Aquela...; Ele murmurou, lembrando-se perfeitamente do que ela lhe perguntara há alguns anos atrás;

**-Lembrança-**

_-Uhn, sabe, estive pensando uma coisa; alguém comentou, aproximando-se e sentando-se a seu lado._

_Ignorando o comentário, tentou cochilar, sabia que vinha mais alguma coisa infame que só o irritaria. _

_-Se um dia você tiver um filho ou filha, por acaso vai dar o nome de Eros ou Harmonia? –Aimê perguntou com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, por baixo da mascara._

**-Fim da Lembrança-**

-Ah sim, essa pergunta; ela murmurou, enrubescendo.

-Eu chamaria de Aaliah; Filipe falou, abraçando-a ternamente.

-Quem? –Aimê perguntou confusa.

-Se eu tivesse uma filha com **você. **Eu chamaria de Aaliah; ele respondeu, apoiando a cabeça sobre a curva do pescoço da jovem.

-Nome bonito, mas porque?

-Era o nome da minha mãe e apesar dos pesares, ela era uma pessoa excepcional. Acho que ela ficaria feliz ao saber que é lembrada dessa forma; ele completou.

-Mas e se fosse menino? –Aimê perguntou curiosa.

-Não; ele falou, balançando a cabeça, com um meio sorriso. Como se tivesse a completa certeza do que estava falando.

-Porque? Tem algo contra filhos homens? –ela insistiu.

-Não, mas se ele puxasse o seu gênio eu não conseguira agüentar; ele brincou, vendo-a fechar a cara. –Mas se fosse menina, da pra dar um jeito, contanto que ela fosse tão bonita quanto você;

-Filipe; ela falou, sem esconder o tom de surpresa.

-É verdade; Filipe respondeu, com um sorriso que estava bem longe de ser inocente. –Já pensou, essa casa cheia de Aimêzinhas; ele brincou.

-...; Ela balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados sorrindo. –Você é incorrigível.

-Culpa sua; Ele falou sorrindo, dando-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios. –Mas não me importaria de deixar de ser cavaleiro para ficar aqui, com você; ele completou, ficando sério.

-Eu nunca lhe pedira isso; Aimê falou, ficando séria.

-Eu sei; Filipe respondeu, deixando as mãos correrem suavemente pelas costas da jovem, sentindo-a aconchegar-se entre seus braços. –Mas quem sabe um dia; ele completou num sussurro.

-...; ela assentiu. Quem sabe?

**II – Enfrentando a Separação.**

**Três meses e meio depois...**

Sentia seu cosmo tão frio quanto ao do cavaleiro a seu lado. Não se importava em ter de esperar a sua vez, a única coisa que desejava era acabar logo com aquilo; Filipe pensou, impaciente.

Um estranho nó começou a se formar em sua garganta e a vontade de voltar correndo para Gothland era enorme. Fechou os olhos momentaneamente, lembrando-se de Aimê. Como fora difícil se despedirem parecia que uma eternidade se passara desde que entrara naquele avião e desembarcara em Atenas.

Sentia a falta dela de mais, seu cheiro, seu calor, seu sorriso, até mesmo as velhas provocações agora faziam tanta falta.

-Afrodite; Eurin chamou, parando atrás dele.

-O que quer? –perguntou seco, sem se importar com o arquear de sobrancelha dado pelo cavaleiro a seu lado, devido à forma com que respondera a ela. Mas a verdade é que não se importava mais com isso.

-Prepare-se, logo você será o próximo; ela avisou.

Rolou os olhos, não precisava que ela o avisasse; ele pensou, passando os dedos levemente pelos fios azuis. Já passara duas horas que estava parado ali que nem u dois de paus, vendo os outros cavaleiros disputarem com outros aprendizes de pouco potencial as armaduras.

Daquela nova geração estavam presentes ali: Mú de Áries, Mascara da Morte de Câncer, Milo de Escorpião, Kamus de Aquário e por ultimo ele, só faltava a chegada de Alister e Sorento, para a ultima luta e ser decidido qual dos dois seria o novo guardião da ultima casa.

Sentia a impaciência de Eurin a distancia. Poderia apostar que toda aquela tensão dela não tinha nada a ver com a chegada ou não da armadura, mas sim com Alister.

Lembrou-se que quando ele e Aimê voltaram de Visby a casa estava da mesma forma que deixaram e que coincidentemente Eurin chegara um pouco depois, dizendo que estava na vila, porém a pequena mala de viagens em suas mãos queria dizer outra coisa.

Nesse ponto ele e Aimê concordavam com uma coisa, se Eurin estava realmente planejando algo, era para seu único e exclusivo beneficio, porque a historia não colou e poderiam apostar que ela passara uma semana bem diferente da convencional.

Um clarão fez-se no céu, chamando a atenção de todos. Os cavaleiros de ouro alarmaram-se. Filipe pareceu surpreso ao ver uma espécie de meteoro cair no meio da arena e quando a intensidade da luz diminuiu, pode vislumbrar a armadura de Peixes ali.

**-GRANDE MESTRE;** um mensageiro gritou, invadiu a arena correndo.

Todos estavam petrificados e surpresos devido ao fenômeno, olhando em volta, buscando por Alister e seu pupilo, porém nenhum dos dois estavam presentes o que fez aumentar ainda mais os murmúrios.

-O que deseja? –Shion perguntou, sentindo-se estranhamente inquieto após a aparição da armadura.

**-O NAVIO NAUFRAGOU;** o mensageiro gritou, sem se importar que os outros ouvissem.

-Como? –o ariano perguntou surpreso.

-O navio que Alister e Sorento estavam, naufragou em alto mar, estavam se aproximando dos limites gregos quando foram tingidos por uma tempestade no final da madrugada, não houve sobreviventes; o mensageiro avisou, ofegando.

Murmúrios ecoaram por toda a arena, ao receberem com espanto a noticia.

**-SILENCIO**; Shion falou, fazendo-os se calarem.

-Mestre Shion; Saga falou aproximando-se com Aioros, ambos trajando as sagradas armaduras de Gêmeos e Sagitário.

-O que vamos fazer agora? –Aioros perguntou, ao ver os olhares envenenados de uns e outros sobre Eurin, sendo que todos sabiam da rivalidade existente entre ela e Alister, não duvidava que uns e outros achavam que ela tinha algo a ver com isso, embora conhecesse Eurin a ponto de saber que ela nunca faria tal cosia.

-Alem de Sorento, existem mais alguns concorrentes a cavaleiro de ouro? –Shion perguntou, sentindo a cabeça latejar; ele pensou com pesar.

-Mais dez garotos; Saga respondeu; -Mas não acho que eles sejam grandes oponentes; ele completou.

-Não subestime um adversário, Saga; Aioros o repreendeu.

-Me desculpe, mas você mesmo pode sentir o cosmo do aprendiz da Eurin, não dou cinco minutos para ele dizimar os dez de uma vez; o geminiano falou, voltando-se para o sagitariano, que assentiu.

-É, nesse ponto tenho que admitir o garoto tem o cosmo tão poderoso quanto o nosso; Aioros falou, dando um suspiro cansado, conseguindo visualizar perfeitamente a cena descrita pelo geminiano.

-Mas ainda sim são concorrentes a essa armadura, deixem que lutem; Shion falou, dando por encerrado a conversa.

-Mas mestre; Aioros contestou.

-Não podemos fazer nada agora Aioros, é torcer para que o melhor aconteça no final. Depois vamos nos reunir e resolver isso de vez; ele completou, acomodando-se na cadeira reservada a si, num ponto alto da arena, onde poderia ver as lutas.

-...; Os dois cavaleiros assentiram.

-Vai você ou eu? –Aioros perguntou, afastando-se com Saga.

-Ahn! Não sei; ele respondeu sem graça. –Mas na duvida, manda o Shaka; ele completou.

-...; Aioros assentiu. –Shaka; ele chamou, aproximando-se do cavaleiro enquanto Saga ia até os aspirantes determinar as regras para o combate.

-O que deseja Aioros? –o homem mais próximo de Deus perguntou, enquanto estava ao lado de Giovanni e Aaron, esperando o termino dos combates.

-Eu estava falando com o Saga e bem...; Ele começou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-O que foi dessa vez? – Shaka perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Nós decidimos que você é a pessoa mais indicada para falar com a Eurin, então, vai lá; ele completou, empurrando-o até o lugar que a amazona estava.

-Hei, eu...; Porém não teve tempo de completar ao deparar-se com a face inexpressiva de Eurin. –Podemos conversar? –ele perguntou sério, parando em frente a ela.

-...; Eurin assentiu, afastando-se com ele dos olhares curiosos.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Vocês entenderam? –Saga perguntou, olhando para cada um dos aspirantes. Seu olhar deteve-se sobre o pupilo de Eurin, que tinha um olhar frio e indiferente, porém seu cosmo manifestava-se de maneira intimidadora sobre os outros dez que pareciam tremer.

-Sim; Filipe falou, impaciente.

-Boa sorte; Saga desejou.

-Obrigado, mas não vou precisar; Filipe rebateu, passando por ele, encaminhando-se para o meio da arena.

De que adiantara todos aqueles anos treinando, passando por aquele inferno e agora a realização dos desejos de sua mestra foram literalmente jogados por água baixo. Porque simplesmente mandava tudo aquilo as favas e voltava para Gothland e ficava com Aimê, já que não tinha mais porque lutar ali? -ele se perguntou, mas suspirou cansado, sabia pelo que lutava e porque não podia voltar, não enquanto não tivesse a certeza de que a Era de caos houvesse acabado de uma vez e que poderia ter a vida normal que tanto desejava.

-Você é o pupilo da Eurin, não é? –um aspirante perguntou, ambos estavam a dois metros de distancia um do outro, no centro da arena.

-...; Filipe arqueou a sobrancelha, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo. –E?

-Puff! Ela poderia ter sido pelo menos mais discreta, do que deixar evidente que você não é de nada e ainda sim, impedir que o Alister chegasse; ele debochou.

-Não me importo com o que pensa, mas se não quiser morrer é melhor deixar essa arena enquanto minha paciência ainda tem limites; ele avisou.

**-AH! AH! AH**! E você se acha capaz de lutar contra mim? –o outro aspirante perguntou, debochado.

Antes que Filipe pudesse responder, o mesmo lançou-se contra ele. Num rápido movimento desviou do golpe, segurando o outro pelo braço, puxando-o para trás das costas, jogando-o de encontro ao chão.

-Eu avisei; Filipe falou, apoiando um dos joelhos no meio das costas dele. Ouviu-o gemer, mas aumentou a pressão sobre as costelas ouvindo-as estalarem. –Outra coisa, Eurin não se rebaixaria a esse ponto, diferente de um verme como você, que nem categoria para ser cavaleiro de ouro tem; ele completou, levantando-se, deixando o outro completamente estirado no meio da arena. **–QUEM É O PRÓXIMO? **

Antes que Shion pudesse falar algo, contrariando todas as regras ditas por Saga os outros nove lançaram-se ao meio da arena, para lutar contra o cavaleiro. Seria uma luta injusta, um contra nove, os cavaleiros de ouro pretendiam impedir, mas não tiveram tempo.

Foi um rápido movimento com as mãos, que nem mesmo eles puderam ver como aconteceu. Momentos depois, um por um caia inerte sobre o chão de terra com rosas vermelhas, negras e brancas cravadas sobre o peito. Nenhum sobrevivente.

Qual era a sensação de matar alguém? –ele se perguntou, ao ver uma ultima rosa surgir entre seus dedos. Branca, tão branca quanto a neve que caia sobre os Alpes, parecia tão pura, porém mortal e fria como a si mesmo, agora.

Que espécie de pessoa se tornara? Treinara tanto tempo para sucumbir a algo tão patético quanto a isso?

Nunca saberia, a única coisa que tinha certeza agora, era do nojo que sentia pela pessoa que se tornara, mas não tinha mais volta.

Uma luz dourada envolveu-lhe o corpo, sem mais delongas, todas as peças da armadura desmontaram-se, rodeando o corpo do cavaleiro e abraçando-o, cada peça encaixava-se perfeitamente pelo corpo. A decisão era unânime e da própria armadura. Ali nascia o novo cavaleiro de Peixes.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Afastou-se silenciosamente com o cavaleiro a seu lado. Não sabia se conseguira falar alguma coisa sem se trair. As lagrimas vertiam de seus olhos, mas não se importou ao saber que as mesmas escorriam por baixo da mascara.

Ele morrera, não cumprira a promessa que lhe fizera de voltar ao santuário. Se ao menos a tivesse deixado lhe falar aquilo antes, mas agora seria impossível; ela pensou, lembrando-se da ultima conversa que haviam tido naquela semana que passaram juntos em Copenhague pela ultima vez.

Sentaram-se em um banco, em baixo de uma árvore próximo a entrada do vilarejo das amazonas.

-Espero que você não esteja achando que tenho algo a ver com isso; Eurin falou, quebrando aquele silencio aterrador.

-Não, nunca pensaria uma coisa dessas; Shaka respondeu, pacientemente.

-Mas...;

-Embora você não admita, nós já sabíamos que você estava apaixonada por ele Eurin; ele falou, numa calma assustadora.

**-O QUE?** Que absurdo, quem falou isso? –ela exasperou, levantando-se irritada, mas Shaka segurou-lhe pelo braço, fazendo-a gentilmente se sentar.

-Tem coisas que simplesmente não podemos evitar, deveria saber que títulos e obrigações são o que menos importam quando se tem sentimentos e que nada e nem ninguém é capaz de matá-los; Shaka falou. –Não precisa ficar nervosa quanto a isso, mantemos esse assunto entre nós; ele completou, vendo-a assentir e se acalmar.

-Porque ele tinha que morrer, Shaka? –Eurin perguntou, num tom de voz sofrido.

-Não sei Eurin; ele respondeu abraçando-a, tentando um pouco que fosse confortá-la. –Sei que não é justo, mas tudo tem seu tempo e equilíbrio a ser seguido e nem mesmo eu sei lhe dar uma resposta.

Ouviu os soluços aumentarem, desde que conhecia a amazona e o cavaleiro de Peixes sempre soubera que o que eles tinham ia muito alem da rivalidade e duelos verbais que travavam como gladiadores toda vez que se encontrava. A perda de Alister era sentida por todos, mas sabia que agora, ela era quem mais sofria.

-Acho melhor ir falar com Afrodite e voltar para Gothland logo; ela falou afastando-se.

-...; Ele assentiu, não iria contrariá-la, talvez o que ela mais precisasse agora era ficar sozinha e colocar os próprios pensamentos em ordem.

-Se precisar de alguma coisa, não hesite em nos chamar; ele completou.

-...; Ela assentiu silenciosa, enquanto voltava para a arena junto dos demais.

**III – Casa nova, vida nova.**

Passou pela porta principal, deparando-se com uma larga sala, provavelmente aquela era a única entrada para o resto do templo e que dava acesso ao templo de Athena.

Respirou fundo, aquele templo parecia sem vida. Talvez o pior de tudo fosse que teria de permanecer ali durante um bom tempo; Filipe pensou.

-Esse é o templo de Peixes, cavaleiro? –Shaka falou, fazendo com que as luzes se acendessem.

A pedido de Eurin guiava o cavaleiro pela nova casa, já que a mesma simplesmente não conseguira passar de Áries, muito menos entrar novamente ali.

-Jura? –Filipe perguntou, sem esconder o sarcasmo na voz.

Shaka serrou os orbes de maneira perigosa. Garoto impertinente; ele pensou, tentando conter a vontade de jogá-lo em um dos infernos de Virgem.

-Venha por aqui; ele mandou, seguindo por um corredor que levava aos outros cômodos da casa. Em silencio Filipe o seguiu.

-Aqui é a anti-sala, seguindo por ali tem os quartos, a sua esquerda a cozinha e por ultimo o...; Shaka parou, vendo que estava praticamente falando sozinho, porque ao virar-se para trás, o cavaleiro havia sumido. –Mais essa; ele exasperou, procurando-o pela casa.

Encontrou-o nos fundos da casa, era um terreno coberto por pedras no chão, sem um pingo de vida e cor para mudar aquele cenário tétrico, a única coisa que chamava realmente a atenção ali, eram algumas estatuas de mármore representando algumas divindades como musas, faunos e fadas.

Interessante; ele pensou, depois de tanto tempo, um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios.

-Afrodite; Shaka chamou, mas foi ignorado.

O cosmo do pisciano acendeu-se, enquanto o mesmo fechava os olhos.

Aos poucos entre as pedras de concreto do chão, pequenos brotos verdes começaram a surgir, aos poucos preenchendo aquele lugar com grama. Sob o olhar espantado do virginiano, delicados galhos de roseiras foram surgindo por entre a gramada, subindo pela base das estatuas, envolvendo-as num abraço deixando os botões nascerem, como se fossem magicamente pintados ali, por um exímio artista.

-"Não é o Vale das Flores, mas quem sabe com isso eu possa suportar viver aqui até poder voltar pra você"; ele pensou, vendo em vários pontos do novo jardim rosas brancas, vermelhas e negras surgiam, formando o mais novo Jardim de Peixes.

**Continua... **


	14. Trouxe a luz

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aaliah, Isadora e Aishi são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 14: Trouxe a luz...**

**I – Amigos.**

Respirou fundo, terminando de contar os outros pormenores a Kamus. Contar-lhe tudo o que aconteceu ao longo dos últimos dezoito anos não foi nada fácil, mas intimamente admitia que estava aliviado. Sabia que,ele mais do que ninguém era capaz de entender aquilo.

-Nossa; Kamus murmurou espantado. –Só uma coisa que não entendi; ele começou.

-O que? –Filipe perguntou.

-Porque Aimê não voltou como todos nós? –Kamus o questionou.

-Quando Aimê descobriu que estava grávida, ela desistiu de lutar pela armadura. Isso aconteceu pouco antes da Eurin voltar para Gothland, ela não queria correr o risco de perder Aaliah, por isso preferiu deixar de lado a missão de tornar-se uma amazona e voltar suas atenções completamente ao bebê; ele explicou.

-Entendo, imagino como deve ter sido difícil segurar a barra sozinha; o aquariano comentou.

-...; Filipe assentiu. –Se eu soubesse, pelo menos estaria ao lado dela; ele completou, com pesar.

-Mas como você mesmo disse, que ela nunca pediria que você voltasse, sem cumprir sua missão antes; Kamus falou.

-Vendo por esse lado; ele murmurou, como resposta.

-Me diz, depois de me contar tudo isso, como se sente? –o aquariano perguntou, voltando-se para ele com um olhar curioso.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –Filipe perguntou, confuso.

-Exatamente o que você entendeu; ele respondeu, com um meio sorriso.

-Detesto quando você faz essa cara; o cavaleiro falou, serrando os orbes.

-Vamos, admita;

-Está certo. Eu admito; ele falou, dando um suspiro casando. –Por mais difícil que seja falar sobre isso, ainda me sinto melhor;

-Viu, não foi tão difícil; Kamus falou calmamente. –Mas falando sério, sobre a ultima conversa com Aimê, deveria ouvi-la e parar de ficar se escondendo dentro desse jardim;

-Mas...;

-Acho que não preciso repetir tudo o que Aishi, Aaliah e até a própria Aimê já lhe disseram, nunca vai saber se as coisas podem ser diferentes, se não tentar; ele completou pacientemente.

-Eu sei, mas-...;

-Chega de 'mas', levanta daí logo e vai se trocar; Kamus mandou, levantando-se.

-O que? –Filipe perguntou, assustado.

-Aishi e eu vamos a Toca do Baco e você vai junto; ele respondeu.

-Ah não Kamus, não quero ficar segurando vela; Filipe falou prontamente.

-Você não vai, vamos só jantar e não adianta, se demorar demais vou começar a ponderar a idéia de te congelar e levar arrastado, ou melhor, com telecinese; ele completou, com um sorriso perverso.

-Você não faria isso; o pisciano falou, porém engoliu em seco, ao ver o sorriso dele se alargar. –Você faria?-Filipe perguntou, parando petrificado ao ver Kamus assentir. –Só me da um minuto, já volto; ele completou, indo correndo para dentro do templo.

-Isso sempre funciona; Aishi falou divertida, surgindo atrás do noivo.

-Há quanto tempo estava ai? –Kamus perguntou, voltando-se para ela, enlaçando-a pela cintura.

-Acabei de chegar; ela respondeu, passando os braços em volta do pescoço dele. –Mas me diz, como foi?

-Bem... Evoluímos um pouco com essa conversa; ele respondeu. –Mas você sabe, que ele não vai mudar de uma hora pra outra;

-Não, mas a idéia de levá-lo congelado para a Toca do Baco parecia interessante; ela brincou, com um sorriso maroto.

-...; Kamus arqueou a sobrancelha com ar enciumado. –Você esta se referindo exatamente ao que?

-Quem vai estar lá, é claro; Aishi respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo; -Pensou que eu estivesse falando do que? –ela perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Nada não; ele respondeu, desviando o olhar.

-Kamus; Aishi falou em tom de aviso.

-Eu sei, me desculpe; ele falou, voltando-se para ela, encontrando um olhar compreensivo da jovem.

-Quer falar sobre isso agora? –Aishi perguntou, tocando-lhe a face carinhosamente.

-Não, não agora; ele respondeu, com um sorriso sedutor.

Abaixou a cabeça lentamente, roçando-lhe os lábios suavemente antes de tomá-los num beijo carinhoso e calmo.

-Kamus, estou pr-...; Filipe parou, ao deparar-se com o casal em seu jardim. –Ah! Desculpe, não queria interrompê-los; ele falou sem graça.

-Não se preocupe, não interrompeu nada; Aishi falou calmamente, nem um pouco incomodada com isso, embora Kamus estivesse extremamente vermelho. –Vamos;

-...; Os dois assentiram, desaparecendo em seguida com a jovem.

**II – Entre Amigos.**

-Obrigada; Isadora falou sorrindo, enquanto o cavaleiro puxava a cadeira para que pudesse sentar-se.

Viu-o dar a volta na mesa, sentando-se de frente para ela. Notou que algumas garotas passavam por eles, lançando olhares retalhadores em sua direção.

-Não ligue pra isso, por favor; Milo pediu, com um sorriso nervoso.

-...; Isadora balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, poderiam passar quantos anos fossem, mas ele não perdia o jeito de menino arteiro por nada, nem quando tentava parecer sério; - Não se preocupe, eu sei que elas te perseguem; ela brincou, com certo sarcasmo.

-É a vida; Milo respondeu, com um falso suspiro de cansaço, nem um pouco modesto. –Mas e ai, o dia foi muito movimentado? –ele perguntou, curioso.

-Bem-...;

-**ISADORA**; alguém chamou pela jovem, fazendo-a parar no que pretendia dizer.

Os dois viraram-se na direção da voz, notando que o homem mais próximo de Deus era literalmente arrastado para dentro da Toca do Baco por Aaliah que acabara de avistar a jovem e dera um grito nada discreto, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas.

-Oi; Shaka os cumprimentou, com um sorriso sem graça.

-Oi Isadora. Oi Milo; Aaliah falou sorrindo.

-Oi; os dois responderam, com uma gotinha escorrendo na testa.

-Bem vocês parecem ocupados, então depois a gente se fala; Aaliah falou, com um sorriso maroto, fazendo a jovem enrubescer.

-Nós íamos jantar, não querem nos acompanhar? –Milo perguntou, voltando-se para os dois.

-Eu e Aaliah já havíamos combinado d-...;

-Claro, se não se importarem; a jovem falou cortando-o.

-Sentem-se então; Isadora falou sorrindo, indicando as outras duas cadeiras para eles;

Shaka puxou uma das cadeiras para que Aaliah pudesse sentar-se, quando a jovem acomodou-se sobre o assento, tomou o lugar a seu lado. Sob o olhar atento do Escorpião, que estava tão ou mais curioso que Isadora, diante da atitude tão atenciosa do cavaleiro.

-Com licença, pretendem fazer o pedido agora? –o metri perguntou, aproximando-se com alguns cardápios na mão.

-Vocês se importam, ou querem esperar mais um pouco? –Milo perguntou, voltando-se para ele.

-Por mim, não tem problema; Shaka respondeu.

-Nem eu; Isadora e Aaliah responderam juntas.

-Pode deixar os cardápios, quando escolhermos, nós chamamos; o Escorpião falou, com um ar sério.

Shaka arqueou a sobrancelha levemente, a ultima vez que o vira agir tão sério assim fora há muito tempo atrás; ele pensou, lembrando-se do que acontecera em meados da batalha contra os titãs.

-Shaka. Shaka. Shakaaaaaaa; Aaliah chamou, passando a mão em frente aos olhos dele.

-Uhn? –ele murmurou piscando, virou-se para ela notando o olhar curioso dos três sobre si. –O que foi?

-Estávamos te chamado e você não respondia; a jovem de melenas azuis comentou.

-Me desculpe; ele falou, com um sorriso sem graça passando a mão nervosamente pela franja dourada. –Mas do que falavam?

-Estava perguntando ao Milo, desde quando ele e a Isadora se conhecem, mas ai a gente percebeu que você estava longe; ela respondeu.

Shaka voltou-se para o Escorpião que tinha o mesmo olhar de Isadora sobre si, como se perguntasse 'E agora, o que respondemos?'.

-Ah sim, disso eu me lembro. Vocês se conheceram naquela época que a Isadora estava estudando em Atenas; Shaka falou, voltando-se para Milo com um olhar sugestivo. –"Detesto ter de mentir pra você, mas não é algo que me diz respeito contar"; ele pensou, com pesar.

-Sério, e você estudava o que? –Aaliah perguntou, aparentemente sem notar o semblante tenso de Shaka.

-Artes; ela respondeu, suando frio. De tudo aquilo não era mentira. Mesmo porque estudara isso realmente, mas somente quando se mudou para o Brasil.

-Que legal, se especificou em que área? –a jovem perguntou animada.

-"Céus"; os três pensaram desesperados, sem saber como dar o assunto por encerrado sem que a jovem percebesse.

-Tela/ Musica; Isadora e Milo falaram juntos.

-Uhn? –Aaliah perguntou, com um olhar confuso.

-Escultura/ Teatro; eles falaram novamente.

-Acho que não estou entendendo, qual dessas artes você fez? –a jovem perguntou um tanto quanto desconfiada.

-Eu fiz um pouco de cada, mas me especializei realmente em Tela; Isadora respondeu, vendo Milo dar um discreto suspiro aliviado. –Nunca consegui me dar bem com esculturas e era péssima em interpretação, então optei por pintura em óleo sobre tela; ela completou, agora mais segura do que estava falando.

-Interessante; Aaliah murmurou. –Mas isso foi quando, antes ou depois das guerras?

-Durante; os três responderam num murmúrio.

-Mas ai me mudei para o Brasil para terminar de estudar Belas Artes lá; Isadora completou, dando por encerrado aquilo de vez.

-Entendo, mas o que acham de fazermos os pedidos logo? -Aaliah sugeriu, deixando o assunto de lado momentaneamente.

-Claro; os três murmuraram, aliviados pela conversa ter mudado de rumo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Pelo visto todo mundo resolveu aparecer por aqui; Kamus comentou, enquanto os três entravam na Toca do Baco.

-Como? –Filipe perguntou, ao vê-lo apontar uma mesa não muito longe de onde estavam.

-Ali; Aishi falou, vendo que em uma mesa estavam Isadora e Milo, enquanto Aaliah e Shaka dançavam uma musica lenta na pista.

-Aquele é o Shaka? –o pisciano perguntou surpreso, ao ver o cavaleiro vestido todo de preto, sendo que era mais comum vê-lo vestido só de branco.

-Uhnnnnnnn; Kamus e Aishi murmuraram com um sorriso maroto.

-O que foi? –Filipe perguntou, voltando-se para os dois.

-Nada não; Aishi respondeu gesticulando displicente.

-Boa noite meus amigos; a divindade de cabelos ruivos falou, aproximando-se com um largo sorriso.

-Boa noite; os três responderam.

-Sejam bem-vindos a Toca do Baco, espero que passem uma noite agradável; ele desejou.

-Obrigado; os três responderam.

-Mas então, me digam, tem preferência por algum ambiente? –Dionísio perguntou.

Os três se entreolharam, ponderando sobre qual seria o melhor.

-Aishi; os dois chamaram.

-Pode ser no dec do restaurante mesmo; a jovem respondeu, ao questionamento dos dois.

-...; Dionísio assentiu. –Venham, vou acompanhá-los até lá e colocar-lhes um metri a disposição; ele completou, indicando o caminho a eles.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Enlaçou-a delicadamente pela cintura, aninhando-a entre seus braços. Ouviu um baixo suspiro escapar dos lábios da jovem, quando a mesma descansava a cabeça sobre seu ombro.

-Porque mentiu pra mim? –Aaliah perguntou de repente, enquanto eram embalados por uma suave melodia.

-Como? –Shaka perguntou surpreso.

-Sobre Isadora, porque mentiu? –ela perguntou, num tom magoado de voz.

-Me desculpe; o virginiano falou, notando que nada passava despercebido pela jovem.

-Você não me respondeu; Aaliah insistiu.

Desde o momento que perguntara, até o tempo que ficara esperando que eles dessem uma resposta notou o clima tenso que se instaurou na mesa. Nunca havia comentado aquilo com Isadora, ou ao menos perguntado a ela sobre seu passado, mas a curiosidade surgira ao encontrá-la varias vezes na floricultura conversando com Milo.

O mais surpreendente nisso, era que o Escorpião simplesmente parecia outra pessoa, diferente daquela que o pai ou os amigos às vezes descreviam. Poderia dizer que eram momentos em que ele contrariava os desígnios de seu próprio signo, o que acabou por despertar essa curiosidade em saber sobre os dois.

Aproveitara o momento para questionar isso, mas notara que não fora uma boa idéia, já que nem mesmo Milo, ou Isadora, pareciam querer falar sobre o assunto e sabia que aquele olhar suplicante que lançaram a Shaka, só deixava claro que ele também tinha algo a ver com isso.

-Me desculpe Aaliah, mas não é algo que me diz respeito te contar; ele falou, parando de mover-se.

-Não entendo; ela murmurou, sentindo que ele pretendia se afastar, mas manteve-se entre os braços do cavaleiro.

-Existem coisas que às vezes devem ficar enterradas, ou se contadas, somente por aqueles que fazem parte disso; Shaka respondeu, de forma enigmática.

-Você diz isso sobre o Milo e a Isadora? –Aaliah perguntou.

-...; Shaka assentiu. –Quando Isadora ou o Milo estiverem preparados para falar sobre isso, não se preocupe, qualquer pergunta que você fizer, eles lhe responderão, mas agora, deixe que esse assunto seja enterrado, junto com todas as lembranças ruins que foram trazidas a tona; ele completou.

-...; Aaliah assentiu, fitando os orbes azuis do cavaleiro, vendo que ele não desviava o assunto e sim, era franco, deixando claro que o assunto era sério e não para ser tratado apenas por curiosidade. –Com uma condição; ela falou, com um doce sorriso, tirando a tensão que se instaurara entre os dois.

-Qual? –ele perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha levemente.

-Que nunca mais você minta pra mim, prefiro que você diga que não quer falar sobre isso no momento, do que usar desse artifício pra mudar o rumo da conversa; ela falou.

-...; Shaka assentiu. –Prometo; ele completou, com um meio sorriso.

-Ótimo; ela falou, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço, com os braços.

Voltaram a mover-se calmamente ao som da musica, deixando qualquer duvida ou questionamento de lado, quando fosse a hora, certamente voltariam a falar sobre isso. Mas não agora...

**III – Salomé.**

Passaram rapidamente pela mesa de Milo e Isadora, cumprimentaram os dois, enquanto seguiam com Dionísio para o dec, Aishi lançou um olhar de soslaio ao pisciano que parecia bastante curioso com a presença da jovem de melenas verdes com o artrópode.

-Obrigada; ela falou sorrindo, quando Kamus puxou-lhe a cadeira.

-Bem, vou chamar o metri, fiquem à vontade; Dionísio falou sorrindo, enquanto se afastava;

-Obrigado; os três falaram.

-Sabe, aproveitando que o Shaka e Aaliah estão aqui, eu gostaria de matar uma curiosidade; Kamus comentou, enquanto os três recebiam os cardápios do metri.

-Que curiosidade? –Aishi perguntou, voltando-se para ele.

-Porque o Shaka?

-Uhn? –os dois murmuraram confusos.

-Digo, já deu pra perceber essa sua predileção por ele com relação a Aaliah, diferente se o cavaleiro fosse o Milo, por exemplo, mas me explica essa historia direito; Kamus falou, com um sorriso maroto.

-Ahn! Bem...; Filipe começou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. –A história é meio longa; ele completou.

-Não se preocupe, não temos pressa; Aishi e Kamus falaram juntos, embora a jovem estivesse também curiosa para saber quais os motivos do pisciano para não fazer vista grossa sobre a relação entre Shaka e Aaliah, diferente de outro pai de primeira viagem que qualquer um que se aproxime da filha, ou é pervertido ou estava a um passo de ir parar em outra dimensão.

-Vocês já ouviram falar do nome Salome? –ele perguntou, um tanto quanto constrangido por falar no assunto tão abertamente.

-Já ouvi falar, era uma jovem muito bonita, filha de Herodias da Judéia. Se muito não me engano, foi por causa dela que a cabeça de João Baptista foi literalmente cortada fora; Kamus comentou, como se recordasse da historia só agora.

-Eu também conheço a historia, mas de outra perspectiva; Aishi falou, com um meio sorriso vendo a curiosidade dos dois aflorar. –Mas depois falamos sobre isso, o que tem ela?

-Bem, não faz muito tempo eu assisti uma peça na Acrópole, com esse nome, mas contava uma outra versão sobre a historia original. Algo um pouco mais romantizado; Filipe explicou. –A peça falava sobre a época de reis e como eram aqueles banquetes reais, onde alguém sempre acabava envenenado ou a cabeça rolava de uma vez;

-Que criatividade; Kamus balbuciou, vendo os dois assentirem.

-Lembro bem que o enredo era o seguinte 'Como se sabe o limite de um homem santo?'; ele falou.

-Como? –Kamus perguntou, confuso.

-Tentando-o; Aishi respondeu, com um largo sorriso. –Acho que já sei o que você pensou quando viu aquilo; ela completou rindo, vendo que o cavaleiro estava tão ou mais vermelho que os cabelos de Dionísio.

-Ainda não entendi; o aquariano falou, ficando emburrado.

-Muito simples; a jovem começou. –A historia que o Filipe se refere, é sobre Salomé, ela era uma jovem bonita, porém extremamente fútil, acostumada a ter todos a seus pés, mas num belo dia acabou por se apaixonar por João Batista. Mas veja bem, essa é a outra versão da historia, os conceitos cristãos sobre ela são bem diferentes; ela falou, antes que o noivo perguntasse novamente. –Ela se apaixonou por ele, mas nada chamava a sua atenção. Certa vez, Herodes deu um jantar em seu palácio, chamando-o como convidado especial, Salome e Herodias sua mãe estavam presentes. Sem saber do interesse de Salomé no religioso, Herodes pediu que ela dançasse.

-Até ai eu entendi, mas o que Aaliah e Shaka tem a ver com isso? –ele insistiu.

-Espere a Aishi terminar; Filipe o reprovou, vendo-o engolir em seco diante do olhar do pisciano.

-Continuando... Ela disse que dançaria, mas com uma condição. No termino da dança, ele deveria conceder a ela um desejo, apenas um, mas que não importasse o que ela pedisse, ele realizaria; Aishi explicou. –Todos ficaram encantados, até mesmo o alvo que ela queria atingir, porém sem demonstrar abalo algum ou deixar que ela mesma percebesse que esse sentimento era correspondido, ele permaneceu indiferente. Quando Salome terminou, ela pediu ao rei que o matasse.

-Como? –Kamus perguntou, confuso.

-Porque ela sabia que nunca poderia tê-lo, então, queria tê-lo em seus braços nem que fosse por alguns míseros segundos antes dele partir para o outro mundo;

-E o rei concedeu isso; Kamus comentou.

-...; Os dois assentiram.

-Ahn! É só impressão a minha, ou vocês estão querendo que a Aaliah corte a cabeça do Shaka? –ele perguntou, vendo os dois explodirem em risos. –To falando sério;

-Kamus, a moral da história é a seguinte; Filipe começou, pacientemente. –Tome por base a forma como você e Aishi começaram. Você com a sua vidinha metódica e fria enquanto ela não tinha medo de falar o que pensava ou agir como desejava. Com aqueles dois é quase a mesma coisa, só que no caso não é você, e sim aquele que se diz intocável e o homem mais próximo de deus, superior a tudo e todos; ele completou, fazendo um gesto sádico de aspas com os dedos.

-Uhn! Agora entendi; Kamus murmurou. –Só por curiosidade, que signo é o da Aaliah?

-Escorpião; Aishi e Filipe falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Não precisa explicar mais nada, depois dessa já entendi tudo; ele falou, gesticulando displicente. –E o Shaka já sabe disso?

-Não; Filipe respondeu, com um sorriso nada inocente. -Mas agora mudando de assunto dona Aishi; ele começou, voltando-se para ela.

-Uhn? O que foi? –ela perguntou.

-Que outra versão da historia você conhece? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Isso mesmo, pode nos contar; Kamus falou, fazendo manha.

-É uma longa historia; Aishi respondeu.

-Temos tempo, fique a vontade; os dois cavaleiros falaram juntos.

Aishi balançou levemente a cabeça para os lados, era melhor contar ou eles não lhe deixariam em paz depois; ela pensou, com um meio sorriso.

**Continua...

* * *

**

Domo pessoal

Mais um capitulo chega ao fim, mas antes de ir preciso explicar uma coisa. A historia citada acima, é bem diferente da original, como a própria Aishi comentou. Essa citada aqui é o enredo de um musical americano, baseado na historia original de Salome e João Baptista. Digamos que uma versão bem mais romântica sobre os fatos verdadeiros.

Como minha área é mais mitologia, não vou me aprofundar nesse fato, queria apenas deixar claro a situação em que o personagem 'Aaliah' foi criado, digo, sua finalidade. Porque quando soube dessa historia, o primeiro cavaleiro que pensei em colocar numa situação parecida foi o Shaka, então, para aqueles que tinham curiosidade em saber porque a predileção do Afrodite pelo Shaka como genro, espero ter esclarecido.

Mas detalhe, Aaliah e Salome não tem nada em comum, apenas a historia da segunda, serviu como inspiração para a criação da primeira, para que fosse o completo oposto do Shaka e que acabasse dando um pouco mais de trabalho devido a personalidade e a historia em si que ela fosse representar.

No mais, muito obrigada a todos que acompanham essa fic e ainda perdem um tempinho comentando, valeu mesmo pessoal.

Kisus

Já ne...


	15. No nosso instante mais bonito

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Isadora e Aaliah são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Capitulo 15: No nosso instante mais bonito.**

**.I. **

Terminou de fechar a mala. Bem, estava levando tudo que precisava; Aaliah pensou, enquanto saia do quarto.

Shaka e o pai estavam na sala conversando. Suspirou cansada, do quarto pudera ouvir a quantidade de recomendações que o cavaleiro ouvira. Sobre como deveria proceder se ela ficasse resfriada, se cortasse o dedo, ou se erguesse um pouco mais de peso. Ah! Sem esquecer a recomendação que garantia ao pai o prêmio de **'Pai Super Protetor do Ano'** tirando o primeiro lugar do Grande Mestre. Ele que ousasse magoá-la e estava morto, com pelo menos uma infinidade de rosas cravadas em lutares até então desconhecidos.

Era melhor intervir antes que mais alguma coisa absurda fosse dita.

-Já estou pronta, podemos ir; Aaliah falou, entrando na sala.

-Já? –Filipe perguntou, intimamente frustrado por ter sido interrompido em mais uma de suas regras que passava ao cavaleiro.

-Então, já vamos; Shaka falou, levantando-se rapidamente, aliviado com a chegada da jovem.

-Boa viagem; Filipe desejou, indo abraçar a filha.

-Obrigada pai; Aaliah falou. Aconchegou-se entre os braços dele, desde que chegara passaram tanto tempo juntos, que até mesmo uma viagem de pouco tempo como aquela, ainda hesitava em ir, mas era preciso; ela concluiu em pensamentos.

-Juízo e não esqueçam de me avisar quando chegarem; ele falou, acompanhando-os até a porta.

-Não se preocupe Afrodite; Shaka falou, compreensivo.

-Eu não me preocupo, é você quem tem de se preocupar, se acontecer alguma coisa com Aaliah; ele respondeu numa calma assustadora, embora seu tom de voz fosse uma promessa de morte lenta e dolorosa.

Shaka engoliu em seco, não dava mesmo pra saber quem era pior. Ele ou o Grande Mestre.

-Pai; Aaliah o repreendeu.

-Brincadeirinha querida, sei que o Shaka vai cuidar bem de você, não é Shaka? –ele perguntou, dando um tapa nada delicado nas costas do cavaleiro, que literalmente o jogou para fora do templo.

-Claro; ele respondeu, tentando respirar normalmente.

-Então, até a volta; Filipe falou.

Acenando os dois colocaram-se a cruzar os templos, iriam ao aeroporto e de lá, só o destino sabia para onde iriam agora.

Filipe entrou novamente em seu templo, olhou para todos os lados com ar entediado, ia fazer o que agora? –ele se perguntou, porém antes que obtivesse uma resposta, ouviu o telefone tocar.

-Quem será? –ele se perguntou. –Alô;

-**_Por favor a Aaliah; _**uma voz melodiosa soou do outro lado.

-Ela acabou de sair de viagem; Filipe falou, tentando identificar quem era a dona da voz.

-**_Droga, sabia que estava me esquecendo de alguma coisa; _**Isadora murmurou do outro lado da linha, havia esquecido de avisar Aaliah no dia anterior que o pedido que ela fizera já havia chegado na floricultura.

-Disse algo? –o cavaleiro perguntou, curioso.

**_-Ah sim, o Sr poderia me informar quando ela volta? _**–ela perguntou, hesitante.

-Isadora? –Filipe perguntou, imaginando que deveria ser ela.

-**_Eu; _**a jovem respondeu, corando furiosamente do outro lado da linha.

-Me desculpe, não reconheci sua voz; ele falou, suspirando aliviado por não ter errado. Afinal, não era nada agradável confundir o nome de alguém principalmente por telefone.

-**_Imagina;_** ela balbuciou.

-Olha a Aaliah saiu em viagem com o Shaka e só voltarão no final do mês; o pisciano falou.

-**_Droga, sabia que devia ter falado com ela sobre isso ontem; _**Isadora comentou.

-Algum problema? –Filipe perguntou, estranhamente interessado.

**_-A Aaliah encomendou algumas mudas e sementes novas. Só que elas chegaram ontem, eu esqueci de avisá-la;_** a jovem explicou, dando um suspiro cansado. Ela só voltava praticamente dali a um mês.

-Posso ir buscar se quiser? -ele sugeriu.

**_-Como? –_**ela perguntou surpresa.

-Olha, não estou fazendo nada aqui mesmo, se não se importar posso ir ai buscar? –o cavaleiro insistiu.

**_-Não sei; _**Isadora balbuciou. –**_Não quero lhe incomodar; _**

-De maneira alguma, vou tomar um banho, daqui a pouco eu vou. Pode ser? –Filipe perguntou.

-**_Claro; _**a jovem respondeu.

-Está certo, até depois; o pisciano falou.

-**_Até; _**a jovem respondeu, desligando o telefone.

-"Uhn! Bom, agora já tenho o que fazer"; ele pensou, enquanto dirigia-se para o seu quarto.

**.II.**

Subiu as escadarias dos templos rapidamente, parando em Peixes. Respirou fundo, precisa de ajuda para resolver aquilo; Aioros pensou.

Desde o que acontecera há pouco tempo atrás entre ele e Saori no templo de Escorpião, muitas coisas ficaram em aberto e sabia que se não tomasse uma atitude definitiva logo, aquela situação tomaria proporções irreversíveis;

-Afrodite; Aioros chamou, batendo nas portas do templo de Peixes.

-Aioros? –o cavaleiro falou surpreso, dificilmente via o sagitariano subir os templos, detendo-se no seu.

-Ahn! Está ocupado? –o sagitariano perguntou, vendo-o fechar as portas do templo, como se fosse sair.

-Estava de saída, mas aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Bem, precisava falar com você, mas quando voltar a gente conversa; ele falou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-Mas...;

-Até depois; Aioros falou, acenando e subindo as escadas rapidamente.

-"Estranho, o Aioros não é de agir assim, o que esta acontecendo?"; o cavaleiro se perguntou, balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, depois veria isso, era melhor ir buscar as coisas na floricultura de uma vez.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Já disse Milo, não precisa se incomodar; Isadora falou, enquanto o via carregar uma infinidade de sacos de terra para dentro da loja.

-Imagina, eu estava a toa mesmo, não faz mal ajudar; ele respondeu, com um sorriso encantador, vendo algumas garotas passarem por eles suspirando ao ver o cavaleiro com todo seu esplendor suado e sem camisa.

Isadora balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, não adiantava discutir.

-Está bem, só não vá se sujar todo com essa terra; ela falou, entrando novamente na floricultura, para organizar as coisas que ele já trouxera.

-Você manda; ele falou, passando as costas da mão sobre a testa. Não se importou muito com o que ela disse afinal, já havia tirado a camisa para não se sujar muito, e de quebra fazendo a alegria de suas fâs.

Entrou na floricultura ficando espantando com a quantidade de coisas que haviam chegado das encomendas que Isadora fizera. Eram vasos, plantas, sacos com sementes entre outras ferramentas para jardim.

-Não sei como vocês conseguem perder tanto tempo com plantas; Milo comentou, colocando o ultimo saco de terra no estoque.

Bateu a mão sobre as roupas, tirando os resquícios de pó, enquanto encaminhava-se para uma bancada com pia, próxima ao caixa, para lavar as mãos.

-Como? –Isadora perguntou, voltando-se para ele, enquanto conferia as notas e os produtos.

-Você, Afrodite, Aaliah. Nunca vi gente pra gostar tanto de planta; ele comentou, rindo. –Vocês até formariam um casal legal;

Parou ouvindo o som de algo raspando o chão e um baque seco de algo, ou melhor, alguém caindo.

-Ai;

Virou-se rapidamente, vendo que Isadora havia escorregado em um pratinho de plástico que estava no chão. Provavelmente ela fora andar, não o viu e pisou em cima.

-Se machucou? –Milo perguntou preocupado, enxugando as mãos rapidamente em uma toalha e indo ajudá-la a se levantar.

-Não, acho que não; ela murmurou, porém com a face em brasas.

-Já disse pra você tomar cuidado, fica distraída e não vê aonde pisa; ele comentou, já imaginando o porque da jovem ter escorregado.

Devido aos longos anos que se conheciam, a jovem tornara-se completamente transparente pra ele e já a algum tempo vinha notando algumas coisas diferentes no comportamento dela, mas era melhor não falar nada no momento, iria averiguar.

-Eu só escorreguei Milo; Isadora falou, ficando emburrada.

-Sei. E posso saber em que estava pensando, quando escorregou? –ele perguntou, com um sorriso maroto, enquanto estendia a mão para que ela pudesse se levantar.

-Puff; ela resmungou.

-Com licença; Filipe falou, entrando na floricultura.

Uma pequena sinetinha tocou na entrada anunciando a sua chegada. O cavaleiro parou, com um olhar curioso ao ver a cena a sua frente. Milo e Isadora próximos, muito próximos, ou melhor, mais próximos do que estava acostumado a ver; ele pensou, estranhamente incomodado.

-Ahn! Interrompo algo? –ele perguntou, com falsa inocência.

-Não, de maneira alguma; Milo respondeu, numa calma assustadora, divertindo-se internamente com o olhar desesperado de Isadora sobre si. –Bom Isa, já levei tudo lá pra dentro. Vou aproveitar e resolver algumas coisas lá no centro, mais tarde eu passo ai; ele falou, dando-lhe um rápido beijo no rosto e se afastando, pegou a camisa que estava pendurada ali por perto.

-Mas...; Não era possível que ele ia deixá-la sozinha ali e com ele; ela pensou.

-Até mais; Milo falou, acenando e passando pelo cavaleiro.

-Até; os dois responderam.

-"Nota mental, encomendar inseticida pra matar Escorpião"; Isadora pensou, engolindo em seco. –Bom dia; ela falou, voltando-se para o cavaleiro, com um sorriso nervoso.

-Uhn? –Filipe murmurou, piscando confuso, ao voltar-se para a jovem. –Ah sim, bom dia; ele respondeu sorrindo.

-Desculpe a bagunça, mas ainda não deu tempo de arrumar tudo; ela falou, enquanto recolhia as coisas que derrubara com a repentina queda.

-Imagina, não tem problema; ele falou, olhando a sua volta. De fora parecia uma floricultura pequena, mas ao entrar o lugar era amplo, claro, cheio das mais variadas flores.

-Se importa de esperar só um pouquinho, estava terminando de conferir algumas coisas? –ela perguntou.

-Não; Filipe respondeu, vendo-a dirigir-se para uma bancada em um canto da floricultura, abarrotada de coisas.

Olhou novamente ao seu redor. Era um lugar grande, as prateleiras eram de vidro, presas ao teto por finos cabos de aço, o piso branco com pequenos ladrilhos de cerâmica intercalado a cada dois pisos, formando belos desenhos sobre o chão.

O que mais lhe surpreendeu foi que no centro do salão notou um belo mosaico, parecido com aquele que havia no observatório do santuário, com o céu e as constelações zodiacais. Deveria ser coincidência, mas poderia jurar que eram iguais; ele pensou, franzindo o cenho, intrigado.

Deixou os olhos correrem com mais atenção pelo local. Onde Isadora estava agora, havia uma bancada grande metálica, encostada a uma parede, que possuía uma pia, provavelmente para retirar a água para as plantas; ele pensou.

Tudo estava em perfeita harmonia. Rosas em prateleiras especiais somente para elas. Orquídeas, brincos de princesa, lírios, violetas, entre outras.

Começou a conferir tudo calmamente, mas ao sentir o olhar dele sobre si foi o suficiente para lhe tirar a concentração. Respirou fundo, enquanto deixava as notas sobre a bancada, para pegar um vaso de lírios e levar até a prateleira.

-Isadora cuid-...; Filipe não teve tempo de terminar, apenas correu até ela, no exato momento que a jovem pisava novamente no mesmo pratinho, uma das coisas que esquecera completamente de tirar do chão, mesmo depois de cair a primeira vez.

Fechou os olhos, esperando pela queda, porém um par de braços fortes lhe enlaçou pela cintura, interrompendo a queda.

Abriu um olho de cada vez, como que para garantir que estava tudo bem, mas engoliu em seco, ao deparar-se com um par de orbes azuis lhe fitando com intensidade.

-Ahn! Obrigada; ela falou, com a face em chamas.

Ele apenas assentiu, afastando-se de forma que ela pudesse ficar novamente em pé. Encararam-se silenciosamente, sem saber ao menos como deveriam começar algum dialogo.

-Bom, deixa eu colocar isso aqui lá; Isadora murmurou, voltando para a bancada. -Quero dizer pra lá; ela concertou, voltando pra o caminho inicial completamente atrapalhada.

Viu-a passar por si e instintivamente acompanhou-a com o olhar. Não podia negar que a jovem mesmo vestindo-se de forma simples chamava a atenção. Os cabelos eram de um verde claro, com finas mechas de um tom mais escuro, os orbes rosados eram intensos e mesmo diante da aparente timidez sentia uma energia muito forte e segura emanada dela; ele pensou, praticamente hipnotizado, observando com atenção o andar calmo e a forma com que arrumava cautelosa, as plantas na prateleira.

O vestido claro de verão moldava-lhe o corpo, destacando as curvas esguias e a pele clara, cuja barra levantava vez ou outra, com um movimento rápido ao virar-se.

-Pronto;

Piscou, fazendo os olhos voltarem ao foco, vendo a jovem sorrir e passar por ele, ao terminar de arrumar as flores na prateleira. Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, tentando afastar os recentes pensamentos.

-Uhn, aonde foi que ele colocou? –ela se perguntou, abrindo as portas de alguns armários a procura de algo.

-Como? –Filipe perguntou.

-Eu pedi pro Milo guardar a caixa com as coisas da Aaliah em algum lugar, mas não lembro aonde foi que ele me disse que guardou; ela comentou, com ar pensativo, mordendo levemente o canto dos lábios.

-Você e o Milo são muito amigos não? –ele comentou, como quem não quer nada.

-Somos; Isadora respondeu, meio sem pensar, ou analisar a ambigüidade da pergunta e da resposta. –Achei; ela falou, animada, encontrando a caixa.

Virou-se para o cavaleiro, mas estranhou ao deparar-se com ele com um olhar frio, diferente do ar pacifico que estava a pouco.

-Algum problema? –Isadora perguntou.

-Não, problema algum; Filipe respondeu, seco.

-Aqui esta, desculpe tomar o seu tempo; ela falou, entregando-lhe a caixa.

-Obrigado. Tenha um bom dia; ele respondeu, dando um breve aceno e saindo da floricultura.

-"O que deu nele?"; Isadora se perguntou, notando que o cavaleiro parecia de alguma forma irritado com algo.

Respirou fundo, era melhor começar a colocar tudo em ordem e tomar cuidado pra não cair em mais nenhum prato; ela pensou.

-Isa, voltei; Milo falou, entrando na floricultura, porém parou vendo a jovem com um ar sério, atípico dela. –Isadora;

-Uhn! –ela murmurou, virando-se para ele.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Milo perguntou, preocupado.

-...; Isadora negou com um aceno.

-Vamos, me fala, o que aconteceu, acabei de ver o Afrodite saindo daqui com cara de quem chupou limão, o que foi? Ele te disse alguma coisa? –ele insistiu.

-Nada; ela respondeu.

-Isadora, você não sabe mentir; o cavaleiro falou, aproximando-se dela. –Ele disse algo que lhe incomodou, não foi?

-Não é nada Milo, ele não disse nada; ela respondeu, vendo-o arquear a sobrancelha. –Ele apenas perguntou se éramos amigos, só isso;

-Só isso? –Milo perguntou, arqueando ainda mais a sobrancelha. –"Será que é o que estou pensando?"; ele se perguntou, um sorriso imperceptível surgiu em seus lábios. –"Vou averiguar isso depois". Se você diz, mas sabe que pode me falar se algum engraçadinho te importunar, não é?

-Sei, não se preocupe; Isadora respondeu, com um sorriso mais calmo.

-Bem, como sei que você ia arrumar alguma desculpa pra não ir almoçar, trouxe alguma coisa pra comermos aqui; ele falou, erguendo algumas sacolas que tinha em mãos.

-Milo, não precisava; ela falou.

-Que isso, espero que não se importe, é yacksouba; ele falou, colocando as sacolas sobre a bancada, entregando um pacotinho com hachis pra ela.

-Imagina, eu adoro; ela respondeu.

Continua...

* * *

Domo pessoal

Mais um capitulo chega ao fim, desculpem a demora pra postá-lo, mas tive alguns probleminhas com excesso de idéias e um pequeno congestionamento criativo, que demorei um pouco mais pra editar esse capitulo. Agora mantendo a outra em paralelo vai ser um pouco corrido, mas logo sai capitulo novo.

Bom, sinceramente espero que tenham gostado. Vocês não sabem o quanto fico feliz com todos os comentários e grande apoio que recebo ao escrever, valeu mesmo pessoal.

Antes de ir, deixo um obrigada especial a todos que acompanham essa fic e as demais e ainda perdem um pouco te tempo comentando.

Até a próxima

Kisus

Já ne...


	16. Em cada solidão vencida eu desejava

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Isadora é uma criação única e exclusiva minha para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 16: Em cada solidão vencida eu desejava.**

**I – Surpresas.**

Andava rapidamente pelas ruas, com a caixa nas mãos. Não sabia ao certo o porque daquela inquietação, apenas não se sentia bem depois de ouvir a resposta da jovem.

Ouviu alguém lhe chamar, mas não deu muita importância.

-Afrodite; Kamus chamou, mas o cavaleiro passou em disparada por si. –Estranho, o que deu nele? –o aquariano se perguntou, enquanto caminhava pela vila, em direção a loja de animais.

Olhou para os lados, certificando-se que nenhum conhecido estava por perto, antes de entrar.

-Bom dia moço; um garotinho o cumprimentou, vendo-o entrar.

-Bom dia; ele respondeu sorrindo. –Vim ver se chegou o que pedi?

-Espera ai, vou chamar meu pai; o garotinho de expressivos orbes castanhos falou, entrando correndo em uma portinha no fundo da loja.

Observou algumas gaiolas com vários cachorrinhos, outras com pássaros entre outras coisas como ração e potes, espalhados em prateleiras em outros cantos da loja.

-Kamus, que bom vê-lo; um rapaz apareceu, com o garotinho a seu lado.

-Como vai, Sebastian? –Kamus perguntou, o cumprimentando.

-Bem, veio buscar a encomenda? –Sebastian perguntou, vendo-o assentir. –Esta aqui. Creio que ela vai gostar; ele falou, dando a volta no balcão.

-Eu espero; Kamus falou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-Aqui esta; o jovem de melenas negras falou, entregando a ele, um pequeno aquário, com cerca de seis peixinhos das mais diversas cores.

-Obrigado; ele agradeceu.

-Por nada, se precisar de alguma coisa, só vir aqui;

-Bom vou indo, antes que ela chegue em casa, depois volto pra buscar a ração; Kamus falou. Acenando rapidamente, despediu-se de Sebastian voltando para o santuário. - "Espero que ela goste"; ele pensou.

**II – Primeiro Passo.**

Ergueu a mão com a intenção de bater na porta, porém abaixou-a suspirando frustrado. Deu as costas para a porta com a intenção de retornar a seu templo;

-Aioros; a voz melodiosa da jovem de melenas lilases soou atrás de si, fazendo-o estancar surpreso.

-Ahn! Como vai Srta; ele falou, virando-se, viu-a parada na porta da biblioteca que agora jazia aberta.

-Já disse pra me chamar só de Saori, Aioros; Saori falou, o repreendendo, porém já imaginava que as coisas voltariam aparentemente ao normal depois do que acontecera em Escorpião há um mês atrás, que não podia nem reclamar; ela pensou, dando um imperceptível suspiro. –Não gosto de tanta formalidade; ela completou torcendo o nariz.

-...; O cavaleiro fitou-lhe com curiosidade, balançando a cabeça com um meio sorriso. –Se você quer assim; ele completou, intimamente aliviado por aos poucos aquela parede de gelo que ergue-se entre eles nas ultimas semanas estar desaparecendo. Agora não podia fazer nenhuma besteira e estragar tudo.

-Prefiro; Saori respondeu. –Mas você estava vindo para a biblioteca, queria falar comigo? –ela perguntou com a face levemente enrubescida.

-Ahn! Bem...; Aioros começou, com um sorriso sem graça, passando os dedos por entre os fios rebeldes. –Vim ver se você não queria dar uma volta; ele falou, enrubescendo levemente.

-Uhn! –ela murmurou, agora com a face em brasas.

-Bem, pensei que seria legal espairecer um pouco e sair de dentro dessa biblioteca; ele falou.

Saori pareceu hesitar, mas concordava com o cavaleiro, desde que o Grande Mestre viajara após o casamento, estava trabalhando incessantemente, mesmo depois que ele voltara, ainda continuara mantendo o mesmo ritmo.

-Obrigada pelo convite Aioros. Acho que realmente preciso sair daqui; ela respondeu, sorrindo.

-Sério? –o cavaleiro perguntou animado.

-...; Saori assentiu. –Uhn! Pode me dar um minuto? –ela pediu.

-Claro, vou esperar na sala central; ele falou, apontando o caminho.

Saori assentiu, indo para o quarto trocar de roupa. Não podia sair por ai com aquele vestido longo e chamar a atenção. O bom é que a ultima vez que sairá com Aishi para fazer compras, a amazona lhe obrigara a renovar o guarda-roupas e reduzir o numero de vestidos longos e brancos, os trocando por outras peças. Pelo menos isso ajudaria agora.

Entrou no quarto indo diretamente e direção ao guarda-roupas. Olhou criticamente para cada peça e correu colocar o que escolhera, não querendo deixá-lo muito tempo esperando;

**-o-o-o-o-**

Aioros debruçou-se sobre a guarda da sacada da sala central, avistando todos os templos abaixo. Suspirou, não acreditava que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo, pelo menos tinha a chance de mudar algumas coisas e quem sabe, tomar vergonha na cara e começar a agir, sem depender de ninguém.

-Aioros; a jovem deusa chamou, colocando a mão sobre o ombro dele.

-Uhn! –ele murmurou, virando-se.

Observou-a com um olhar devastador, Saori sentiu a face se incendiar.

O longo vestido fora substituído por uma calça de cintura baixa caqui e um tomara-que-caia preto, deixando amostra a curva da cintura e colo. Nos pés apenas um par de tênis comum, nada sofisticado.

Os longos cabelos lilases foram arrumados em um alto rabo de cavalo deixando apenas alguns fios soltos. Os lábios jaziam levemente rosados e o cheiro de alfazema chegou a suas narinas lhe embriagando.

Se não a conhecesse diria apenas que era uma garota comum. Lindamente comum; ele concluiu em pensamentos.

-Podemos ir? –ela perguntou com cautela, com a face corada.

-Ahn! Claro que sim; Aioros respondeu, caminhando até ela com um doce sorriso. –Vamos; ele falou lhe estendendo o braço.

-...; Saori assentiu, enlaçando-lhe pelo braço. Sentia-se estranha com Aioros, hesitante de mais diante de alguém que convivera a tempo de mais para conhecer tão bem, porém não podia simplesmente ignorar o que acontecera no aniversario do leonino, mas isso agora não dependia mais dela.

Desceram as escadarias num silencio constrangedor, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

-E ai Aioros; Milo lhe cumprimentou, acabando de chegar em seu templo.

-Como vai Milo? –Saori perguntou, calmamente.

-Bem; ele respondeu, mas parou olhando para a jovem dos pés a cabeça, um olhar que fez com que Saori quisesse se esconder atrás de Aioros. –Ahn! Saori? –Milo perguntou com cautela.

-Eu mesma, Milo, algum problema? –ela perguntou com a voz firme, porém temendo uma resposta.

-Não; o cavaleiro respondeu com calma. -Mas seu cabelo ficou legal assim; ele completou apontando-lhe o rabo de cavalo.

Saori e Aioros observaram o cavaleiro com uma gotinha escorrendo na testa. Esperavam qualquer coisa dele, menos aquilo tão... Tão inexplicável.

-O que foi? –Milo perguntou vendo Saori e Aioros com a sobrancelha arqueada.

-Milo, você esta bem? –Saori perguntou com cautela, aproximando-se do cavaleiro e colocando a mão sobre sua testa.

-Estou porque? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Ahn! Nada não; Saori respondeu se afastando. Não conseguira entendê-lo, não adiantava tentar; ela concluiu.

-Então já vou indo, bom passeio para vocês... E juízo; ele completou com um sorriso malicioso e foi para dentro de seu templo.

-Esse Escorpião não tem jeito; Aioros falou com uma veinha saltando na testa.

-Deixa ele; Saori falou calmamente, embora a face rosada estivesse bem longe de dizer que ela estava calma.

-Vamos então; ele falou, enquanto eles continuavam a descida, num clima bem mais ameno.

**III – Chaves.**

-Que estranho; Isadora murmurou, olhando para um molho de chaves que tinha em mãos.

Enquanto estava terminando de guardar as ultimas coisas nos armários e varria o chão, encontrou caindo em baixo de uma das prateleiras, um molho de chaves, com um nada discreto chaveiro em forma de peixe palhaço.

-Uhn! Depois eu vejo de quem é; ela murmurou guardando-o em uma gaveta do armário branco, enquanto continuava o que fazia, mas parou, ouvindo a porta abrir-se rapidamente.

Virou-se curiosa, ao ver o cavaleiro de Peixes entrar apressado com a caixa que levara mais cedo ainda em mãos.

-Afrodite; ela falou surpresa.

Ele assentiu ofegante, esquecendo completamente dos motivos que o fizeram sair de lá tão rápido.

-Ahn, vou pegar um copo de água pra você; Isadora falou, com uma gotinha escorrendo na testa.

Assentiu agradecendo-a intimamente. Lá fora o calor estava insuportável. Olhou para todos os lados, encontrando quatro cadeiras de vime num canto mais livre da floricultura e sentou-se. Lembrando-se que fora chegar em seu templo e colocar as mãos dentro do bolso da calça, notara que a chave não estava lá e o templo fora trancado.

Correra o vilarejo todo procurando as chaves e lembrara-se que poderia ter deixado cair ali.

-Toma; Isadora falou, entregando a ele o copo com água gelada.

Por um milésimo de segundo, seus dedos tocaram a pele acetinada da jovem. Instintivamente ergueu os orbes, deparando-se com o olhar calmo da jovem, porém com a face levemente enrubescida.

-Obrigado; ele balbuciou. Viu-a assentir, enquanto sentava-se na outra cadeira de vime a sua frente.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Isadora perguntou, vendo-o tomar a água num gole só.

-Perdi as chaves de casa; Afrodite respondeu, colocando o copo vazio sobre uma pequena mesinha de vidro no centro das quatro cadeiras.

-Ahn! Por acaso elas estão num chaveiro de peixe palhaço? –Isadora perguntou, curiosa.

-Eu disse pra Aaliah procurar outro chaveiro, mas ela me ouve; ele resmungou com uma veinha saltando na testa, mas parou ouvindo o riso suave e cristalino da jovem.

-Desculpe, mas você precisava ver a sua cara; Isadora brincou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Uhn! –ele murmurou, com um olhar aparvalhado.

-Agora de pouco encontrei as chaves e ia procurar o dono, quando você chegou; ela comentou, parando de rir. –Espera ai, vou pegá-las para você; a jovem falou, se levantando.

Acompanhou-a com o olhar. Vendo-a dar a volta no balcão de vidro, abrindo uma das gavetas do armário branco e tirando as chaves, como o nada discreto peixe palhaço.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados. Era melhor parar de pensar. Viu a jovem prepara-se para voltar até onde estava, quando o telefone tocou.

-Alô; Isadora falou, atendendo ao telefone com um doce sorriso.

Não foi capaz de impedir que seus olhos recaíssem sobre os lábios rosados. Perguntando-se se toda vez que ela falava ao telefone tinha aquele sorriso.

-Claro, pode passar daqui uns vinte minutos que estará proto; ele a ouviu dizer, enquanto anotava algumas coisas em um bloquinho de papel. –Até logo; Isadora completou, desligando ao telefone.

-Algum problema? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Não, um rapaz que estava encomendando um buquê de flores, parece que o casamento é à noite e o outro buquê foi extraviado; ela respondeu, entregando a ele as chaves.

-Obrigado; Afrodite respondeu, levantando-se.

-Por nada; Isadora respondeu sorrindo.

-Bom já vou indo, não quero tomar mais do seu tempo; ele falou, pretendendo ir, embora estranhamente desejasse ficar. Isso lhe confundia; Afrodite pensou.

-Imagina, to aqui a toa mesmo, não se preocupe; ela respondeu, caminhando até o balcão de vidro.

-Mas e o buquê, não tem de fazê-lo? –Afrodite perguntou, curioso, aproximando-se.

-É rápido, se não se importar poderíamos conversar, o que acha? –Isadora sugeriu.

-Claro; o cavaleiro respondeu, prontamente.

Viu-a dar-lhe as costas por um momento, enquanto abria uma das gavetas brancas para retirar uma tesoura.

-O buquê é do que? –Afrodite perguntou, observando-a atentamente.

-Rosas; Isadora falou, indo até o estoque.

Afrodite observou-a sumir de suas vistas. Olhou a sua volta, sentindo um cosmo diferente se manifestar, não conhecia aquele cosmo, mas de alguma forma nem a origem dele conseguia saber qual era;

-Príncipes negros; Isadora se corrigiu, voltando com um vaso cheio de rosas e botões, colocando-o sobre o balcão.

-Uhn? –Afrodite murmurou, voltando-se para ela.

Franziu o cenho ao ver as rosas, mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi que o cosmo que sentira sumira no momento que a jovem chegara.

-"Estranho"; ele pensou.

-Afrodite; Isadora falou, passando a mão na frente dos olhos dele.

-O que foi? –o pisciano perguntou, piscando confuso.

Viu a jovem com uma das mãos apoiada sobre o balcão, enquanto a outra jazia em frente a seus olhos. Instintivamente colocou a mão sobre a dela, abaixando-a lentamente, deparando-se com um par de intensos orbes rosados a lhe fitar com confusão.

–Seus olhos são lindos; ele sussurrou, delicadamente puxando a jovem para mais perto de si.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou, corada.

Sentiu a respiração quente chocando-se contra sua face, que ficou ainda mais corada. Instintivamente, ambos serraram os orbes, tornando a aproximação inevitável.

O sininho da porta tocou, fazendo-os afastarem-se rapidamente. Um rapaz entrou correndo, com os cabelos desarrumados, uma gravata pendendo no pescoço e alguns botões da camisa por fechar.

-Isadora; ele chamou, aflito.

Afastaram-se rapidamente, constrangidos pelo que quase ocorrera.

-Oi; ela falou, chamando a atenção do rapaz.

-Me desculpa, eu sei que você disse pra vir daqui a vinte minutos, mas a Alicia ta surtando, dizendo que não vai mais casar se não tiver o buquê logo; o rapaz falou desesperado.

-Só um minuto, eu já o termino; Isadora falou calmamente, como se já estivesse acostumada com esse tipo de situação. Terminou de arrumar as coisas em cima do balcão para finalmente montar o buquê.

De soslaio viu Afrodite sentar-se novamente na cadeira de vime, assoprando insistentemente a franja azulada, com cara de quem queria matar alguém. Com a face enrubescida, tentou concentrar-se no que tinha de fazer.

Mesmo sentindo o olhar insistente do cavaleiro sobre si, procurou montar o buquê da forma mais rápida que pode. Ao termino, colocou-o em uma caixa comprida e transparente, passando uma fita vermelha em volta da mesma, fazendo um grande laço, finalizando o pacote.

-Proto; Isadora falou, entregando a caixa para ele.

-Obrigado mesmo, desculpe por te fazer correr; o noivo desesperado falou.

-Imagina, qualquer coisa que precisar só vir aqui; ela falou sorrindo, o acompanhando até a porta. –Boa sorte;

-Obrigado; ele falou, despedindo-se com um aceno e saindo praticamente correndo.

Suspirou cansada, dessa vez batera seu próprio recorde. Fora muito rápida; ela pensou, dando alguns passos para o meio da loja, voltou-se para a direção das cadeiras de vime, mas franziu o cenho ao vê-las vazias, será que ele fora embora sem que o visse? –ela se perguntou, intrigada.

-Isadora;

Estancou, sentindo o corpo estremecer levemente ao ouvir uma voz suave, porém segura, sussurrar-lhe ao pé do ouvido. Virou-se lentamente na direção da voz, deparando-se com os orbes incrivelmente azuis do cavaleiro lhe fitando.

-Uhn; ela murmurou.

-Ahn! Acho que já vou indo; Afrodite falou, apontando para a porta.

Entreabriu os lábios para responder, quando o cavaleiro saia quase em disparada dali. Sentiu uma gotinha escorrer em sua testa. O que deu nele? –ela se perguntou.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, era melhor não tentar entender. Caminhou novamente para o balcão, a fim de guardar as coisas que usara, quando notou em cima do mesmo a chave com o chaveiro de peixe palhaço e sobre a mesa de vidro entre as cadeiras de vime a caixa.

-"Ele esqueceu tudo aqui de novo"; Isadora pensou, arqueando a sobrancelha descrente. Voltou-se para olhar o relógio na parede. –"Seis horas, bem, já que não tem outro jeito"; ela concluiu, dando de ombros. Abrindo o armário para pegar sua bolsa e a chave da loja.

Aproximou-se do balcão pegando a chave do cavaleiro e a caixa. Guardando a chave na bolsa, apagou as luzes da floricultura, trancou as janelas e portas. Dando seu dia por encerrado.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Chegou em casa correndo, o que dera em si pra ajudar daquela forma? Estava pior que um garoto que mal sairá da puberdade, desde quando estava agindo assim? –ele se questionou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. Levou a mão ao bolso a fim de pegar as chaves, quando fechou os olhos, encostando a testa sobre a madeira fria.

A esquecera de novo na floricultura, mas não fora só isso que deixara pra trás. A caixa com as coisas de Aaliah também havia ficado.

-Droga; ele resmungou.

-Algum problema Afrodite? –Milo perguntou, aproximando-se, vendo o cavaleiro com ar desolado.

-As chaves de casa; ele balbuciou.

-Uhn? –Milo murmurou, porém parou, entendendo a que ele se referia. –Você perdeu as chaves, quer ajuda pra procurar?

-Não precisa, eu já sei onde estão; Afrodite respondeu num resmungo.

-Então; Milo falou, esperando-o continuar.

-Esqueci na floricultura; ele falou, afastando-se indo em direção as escadas, para o templo de baixo.

-Aonde vai?

-Vou buscá-las; Afrodite respondeu, como se fosse obvia.

-Acho que não, há essas horas a Isa já deve ter ido embora; o cavaleiro falou, vendo-o estreitar os orbes de maneira perigosa, mas ficou sem saber se era pelas chaves ou pela forma que se referira a jovem.

-Droga; o pisciano resmungou, sentando-se nos degraus de seu templo com ar cansado.

-Hei, calma cara. Se quiser posso te levar na casa dela para pegar as chaves, acho que ela deve ter achado e lavado pra lá; Milo falou, colocando a mão sobre o ombro dele, como sinal de compadecimento.

Antes que pudesse responder, ambos viram a jovem de melenas verdes surgir nas escadarias, poucos degraus abaixo com Mú e Celina.

-Muito obrigada Mú; Isadora falou sorrindo. –Não seria nada fácil subir tudo isso; ela brincou, com um olhar desesperado, só de pensar na possibilidade.

-Por nada; Mú respondeu, com o habitual ar pacifico. –Bom vamos indo Celina; ele falou.

A jovem assentiu, enquanto os dois, cumprimentavam os cavaleiros rapidamente e desapareciam rumo ao ultimo templo.

Isadora voltou-se para os dois que tinham um olhar curioso sobre ela. Sentiu a face aquecer-se, mas continuou a subir os degraus.

-Você esqueceu as chaves e a caixa na loja; ela falou, voltando-se para o Afrodite.

-Nossa, estávamos falando disso agora; Milo falou, vendo o cavaleiro levantar-se. –A gente já tava pra ir lá na sua casa buscar as coisas;

-Como? –Isadora perguntou surpresa.

-Ahn! Obrigado por me trazer as coisas; Afrodite falou, cauteloso. Mantendo-se completamente atento ao comportamento dos dois.

-Imagina, aqui esta; ela falou, entregando a caixa, enquanto abria a bolsa pra procurar as chaves.

-Hei Isa, o que acha de ir lá em casa, peguei alguns filmes, não quer assistir? –Milo perguntou, vendo um olhar de esguelha do cavaleiro sobre si e engoliu em seco, Afrodite estava estranho demais. –E você Afrodite, não quer vir com a gente?

-Achei; Isadora falou, encontrando as chaves. –Você disse algo Milo? –ela perguntou, voltando-se para ele, enquanto entregada a Afrodite as chaves, sem prestar a atenção ao que Milo falara antes.

-Se você quer ir assistir um filme com a gente lá em casa, até o Afrodite vai; ele falou, com um olhar angelical, como se impedisse qualquer recusa.

-Vou? –Afrodite perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Claro que sim; Milo falou, com um olhar sugestivo. –Então Isa, vem com a gente?

-Tudo bem; Isadora falou dando de ombros. –Mas qual o filme? –ela perguntou desconfiada.

-Casa Nova; ele respondeu, com um sorriso maior que o do gato da Alice no país das maravilhas.

-Porque isso não me surpreende; os dois falaram juntos, voltando-se um para o outro, com um olhar curioso.

-Vamos então; Milo falou, puxando Afrodite e Isadora, cada um por um braço para literalmente impedi-los de fugir.

-Mas...; Afrodite pretendia dizer que ia passar em casa primeiro, mas o cavaleiro não deixou.

-"Vai ser uma noite longa"; Afrodite e Isadora pensaram, enquanto eram arrastados a Escorpião por um Milo extremamente impaciente e cheio de segundas, terceiras e quartas intenções.

Continua...

* * *

Domo pessoal

Mais um capitulo chega ao fim e as coisas só estão começando. Sinceramente espero que tenham gostado do capitulo e antes de ir, agradeço de coração a todos os comentários e o grande apoio. Valeu mesmo pessoal

Kisus

Já ne...


	17. Um reencontro com teu corpo abrigo

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Isadora, Aishi, Ilyria e Celina são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

* * *

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 17: Um reencontro com teu corpo abrigo.**

**I – Amigas Mulheres ou Mulheres Amigas?**

Onde estava com a cabeça para se deixar arrastar para o templo de Escorpião daquela forma, pelo artrópode de rabo torto. Ah claro, é melhor não comentar os motivos; ele pensou, dando um suspiro cansado.

-Fiquem á vontade; Milo falou, ao entrarem no templo, chamando a atenção do cavaleiro.

Afrodite assentiu. Viu Milo falar algo sobre ir buscar o filme no quarto e sair. Entrou na sala, indo em direção ao sofá, mas aparou, vendo uma cúpula de cristal em uma mesinha no canto da sala, mas o mais curioso era o fato de haver uma rosa azul ali dentro, envolta em uma luz azulada que brilhava intensamente.

Respirou fundo, precisava urgente de um inseticida matador de Escorpião, cada uma que Milo lhe arrumava; Isadora pensou, enquanto tirava as sandálias, podendo ficar mais confortável ao pisar sobre o tapete felpudo.

Voltou-se para o cavaleiro e engoliu em seco, ao vê-lo em frente à cúpula de cristal. Com passos lentos para não chamar a atenção, foi em direção a cozinha. Encostou-se na pia, enquanto pegava um copo de água, precisava se acalmar, se ele só havia visto aquilo agora, provavelmente não havia associado nada com o passado; ela tentou se convencer.

-Já achei; Milo falou entrando na sala, mas parou, vendo o cavaleiro em frente à cúpula de cristal. –Afrodite; chamou com cautela.

-Uhn? –o cavaleiro murmurou, voltando-se para ele, viu Milo fitando-lhe curiosamente. –Ahn! Muito bonita essa rosa; ele comentou.

-Perfeita, eu diria; o Escorpião falou, sem se abalar com a descoberta do cavaleiro. Havia esquecido completamente que havia colocado a cúpula na sala, agora entendia o porque de passar pela cozinha e ver Isadora praticamente escondida lá dentro.

-Aonde a arrumou? –Afrodite perguntou curioso.

-Ganhei de uma amiga; Milo respondeu, enquanto dirigia-se ao DVD pra colocar o filme.

-Amiga? –o cavaleiro falou, com certo sarcasmo. –Desde quando você tem amiga mulher, Milo?

-E eu sou o que por acaso? –Isadora perguntou seca, lançando um olhar envenenado ao cavaleiro, mantendo-se encostada no batente da porta.

-Como? –Afrodite perguntou, engolindo em seco.

-Ahn! Isa vêm sentar, o filme já vai começar; Milo falou prontamente, antes que os dois se atracassem ali.

Isadora aproximou-se do sofá para sentar, mas puxou rapidamente o Escorpião, fazendo-o ficar entre ela e Afrodite, se não possivelmente acertaria a cabeça do cavaleiro pelo comentário prepotente.

Uma nuvem de tensão instaurou-se entre eles. Milo engoliu em seco, não era nem doido de tentar apaziguar as coisas, sendo bom conhecedor do temperamento de Isadora, sabia o quanto isso poderia ser perigoso.

O filme começou, aos poucos o clima tenso foi aliviando, dando lugar as gostosas risadas tiradas dos três com as confusões armadas pelo conquistador de Veneza.

-Droga, esqueci a pipoca; Milo falou, dando um leve tapa na testa, levantou-se rapidamente, indo pra cozinha.

-Milo esp-...; Isadora foi falar, porém ele já havia sumido no corredor. Voltou-se para o cavaleiro que lhe fitava com curiosidade, estreitou os orbes de maneira perigosa, virando-se para o outro lado.

-Isadora; Afrodite falou, cauteloso.

-O que quer? –ela perguntou seca, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo, o ignorando.

-"Eu e essa minha boca grande"; ele pensou, recriminando-se pelo que falara mais cedo, mas também, eles não ajudavam em nada agindo daquela forma como se fossem um lindo casal feliz; ele pensou, sem conseguir evitar o sarcasmos, ficando emburrado. –Me desculpe; Afrodite falou quase num sussurro.

-Uhn! Disse algo? –Isadora perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-...; Afrodite voltou-se para ela, respirando fundo, ela realmente o faria repetir isso. –Me desculpe se lhe ofendi-...;

-Realmente, ofendeu; ela o cortou, seca.

-Bem, eu...; Ele murmurou, surpreso pela resposta direta.

-Afinal, qual é o problema se somos amigos ou não? –Isadora continuou, visivelmente irritada. –Esse conceito machista de que homens e mulheres não podem ser amigos se não tiver uma segunda intenção no meio, é patética; ela vociferou.

-Mas se tratando de Milo de Escorpião é sempre bom ficar com um pé atrás, não acha? –Afrodite rebateu sarcástico, sem entender ao certo o porque de estar tão incomodado com o rumo daquela conversa.

-Não, não acho; a jovem falou, voltando-se para ele com um brilho perigoso no olhar que o fez encolher-se no banco. –Não deveria julgar as pessoas sem conhecê-las;

-E você acha que não conheço o Milo? –Afrodite falou indignado.

-Porque faz perguntas das quais já sabe a resposta? –Isadora rebateu.

Afrodite serrou os orbes de maneira perigosa. Viu-a se levantar, pegando a bolsa e as sandálias que estavam no chão e estranhou.

-Aonde vai?

-Avisa o Milo pra mim que vou pra casa, já esta tarde; ela falou, encaminhando-se para a saída.

-Isadora; Afrodite chamou, indo atrás dela, porém a jovem não parecia nem um pouco disposta a parar. Não queria que ela fosse embora, apenas, não suportava a defesa veemente que ela fazia em cima do cavaleiro como se o conhecesse a mais tempo do que qualquer um ali.

Saíram do templo a passos rápidos, sem ver que seu guardião acabara de chegar.

-Estranho, cadê os dois? –Milo se perguntou, com um pote imenso de pipoca nas mãos. –Vai entender, eu hein; ele murmurou, dando de ombros e tornando a sentar-se no sofá para terminar de ver o filme, sentia o cosmo dos dois próximos um do outro, não faria mal deixar o circo pegar fogo um pouco; ele concluiu, com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

-**_Milo; _**a voz de Aishi soou na mente do cavaleiro.

-Aishi?

_**-Poderia subir ao ultimo templo, gostaríamos de falar com você?**_

-Algum problema?

**_-Não, apenas algumas coisas que precisamos resolver com você;_** a amazona respondeu, calmamente.

-Tudo bem, já estou indo; Milo avisou. Sentiu o cosmo da amazona desaparecer rapidamente. –Estranho, será que eles estão em reunião? –ele se perguntou, ao lembrar-se que ela falara no plural. –"Bem, é melhor eu ir logo";

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Isadora, por favor, espera; Afrodite chamou, pela vigésima vez, desde que começaram a descer os templos.

Já estavam chegando a saída dos templos, passando por Áries, quando ela resolveu por fim parar;

-O que quer?

-Bem...; Ele começou, hesitante.

-Isadora, algum problema? –Mú perguntou ao ver a jovem parecia tensa. Estava chegando em seu templo, mas parou ao vê-la ali. –Esta indo pra casa?

-Estou; a jovem respondeu, abrandando o olhar.

-Esta um pouco tarde, quer que eu te leve pra casa? –ele se ofereceu.

-Não; Afrodite respondeu pela jovem.

-O que? –os dois perguntaram, voltando-se para ele. o ariano parou, só agora notando que ela não estava sozinha.

-Ahn, bem... Não precisa se preocupar Mú, deixa que eu levo a Isadora pra casa; Afrodite falou.

-Tudo bem, então; o ariano falou, dando um rápido 'boa noite' e entrando em seu templo.

-Espera Mú; ela o chamou, mas o cavaleiro já havia sumido no largo corredor. Voltou-se furiosa para o cavaleiro. –Que idéia foi essa?

-...; Afrodite engoliu em seco, não sabia o porque de ter agido daquela forma, ou porque pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ficara irritado com as gentilezas do ariano, mas não ia admitir isso tão facilmente, era obvio.

-Não precisa se incomodar, eu posso ir muito bem sozinha; Isadora falou, dando-lhe as costas e descendo as escadas.

-Isadora, por favor; ele falou, nunca rápido movimento aproximou-se, segurando-lhe delicadamente pelo pulso, porém impedindo-a de continuar.

A jovem voltou-se cautelosa para atrás...

-Se não pode me desculpar por ter lhe ofendido, por favor, pelo menos me deixe te acompanhar até em casa, é muito perigoso andar sozinha há essas horas; Afrodite falou, com um olhar brando, que a impedia de recusar.

-Está bem; ela falou, dando um suspiro derrotado, desvencilhando-se do toque dele e se afastando.

Afrodite suspirou aliviado, enquanto apressava o passo para acompanhar a jovem que estava distanciando-se rapidamente.

**II – Clube da Luluzinha.**

O terraço do ultimo templo parecia bastante movimentado, isso porque as garotas haviam resolvido se reunir, literalmente expulsando seus respectivos cavaleiros de lá.

-Alguém precisa tomar uma atitude; Shina comentou, impaciente.

-Olha, a julgar pela situação, é complicado; Ilyria ponderou.

-Mas mãe se for assim não dá, eles são complicados de mais; Celina falou, torcendo o nariz em desagrado.

-Celina, entenda uma coisa. Homens não são nem um pouco práticos, demora pra cair à ficha e quando cai a conexão é discada; Marin brincou.

-Se o mano te ouvisse falar isso; Litus falou, rindo da comparação feita por ela.

-Só estou sendo realista; a amazona falou, dando de ombros.

-Mas nesse ponto a Marin esta certa, do jeito que as coisas andam, eles não vão precisar de um empurrãozinho, vão precisar de um chute; Yuuri falou.

-Você ta pegando uns tiques estranhos do Mascara da Morte, sabia? –Shina comentou, com a sobrancelha arqueada. Notando que essa era mais uma atitude do canceriano do que dela.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –ela perguntou, com os orbes serrados para a amazona.

-Meninas, precisamos discutir outras coisas aqui; Aishi falou, tentando apaziguar a situação.

-Puff; as duas resmungaram.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-O que vocês acham que elas estão tramando? –Shion perguntou, enquanto espiava por uma frestinha na porta que leva ao terraço.

-Eu não sei, mas que vai sobrar pra gente no final vai; Kamus respondeu, acomodando-se em um dos sofás da grande sala.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza assim? –Shura perguntou interessado.

-Sejamos lógicos; Saga começou, antes que o aquariano falasse. –Quem esta lá em cima?

-Marin, Yuuri, Aishi, Ilyria, Shina, Celina, Saori e Litus; Aiolia respondeu, acomodando-se melhor no sofá em que estava, ao lado de Aioros.

-Então seja lógico meu caro, quando elas se reúnem sempre sobra pra gente; Saga respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-E ai pessoal, reunião por aqui; Milo falou, entrando no templo principal.

-Não; Aiolia respondeu emburrado. –Fomos colocados pra fora da reunião pelas garotas;

-...; Milo arqueou a sobrancelha. –Estranho;

-O que? –Shion perguntou.

-Aishi acabou de me mandar subir pra reunião, pensei que vocês também estavam participando; Milo comentou, mas parou, sentindo a temperatura abaixar. –Ahn, acho melhor eu ir indo; ele falou, dando alguns passinhos para trás.

-Auto lá, Escorpião; Shura berrou, levantando-se.

-Eu juro que dessa vez eu sou inocente; ele falou, engolindo em seco, ao ver aquele monte de cavaleiros se aproximando com olhares nada amigáveis.

-Eu sabia que elas estavam tramando alguma coisa, mas o que o Milo tem haver com isso? –Saga se perguntou.

-Vamos fazer assim? –Guilherme falou, com um sorrisinho de gelar a alma.

-O que tem em mente? –Kamus perguntou interessado.

-Ele vai lá em cima, ouve o que elas têm pra falar e se não quiser ir parar na Encosta de Yumotsu vai voltar aqui e contar pra gente o que aconteceu; ele completou.

-Você me dá medo, sabia? –Milo perguntou, tão branco quanto papel, ainda mais ao ver os outros assentirem, concordando com a idéia do canceriano.

-Isso mesmo, agora vai logo, antes que elas desconfiem; Shion falou, empurrando-o para o caminho que levava ao terraço.

-Até o Sr Mestre? –o cavaleiro perguntou, surpreso.

-Detalhes; Shion falou, gesticulando displicente.

-Mas...; Milo não teve tempo, foi empurrado para o terraço e antes que pudesse falar algo, a porta fechou-se. –"Eu hein, povo doido"; ele pensou, enquanto subia as escadas, deparando-se com as garotas lhe esperando.

-Algum problema Milo? –Aishi perguntou, ao vê-lo hesitar em se aproximar.

-Ahn Aishi, tem certeza de que só eu tenho de estar aqui, tipo, eu posso chamar o Kamus se quiser? –ele sugeriu, apontando para a escada, como se estivesse prestes a sair correndo.

-Não se preocupe Milo, se fosse pra ele estar aqui eu mesmo chamaria; ela falou calmamente. –Mas é com você que precisamos conversar;

-Eu? –ele perguntou, suando frio.

-Acalme-se Escorpião, não pretendemos te matar... Ainda; Yuuri falou, com um meio sorriso.

-Alguém já te falou, que esses tiques que você anda pegando do Mascara da Morte dão medo? –ele perguntou, aproximando-se cauteloso de Aishi, que aparentemente era o único local seguro para si.

Yuuri serrou os orbes de maneira perigosa, ao ouvir o riso divertido das outras garotas.

-Milo, creio que eles te mandaram contar o que ouvisse aqui quando saísse não é? –Ilyria perguntou, calmamente.

-...; Ele assentiu. –Não sei o que vocês pretendem, mas até o Grande Mestre ta desesperado lá embaixo; ele completou.

-Nossa, como o papai é curioso; Celina comentou, vendo Ilyria balançando a cabeça levemente.

-Teimo você quer dizer, Shion tem mania de querer que a gente tenha paciência, mas isso realmente não se aplica a ele; Ilyria falou, sentando-se em um dos bancos do terraço.

-Mas, o que vocês querem comigo? –Milo perguntou.

-Milo, é uma coisa muito séria e que precisamos da sua ajuda; Marin começou.

-Minha ajuda; ele balbuciou, tentando absorver o que elas falaram.

-Ahn! Essa é à parte que vocês falaram que cai a conexão? –Celina perguntou, vendo as amazonas abafarem o riso.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –Milo perguntou, confuso.

-Isso não é importante agora; Shina falou. –Mas diz logo pra ele Aishi;

-Vamos lá então; a amazona falou.

Formando um grande circulo no centro do terraço, ela começou a explicar tudo o que precisariam fazer e aonde o cavaleiro se encaixava nos planos recém traçados, enquanto o grupo de cavaleiros espremiam-se desesperados na porta, tentando ouvir alguma coisa.

**III – Não tão diferentes.**

A nuvem de tensão entre eles aos poucos foi baixando, enquanto entre monossílabos e pequenos balbuciares eles começavam a comunicar-se novamente.

-Como era viver no Brasil? –Afrodite perguntou, curioso.

-Muito bom, o tempo que vivi em Holambra foi incrível, a primavera lá é maravilhosa, acho que só tem como comparar com Amsterdã; ela comentou.

-Viveu muito tempo em Holambra?

-Não, apenas um ano, depois me mudei para Campos do Jordão; Isadora respondeu. –Mas e você?

-O que? –ele perguntou, surpreso.

-Você não é grego? De onde veio? –Isadora perguntou casualmente.

-Sou de Visby, Suécia; Afrodite respondeu.

-Ouvi dizer que Visby é conhecida como a cidade das Flores; ela comentou.

-É, um lugar incrível a qualquer época do ano; ele comentou, com o olhar perdido.

Isadora entreabriu os lábios, como se fosse dizer algo, mas parou, vendo que já haviam chegado.

-Chegamos; ela falou, tirando-lhe de seus pensamentos.

-Uhn! –ele murmurou, piscando confuso, mas viu que haviam parando em um sobrado numa das vilas próximas ao centro de Atenas.

Era uma casa bonita. A fachada era pintada de um amarelo clarinho, com um jardim e varias plantas enfeitando o local.

-Ahn! Obrigada por me acompanhar; ela falou, ao terminar de abrir o portão.

-Por nada, mas me desculpe mais uma vez; Afrodite falou.

-Não se preocupe, pelo menos isso serviu pra você aprender que nem todos têm a mesma opinião que a sua sobre a mesma pessoa; Isadora respondeu, com um doce sorriso.

-"Que direta"; ele pensou, apenas assentindo.

-Bom, é melhor eu entrar; ela falou, apontando para o portão aberto, mas sem se mover.

-Eu também tenho de ir; Afrodite respondeu, porém estranhamente não conseguia mover um milímetro o pé do chão.

Os dois engoliram em seco, não entendendo o porque daquela reação que os impedia de simplesmente fazerem algum movimento, ou ação de que indicasse que um dos dois seria o primeiro a ir. Afrodite deu um passo a frente observando-a com um olhar intenso, aproximando-se da jovem que não fez menção de se afastar.

-Isadoraaaaaaaaaaa; alguém chamou, fazendo-a afastar-se rapidamente.

-Quem é? –Afrodite perguntou, ao ouvir que o chamado vinha de dentro da casa.

-É o Donatelo, meu lourinho; ela respondeu, num tom carinhoso de voz.

-Ah sim; ele murmurou, um tanto quanto decepcionado.

-Nossa, você nem imagina como foi difícil trazê-lo do Brasil; Isadora comentou, sem notar o ar amuado dele. –Ainda mais porque é muito difícil levar esse tipo de animal pra fora do país;

-Como? –Afrodite perguntou confuso, ela estava falando de uma pessoa ou um animal? –ele se perguntou.

-É porque existe muito contrabando de aves e a marcação é serrada quando alguém tenta sair com uma ave dessas pra fora do país, mesmo tendo licença; Isadora continuou.

-Ahn! De quem exatamente você esta se referindo? –Afrodite perguntou, visivelmente confuso.

-Do Donatelo, meu lourinho; ela falou, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo. –Papagaio; a jovem falou, notando que ele não entendera o termo.

-Um papagaio; Afrodite balbuciou, só agora dando-se conta do que ela estava se referindo o tempo todo. Estranhamente sentiu-se aliviado ao confirmar que era uma ave e não outra coisa.

-Bom o Donatelo ta me chamando, ele ficou trancado aqui o dia todo, é melhor eu ir; Isadora falou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-...; Afrodite assentiu.

-Boa noite; ela falou, aproximando-se e dando-lhe um rápido beijo no rosto antes de acenar e entrar.

-Bo-a noi-te; ele falou, vendo-a entrar em casa, com um olhar aparvalhado.

Viu as luzes da casa acenderem-se quando ela entrou, afastou-se lentamente, lançando um ultimo olhar, antes de voltar para o santuário.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Então, entendeu ou precisa que expliquemos de novo? -Shina perguntou, impaciente.

-Entendi perfeitamente, podem contar comigo; Milo falou animado.

-Ótimo; Saori falou. –Mas tem mais uma coisa;

-O que? –o cavaleiro perguntou.

-Você não pode descer agora lá, então, vamos ter de te mandar para Escorpião direto; ela falou.

-Mas e eles? –Milo perguntou, ficando branco.

-Deixa que com eles a gente se acerta, o importante é colocarmos em pratica tudo que foi resolvido; Aishi falou.

-Então, está certo; Milo falou, dando de ombros.

Minutos depois o cavaleiro surgia em seu templo, porém outros cavaleiros teriam uma grande surpresa.

Em vez de descerem as escadas, transportaram-se para a sala central com telecinese. Arquearam a sobrancelha ao ver a estranha cena de todos os cavaleiros com o ouvido colado a porta, tentando ouvir a possível conversa. Aos poucos a temperatura começou a baixar.

-Hei Kamus, abaixa esse cosmo; Shura reclamou.

-Não sou eu; o cavaleiro respondeu confuso.

-Abaixa logo esse cosmo, vai nos matar de frio assim; Guilherme ralhou.

-Já disse que não sou eu; Kamus se defendeu.

-Mas se não é você, quem é então? –Aiolia perguntou.

Com uma gotinha de suor escorrendo na testa, cada um virou-se, deparando-se com o olhar nada amigável das garotas.

-É melhor que tenham uma boa explicação pra isso; Aishi falou, pausadamente.

-Ma petit, eu posso explicar; Kamus começou.

A amazona arqueou ainda mais a sobrancelha, nem um pouco convencida de que ele fosse capaz realmente de explicar.

Continua...

* * *

Domo pessoal

Mais um capitulo chega ao fim, sinceramente espero que tenham gostado. Antes de ir, agradeço a todos que acompanham essa fic e ainda perdem um pouco de seu tempo comentando. Valeu mesmo.

Até a próxima

Kisus

Já ne...


	18. Ah minha adorada

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aishi, Donatelo e Isadora são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Capitulo 18: Ah minha adorada.**

**I – Plano A.**

Viu-a com ar pensativo sentada em frente ao templo, franziu o cenho, depois do que acontecera no templo de Athena durante a noite passada, ainda sentia as costas doerem; ele pensou, lembrando-se que as garotas não foram nem um pouco gentis ao pegá-los numa situação um tanto quanto constrangedora, quando tentavam ouvir a conversa delas que ocorria no terraço junto com o Escorpião.

-Marin; Aiolia chamou cauteloso.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou, voltando-se para ele.

-Algum problema? –ele perguntou, aproximando-se pronto para abraçá-la, porém a amazona esquivou-se.

-Não, problema algum; Marin respondeu, desviando o olhar momentaneamente. –Mas então, podemos ir? –ela perguntou, tentando parecer o mais casual possível.

-...; Aiolia assentiu ainda confuso com a esquiva da jovem. –Vamos sim; ele falou, pretendendo estender o braço a ela, porém a amazona já estava descendo as escadas. –"O que esta acontecendo com ela?";

**-o-o-o-o-**

Colocou a gaiola no chão momentaneamente, enquanto revirava a bolsa em busca da chave. Suspirou cansada, passara boa parte da noite virando que nem bife a milanesa na cama e só conseguira dormir quando estava amanhecendo, tudo isso porque um certo 'dourado' não saiu de seus pensamentos. Resultado, estava com um péssimo humor.

-Isa; o lourinho chamou, pedindo atenção.

-Espera Donatelo, já vamos entrar; Isadora falou, quase jogando o conteúdo da bolsa no chão, para procurar a chave. –Eu sei que estava aqui; ela murmurou, não encontrando.

-Procurando por isso? –alguém perguntou atrás de si. Engoliu em seco, sentindo uma respiração quente e ritmada chocar-se contra seu pescoço, enquanto seu molho de chaves era balançado na frente de seus olhos. Deveria ter derrubado no caminho; ela pensou.

-Uhn? –a jovem virou-se lentamente para trás, deparando-se com um par de orbes azuis, lhe fitando com certo divertimento.

-Bom dia; o causador de sua insônia falou, com um doce sorriso.

-B-bom d-dia; ela falou, com a voz tremula.

-Isa; Donatelo chamou de novo, virando o pescoço parcialmente para o lado, tentando ver quem estava com a jovem, já que ela estava em frente à gaiola.

-Então esse é o Donatelo; Afrodite falou, voltando o olhar para o papagaio.

-...; Isadora apenas assentiu, sem saber o que fazer. Viu o cavaleiro passar por si, erguendo parcialmente a barra da calça, para abaixar-se até a altura da gaiola.

-Ahn, Afrodite. Minhas chaves; ela falou, cutucando-lhe levemente o ombro direito.

-Ah sim, me desculpe; ele falou, com um sorriso charmoso. Intimamente aliviado por confirmar que o tal Donatelo era realmente um papagaio, não que houvesse duvidado da palavra da jovem, apenas seu ego não permitia que ignorasse aquilo. –Aqui esta; o cavaleiro falou, entregando a ela as chaves.

-Obrigada; Isadora agradeceu, com a face levemente enrubescida. Ainda se perguntando de onde ele saira e como encontrara suas chaves?

Deu-lhe as costas, começando a procurar a chave certa, mas com ele ali, tão perto de si, que sua linha de pensamentos estava um completo caos não era nada fácil.

-Parece nervosa, algum problema? –ele perguntou, com falsa inocência.

-Problema, não. Não tenho problema algum; ela falou, com um sorriso nervoso.

-Eu não diria isso; o cavaleiro falou, pouco convencido.

Num ato inesperado, pousou sua mão sobre a da jovem. Ela estava fria e sentiu-a estremecer com isso.

-Esta fria; ele sussurrou, fitando-lhe intensamente.

Aproximou-se cauteloso, sem encontrar resistência. Entrelaçou os dedos nos dela, sentindo a delicada mão da jovem tremer. Donatelo moveu-se inquieto na gaiola querendo ver o que estava acontecendo, mas agora era o cavaleiro que estava a sua frente.

Sentiu a respiração dele chocando-se levemente contra sua face, pretendia recuar, porém simplesmente não conseguia se mexer, fitando quase hipnotizada os orbes azuis, conseguia esquecer tudo a sua volta, deixando de procurar respostas para perguntas que agora não eram nem um pouco importantes.

**-ISA; **

Afastaram-se rapidamente ao ouvirem alguém chamar pela jovem. Virou-se com um olhar envenenado para o distinto inconveniente, seu cosmo elevou-se de maneira perigosa ao ver o Escorpião aproximar-se ofegando, como se houvesse corrido muito até chegar ali, mas isso não era nem um pouco significativo para si agora e que pudesse aplacar aquela louca vontade de fazer artrópode no espeto.

-Bom dia Milo; Isadora falou, suspirando aliviada com a chegada dele.

-Bom dia; Milo respondeu, aproximando-se. –Donatelo, finalmente resolveu trazê-lo pra cá, é; ele brincou, voltando-se para a jovem.

-Você sabe porque não o trouxe antes; a jovem falou, ficando emburrada, abrindo a porta e entrando.

Milo apenas riu, enquanto pegava a gaiola. Sabia que a jovem não trouxera Donatelo para a floricultura nos últimos dias, devido às encomendas que haviam chegado e precisavam de atenção redobrada enquanto estivesse organizando o estoque.

Voltou-se com um olhar curioso para o cavaleiro que ficara para fora, com um olhar capaz de fatiá-lo.

-Oi Afrodite; ele falou, com um sorriso de menino arteiro.

-Oi; Afrodite respondeu seco.

**-VÃO FICAR AI ATÉ QUANDO?** –Isadora falou, já dentro da floricultura.

Os dois deram de ombros, entrando na floricultura.

-Milo; Donatelo chamou, batendo as asas.

O cavaleiro voltou-se para ele, enquanto caminhava até um canto da floricultura onde havia um poleiro grande e dourado, onde pendurou a gaiola.

-Depois de tanto tempo ele aprendeu a falar seu nome; Isadora comentou, enquanto pegava um vidro de álcool e um pano passando nos vidros.

-Porque será? –Afrodite resmungou.

-Ahn! Afrodite, por curiosidade ta fazendo o que aqui? –Milo perguntou, voltando-se para ele.

-É mesmo, eu ia perguntar a mesma coisa; Isadora murmurou, pensativa.

-Bem, eu...; Ele começou, engolindo em seco, ao ver o olhar curioso dos dois sobre si.

-Você? –Milo perguntou, com um sorriso nada decente nos lábios.

-Estou tentando salvar a pele do Aioros; ele deu a primeira desculpa que lhe veio a mente.

-Aioros? –o Escorpião perguntou incrédulo, tentando não rir da mentira deslavada, mas a julgar pelas ultimas ações do sagitariano, ele realmente precisava de ajuda... Ajuda profissional; ele completou em pensamentos.

-...; Afrodite assentiu, pedindo a todas as divindades do mundo que a desculpa colasse.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Aioros? –Isadora perguntou, passando pelos dois cavaleiros em direção ao balcão de vidro.

-Ele, bem...;

-Precisa de ajuda urgente Isa; Milo o cortou, resolvendo dar corda.

-Sério? –ela perguntou, voltando-se para ele surpresa.

-Você sabe, Aioros sabe lutar contra titãs, mas quando o assunto é outro tipo de divindade ele é o caos em pessoa; o artrópode comentou casualmente.

-Isso mesmo; Afrodite falou, concordando veemente.

-Mas como você pretende ajudá-lo, Afrodite? –Isadora perguntou, curiosa.

-Com flores é claro; Milo prosseguiu calmamente. –Como você, o Afrodite é especialista em flores, não é? –ele perguntou, voltando-se para o cavaleiro.

-Não sou especialista em flores Milo, apenas gosto delas; Isadora falou, contrariada.

-Detalhe; ele respondeu displicente.

-Mas então, que tipo de flor você quer? –ela perguntou, voltando-se para o cavaleiro que dirigia um olhar incrédulo para o Escorpião.

-Então Afrodite? –Milo insistiu, tentando incentivá-lo a abrir a boca. –**Acácia Amarela** para um amor secreto, um **Cravo Branco** para os amores ardentes com um 'Q' de ingenuidade; o cavaleiro continuou, com um olhar insinuante para os dois. –Quem sabe um **Lírio Branco** pra arrastar para o altar de vez, ou talvez, uma **Orquídea**, pra ver se coloca mais fogo nessa relação; ele completou.

Isadora e Afrodite ficaram literalmente de boca aberta, ao acompanhar com o olhar o cavaleiro que a cada palavra apontava para as flores que estavam nas prateleiras.

-Ahn! Desde quando sabe tanto sobre flores Escorpião? –Afrodite perguntou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, por essa definitivamente ele não esperava.

-Oras, lendo; Milo respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-Lendo? –o cavaleiro perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha, descrente;

-Você acha que eu faço o que no meu tempo livre? –o Escorpião perguntou, mas viu o cavaleiro abrir um sorriso nada descente, elevou seu cosmo fazendo com que a unha vermelha se alongasse. –É melhor não responder se tem amor à vida;

-Parem com isso; Isadora falou, chamando-lhes a atenção, ainda mais ao notar que o pisciano pretendia continuar a provocá-lo.

-Puff; os dois resmungaram, dando as costas um para o outro.

Isadora arqueou a sobrancelha. Que atitude infantil; ela pensou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Pelo menos não fico arrancando erva daninha o dia inteiro; Milo falou num resmungo.

-Ao contrario de você pervertido, minhas rosas merecem tratamento especial; Afrodite rebateu. –Com isso já da pra imaginar o tipo de leitura que você anda tendo;

-Se esta tão interessando assim no que ando lendo, pergunte a Isadora; Milo falou.

Isadora arregalou os olhos surpresa. Agora até mesmo ela estava sendo jogada no meio daquele fogo cruzado. Afinal, qual era o problema daqueles dois?

-Então? –Afrodite perguntou impaciente, esperando-a responder.

-Então o que? –ela perguntou, diante do olhar envenenado que os dois trocavam.

-Pode falar Isa, se ele espalhar pra alguém, vai virar suchi; Milo falou numa calma assustadora.

-Ahn! Milo, vocês não acham que estão levando isso à sério demais? –Isadora perguntou.

-Não mesmo; os dois responderam.

-"Céus, o que deu nesses dois para me alugarem hoje?"; a jovem se perguntou, vendo que não tinha por onde escapar, mas foi ele mesmo que pediu por isso. –Mulhermitosedeusas; ela falou tão rápido que os dois mal puderam ouvir.

-O que? –Afrodite perguntou, aproximando-se mais da jovem.

-Ahn! Bem... "Ele vai mesmo me fazer repetir isso"; Isadora pensou, com uma gotinha escorrendo na testa. –Mulheres, mitos e deusas;

**-O QUE?** –o pisciano berrou, definitivamente, preferia ver um elefante dançando kan-kan com saia de fru-fru na sua frente do que isso.

-Hei, não grite com a Isadora; Milo reclamou.

-Me desculpe, mas...; Ele balbuciou, voltando-se para a jovem extremamente vermelha. –Você disse mesmo o que eu acho que disse? –o cavaleiro perguntou, gesticulando nervosamente.

-...; Isadora assentiu, voltando-se com um olhar aflito para o cavaleiro.

-Milo, você bateu com a cabeça por acaso? –Afrodite perguntou.

-Hei, sou um cara sensível, ta legal; ele falou, emburrado.

-Você? –o pisciano perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha, com certa ironia.

-Qual o problema? Sou eclético, gosto de experimentar coisas novas; Milo falou, aproximando-se da gaiola de Donatelo.

-Doido; o papagaio falou, batendo as asas para chamar a atenção.

-Certamente; Afrodite falou rindo, ao ver o Escorpião ficar emburrado.

-Donatelo; Isadora falou, em tom de repreensão.

-Escorpião... Doido; ele repetiu.

-Pelo visto ele foi bem treinado; o pisciano brincou. –Mas Milo, por essa eu não esperava; ele confessou.

-Oras; o cavaleiro resmungou. –Não vejo problema algum querer entender o universo feminino e a influência das mulheres no decorrer da história; ele completou, lembrando-se de todas as personalidades místicas e históricas que encontrara no livro.

-Você andou fazendo terapia de choque, por acaso? –Afrodite perguntou. Não, aquele definitivamente não era o Escorpião que conhecia, mas será que Isadora estava certa? –ele se perguntou.

-Ahn! Podemos voltar ao assunto inicial? –Isadora perguntou, antes que eles começassem a discutir.

-Que assunto inicial? –o pisciano perguntou, um tanto quando confuso.

-Aioros; ela respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-Ah sim; ele falou, com um sorriso sem graça. –Acho que uma orquídea é a mais indicada; o cavaleiro completou, dando o assunto do sagitariano por encerrado.

**II – Entre Amigos.**

-Que cara é essa Leo? –Aldebaran perguntou, sentando-se ao seu lado, em um dos bancos da arquibancada.

-Não é nada; ele respondeu, dando um suspiro cansado. Ao longe, do outro lado da arena pode ver a namorada entretida treinando alguns aprendizes.

-Não é o que parece; o taurino comentou, acompanhando o olhar dele. –O que esta acontecendo? Sabe que pode contar comigo, não é?

-...; Aiolia apenas assentiu. –O problema Aldebaran é que eu não sei o que esta acontecendo; ele respondeu dando um suspiro frustrado.

Desde que saíram de Leão, a amazona se esquivava ou lhe ignorava descaradamente e ele nem ao menos sabia o porque. Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos arrepiados, inutilmente tentando alinhá-los.

-Andou se desentendendo com a Marin; o cavaleiro falou, mais sugerindo a idéia. –Isso é normal entre um casal;

-...; Aiolia negou com um aceno.

-Não foi isso; ele murmurou, surpreso. –Mas então, bem... Deve ser outra coisa;

-Se eu soubesse eu até lhe contaria; o leonino falou desanimado.

-Bom dia pessoal; Kamus falou, aproximando-se com Saga e Shura.

-Nossa que cara é essa Shura? –Aldebaran perguntou debochado.

-Vai rindo da desgraça alheia, vai; o espanhol falou ficando emburrado.

Passara o dia anterior inteiro colocando em ordem as bagunças no templo de Touro, tudo porque cairá na besteira de apostar com Aldebaran.

-Ainda pagando a aposta? –Aiolia perguntou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. –Assim você aprende;

-Até você? –ele falou indignado.

-Aiolia tem razão, mas deixemos isso de lado por enquanto; Kamus falou, estranhando o olhar apagado do cavaleiro. –Algum problema Aiolia?

-Isso mesmo, tava reparando, você não me parece bem; Shura comentou.

-Não é nada; ele respondeu vagamente, levantando-se. –É melhor treinarmos, quem vêm?

-Eu vou; Saga respondeu, seguindo-o para a arena, trocando um olhar significativo com os outros três.

-O que será que aconteceu? –Shura perguntou, voltando-se para Aldebaran.

-Não sei, mas algo me diz que tem a ver com o pequeno passeio dele pelo centro de Atenas há alguns dias atrás; o taurino respondeu.

-Como? –os dois perguntaram curiosos.

-Longa historia; ele falou, deixando claro que não falaria mais nada.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-São todos iguais; Shina bufou irritada.

-Shina, você não esta ajudando; Yuuri falou em tom de repreensão.

Estavam ali reunidas tentando saber o que estava acontecendo com a amazona de Águia e Shina logo concluira que isso era culpa de Aiolia, começando a classificar os homens como **'seres pouco pensantes, que tem o péssimo habito de se defenderem'** entre outros argumentos que é melhor não citar, para o bem geral da população masculina alheia a esses conflitos.

-Meninas, não é nada; Marin falou, suspirando cansada. Há quem estava querendo enganar? –ela perguntou.

-Ahn! Vocês não tinham que treinar não? –Aishi perguntou, lançando-lhes um olhar entrecortado.

-Ah sim, estamos indo; Yuuri respondeu, com um sorriso nervoso, puxando Shina rapidamente dali, antes que fossem congeladas.

-Obrigada; Marin murmurou, vendo-as se distanciarem.

-Disponha; a amazona respondeu, voltando-se para ela com um olhar pacifico. –Sei que você não quer falar sobre isso agora, mas sabe que pode me procurar quando quiser conversar não é?

-...; Marin assentiu.

-Então vamos treinar; Aishi falou, se levantando e puxando-a consigo.

Deixaria que ela esperasse o momento certo para falar, pressioná-la agora não ajudaria em nada, embora já tivesse algumas idéias sobre o que estava acontecendo.

**Continua...**


	19. Viajei tantos espaços

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Isadora Donatelo e Sarah são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.

* * *

**

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**Capitulo 19: Viajei tantos espaços.**

**I –Falha na Comunicação.**

Olhou surpresa para o vaso que tinha a sua frente uma bela orquídea lilás. Sentiu a face aquecer-se ao ler o cartão.

_**Para a Deusa da minha vida.**_

_**Ass: Aioros.**_

****

Ainda se perguntava como ele conseguia ser tão encantador. Deu um baixo suspiro, olhando a flor em cima da mesa da biblioteca.

Acordara cedo, indo ao templo de Aquário com Ilyria e Shion, pois haviam combinado de tomarem café com Aishi e Kamus. Depois desceu com os arianos aproveitando para ir ao observatório ver o andamento das coisas, já que Yuuri lhe pedira para fazer isso na noite passada.

Quando voltar ao ultimo templo, quase na hora do almoço, surpreendeu-se ao encontrar aquela orquídea ali.

-Saori, com licença; Marin falou, abrindo uma frestinha na porta.

-Oi Marin, entra; ela falou, acenando para a amazona.

-Orquídea bonita; a amazona comentou.

-Ganhei do Aioros; Saori respondeu com um largo sorriso.

-Pelo menos um dos irmão dessa família toma uma atitude; Marin comentou.

-Como? –a jovem perguntou, notando um ar meio ressentido.

-Nada não, besteira; a amazona falou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. –Mas vim lhe trazer os relatórios sobre os últimos aspirantes; ela desconversou.

-Ah sim, obrigada; Saori respondeu. –Me desculpa te incomodar com isso de relatório Marin, mas isso é coisa do Saga; ela falou sorrindo.

-Eu sei, ele que tem mania de arrumar toalhinha, eu falo pra Litus que deixar ele ficar assistindo aquele filme **'Dormindo com o Inimigo'** é perigoso, fica perfeccionista e ele já tem uma tendência meio excêntrica, mas ela me ouve, não; a amazona completou rindo.

-Sei; Saori comentou rindo. –Mas acho que assim vai ficar mais fácil para se ter um controle do rendimento dos aprendizes;

-Está certo, bom já vou indo; a amazona falou.

-...; Saori assentiu, vendo-a sair, fechando a porta atrás de si. –Por acaso você sabe algo sobre isso? –a deusa perguntou, sentindo alguém surgir atrás de si.

-Isso se chama falta de comunicação; Aishi respondeu calmamente.

-Uhn?

-Não se preocupe, com o tempo eles se resolvem; ela completou, mas abriu um sorriso maroto, apontando para a orquídea. –Pensei que o Milo iria ter de trancá-los no terraço de Escorpião de novo para ver se o Aioros tomava uma atitude;

-Aishi; a jovem falou, em tom de repreensão, porém com a face em chamas.

-Só estou falando a verdade, mesmo porque essa orquídea já diz tudo; ela falou, ainda mantendo o sorriso.

-Como assim? –Saori perguntou confusa.

-A orquídea significa **beleza**, **luxuria**, **perfeição** e **pureza espiritual**. Resumindo, para atear fogo nessa relação de uma vez; Aishi completou, vendo que a jovem deusa praticamente queria se esconder em baixo da mesa.

-Ahn! Bem, eu não sabia...; Ela balbuciou.

-Depois a gente se fala, tenho que resolver algo agora; Aishi falou, como se houvesse acabado de lembrar-se de algo.

-...; A jovem apenas assentiu, ainda perplexa com o que ouvira. Minutos depois, jazia sozinha na sala, já que Aishi desaparecera da mesma forma que surgira.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Eu realmente não entendo; Aiolia murmurou pela vigésima sétima vez, desde que ele, Kamus, Shura, Aldebaran e Saga haviam chegado ao shopping central de Atenas.

-Quem sabe se você perguntasse conseguiria alguma resposta; Kamus respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-E você acha que eu já não fiz isso; o Leão vociferou.

-Calma Leo, Kamus só esta tentando ajudar; Aldebaran falou, tentando apaziguar as coisas.

Estava realmente difícil achar uma solução para os problemas do leonino, mesmo porque aparentemente não havia problema... Aparentemente. Como não conseguiram saber nada sobre o porque dele estar assim, resolveram tirá-lo do santuário, para refrescar a cabeça e pensar com mais clareza.

-"Definitivamente, a Aishi é melhor nesse tipo de conversa do que eu"; Kamus pensou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Me desculpe; ele balbuciou.

-Tudo bem; o aquariano respondeu.

-Mas diz ai, você não faz a mínima idéia do porque ela esta assim? –Saga perguntou.

-Eu...;

-Aiolia, como vai? –uma garota de cabelos alaranjados perguntou aproximando-se, sorrindo.

-Oi Sarah, bem. E você? –ele perguntou, com um fraco sorriso.

Os cavaleiros se entreolharam, perguntando-se quem era a garota de orbes castanhos?

-Bem; ela respondeu com simplicidade.

-Ahn! Sarah esses são meus amigos Saga, Aldebaran, Kamus e Shura; ele falou, apresentando a jovem aos amigos que lhe laçaram olhares estranhos.

-Oi, é um prazer conhecê-los; ela falou cordialmente.

-Igualmente; eles limitaram-se a responder.

-Ahn! Leo a gente vai dar uma olhada naquela locadora ali e nos encontramos daqui a pouco; Saga falou, puxando os demais consigo.

-Ta certo; ele respondeu sem entender o porque daquela reação do cunhado.

-Ahn! Vocês estão pensando o mesmo que eu? –Shura perguntou, enquanto eles entravam na locadora.

-Creio que sim; Kamus respondeu abismado.

-Não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando; Saga os cortou.

-O que sabe sobre isso? –Aldebaran perguntou surpreso.

-Aquela garota é dona da joalheria do terceiro andar; o geminiano respondeu.

-Joalheria; os cavaleiros balbuciaram.

-Mas o que o Leo quer em uma joalheria? –Shura perguntou.

-O que você, idiota? - Kamus e Saga falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Hei;

-Mas, espera... Vocês lembram que ele disse que a Marin estava estranha; Kamus comentou.

-...; Todos assentiram.

-Uhn! Acho que muitas coisas ficaram claras agora; ele completou, vendo o olhar curioso dos outros. –Mas depois vemos isso, vamos achar algum filme pra levar antes que ele pergunte porque estamos demorando.

Sem outra alternativa e muito curiosos os outros o acompanharam.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Então, já falou com a Marin? –a jovem perguntou, curiosa.

-Não, ainda não; ele respondeu desanimado.

-Aiolia, depois de tanto tempo ainda fica hesitando; Sarah falou em tom de repreensão;

-Eu sei, mas...; Aiolia murmurou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-Essa mania de falta de comunicação; ela falou, assoprando a franja que lhe caia sobre os olhos.

-Kamus me disse a mesma coisa agora de pouco; ele falou, balançando a cabeça com um meio sorriso.

-Deveria ouvir seu amigo; Sarah falou em tom solene.

-Pode deixar, não vou mais adiar isso; o leonino falou sorrindo, de maneira mais calma.

-Está certo, bom tenho que voltar ao trabalho, só passei para dar um oi; ela falou.

-Até mais; ele respondeu, despedindo-se da jovem com um rápido beijo no rosto antes dela se afastar.

-Até; Sarah respondeu, acenando.

Aiolia deu um sorriso aliviado, seus amigos estavam certos, precisava conversar com Marin; ele pensou, virando-se para seguir para a locadora, quando sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida.

-Marin; ele murmurou surpreso ao ver à amazona ali com Litus e Mia e pelo olhar dela estava com sérios problemas.

Viu-a lançar-lhe um olhar tão gelado que sentiu um arrepio cruzar-lhe as costas. Marin apenas deu-lhe as costas se distanciando. Litus e Mia pareciam petrificadas sem saber ao certo se deveriam fazer alguma coisa, afinal, haviam insistido para a amazona sair um pouco do santuário para espairecer e nada como uma passadinha no shopping, mas não esperavam presenciar aquele tipo de cena.

-Marin espera; Aiolia falou, pretendendo segui-la, mas a voz de Litus o deteve.

-É melhor não fazer isso;

-Como? –ele perguntou voltando-se para ela.

-A Marin não vai lhe ouvir, você só vai falar besteira e piorar as coisas. Espere ela se acalmar; a irmã falou.

-Mas...;

-Aiolia, Litus tem razão, se você for agora só vai piorar a situação. Espere até ela se acalmar; Mia aconselhou.

-Meu amor, não sabia que vinha pra cá; Saga falou, aproximando-se e abraçando a namorada pela cintura, mas sentiu-a tensa e surpreendeu-se ao ver Aiolia com um olhar desolado. –O que aconteceu?

-A Marin viu o Leo beijando outra garota, agora tire suas próprias conclusões; Litus respondeu, voltando-se para ele.

-Hei eu estav-...; Ele parou, vendo o olhar envenenado dos três em sua direção, impedindo-o de tentar se explicar e mesmo que tentasse provavelmente iria meter os pés pelas mãos.

-Litus, Mia. Vocês por aqui; Aldebaran comentou aproximando-se com os outros cavaleiros. –Que cara é essa Leo?

-É melhor voltar pra casa e esfriar a cabeça, depois você vai falar com ela; Saga aconselhou;

-...; Ele assentiu, com um olhar triste. Acenou despedindo-se.

-Eu acho melhor ir com ele; Litus falou, voltando-se pra Mia.

-Não deixa que eu vou, vai ser melhor; Saga adiantou-se.

-...; Ela assentiu, trocando um rápido beijo com o namorado, antes dele se distanciar para ir atrás do cunhado.

-O que aconteceu? –Shura perguntou confuso.

-Vamos tomar alguma coisa ali e vocês nos contam; Aldebaran falou, indicando um quiosque de bebidas.

-...; Todos assentiram indo para lá.

**II –Ah essa falta de comunicação.**

Olhou para as prateleiras do estoque procurando o que a jovem lhe pedira. Sementes de alguma coisa; ele pensou, enquanto tentava alcançar na ultima prateleira uma caixa onde Isadora havia guardado as tal sementes.

Ouvia as duas jovens conversando animadamente no salão, ainda se perguntava como aquelas garotas tinham tanto assunto.

-Ainda estou trabalhando nele; Isadora respondeu.

-Imagino, leva um certo tempo pra finalizar não é? –a amazona perguntou, referindo-se a um quadro que a jovem dissera estar pintando.

-Leva, mas já esta em reta final; a jovem explicou. –Faz algum tempo que ele me pediu para pintá-lo, porque queria que ficasse pronto até o aniversário dela;

-Quem dia; Aishi comentou, com um meio sorriso. –Vai ser uma grande surpresa;

-Sem duvidas, sei que Aaliah vai adorar; Isadora completou animada. –Alem do mais, nunca pensei que pudesse existir um lugar tão bonito quanto aquele;

-O Afrodite já me falou sobre aquele lugar, é um lugar incrivelmente belo; Aishi comentou.

-A julgar pelas fotos que o Shaka me mostrou, digamos que seja um pedacinho dos Elissius; ela completou.

Antes que Aishi pudessem comentar mais alguma coisa, ouviram o som de choro e o sininho da porta tocar. Viraram-se na direção da mesma.

-Marin? –as duas falaram, surpresas.

-Desculpa aparecer assim, mas me disseram que você estava aqui, podemos conversar? –ela perguntou, voltando-se para Aishi com um olhar suplicante.

-Claro; a amazona respondeu.

-Ahn! Vou pegar um copo de água com açúcar para você se acalmar; Isadora falou, indo rapidamente para o estoque, onde havia uma cozinha anexa, antes indicando para as amazonas as cadeiras de vime.

Aproximaram-se sentando-se. Seria uma longa conversa...

**-o-o-o-o-**

Desciam calmamente as escadarias dos templos, conversando de maneira animada. Sem hesitações; ele pensou aliviado, ainda mais por ela ter gostado da orquídea. Afrodite dessa vez se superara, lhe livrando de sérios problemas.

-Eu estava pensando, o que acha de irmos ao Jardim dos Deuses? –ele sugeriu.

-Uhn! Por mim tudo bem; Saori respondeu animada.

Já estavam passando por Escorpião quando pararam, vendo o leonino subir as pressas os templos, quase os atropelando.

-Hei Leo, o que foi? –Aioros perguntou assustado com a expressão sombria dele.

-Estou procurando a Marin, vocês a viram? –ele perguntou, impaciente.

-Não; os dois responderam, vendo que um Saga extremamente ofegante, acabava de chegar.

-O que aconteceu Leo? –Aioros perguntou, olhando-o seriamente.

-Ahn! Saga foi bom aparecer, precisava discutir sobre aqueles relatórios com você; Saori falou rapidamente, descendo os degraus e arrastando o geminiano consigo. –**_Converse com ele; _**ela completou em pensamentos, para o sagitariano.

-...; Aioros assentiu, vendo-a se distanciar. –Vem comigo;

-Você estava saindo com a Saori, não quero estragar as coisas... De novo; ele falou num muxoxo.

-Não se preocupe, vamos lá pra casa; Aioros completou, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro do irmão, guiando-o.

-...; Aiolia assentiu, deixando-se ser guiado.

**III – A Bruxa Esta a Solta.**

Estava entediado, olhou para o teto novamente, suspirando. Não tinha nada para fazer. Com Aaliah e Shaka viajando não tinha com quem passar o tempo; ele pensou, remexendo-se incomodado no sofá.

Dando-se por vencido, resolveu levantar e dar uma volta, quem sabe encontrasse alguma coisa pra fazer; Afrodite pensou.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Isa, o que ta acontecendo? –Milo perguntou preocupado.

-Ahn! Parece que a Marin esta com problemas; ela respondeu. Havia levado o copo de água para a jovem e ela não parecia nem um pouco calma.

-Será que tem algo haver com o Leo?

-Não sei, mas é o que tudo indica; Isadora respondeu. –Mas deixa isso ai e vamos sair; ela falou, indicando as caixas que ele estava revirando pra achar o que ela pedira.

-Vamos aonde?

-Só vamos sair daqui, deixar elas conversarem a sós sem ninguém aparecer do nada, vai ser melhor; ela completou.

-...; O cavaleiro assentiu.

Sem fazer barulho passaram pelo salão, saindo rapidamente. Enquanto a jovem parou fechando a porta, de forma que o sino não tocasse, colocou um aviso na porta escrito '**fechado'** por garantia.

-Estanho, a Marin não parecia nada bem; Milo falou preocupado. –O Leo comentou hoje cedo que ela estava estranha, mas não sei o que ele andou aprontando apra que ela ficasse daquele jeito; ele comentou pensativo.

-Sabe como isso se chama Milo? –Isadora perguntou, enquanto os dois caminhavam calmamente até a sorveteria do outro lado da rua.

-...; Ele negou com um aceno.

-Falta de comunicação; ela respondeu.

-É, deve ser isso mesmo; o Escorpião murmurou dando um suspiro. –Mas diz ai, qual você vai querer? –ele perguntou, ao entrarem na sorveteria.

-Uva; ela respondeu.

-Ta certo, pega uma mesa pra gente que eu vou buscar; o cavaleiro falou, indo em direção ao freezer de self-service.

Sentou-se em uma mesa próximo a um dec, com portas de vidro. De onde estava podia ver a floricultura. Olhou pela janela de vidro, ainda sentia a presença de Aishi e Marin lá. Realmente a briga deve ter sido feia; ela pensou, porém parou sentindo a presença de alguém próximo a si, exatamente parado em frente a cadeira do outro lado da mesa.

-Milo cadê o sorv-...; Ela parou, ao deparar-se com um par de orbes azuis lhe fitando intensamente.

-Que feliz coincidência encontrá-la por aqui; Afrodite falou, com um meio sorriso.

-Afro-di-te; ela falou, com a mais tremula do que desejava, devido à surpresa de vê-lo ali.

-Você por aqui Afrodite; Milo falou, aproximando-se com duas casquinhas de sorvete. –Aqui Isa;

-Obrigada; ela falou, pegando o sorvete.

-Nos acompanha? –o Escorpião perguntou, vendo o lançar um olhar demorado a jovem, que mantinha-se olhando para qualquer lugar menos para ele.

-Se não for incomodo; ele respondeu, casualmente.

-De maneira alguma; Milo falou dando de ombros.

Minutos depois o cavaleiro juntava-se a eles com um sorvete nas mãos.

-Fechou a floricultura mais cedo Isadora? –Afrodite perguntou interessado, vendo que faltava pouco ainda para as seis horas.

-Não exatamente; a jovem respondeu, hesitante.

-Algum problema? –o cavaleiro perguntou.

-A Marin e a Aishi ainda estão lá? –Milo perguntou, aproximando-se da jovem apoiando uma das mãos em seu ombro de forma que pudesse inclinar-se para frente e ver através da janela.

-Parece que sim; Isadora respondeu vagamente, sem notar o olhar envenenado do pisciano sobre o Escorpião, devido à proximidade entre eles.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Marin? –Afrodite perguntou, respirando fundo, tentando ignorar aquela vontade de acertar uma rosa no cavaleiro.

-Como? –os dois falaram, voltando-se para ele.

-O santuário esta literalmente de ponta cabeças; o cavaleiro falou, olhando distraidamente pela janela. –Conversei com Saga antes de vir pra cá e ele comentou alguma coisa sobre não poder se distrair e deixar o Aiolia passar por Gêmeos porque ele certamente faria alguma besteira;

-O negocio é mais sério do que eu pensava; Milo murmurou, preocupado.

-Elas estão saindo; Isadora falou, voltando-se para a janela.

-Isa, da a chave ou vou buscar o Donatelo e fechar as coisas; o Escorpião se ofereceu.

-Mas...;

-Sem problemas, enquanto isso o Afrodite fica te fazendo companhia; ele falou, com o sorriso mais inocente que conseguiu. –Não é Afrodite?

-Claro; ele falou, veemente.

Sem outra alternativa, Isadora entregou as chaves a ele. Simplesmente tinha vontade de matar o cavaleiro agora, mas deixaria pra fazer isso depois, de uma maneira mais lenta; ela pensou, vendo-o se distanciar.

-Então? –a voz do pisciano chegou a seus ouvidos, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-O que? –ela perguntou piscando.

-Parece chateada com alguma coisa; ele comentou.

-Não. Nada importante; Isadora respondeu, com um fraco sorriso.

-Uhn! Não sei, pelo visto o Milo andou aprontando alguma? –Afrodite perguntou, sugerindo a idéia.

-Como? –a jovem perguntou confusa.

-Você sabe, mulherengo do jeito que ele é, não da para se esperar muito; ele falou displicente.

-Ahn! Do que você esta falando exatamente? –a jovem perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

-Oras do que mais seria; o cavaleiro continuou. –É realmente uma pena que você não passa de uma conquista pra ele; ele completou com pesar, porém arregalou os olhos sentindo a lateral da face arder, voltou-se para jovem deparando-se com os orbes antes rosados agora vermelhos de pura ira.

-Quem é você para cogitar a possibilidade de que tem de opinar nas nossas vidas? –ela vociferou.

-...; Entreabriu os lábios pra responder, porém as palavras não saíram, vendo-a levantar-se. –Isadora;

-Não se aproxime de mim; a jovem mandou, lançando-lhe um olhar envenenado. –Não sei como o Milo consegue te considerar um amigo, sendo que é você que não passa de um petulantezinho metido à sabe-tudo. Você não me conhece, não conhece o Milo e acha que pode fazer esse seu julgamento sobre os nossos sentimentos, mas quer saber, você não pode; ela completou, saindo a passos rápidos da sorveteria sobre o olhar abismado de todos.

-Isa, você não pode esquecer de comprar ração pro Donat-...; Milo parou, ao se aproximar da jovem vindo da floricultura, viu-a com o semblante carregado. –O que foi?

-Não é nada, só quero ir para casa; Isadora respondeu, pegando a gaiola e a chave que ele lhe estendia. –Até amanhã Milo;

-Isa, espera; o cavaleiro falou, segurando-a pelo pulso impedindo-a de se afastar. –Me diz, o que foi? O Afrodite falou alguma besteira não é? –ele insistiu, viu-a suspirar cansada e querendo ou não, não pode impedir que algumas lágrimas correrem de seus olhos.

Com rápidas palavras explicou a ele o que havia acontecido e sem dar chance ao cavaleiro de dizer algo, afastou-se rapidamente com a gaiola de Donatelo nas mãos.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-"Droga, eu deveria ficar caldo"; Afrodite pensou, subindo os tempos, ainda sentia a face latejar com o tapa da jovem. –"E que tapa"; ele pensou.

-Afrodite; Aioros chamou, quando ele passou por Sagitário.

-O que foi? –perguntou emburrado.

-Calma cara, só ia te avisar que Ilyria e Grande Mestre chamaram o pessoal para um jantar no ultimo templo e só falta você e o Milo, mas esse acho que vai demorar; ele comentou, com ar pensativo.

-Ta certo, to indo pra lá; Afrodite falou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cavaleiros. Maldita hora que resolvera sair de casa por estar entediado.

Aioros piscou confuso, mais cedo o cavaleiro parecia tão animado, agora tinha o olhar tão carregado que poderia matar alguém. Deu de ombros era melhor subir logo, o dia já fora complicado de mais, sem contar que ainda tinha que impedir o irmão de fazer alguma besteira, tinha a leve impressão de que Saga e Litus não iam dar conta disso sozinhos.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Como vai Afrodite; Ilyria o cumprimentou, quando o mesmo entrou no templo.

-Bem; ele respondeu vagamente. –E você?

-Muito bem; a amazona respondeu sorrindo. –Mas venha, o pessoal já esta todo aqui; ela falou, indicando-o a sala de estar, onde eles estavam se reunindo.

Encontrou com os amigos e todos pareceram notar uma aura meio tensa sobre o cavaleiro, tão tensa que chegava a ser palpável. Aishi e Kamus se aproximaram para conversar com ele, mas logo um cosmo aterrador manifestou-se vindo de fora do templo.

-Esse cosmo é do Milo? –Shura perguntou, para os demais. Não ouve resposta, pois logo em seguida o Escorpião entrou no templo, com passos pesados e o típico olhar assassino.

-Milo, pensamos que não ia chegar a tempo para o jantar; Shion comentou, aproximando-se.

-Mestre, só se for peixe, no espeto e bem torrado, mas deixa que eu preparo; ele respondeu seco, procurando o pisciano pelo salão.

-O que esta acontecendo Milo? –Mú perguntou, aproximando-se preocupado.

-Então está ai; Milo falou, ignorando o ariano e aproximando-se do pisciano.

-Uhn? –Afrodite murmurou, virando-se para ele, mas mal teve tempo de reagir, quando o mesmo acertou-lhe em cheio com um soco na boca do estomago.

Sentiu o coração falhar algumas batidas e a respiração parar, fazendo-o instintivamente cair de joelhos no chão.

-Milo; Kamus falou, pretendendo impedi-lo de continuar, porém Aishi o segurou, acenando para que não se intrometesse.

-Vou te dizer só uma coisa e é melhor que para sua saúde você obedeça; ele falou, segurando o pisciano pela gola da camisa. –Isadora não precisa de mais um almofadinhas para empatar a vida dela, eu que te pegue falando mais uma besteira para ela, vou te deixar tão furado que vão te usar como peneira;

-Isso é uma ameaça? –Afrodite rebateu, ainda com o fôlego curto.

-Aprenda uma coisa a meu respeito Afrodite eu não ameaço, eu aviso; Milo completou, jogando-o contra a parede. –Desculpe mestre, mas vou deixar o jantar para outro dia, com licença; ele falou saindo do templo sob o olhar espantado de todos.

-Nossa como diz na minha terra, a bruxa ta a solta nesse santuário hoje; Aldebaran sussurrou para Shura, que apenas assentiu.

-Afrodite, você esta bem? –Shina perguntou, estendendo-lhe a mão para que se levantasse.

-...; Ele assentiu, tentando ignorar o olhar envenenado do cavaleiro de Capricórnio sobre si. –Acho que sobrevivo;

-Alguém poderia me explicar o que esta acontecendo? –Shion perguntou aborrecido.

-Mestre, não vai você surtar agora; Mú resmungou, rolando os olhos, mania de cobrar paciência dos outros, mas ele mesmo... Nada.

-Mú; ele falou surpreso.

-Papai, o mestre ta certo; Celina completou. –Se eles tem algum problema que resolvam sozinhos, muita gente se intrometendo só atrapalha; ela completou com veemência.

-Eu acho melhor ir pra casa; Afrodite falou, afastando-se.

-...; Todos assentiram, vendo-o se distanciar.

-Ahn! Isso por acaso teria algo a ver com a Isadora? –Shina perguntou, aproximando-se de Yuuri.

-É creio que sim; a amazona de cabelos prateados respondeu.

-Vocês sabem de alguma coisa, meninas? –Shura perguntou, com um largo sorriso se aproximando.

-Nada que te diga respeito, cavaleiro; Shina rebateu, com um olhar envenenado diante da curiosidade nada discreta dele.

-E depois as mulheres que são curiosas; Yuuri resmungou, com os orbes estreitos.

-Ahn! Alguém já te disse, que você ta pegando uns tiques meio estranhos do Mascara? –o capricorniano perguntou, com uma gotinha escorrendo na testa, ainda quando a amazona de Cobrar começou a rir , ao ver a outra fechar ainda mais a cara.

-Algum problema amore mio? -Guilherme perguntou, aproximando-se e enlaçando a jovem pela cintura, lançando um olhar envenenado para o cavaleiro.

-Nada não, foi só um comentário; Shura falou, dando alguns passinhos para trás, para se afastar.

Era melhor não se meter, aqueles dois juntos eram o terror; ele pensou, afastando-se rapidamente.

**Continua...**


	20. Pra você caber assim no meu abraço

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem. Apenas Isadora, Mia, Aishi e Donatelo são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 20: Pra você caber assim no meu abraço**

**I – Aqueles que escreveram sua história.**

Sentiu-o estreitar os braços em sua cintura e suspirou, acomodou-se melhor, ouvindo a respiração calma dele, o peito subindo e descendo com suavidade. Esfregou os olhos lentamente, sonolenta.

-Em que esta pensando? –Saga perguntou, deixando os dedos se entrelaçarem nos fios esverdeados.

-No Leo e na Marin; Litus respondeu.

-Você sabe que não pode se meter nisso, é algo que eles tem de resolver sozinhos; o geminiano falou calmamente, deixando as mãos correrem com suavidade pelas costas dela, sentindo-a estremecer.

Uma leve brisa passou por seus corpos, enquanto ouviam o farfalhar das folhas das árvores. Estavam em um dos muitos jardins secretos do Coroa do Sol, aproveitando para fazer um pic-nic naquele dia quente, quando o cavaleiro estendeu a toalha xadrezada sobre o chão, puxando-a para seus braços e deitando-se confortavelmente ali.

-Eu sei; Litus falou, dando um baixo suspiro. –O Leo é meu irmão, eu o amo demais, mas essa falta de atitude; ela completou em tom desesperado.

-Realmente, até o Aioros esta passando ele; Saga brincou rindo.

-Não ria, estou falando sério; ela falou emburrada.

-Eu sei; ele falou, dando uma piscadinha marota para ela, que enrubesceu. –Mas entenda que cada um tem um tempo certo para fazer as coisas. Ninguém poderia prever que a primeira vez que o Leo tenta fazer alguma coisa sem influência de ninguém fosse dar naquilo.

-Também o que ele tem de sair por ai beijando a primeira que vê pela frente; ela falou, indignada.

-As coisas não são bem assim Litus, você fala como se ele tivesse agarrado a garota no meio do shopping; Saga descordou.

-Homens, essa mania de se defenderem; a jovem de melenas esverdeadas resmungou, pretendo se levantar, porém o cavaleiro num rápido movimento, deitou-a sobre a toalha, cobrindo-a com o próprio corpo, impedindo-a de se afastar.

-Não o estou defendendo. Você mais do que ninguém sabe o quanto o Leo ama a Marin, alem do mais, existe uma diferença bem grande entre você cumprimentar alguém com um beijo no rosto e bem... Um beijo propriamente dito; o geminiano falou quase sussurrando em seu ouvido, com um sorriso sedutor, roçando-lhe a curva do pescoço.

-Saga; ela balbuciou, com uma mão sobre o ombro dele, como se fosse empurra-lo.

-Não concorda? –ele perguntou, enlaçando um braço em sua cintura.

-Con-cor-dar exa-ta-men-te c-com o q-que? –Litus perguntou, perdendo a linha de raciocínio.

-Que...; O cavaleiro começou, deixando os lábios correrem pelo pescoço, subindo ao queixo de maneira sedutora e lenta. –Cumprimentar alguém com um beijo; continuou roçando-lhe os lábios, de maneira provocante. –É bem diferente do que...;

-Do que? –ela perguntou, num sussurro enrouquecido entre seus lábios.

-Beijos como esse...; Saga não completou, tomando-lhe os lábios num beijo intenso, sentindo-a hesitante, enlaçar os braços em seu pescoço, dando um baixo suspiro entre seus lábios. –Entendo o que digo? –ele perguntou, num sussurro enrouquecido ao afastarem-se parcialmente.

-Não sei, acho que ainda tenho algumas duvidas; ela murmurou, com a respiração descompassada.

-Nada que não se de um jeito; ele completou, com um sorriso sugestivo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Entraram em silêncio na arena, sem aquela animação de sempre para mais um dia de treinamentos. Olhou de soslaio para amazona do seu lado. Desde que saíram do vilarejo das amazonas ela não abrira a boca nem para vociferar, tendo um ataque feminista, xingando todos os homens da face da terra. Definitivamente, esse silêncio não era algo bom; Shina pensou.

-Bom dia meninas; Yuuri falou sorrindo, aproximando-se.

-Bom dia; as duas responderam, porém a voz de Marin soou como um sussurro vago.

A jovem de melenas prateadas voltou-se para Shina indagando com o olhar o que havia acontecido, já que eram poucos os que ficaram sabendo sobre o evento no shopping.

-Ahn! Vamos treinar Marin, antes que o sol fique muito alto. Depois a gente conversa Yuuri; Shina respondeu rapidamente, como se dissesse que depois falariam sobre isso.

-Bom treino; Yuuri respondeu, assentindo. –Até depois; ela completou, afastando-se, indo até o namorado.

-Marin, você não esta bem, não acho legal você treinar com a cabeça longe; Shina aconselhou.

-Eu estou bem Shina, não se preocupe; ela falou, dando um suspiro, tentando se concentrar.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Calma Leo, não vai fazer uma besteira; Shura falou, andando a passos rápidos atrás dele, que já estava nos últimos degraus de Áries.

-Só vou conversar com ela Shura, não posso deixar ela pensando coisas erradas sobre aquilo que viu; Aiolia falou, passara a noite inteira olhando para o teto e teria ido logo falar com ela, se Aioros e Shura não tivessem dado plantão na sala de sua casa para garantir que não fosse sair.

-Deixe de ser teimoso Leo; Aioros falou, caminhando ao lado dele.

**-LAMPEJO DA ÁGUIA;**

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHH;**

Eles pararam petrificados ao ouvir um grito feminino ecoar pelo Coliseu e momentos depois Shina chocar-se contra um pilar fora dos portões da arena.

-Shina; Shura falou desesperado, correndo até ela.

-Ahn! Acho que é melhor esperar um pouco mais; Aiolia murmurou, com a face pálida, vendo Aioros assentir.

-Nossa, a Marin é um perigo irritada; ele murmurou.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Você esta bem? –Shura perguntou, abaixando-se ao lado dela, vendo-a respirar com um pouco de dificuldade, levando uma das mãos a cabeça.

-Acho que sim; Shina murmurou.

Nossa, só perguntara se o que a amazona vira no Shopping, não fora um equivoco, uma situação casual mal interpretada, porém nunca pensou que ela fosse reagir daquela forma; ela pensou.

-Vem, eu te ajudo; ele falou, estendendo-lhe a mão.

-Obrigada; ela agradeceu.

-Tem certeza de que esta mesmo bem? –o cavaleiro perguntou, quando ela se levantou, aproveitando a deixa para aproximar-se mais.

-...; Shina assentiu com certa hesitação, sentindo a respiração quente e ritmada dele chocando-se contra sua face.

-Hei! Shina podemos conversar? –Milo perguntou, aproximando-se com certa pressa.

-Ahn! –ela murmurou, afastando-se do cavaleiro. Sem notar o olhar envenenado que o espanhol lançou ao artrópode.

-Oi Shura, cadê o Leo? –Milo perguntou.

-Com o Aioros; Shura respondeu seco,

-Ah ta, então Shina, podemos? –ele perguntou, como se pedisse para se afastarem.

-Claro; a amazona respondeu. –Até mais Shura; ela completou, acenando para o espanhol e afastando-se em seguida.

-Shina, preciso de um favor; Milo começou, olhando para os lados, para ver se ninguém o estava ouvindo.

-Olha lá hein; ela falou desconfiada.

-Não é nada disso o que esta pensando; ele falou, emburrado.

-Então o que é? –Shina perguntou impaciente.

-Preciso que de um recado a Aishi; o cavaleiro falou, vendo-a olhar-lhe com certa surpresa, para em seguida explicar-lhe em que consistia aquele recado.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sentou-se ao lado do marido na arquibancada vendo que algumas amazonas já estavam chegando a área. Ficara de encontrar com as garotas para treinarem, mas ainda faltava alguns minutos para isso, resolveu por fim, ficar observando a filha e o ariano treinando.

-Ilyria; Shion chamou.

-Uhn! O que foi? –ela perguntou, voltando-se para ele.

-Você tem notando que a Celina anda meio abatida? –ele perguntou, observando atentamente a filha a distancia.

-"Uhn! Ele também percebeu"; Ilyria pensou, dando um suspiro.

Se era o que estava desconfiando, isso ainda iria longe e se ele soubesse definitivamente alguém seria mandado para outra dimensão.

–Ela só deve estar um pouco cansada, você conhece a Celina, quer fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo e acaba se excedendo um pouco, até pegar o ritmo novamente é normal que fique assim; ela explicou.

-Se você diz, mas ainda acho que seria melhor ver isso. Ela precisa sair um pouco, arejar a cabeça, de preferência longe de algum pervertido; Shion completou com desagrado.

-A quem se refere? –Ilyria perguntou, sorrindo do ar ciumento do marido.

-Ninguém especifico; ele respondeu, gesticulando displicente.

-Sei; ela falou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Enfim, o que acha de irmos almoçar na Toca do Baco hoje? –o ariano sugeriu.

-Ótima idéia; Ilyria respondeu, sorrindo.

-Mestre. Ilyria. Bom dia; Kamus os cumprimentou, aproximando-se.

-Bom dia; os dois responderam cordialmente.

-Onde esta Aishi, Kamus? –Ilyria perguntou, notando que a amazona não estava com ele.

-Vocês sabem como a Aishi é, detesta deixar as coisas mal resolvidas e esta determinada a desencalhar o Afrodite; ele brincou.

-Afrodite? –os dois falaram, lembrando-se do ocorrido da noite anterior.

-Por falar nisso, me diz uma coisa Kamus; Shion começou, com ar sério.

-O que?

-Você andou sentindo um cosmo diferente se manifestar esses dias, bem fraco, mas ainda sim um cosmo diferente daqueles dos cavaleiros e amazonas daqui? –ele perguntou.

-"E agora, não posso falar agora quem é"; o aquariano pensou. –Ahn! Senti uma coisa bem fraca, mas não deve ser nada pra nos preocuparmos;

-É simples, quando aparecer de novo é só ir averiguar; Ilyria sugeriu, trocando um olhar significativo com o cavaleiro.

-É, outra hora vemos isso; Shion falou, gesticulando displicente, sem se importar, afinal não adiantaria nada se preocupar a toa.

**II – Se vira.**

Definitivamente não queria sair de casa, tudo que acontecera no dia anterior ainda estava bem fresco em sua mente, instintivamente levou a mão ao abdômen. O soco que o Escorpião lhe dera, doera bem menos do que seu orgulho. Uma vozinha em sua mente dizia para ficar quieto, mas não, tinha que abrir a boca e falar aquilo.

Suspirou cansado, olhando para o teto da sala, completamente largado sobre o sofá, não dando nenhum sinal de que se levantaria dali tão cedo.

Porque a idéia de que eles poderiam não ser só amigos lhe aterrorizava tanto? Porque se importava?

-Porque faz perguntas das quais você já tem uma resposta? –uma vez o questionou.

Deu um pulo do sofá, indo cair diretamente no chão ao ver a amazona de cabelos dourados surgir de repente no sofá de frente a si.

-Aishi; Afrodite falou surpreso, apoiando-se na mesa de centro, para poder se levantar.

-...; Ela assentiu, com um olhar que intimidaria até mesmo o próprio Hades.

-Ahn! Aconteceu alguma coisa? –perguntou, com cautela.

-Eu é que pergunto Afrodite; Aishi falou, com a voz pausada e fria. –Porque o surto do Milo certamente tem um bom motivo para ter acontecido, agora quero ouvir de você, o porque do seu surto?

-Hei! Eu na-...; Ela o cortou erguendo a mão.

-Não minta para você mesmo, isso é ridículo;

-...; Ele arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Nunca a ouvira falar assim com ninguém, nem mesmo antes de começar a namorar Kamus, quando eles brigavam, ela não usava esse tom.

-Sabe Afrodite, descobri que passar a mão na sua cabeça não adianta nada, alias, a partir de agora vou te deixar apanhar sozinho se quiser realmente merecer alguma coisa; Aishi avisou.

-Como? –o cavaleiro perguntou.

-Você fez uma grande besteira, alias, uma das grandes e se quiser mudar isso, vai fazer sozinho. Não espere mais que alguém fique tentando fazer um meio campo entre vocês, porque isso não vai acontecer. Se quiser conversar, quer conselhos fique a vontade para me procurar, mas não espere que eu ou qualquer outro faça as coisas por você;

Engoliu em seco, um arrepio de medo correu por suas costas. Se conhecia bem os nativos do signo de Gêmeos aquele olhar não era um bom sinal. Apenas assentiu.

-Você tem até o fim do dia, se não, seus problemas vão ser comigo daqui para a frente; ela completou desaparecendo.

-Pode deixar; o cavaleiro murmurou, sentindo uma gotinha de suor frio escorrer da testa.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Então? –Milo perguntou, vendo a amazona surgir fora do templo.

-O recado esta dado, agora vamos ver se ele reage; Aishi respondeu, sorrindo.

-Sabe, acho que é por isso que prefiro ficar solteiro, esse negocio de ficar surtando por causa de ciúme não é legal; ele falou.

-Não; Aishi falou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, com um sorriso enigmático. –Vai ver que só a pessoa certa ainda não apareceu na sua vida;

-Quem sabe? –ele deu de ombros.

-Você sabe, só depende de você. Agora ficar esperando que ela caia de pára-quedas na sua vida não te torna muito diferente dele; Aishi completou, apontando para o templo.

-...; Entreabriu os lábios para contrariar, porém não tinha argumentos. –Você esta certa; ele murmurou, pesando alto.

-E você tem alguma duvida disso? –ela perguntou, sorrindo.

-Detesto quando você faz isso; Milo falou emburrado.

-Eu não fiz nada, não mandei você pensar alto; a amazona falou rindo do olhar confuso dele. Acenou, desaparecendo em seguida.

-"Realmente, seria tão mais fácil se eu pelo menos soubesse por onde começar a procurar"; ele pensou, olhando para o céu.

**III – Encontro Casual.**

Colocou a mão sobre o vidro, aproximando-se da janela tentando ver algo através as cortinas venezianas semi-fechadas. Pelo visto a floricultura não iria abrir hoje; ela pensou, dando um baixo suspiro.

Queria tanto um vasinho de gérberas que vira ali outro dia, mas estava fechado, teria de esperar um pouco.

Sentiu alguém lhe cutucar levemente o ombro, chamando-lhe a atenção para o suave perfume almiscarado que chegou a suas narinas de maneira devastadora. Engoliu em seco, contendo um breve estremecimento, não precisava ser adivinho para saber quem estava ali atrás; ela pensou, virando-se com cautela.

-Oi; o ariano a cumprimentou, fitando-lhe com um olhar intenso.

-Oi Mú, como vai? –Mia perguntou, tentando ignorar o leve rubor que imediatamente tingiu sua face.

Já fazia algum tempo que não se encontravam assim, do nada, sem ninguém por perto, ou melhor, sem nenhum conhecido inconveniente por perto e tinha certeza absoluta do que viria depois; ela pensou suando frio.

-Bem, e você? –ele perguntou, cordialmente.

-Bem; ela respondeu, com um sorriso tímido.

-Procurando por Isadora? –Mú perguntou, enquanto indicava uma plaquinha de '**fechado'** pendurada na porta.

-É, vim comprar um vasinho de gérberas, mas pelo visto a Isadora não aparece por aqui hoje; Mia comentou.

-Imagino, como diz o Aldebaran, a bruxa estava à solta ontem no santuário. Não duvido nada que o fato da Isadora não estar aqui hoje, tenha algo a ver com o surto do Milo com o Afrodite ontem; ele comentou.

-Surto? –ela perguntou surpresa, ficara tão entretida arrumando a casa, aproveitando que voltara mais cedo dos treinos que acabara perdendo a hora e depois fora direto dormir, por fim, não podendo ir e não presenciara os acontecimentos surpreendentes.

-Longa história, mas não quer tomar um suco ali comigo, assim a gente pode conversar; Mú sugeriu casualmente, apontando um quiosque de sucos não muito longe de onde estavam.

-"Conversar?"; porque a simples menção dessa palavra lhe era aterrorizante? -ela pensou, engolindo em seco. Abriu um doce sorriso, não tinha como fugir disso, uma hora ou outra teria que conversar com ele, quanto mais demorasse pior séria. –Claro, será um prazer; Mia respondeu. –Mas e você, esta fazendo o que por aqui? –ela perguntou, enquanto seguiam até o quiosque.

-O Kamus me pediu para pegar na loja do Sebastian a ração para os peixinhos que ele comprou; Mú respondeu.

-Entendo; ela murmurou, vendo-o puxar-lhe uma cadeira, para em seguida, dar a volta na mesa, sentando-se a sua frente.

-Então, do que vai querer? –ele perguntou, estendendo-lhe um cardápio.

-Maracujá; ela respondeu, desviando o olhar, mal tocando o cardápio.

-...; O ariano arqueou a sobrancelha diante da escolha inusitada, porém sabendo perfeitamente o motivo disso. –Ahn! Mia, algum problema? –ele perguntou, com o seu mais charmoso sorriso, com um 'Q' de malicia e falsa inocência.

-Problema, não, problema nenhum; Mia respondeu com a voz mais tremula do que desejava.

-Se você diz; o ariano falou, como se realmente houvesse acreditado na desculpa.

Logo chamou uma garçonete pedindo os sucos, enquanto procurava utilizar de uma estratégia mais _light_, abordando assuntos casuais com a jovem, antes de finalmente chegar ao ponto que queria.

**IV – A conversa.**

Jogou o vestido em cima da cama, deixando evidente que não estava nem um pouco disposta a usá-lo ou até mesmo deixar o templo que não fosse direto para a arena.

-Tenho mesmo que ir? –Celina perguntou, sentando-se na cama com ar cansado.

-Celina, o que foi? –Ilyria perguntou, sentando-se ao lado da filha, colocando a mão sobre a sua.

-Não é nada mãe; ela murmurou, abaixando os olhos, dando um baixo suspiro.

-Você é minha filha, sei que tem alguma coisa errada; a jovem falou, compreensiva. –Sabe que pode conversar comigo, não é?

-...; Celina assentiu, porque ultimamente era mais fácil conversar com o mestre do que com os pais?

Será que era porque a simples possibilidade de seu desanimo ter nome, endereço e signo especifico, já fazia com que o pai surtasse? Possivelmente era isso, diferente do mestre que apenas ouvia e lhe aconselhava, sendo imparcial.

-Então me diz o que esta acontecendo? –Ilyria insistiu.

-Não é nada mãe, é sério, só estou cansada. O mestre Mú disse que estou forçando demais no treinamento, só quero descansar um pouco; ela falou, voltando-se para a mãe.

-Está certo, mas se precisar de alguma coisa não hesite em falar comigo; ela avisou.

-Pode deixar; Celina respondeu, vendo-a se levantar.

-Até depois; Ilyria falou, dando-lhe um beijo no alto da testa, antes de afastar-se, saindo do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Celina assentiu, depois que a mãe saiu levantou-se da cama, caminhando até uma cômoda do outro lado do quarto. Fitou com atenção um pequeno porta-retratos, com uma das fotos do casamento dos pais, onde ela estava acompanha de um dos gêmeos.

Não era necessário saber qual deles era, apenas o terno azul e a gravata carmesim já diziam tudo; ela pensou, tocando o vidro com a ponta dos dedos, olhando-o vagamente, vendo apenas seu reflexo através do vidro.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Caminhou pelos corredores do templo de Áries chegando a sala, encontrou o marido sentando no sofá lhe esperando. Shion ergueu a cabeça em sua direção, notando o semblante carregado e a ausência da filha.

-Onde esta Celina?

-Você tem dez segundos para resolver isso, se não lhe mando dormir com Cerbéros no Tártaro; Ilyria avisou, num tom cortante, fuzilando-o com o olhar.

-O que? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Você está avisado; ela falou, indicando-lhe o corredor.

-Ilyria, do que esta falando? –Shion perguntou, levantando-se e pretendendo aproximar-se dela, porém a jovem recuou.

-Um...;

-Mas...;

-Dois; ela falou, vendo-o entreabrir os lábios. –Três... Quatro;

-Quer me explicar o que esta acontecendo? –Shion perguntou, sentindo uma veinha saltar em sua testa.

-Cinco. Seis... Você sabe muito bem; Ilyria respondeu, apontando para a veinha na testa dele.

-...; Arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Sete. Oito;

Engoliu em seco, definitivamente ela não estava brincando. Deu-lhe as costas, correndo rapidamente para o quarto da filha, era melhor resolver isso antes que tivesse sérios problemas.

-"Essa falta de comunicação"; Ilyria pensou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, sentando-se no sofá.

Dois toques na porta, chamou-lhe a atenção. Afastou-se do porta-retratos, aproximando-se da cama com o intuito de guardar novamente o vestido no cabide.

-Entre;

Shion abriu a porta hesitante, sabia que não podia ficar adiando aquela típica conversa entre pais e filhos, mas simplesmente ainda não sabia lidar com a idéia de que sua menininha não era mais tão menininha e sabia perfeitamente se virar sem depender dos pais. Que sabia fazer seus próprios julgamentos e escolhas. E futuramente uma dessas escolhas poderia até mesmo afasta-los; ele pensou, com pesar.

-Podemos conversar? –ele perguntou, vendo-a de costas para si, terminando de fechar a porta do guarda roupas.

-Conversar, ou o senhor tentar bater o próprio recorde de mais surtos em menos de uma hora? –Celina perguntou, sem esconder o sarcasmo na voz.

-Celina; ele falou em tom de repreensão.

-Desculpe; a jovem murmurou. –Mas é verdade; ela completou, voltando-se para ele com um olhar de desafio.

Suspirou pesadamente, quando Ilyria dissera que a menina era sua versão de saia não estava brincando; ele pensou.

-Apenas conversar; Shion falou, quase num sussurro.

Celina indicou-lhe um jogo de poltronas na outra extremidade do quarto, para que ele se sentasse em uma. A conversa seria bem longa; os arianos pensaram.

**V – Análise.**

Viu-a com um olhar vago para a arena, a amazona pretendia recostar-se num dos bancos, mas as costas ainda doíam devido ao baque contra a árvore mais cedo; ele pensou, pretendendo se aproximar.

Suspirou cansada, porque será que tinha a leve impressão de que dessa vez o leonino não fizera nada de errado.

Não precisava ser um gênio para saber o quanto ele amava a amiga, por isso discordara quando ela falara sobre pegá-lo com outra. Tinha de haver algo errado?

-Um beijo em troca de seus pensamentos; uma voz sedutora sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido.

Engoliu em seco, sentindo os pelos da nuca se eriçarem. Uma forte essência amadeirada, com uma mistura de terra molhada num dia de chuva, em questão de segundos pareceu dominar todo o ambiente, obliterando qualquer pensamento muito racional que estava se formando em sua mente.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou, virando-se para o lado, deparando-se com um par de orbes negros lhe fitando com intensidade.

-Então? Em que esta pensando? –Shura insistiu, com o típico sorriso arrasa corações.

-Não espera mesmo que eu lhe diga, não é? –a amazona perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha, tentando manter-se indiferente.

-Bem...; Ele começou, fazendo cara de cachorro carente.

-Puff! –ela murmurou, desviando o olhar, tentando não enrubescer.

Desde o dia em que haviam almoçado, pós desastre na Toca do Baco o cavaleiro estar investindo com artilharia pesada, porém sorrisinhos charmosos e propostas de jantares tentadores não pareciam suficientes para dobrar o auto-controle da amazona; ele pensou, porém certe de que não desistiria tão facilmente dela.

-Sabe, estive pensando numa coisa; Shura comentou, apoiando as costas no banco atrás de si, acomodando-se melhor.

-...; Shina arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Hei! Não é o que esta pensando;

-Eu não disse nada; ela respondeu com um meio sorriso.

-Sei; ele fez um muxoxo contrariado. –Mas falando sério, estive pensando no que aconteceu no ultimo templo ontem;

-Sobre o que exatamente?

-O que o Milo fez; ele respondeu. –O Conheço desde que ele chegou ao santuário para treinar com o Cadmo em Milos. Ele sempre foi um garoto meio pentelho, que gosta de farra e poucas vezes a gente podia vê-lo sério. Esse foi um dos motivos que o levaram a ter essa fama, por contrariar os sensos meio puritanos pregados pelo Shaka e uns e outros por ai; ele comentou, gesticulando displicente.

-Aonde esta querendo chegar? –Shina perguntou curiosa.

-Essa relação dele com a Isadora. Sabe, se fosse há algum tempo atrás, poderia até dizer que tinha alguma segunda intenção por trás disso, mas não... Qualquer um pode perceber que ela é só uma amiga para o Milo, tipo, aquele amigo que você pode contar nos momentos difíceis. Acho que por duvidar que seja realmente isso, o Afrodite acabou fazendo alguma besteira;

-Ele esta com ciúmes; a amazona comentou, olhando para a arena, sem notar o olhar surpreso dele com a revelação. –Ele passou tantos anos com a mente voltada apenas para o que tinha de fazer, esperando o momento que finalmente teria a chance de viver a vida que queria e quando ela chega, as coisas não são mais as mesmas, é normal ele se sentir perdido. Ainda mais por estar com ciúmes da relação do Milo com a Isadora sem ao menos saber o que eles têm realmente.

-Entendo, mas não seria mais fácil chegar e perguntar? –Shura falou, voltando-se para ela.

-Se fosse você no lugar dele, você faria isso? –Shina perguntou, virando-se para ele, com um olhar inquisidor.

-Ahn! Veja bem...; Ele começou, engolindo em seco, definitivamente por essa não esperava.

-Você já teve sua resposta; ela falou, começando a recostar-se no banco, mas vez uma careta de dor, voltando a postura anterior.

-Você esta bem? –Shura perguntou preocupado.

-Estou; Shina respondeu. –Mas a questão é que ele prefere viver com a duvida, do quê descobrir que está errado; ela completou, voltando a questão do cavaleiro.

-Tem essa também; ele murmurou.

**-HEI SHURA;** Aldebaran chamou por ele, aproximando-se.

-Ah não; o cavaleiro falou em tom desesperado, quase se escondendo atrás da amazona.

-O que andou aprontando, hein? –Shina perguntou, afastando-se, com um olhar desconfiado.

-Eu, nada; ele falou, forçando um sorriso inocente.

-Shura, caso não tenha percebido já é quase meio dia;

-E daí? –o capricorniano perguntou, dando de ombros.

-E daí que você ainda tem mais três semanas. Vamos logo, ta na hora de fazer o almoço; o taurino falou.

-Ahn! Do que vocês estão falando? –Shina perguntou, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

-Ele perdeu uma aposta pra mim e esta tendo que pagar; Aldebaran respondeu, antes que o cavaleiro pudesse dar uma desculpa qualquer.

-Aposta? –ela perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Bem... Longa história; Shura falou com um sorriso nervoso.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, era melhor não tentar entender.

**VI – O Telefonema.**

**Irlanda/ Dublin...**

Suspirou cansado, já passava da hora do almoço e não estava nem um pouco disposto a sair dali. Alexia e os demais já estavam se revezando para irem almoçar e já deixara avisado que seria o ultimo a ir, definitivamente não estava com humor para encarar as piadinhas infames de Isaac ou o interrogatório de Alexia.

Olhou para o porta-retratos sobre sua mesa, dando um baixo suspiro. Duas semanas já haviam se passado e estava quase surtando. Porque? Era melhor não tentar explicar, simplesmente desistira de buscar por uma resposta, já que a mesma estava o tempo todo em sua frente.

Para estar mais evidente só faltava vir acompanhada de um elefante dançando rumba, com pompons de líder de torcida.

Pegou o telefone, discando rapidamente alguns números. Ouviu o toque da linha chamando. Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, pretendendo desliga-lo, quando alguém do outro lado atendeu.

_**-Alô;**_

-Litus? –Kanon perguntou, reconhecendo a voz da cunhada.

**_-Kanon... AMOR É O KANON;_** ele a ouviu gritar, provavelmente Saga deveria estar por perto. –**_Mas e ai, me diz, como esta?_**

-Bem, apesar da correria; ele respondeu, tentando conter um suspiro.

**_-Imagino, ser um homem de negócios não deve ser nada fácil;_** ela brincou.

-"Você não faz idéia"; ele pensou, lembrando-se das horas a fio que trabalhava apenas para não pensar.

_**-Espera ai, o Saga ta aqui querendo falar com você;**_

**_-Hei, não foi isso que eu disse;_** ele ouviu o irmão reclamar do outro lado.

Balançou a cabeça sorrindo, nunca pensou que fosse admitir, mas até mesmo as brigas com Saga faziam falta.

**_-Oi;_** o geminiano falou.

-Também estou com saudades maninho; Kanon falou, sarcástico.

**_-Puff!_** –ele resmungou. **_–Ai Litus;_** Saga reclamou, ao levar um beliscão da namorada pela forma que respondera.

-Tsc. Tsc. Tsc. Sem comentários; Kanon murmurou.

**_-Eu ouvi isso; _**Saga falou num resmungou, mas desanuviou a expressão. –**_Mas diz ai, como você está?_**

-Apesar da correria, vou indo; Kanon respondeu. –E você?

**_-No meio de um fogo cruzado;_** ele respondeu, com um sorriso nervoso.

-Como?

_**-Você não faz idéia das confusões que aconteceram aqui. Ontem o santuário pegou fogo. Era Milo surtando, partindo pra cima do Afrodite. Marin pegando o Leo com outra. Nossa, a bruxa tava solta, como diz o Aldebaran;**_

-Espera, o Milo surtando é até normal, mas o que você disse mesmo sobre a Marin e o Leo? –Kanon perguntou, quase caindo da cadeira.

_**-Isso mesmo, mas foi só uma confusão. Acho que quando ele explicar direito, eles se acertam;**_

-Entendo; Kanon murmurou, tentando entender que tipo de confusão o leonino se metera. –Mas e o resto do pessoal, como estão? –ele perguntou casualmente.

**_-Até segunda ordem todos estão bem. Aaliah e Shaka foram para a Índia antes de ontem. Shina e Shura ainda tão naquele chove não molha. A Yuuri ta pegando uns tiques estranhos do Mascara. O Aioros finalmente tomou uma atitude... Ahn, deixa eu ver... O Mú ainda ta enrolado e a Celina tentando agüentar os surtos do mestre_** **_e o Shura bancando a diarista pro Aldebaran por causa daquela aposta_**; ele completou, respirando fundo pra tomar fôlego.

-Que aposta? –Kanon perguntou.

**_-Aposta, eu disse aposta?_** –Saga perguntou, engasgando.

-Disse; o cavaleiro falou desconfiado.

**_-Ah sim, você sabe, Aldebaran é viciado em futebol, ai os dois começaram a discutir qual time era o melhor. Brasil ou Espanha. Como parece que ia haver um amistoso entre os dois times, a Espanha perdeu, ai tipo, o Shura ta tendo que pagar a aposta;_** Saga apressou-se em dar a desculpa que mais achou conveniente, se o irmão soubesse o que eles andaram apostando Shura e Aldebaran teriam sérios problemas.

Só esperava que Kanon não tivesse tido tempo de ver televisão nos últimos dias, porque se não, ele certamente sabia que o tal amistoso não existia.

-"Porque eu tenho a impressão de que ele esta me escondendo algo?"; Kanon se perguntou. –Ahn, e o que ele teve que fazer pra pagar a aposta? –ele perguntou, outra hora daria um jeito de saber no que exatamente consistia essa aposta.

**_-Passar um mês lavando, passando e cozinhando pro Aldebaran;_** Saga respondeu.

-Não acredito; Kanon falou, rindo.

**_-Pra você ver; _**o geminiano falou, dando um discreto suspiro aliviado ao ver que a história aparentemente colara.

-Mas você disse que o mestre ta surtando, porque? –ele perguntou casualmente.

**_-Porque ele não deixa nenhum garoto pensar em chegar perto da Celina, alegando que é um pervertido em potencial;_** Saga falou rindo.

-"Celina"; ele pensou ficando momentaneamente em silencio.

_**-Kanon?**_

-O que?

**_-Ficou quieto de repente, aconteceu alguma coisa?_** –Saga perguntou, estranhando o silencio dele.

-Não, nada não; Kanon desconversou. –Ahn! Saga vou ter de ir agora, tenho uma reunião daqui a pouco, mas outra hora eu ligo;

**_-Ta certo, bom trabalho; _**ele falou, já desconfiando do motivo que o deixara tão quieto.

-Obrigado. Até mais;

**_-Até;_** Saga respondeu, ouvindo-o desligar do outro lado.

-Então? –Litus perguntou pendurando-se em seu ombro, com um olhar curioso.

-Ele ficou um pouco perturbado quando falei da Celina; o geminiano respondeu, enlaçando-a pela cintura, puxando-a para o sofá, sentando-se.

-Pobrezinho, ele fica lá sofrendo quieto; a jovem falou, com pesar. Sentando-se no colo dele, repousando a em seu peito.

-A escolha de voltar tem de partir dele Litus, por mais que isso seja difícil, só ele pode decidir; saga explicou, deixando os dedos correrem entre as melenas esverdeadas.

-...; Ela assentiu, sabendo perfeitamente sobre o que ele se referia.

**VII – A Conversa.**

Suspirou cansada, jogando o pincel dentro do vidro de solvente, deixando a palheta sobre a mesinha a seu lado. Recostou-se na cadeira, lançando um olhar critico para a tela a sua frente. Não poderia deixar que aquela tela tivesse um ponto diferente da foto pregada no cavalete, tudo tinha de sair perfeito; Isadora pensou.

Pegou a foto, observando-a com atenção. Ainda lidava a acreditar que existisse um lugar tão bonito quanto aquele. Era surreal de mais; ela pensou, vendo que mesmo sendo uma foto, conseguia retratar com perfeição as belas rosas vermelhas, o espelho dágua e as montanhas nevadas ao fundo do Vale das Flores.

Aaliah já lhe falara sobre aquele lugar, alias, já lhe contara a historia com tamanha empolgação, que agora entendia o porque de Shaka lhe pedir aquilo; a jovem pensou, lembrando-se da ultima conversa que tivera com o virginiano alguns dias atrás quando o casal já planejava a viagem e lhe contaram para onde realmente iam.

Um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios. Ah se Afrodite soubesse que eles poderiam estar em qualquer lugar, menos na Índia agora. Seu semblante ficou fechado e carregado. Pregou a foto de volta no cavaleiro se levantando.

-Aquele idiota; ela resmungou, lembrando-se do que acontecera no dia seguinte. –Quem ele pensa que é? Puff! Homens; assoprou insistentemente a franja esverdeada que caia sobre os olhos.

Aproximou-se da gaiola de Donatelo que estava sobre um poleiro não muito longe. O lourinho olhou-lhe com um olhar confuso, como se perguntasse porque a cada cinco minutos ela repetia a mesma coisa '**Peixe** **idiota'**. Inclinou o pescoço para o lado, erguendo a patinha para pegar o dedo dela.

-Não é você, não se preocupe; Isadora falou sorrindo, brincando com a patinha dele, que fechou-se fortemente em seu dedo. –Ah Donatelo, porque uns e outros não podem ser tão bonzinhos quanto você? –ela se perguntou, num suspiro casando. Seria tão mais fácil.

Ouviu alguém bater na porta, tentou olhar pela janela, mas as cortinas daquele cômodo estavam fechadas, fizera isso por garantia para que ninguém ficasse espiando da rua, o que fazia ali no ateliê.

Afastou-se de Donatelo, indo até a porta. Abriu-a em seguida, deparando-se com o distinto inconveniente que lhe fizera perder a vontade de pintar pelo resto do dia.

-O que quer? –Isadora perguntou seca, parando na porta, sem ao menos colocar o pé para fora de casa.

-Ahn! Podemos conversar? –Afrodite perguntou, hesitante. Vendo-a a distancia, devido as grades do portão impedirem sua passagem.

-Não; a jovem respondeu, pretendendo entrar e fechar a porta.

-Isadora, espere, por favor; ele pediu, aflito.

Respirou fundo, num dilema cruel. Sem saber ao certo o que fazer? Deixava-o entrar e ouvia o que quer que fosse que ele tinha para falar ou entrava de vez, batendo a porta na cara dele, que alias, era o que ele merecia, se não mais.

-"Droga, porque eu simplesmente não entro e bato essa porta?"; ela se perguntou, intimamente recriminando-se por não conseguir tal feito.

Virou-se para ele com um olhar que gelaria o inferno.

-Uma gracinha e eu te expulso daqui a vassouradas se for preciso; a jovem avisou.

Apertou um botão atrás da porta, que abria o portão automático, permitindo que ele entrasse. Afrodite pareceu hesitar por um minuto, mas precisava resolver aquilo de uma vez.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Domo pessoal**

**Me desculpem o atraso, mas devido alguns problemas, as fics ficaram paradas durante algum tempo, mas agora estou de volta com a mente a mil, trabalhando nos próximos capítulos.**

**Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado desse e agradeço de coração a todos que perderam um pouco de tempo lendo essa história e mais um pouco comentando.**

**Valeu mesmo...**

**Até a próxima**

**Kisus**

**Já ne...**


	21. Te amo

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Isadora, Mia, Donatelo e Cristina são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 21: Te amo.**

**I – Leão ou Rato.**

Pode-se dizer que estava à espreita, observando-a de longe, apenas por precaução. Sabia que ela sentia sua presença e seus olhares, mas de maneira fria os ignorava, procurando distrair-se com outras coisas, simplesmente para não manda-lo para o Tártaro e era evidente que sabia disso; Aiolia pensou, dando um suspiro cansado.

Sentou-se num dos bancos da arquibancada, apoiando os braços sobre os joelhos. Viu a amazona do outro lado da arena treinando algumas amazona, mas em momento algum ela lhe dirigiu a palavra ou até mesmo um olhar sequer.

Queria conversar com ela, explicar que fora tudo um engano, mas como?-ele se perguntou.

-Eu se fosse você iria conversar com ela; alguém falou a seu lado.

Virou-se, reconhecendo de imediato a voz.

-Eros? –o leonino perguntou, surpreso ao vê-lo ali.

-Primeiro e único, jamais se disso; ele brincou. –Mas eu se fosse você conversaria com ela, mesmo correndo o risco de ser mandado para o Tártaro;

-Mas e se ela não me ouvir? –Aiolia perguntou, já contando com essa possibilidade.

-Você é um Leão ou um Rato? –o geminiano perguntou em tom de provocação, vendo-o serrar os orbes de maneira perigosa. –Então, já tem sua resposta;

-Puff! –ele resmungou.

-A não ser que prefere perder a Marin e deixar que outro lhe passe a frente; Eros comentou casualmente.

-Do que esta falando? –Aiolia perguntou, voltando-se para ele.

-Oras! Ruiva, olhos verdes e com todos os quesitos de uma nora perfeita, aposto que não vai faltar pretendentes pra lhe substituir; o geminiano falou com um sorriso maroto, apontando um grupo de aspirantes a cavaleiro na outra extremidade da arena, que olhavam de maneira bastante compenetrada para a amazona que dava instruções as pupilas.

-Eles não teriam coragem; o leonino falou, embora soubesse perfeitamente que sim.

-Se você se garante, ai é outro caso; Eros deu de ombros. –Mas...;

-É melhor falar logo com ela; Aiolia o cortou.

-Isso, garoto esperto; ele brincou, com um sorriso jocoso nos lábios.

-Ahn! A propósito, o que esta fazendo por aqui? –o cavaleiro perguntou, só agora reparando que ele estava vestido como os outros aspirantes, isso quer dizer que estava camuflado, pronto para aprontar alguma.

-Estou apenas dando uma volta. Agora que o papai esta mais concentrado na tia Aurora do que em mim e nos outros, da pra fugir pra cá um pouco; ele comentou, com um sorriso infantil.

-Olha lá o que você vai fazer hein, de preferência, não use nenhuma flecha não importa a circunstancia; Aiolia alertou.

-Não se preocupe; Eros respondeu, com um brilho azulado passando por seus orbes, denotando segundas, terceiras e possivelmente quartas intenções por trás disso.

-Bom, vou lá ver se consigo falar com ela agora; ele falou, vendo que a amazona suspendera os treinos e sentara-se para tomar água.

-Boa sorte; o geminiano desejou. –"Você vai precisar"; ele completou em pensamentos.

-Obrigado; Aiolia respondeu, levantando-se e indo até lá.

**II – Entre Pai e Filha.**

Nenhum dos dois desviava o olhar, ou emitia som algum, o que já estava se tornando algo perturbador. Shion sabia que isso definitivamente era uma provocação da jovem para que perdesse a calma, o que não estava muito longe de acontecer, mas até então, queria ter uma conversa tranqüila com ela.

-Então...; ele começou, fazendo uma longa pausa.

-Então? –a jovem perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha. Cruzou as pernas, apoiando as mãos displicentes sobre o colo, numa pose altiva e irritante ao ver do pai.

-Precisamos conversar... "Ótimo idiota, agora você se superou"; Shion pensou, irritado consigo mesmo.

-Fique a vontade, sou toda ouvidos; Celina respondeu, numa calma inabalável, agradecendo mentalmente as aulas de ioga e taichi que fazia todos os dias antes do treinamento com o mestre.

-Você não esta ajudando desse jeito; o ariano reclamou.

-Ahn! E o senhor quer que eu faça exatamente o que, com relação a isso? –a jovem perguntou.

-Quero que me diga o que esta acontecendo com você; depois dessa poderia pular de Star Hill; ele pensou, vendo o olhar de certa forma espantado da jovem.

-Do que exatamente o senhor esta falando? –Celina perguntou, embora soubesse mais ou menos do que ele se referia, devido às cobranças da mãe.

-Sua mãe e eu, estamos muito preocupados com você Celina, você é ativa, sempre animada, mas de uns tempos para cá isso tem mudado e eu quero saber o porque? - Shion falou, fitando-a seriamente.

-Não é nada pai; ela respondeu, dando um suspiro cansado.

-Como não é nada? –ele insistiu.

-Não é nada; Celina repetiu. –Só ando pegando pesado demais nos treinamentos, detesto ficar desperdiçando tempo, embora o mestre Mú viva falando para eu ir com calma; ela comentou displicente.

-Deveria ouvi-lo, ficar se excedendo pode prejudicar sua saúde; o ariano falou, vendo-a assentir.

-Eu falei para mamãe, mas ela não me ouve; Celina reclamou, com ar indignado.

-É, Ilyria é extremamente teimosa quando contrariada; Shion falou com um meio sorriso. –Isso você puxou dela; ele completou.

-Não sou teimosa; ela falou, com os orbes serrados.

-Quer que eu cite alguns exemplos? –ele perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Ahn! Melhor não; a jovem adiantou-se com a face rosada.

-Celina, somos seus pais, você pode contar com a gente, mas sabemos também que existem coisas que os pais são os últimos a saber; ele falou, calmamente. –Se não se sentir à vontade para conversar conosco sobre algo, pelo menos fale com Mú, ele vai poder lhe aconselhar e lhe ajudar, mas se isso não for suficiente não deixe de falar conosco, vamos dar um jeito; o cavaleiro completou.

-...; Celina assentiu, vendo-o se levantar. –Obrigada pai;

-Não precisa agradecer, só quero te ver bem; Shion falou, dando um beijo suave sobre a testa da jovem. –Mas me diz, não quer ir mesmo com gente? – o ariano perguntou, parando na porta.

-Não, vou aproveitar essa tarde de folga pra descansar um pouco; a jovem respondeu.

-Está certo, qualquer coisa nos chame; Shion avisou, despedindo-se e indo para a sala.

Celina acenou, vendo-o se afastar, antes de entrar novamente no quarto, fechando a porta. Encostou-se na mesma, deixando-se escorrer até o chão, dando um suspiro aliviado.

**III – Não é o que você esta pensando.**

Indicou-lhe o sofá da sala para que se sentasse, enquanto fechava a porta do ateliê só por garantia, não queria ninguém vendo aquele quadro antes da hora, muito menos ele.

Observou-a atentamente, a jovem tinha uma expressão carregada de visível desagrado e sua consciência fazia questão de gritar em seu ouvido, dizendo que a culpa era toda sua.

Viu-a sentar-se no sofá a sua frente, sendo apenas separados pela mesa de centro. Respirou fundo...

-Então? –Isadora perguntou, esperando acabar com aquele silencio aterrador.

-Ahn! Bem...; Afrodite começou, fitando-a de certa forma desesperado.

O que iria dizer, que não gostava daquela proximidade entre ela e o Escorpião, por isso surtara? Não, definitivamente essa não era a melhor forma de começar uma conversa. Alem do mais, eles não eram nada um do outro para cobrar algo da jovem; ele pensou, dando um suspiro frustrado. A idéia de sofrer com a ira de Aishi estava parecendo bem mais atraente agora.

-Me desculpe; ele falou num sussurro.

-...; Isadora arqueou a sobrancelha, será que estava realmente ouvindo o que pensava estar ouvindo? –ela se perguntou.

-Como você disse, não tenho o direito de me meter na vida de vocês, me desculpe; o cavaleiro falou.

-Realmente não tem, mesmo porque, não lhe dei confiança para tanto; Isadora falou, cruzando as pernas e recostando-se melhor no sofá, diante do olhar assombrado dele. –Mas a questão não é essa, e sim esses surtos patéticos que você tem toda vez que estou perto dele. Se você tem algum problema com ele, é com ele que você tem que resolver. Não vou ficar no meio de um fogo cruzado infantil como esse; ela falou, colocando as mãos sobre o colo.

Passara a noite toda pensando nisso e chegara apenas a uma conclusão, ele estava com ciúmes; Isadora falou, balançando a cabeça de maneira imperceptível. Ciúmes do Milo ainda, porque ela era apenas a amiga da Aaliah e possível troféu do Escorpião, então, se o surto era por ciúmes, certamente seria do amigo; a jovem concluiu.

-Bem...; Ele balbuciou, simplesmente não sabia o que falar.

-Alem do mais, se você conversasse com o Milo, creio que ele entenderia perfeitamente; a jovem falou, com um olhar compreensivo. –Você sabe, o Milo é eclético, não sei se pra isso também, mas enfim; ela falou, gesticulando displicente.

-Como? –Afrodite perguntou, confuso.

-Ah você não precisa se envergonhar. Não tenho preconceito algum quanto a isso; Isadora falou calmamente. –"Embora ache um desperdício"; ela completou em pensamentos, mas preferiu omitir essa parte.

-Ahn! Do que exatamente você esta falando? –o cavaleiro perguntou, intimamente temendo a resposta dela.

-Oras, é normal, você e o Milo se conhecem há tanto tempo. E ele bem, é um cara legal, bonito, simpático... Essas coisas, enfim, é normal você ter ciúme, mas não precisa se sentir ameaçado não, nós somos só amigos; a jovem explicou.

-Espera; Afrodite falou, ao entender o que ela estava falando. –Você não ta achando que eu ...; Ele começou, gesticulando nervosamente.

-Você ta com ciúme do Milo, mas nesse caso eu compreendo o porque dos surtos, não se preocupe, se quiser ajuda, você tem todo meu apoio, só quero ver o meu amigo feliz; ela falou, em tom de motivação.

-Isadora, você não esta entendo, eu não sou-...;

-**_Idiota_**; uma voz baixinha chegou a seus ouvidos.

-Idiota; ele completou, mas parou, vendo que não era bem isso que iria falar, voltou-se para Isadora que tinha o olhar cravado em uma porta, com a face rosada.

-Ahn! Me dá licença um pouquinho; Isadora falou, levantando-se. –"Droga, preciso tomar mais cuidado com o que falo perto desse papagaio";

**_-Pe-i-xe i-di-o-ta;_** a voz repetiu mais fraca e pausada agora.

-Como? – Afrodite perguntou, ao entender o que a 'voz' falara.

-Donatelo que coisa feia;

Viu Isadora entrar por uma porta anexa a sala, que antes estava fechada e falar com o lourinho.

–Quem mandou descer do poleiro? –ela perguntou, vendo o papagaio andar livremente sobre a palheta pisando em cima das tintas e espalhando por todo o ateliê.

-Algum problema? –Afrodite perguntou, aproximando-se dela.

-Não; a jovem falou prontamente, porém não teve tempo de voltar a porta, para impedi-lo de entrar.

-Nossa; o cavaleiro falou abismado ao ver o ateliê.

Em um canto estavam as telas recém pintadas, no outros alguns blocos de mármore que possivelmente virariam estatuas mais tarde, entre outras coisas, referente a outras artes, porém logo que pusera seus olhos ali, os mesmos prenderam-se sobre uma imensa tela sustentada por dois cavaletes no centro do ateliê.

-Donatelo, olha a sujeira; Isadora falou, pegando o papagaio e limpando as patinhas dele para coloca-lo de volta ao poleiro.

-Vale das Flores;

Estancou ao ouvir o cavaleiro falou. Sentiu as mãos tremerem, tendo de se apoiar no poleiro do papagaio. Ele não podia ter visto, como ia explicar agora a existência daquele quadro? –ela pensou desesperada.

Fitou atentamente a paisagem retratada ali naquele quadro e surpreendeu-se ao reconhece-la, mas porque ela estava pintando o Vale das Flores? –Afrodite se perguntou. Era como se pudesse vê-lo perfeitamente e não como apenas uma paisagem que tentava chegar o mais próximo do real. Embora ainda inacabada, era perfeita.

-Ahn! Afrodite; Isadora chamou hesitante.

-Uhn! –o cavaleiro murmurou virando-se para ela. De soslaio viu Donatelo andando de um lado para outro do poleiro tentando chamar a atenção, porém ele simplesmente não conseguia competir com o quadro. –Porque esta pintando o Vale das Flores? –ele perguntou, apontando para o quadro.

-Bem... Uhn! Porque...; a jovem começou, sem saber o que fazer.

-...; Afrodite assentiu, esperando-a continuar.

-Para dar de presente para a Aaliah, o aniversário dela esta chegando, então eu pensei que... Bem...; Isadora começou, dando na única desculpa que lhe veio a mente.

-Entendo; ele murmurou pensativo, voltando a observar a tela, que mal notou que encostara no carrinho onde estava a palheta, sujando a barra da camisa de tinta.

-Afrodite, cuid-...; Isadora não teve tempo de completar ao ver a camisa branca ser manchada de azul cobalto. Fez uma careta de desaprovação. Azul, vermelho e preto eram as piores cores de tinta óleo para se manchar uma roupa.

-Uhn! O que foi? –Afrodite perguntou, virando-se para ela novamente, vendo Isadora apontar a barra da camisa. –Tinta? –ele falou, vendo a mancha azul.

-Era só o que faltava, hoje definitivamente não é um bom dia para mexer com essas coisas; a jovem falou visivelmente aborrecida, aproximando-se dele, afastando o carinho com a palheta e pegando a barra da camisa. –É melhor tirar a camisa; ela falou, voltando-se para ele.

-Como? –Afrodite perguntou surpreso, recuando alguns passos. Ela não podia estar falando sério, podia?

-Se deixar isso secar, nunca mais sai; Isadora falou impassível. –Tira a camisa logo, assim da pra dar um jeito ainda; ela completou.

-Mas...;

-Vamos logo; ela falou, impaciente.

Engoliu em seco, definitivamente deveria ter ficado na cama, seria mais seguro; ele pensou, desviando o olhar da jovem, que virara-se para limpar a bagunça que Donatelo fizera, enquanto esperava-o.

Respirou fundo, sentindo as mãos tremulas ao abrir os botões da camisa, tomando o cuidado para não manchar ainda mais a mesma com a tinta saliente na peça.

-Pronto; Isadora falou suspirando, ao terminar de arrumar as coisas, virou-se para o cavaleiro e simplesmente precisou apoiar-se no carrinho da palheta para não escorregar. –"Adônis não morreu"; ela pensou, sentindo a face incendiar-se.

-Pronto; Afrodite falou, retirando completamente a camisa e voltou-se para a jovem.

-Ahn! Me da aqui, vou ali na lavanderia dar um jeito nisso; ela falou, quase arrancando a camisa das mãos dele e saindo dali correndo.

-Isadora não precisa, eu faço isso; ele falou a seguindo, porém a jovem não se preocupou em parar, era melhor terminar logo aquilo e devolver a peça o mais rápido possível para ele.

-"Que desperdício"; Isadora pensou, balançando a cabeça com pesar. Lembrou-se que Aaliah vivia reclamando que o pai precisava de uma namorada, mas agora entendia que a jovem se confundira um pouco.

Entrou na lavanderia, por sorte tinha uma secadora, assim poderia lavar a camisa e depois colocar para secar. Seria mais rápido; a jovem pensou, com uma gotinha escorrendo na testa.

-Isadora; Afrodite chamou, aproximando-se.

-Sim; ela murmurou, enquanto tentava tirar a mancha da camisa, sem voltar-se para o cavaleiro.

-Não precisa se incomodar; ele falou, parando atrás da jovem, colocando sua mão sobre a dela.

Hesitante, Isadora ergueu a cabeça, deparando-se com os orbes azuis intensos do cavaleiro, engoliu em seco.

-N-nã-o é in-co-mo-do al-gum; ela respondeu, com a voz mais tremula do que desejava.

-Mesmo assim; Afrodite insistiu, apoiando uma mão de cada lado da jovem, sobre o tanque, vendo a face dela incendiar-se.

-Ahn! Bem...; Isadora balbuciou.

Droga, quem conseguia pensar em alguma coisa daquele jeito? –ela pensou revoltada com o rumo de seus pensamentos. Ele ali, daquele jeito, aquele cheiro embriagante impregnando em todo o ambiente, aqueles olhos. Porém a idéia de que ele era, bem... Era decepcionante; ela pensou, balançando a cabeça de maneira imperceptível.

-Então, já pensou no que vai falar para ele? –Isadora perguntou, tentando ganhar tempo para se afastar dali.

-Falar o que? E para quem? –Afrodite perguntou fitando-a confuso, aproximando-se mais da jovem.

-Ahn! Pro Milo, não pensa em esconder isso dele, não é? –ela perguntou com uma gotinha de suor frio escorrendo na testa, tentou se afastar mais, porém o tanque a impedia.

-Do que você esta falando? –ele perguntou, deixando que uma das mãos tocasse levemente uma mecha de fios esverdeados que caia sobre o ombro da jovem.

-D-o qu-e...; Isadora começou, com a voz tremula. –Eu até entendo que sempre existe um certo preconceito, mas olha, você precisa contar para ele, o Milo vai entender perfeitamente; ela falou, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro, para recuar rapidamente ao dar-se conta do que estava fazendo.

-Isadora, você não esta achando que eu-...;

-Não se preocupe, isso fica só entre a gente; Isadora o cortou, afastando-se rapidamente, jogando a camisa para dentro da secadora.

-Não, você não entendeu; o cavaleiro falou assustado. Ela não poderia pensar aquilo dele.

-Quer um café, fiz agora de pouco? –Isadora perguntou, gesticulando nervosamente enquanto ia para a cozinha.

-Não obrigado, mas...;

-Isa, desculpa a demora; uma voz feminina falou vindo da sala.

Parou bruscamente chocando-se com a jovem, que estancara no meio do caminho para a cozinha. Segurou-se rapidamente na mesma antes que acabasse escorregando no tapete.

-Oi Cris; Isadora falou com um sorriso sem graça ao ver a jovem de melenas castanhas que acabara de chegar na sala.

Cristina ia a cada três dias em sua casa, colocar ordem na bagunça, já que não tinha tempo de ficar arrumando tudo devido ao fato de passar bastante tempo na floricultura. A jovem ainda cuidava de Donatelo nos dias que recebia as encomendas e tinha de ficar até mais tarde trabalhando.

-Oi; ela cumprimentou, deixando a bolsa em cima do sofá, mas estancou surpresa ao voltar-se para a jovem, vendo alguém atrás dela e que alguém...; Ela pensou com um sorriso nada decente. –Ahn! Desculpe, não queria atrapalhar;

-Não é o que esta pensando; Isadora falou com a face em brasas.

-Ahn! Se me dão licença eu vou subir e arrumar as coisas lá em cima, que pelo visto, deve estar realmente bagunçado; Cristina falou, com um sorriso malicioso, subindo as escadas rapidamente.

-Esper-...; A jovem não conseguiu impedi-la de ir, para que pudesse explicar que não era aquilo que ela estava pensando. –Droga; ela resmungou, dando um passo para trás, sentindo as costas chocarem-se com um corpo _mui_ bem definido.

-Quem é ela? –Afrodite perguntou com ar inocente, enlaçando a jovem pela cintura com um dos braços, enquanto apoiava o queixo em seu ombro.

-E-el-a...; Isadora murmurou, engolindo em seco.

-...; O cavaleiro assentiu, displicente.

-Ela me ajuda a arrumar as coisas nos dias que tenho de trabalhar; a jovem respondeu, tentando se afastar.

-Entendo; ele murmurou, sentindo-a ficar mais tensa, um meio sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, só havia uma forma de mostrar a ela que ela estava enganada a seu respeito; ele pensou.

Um bip ecoou pela sala, chamando a atenção da jovem.

-A secadora parou; Isadora falou, desvencilhando-se rapidamente dos braços dele e voltando para a lavanderia.

Céus, sabia que não devia ter levantado da cama, o mundo literalmente estava de ponta cabeça e só ficara sabendo disso agora; ela pensou, enquanto abria a porta da secadora, retirando a camisa de lá.

-Ainda ficou um pouquinho; ela comentou, sentindo-o se aproximar.

-Está bom assim; Afrodite falou, vendo-a dar alguns passos para frente, afastando-se dele.

-Ahn! Só espera um pouquinho, é melhor passar antes de vestir; ela falou, indo até um canto da lavanderia onde estava uma taboa de passar roupas, ligando o ferro sobre ela, em seguida.

-...; Ele assentiu, vendo que não conseguira se aproximar dela tão cedo.

**IV – Tempestade a Vista.**

Aproximou-se cauteloso, vendo-a de costas para si passando algumas instruções para as pupilas. Respirou fundo, tinha de ser agora.

-Marin; Aiolia chamou, parando a alguns passos dela.

A amazona dispensou as pupilas, virando-se para ele com um olhar indiferente, que o fez tremer.

-O que quer?

-Ahn! Podemos conversar? –o leonino perguntou, engolindo em seco.

-Eu estou um pouco ocupada agora Aiolia; ela respondeu seca.

-Mas...;

-Senhorita Marin, esse senhor a esta incomodando? –um aprendiz a cavaleiro perguntou, aproximando-se com um ar arrogante.

-Senhor? –Aiolia perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha, pronto pra acertar aquele fedelho petulante.

-Aiolia, por favor; Marin pediu, já imaginando o que ele ia fazer.

-Então Marin, podemos conversar? –ele insistiu, voltando-se para ela.

-Creio que se a senhorita Marin quisesse falar com o senhor, ela já teria ido; o garoto alfinetou.

-Vê se, se enxerga pirralho; Aiolia vociferou, irritado com o garoto intrometido.

-Oras, seu...; o garoto rebateu, pretendendo avançar sobre ele, porém uma mão firme fechou-se em seu ombro, o impedindo.

-Ô garoto, fica na sua; Guilherme falou, fitando-o com um olhar cortante.

-Mascara da Morte; o garoto falou tremendo, ficando tão branco quanto uma folha de papel sulfite.

-Vaza daqui, antes que eu recomece minha coleção com a sua cabeça; o canceriano falou, empurrando-o para longe da amazona.

Marin e Aiolia piscaram confusos, ao ver o que ele acabara de fazer, definitivamente ainda não estavam acostumados com esse novo Mascara da Morte.

-Agora vocês, por favor, parem de escândalo aqui e tomem uma atitude decente, vão conversar vai; ele falou, gesticulando impaciente, passando por eles, para ir até Yuuri, que observava tudo, sentada em um dos bancos da arquibancada.

Inconscientemente os dois assentiram. Ele era de dar medo quando agia como canceriano de verdade; eles pensaram.

-Ahn! Podemos? –o leonino perguntou hesitante, apontando a saída do Coliseu.

Respirou fundo, era melhor não ficar adiando aquilo por mais tempo; ela pensou, assentindo.

**V – Sem comentários.**

-Pronto; Isadora falou entregando a camisa ao cavaleiro, ao terminar de passar.

-Obrigado; ele agradeceu, a vestindo.

-Da licença um pouquinho; ela falou ao ouvir o telefone tocar, só esperava que não fosse quem ela estava pensando, se não, teria mais coisas a explicar. –Alô;

-**_Oi Isadora; _**a voz do virginiano soou do outro lado da linha.

-O-oi; Isadora respondeu com a voz tremula, ao ver Afrodite sentar-se no sofá do outro lado da mesa de centro.

-**_Algum problema? –_**Shaka perguntou, franzindo o cenho do outro lado da linha.

-Não; a jovem respondeu.

**_-Você não sabe mentir, mas se não quiser falar sobre isso tudo bem;_** o cavaleiro falou, vendo que ela parecia incomodada com algo. **_–Liguei para perguntar do quadro;_**

-Ah sim, mais algumas semanas e já estará pronto, não se preocupe; Isadora respondeu, observando o cavaleiro de soslaio.

-**_Está certo então, daqui a um mês estaremos de volta, por isso eu queria saber quanto tempo você ainda precisa; _**ele comentou.

-Não é muito; a jovem respondeu vagamente.

**_-Isadora, tem alguém ai?_** –Shaka perguntou, desconfiado.

-Ah sim, claro, mas não sei se vou ter tempo de aprontar aquele busto da Afrodite que você queria; ela desconversou.

**_-O Afrodite esta ai?_** –ele quase berrou;

-Cof! Cof! Cof! –Isadora fingiu uma tosse seca, para não chamar a atenção do cavaleiro. –Isso mesmo;

_**-Céus, ele viu?**_

-Exatamente; a jovem respondeu, veemente.

**_-E ele perguntou algo sobre o quadro? _**–Shaka perguntou desesperado.

-Certamente, mas não se preocupe quanto a isso, eu já dei um jeito; ela respondeu, tentando parecer convincente.

**_-O que você fez?_** –ele perguntou curioso.

-Bem, depois a gente se fala, tenho que ir para a floricultura agora, mas assim que possível eu volto a falar com você de novo; Isadora falou, dando a conversa por encerrada antes que Afrodite desconfiasse de algo.

-**_Ta certo, mas se acontecer algo me liga; _**ele pediu.

-Pode deixar, fique tranqüilo; ela falou, pacientemente.

_**-Até mais;**_

-Até; ela respondeu, desligando. Deu um baixo suspiro, só esperava que ele não desconfiasse de nada.

-Ainda vai abrir a floricultura hoje? –Afrodite perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dela agora.

-Uhn! -Isadora murmurou, voltando-se para ele, quase dando um pulo do sofá, não o sentira se aproximar.

-Perguntei se vai abrir a floricultura hoje? –ele repetiu.

-Vou; Isadora respondeu levantando-se. –Eu sempre abro mais tarde nas quartas; ela completou.

-Entendo; Afrodite falou, parando atrás dela, tencionando aproximar-se, porém a jovem esquivou-se. -Ahn! Acho melhor eu ir então, não quero lhe atrapalhar mais;

-Imagina; ela falou, com um sorriso nervoso, imediatamente abrindo a porta. –Mas quanto aquilo não se preocupe. Lembre-se, respire fundo e apenas fale a verdade; a jovem falou, acompanhando-o até o portão.

-Isadora; Afrodite falou, precisava explicar a ela, mas a jovem simplesmente parecia não querer ouvir.

-Tenha um bom dia; Isadora completou, literalmente o chutando portão fora.

-Mas...; Ele murmurou, virando-se para ela, porém a jovem já havia entrando. –"Droga";

Entrou rapidamente, encostando-se na porta. Passou a mão nervosamente entre os cabelos, precisava colocar a cabeça em ordem, não entendia mais nada. Ele era, ou não? –ela se perguntou. Isso lhe confundia, a forma como ele agia em dados momentos não condiziam com bem...; balançou a cabeça freneticamente tentando afastar seus pensamentos.

-Hei! Não precisava espantar o deus grego só por minha causa. Eu já disse, não queria interromper nada; Cristina falou, observando-a curiosamente, enquanto permanecia sentada em um dos degraus da escada.

-Como? –Isadora perguntou, voltando-se para ela, só agora a notando ali.

-...; A jovem balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Droga, sabia que não devia ter levantando da cama hoje; Isadora resmungou, indo sentar-se no sofá.

-Bem acompanhada desse jeito, nem eu. Não sairia do quarto por um bom tempo; Cristina brincou, vendo a face dela incendiar-se.

-Do que esta falando? –Isadora perguntou, vendo-a apenas abrir um largo sorriso malicioso. –Não precisa responder; resmungou, ficando emburrada. –Mas não é o que esta pensando;

-Como assim? O bonitão não dormiu aqui? –ela perguntou, com um olhar chocado.

-Não, claro que não; Isadora falou, balançando a cabeça freneticamente.

-Porque? –Cristina perguntou, com ar indignado.

-Oras; a jovem resmungou.

-Bem, você quer que eu pense o que, eu chego aqui a essa hora e te encontro com um deus grego numa situação difícil de ser explicada? –ela perguntou.

-Não tem que pensar nada; Isadora falou, ficando emburrada. –Ele é... Bem, está evidentemente interessado no Milo;

**-O QUE?** –Cristina berrou, quase caindo da escada, quando se levantara para ir sentar-se no sofá.

-Isso mesmo; ela respondeu, veemente.

-Mas...; A jovem falou, gesticulando nervosamente. –Não pode, é um grande desperdício

-É... Eu sei... Você sabe, mas ele não; Isadora completou, com um olhar vago.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Domo pessoal**

**Sinceramente espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Muitas coisas ainda vão acontecer e muitas saias justas vão surgir para o Afrodite XD. Flor de Gelo, espero que tenha gostado da 'perola' do Donatelo. **

**No mais, agradeço a todos pelos comentários super gentis e pelo grande apoio.**

**Valeu pessoal**

**Kisus**

**Já ne...**


	22. Aviso Importante

**Domo pessoal**

**Só estou passando pra avisar que Vale das Flores chegou ao fim, mas antes que cheguem as ameaças de morte, ou alguma aconteça XD eu explico o que esta acontecendo.**

**Vale das Flores retrata uma época mais conturbada da vida do Afrodite, a época em que conheceu Aimê, a missão de se tornar cavaleiro, o treinamento, o romance em que viveram juntos e todo o drama que passaram quando se separaram.**

**Agora, a nova fase, retrata o romance vivido entre Afrodite e Isadora. **

**Onde aos poucos ele começa a deixar o passado para trás, para realmente começar a viver novamente.**

**Como Vale das Flores só da primeira fase, já conta com 21 capitulos, eu achei que para retratar esse novo romance, a história não iria ter menos de 31 capitulos como Ariel, e particularmente acho isso cansativo para acompanhar. Então, resolvi dividir a história de Vale das Flores em duas fases, a primeira, como viram é de Afrodite e Aimê. Agora a segunda... bem. Começa em 'O Jardim das Rosas', que já está disponivel no meu profile.**

**Vocês devem estar achando estranho a forma que acabou Vale das Flores, meio que do nada, mas não se preocupem, O Jardim das Rosas continua exatamente de onde parou essa daqui.**

**Qualquer coisa, as outras explicações estão na outra fic. No mais, obrigada a todos pela atenção e pelos reviews.**

**Até a próxima fic...**

**kisus**

**ja ne...**


End file.
